Calling in a Marker
by criminally charmed
Summary: Sequel to "Payment in Kind". The Winchesters are now the ones in need of help from the Thunderbirds. Will International Rescue be enough to save them from a supernatural threat? Possible spoilers into season four. Somewhat AU, skips parts of S4, all S5.
1. Chapter 1

**Calling in a Marker**

**_Disclaimer - OK, legal nonsense must be dispensed with. Kripke does not share, so the boys aren't mine. The Tracy lads of Thunderbird fame are also the property of another. Sigh. _**

**_This story takes place about six months after "Payment in Kind". There are references to the first story, but you should be alright if you haven't read it...BUT - why didn't you read it? Sniff. _**

**_Just kidding. I can be a tad warped at times. (OK, I heard you snickering. I know who you are.) And I know I said this would be up Monday but it isn't my fault. It was the fan fic version of "the dog ate my homework", which really did happen to me. Except it was my Senior Paper, the one piece of academic endevor you could not graduate without at my high school. Luckily, it was backed up to a disc (and this is when computers weren't as common place - plus it was a 5 inch floppy) and my first period on Thursdays was a study hall and after giving the shredded remains of the paper (complete with my mom's now deceased, then puppy, Sheltie's teethmarks - his name was Duncan Mactavish, more commonly called "Taffy" or "Daffy Taffy") to my English teacher, I got a pass to the computer lab and reprinted it. If you are curious (and if you are not, I am still telling), I got an A and my paper, per a grandson of one of our patients, a Senior at my old high school, is still on file at the school library as an example of Senior Papers and is allowable as reference material in the school library on the subject (AIDS - which was only becoming commonly known at the time. Man, I am old! As if the 5 inch floppy disk wasn't a clue there!)._**

**_OK, enough babbling - on with the show. Some spoilers into season four of Supernatural. Not sure how many after Yellow Fever. (Eye of the Tiger...Snicker.)_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sam Winchester stretched and grabbed his can of soda, bringing it to his lips as he gulped some of his caffeine relief down his throat. His brother Dean was playing pool at a local bar. When Sam had swung by to pick up a sandwich a few hours earlier, Dean had slipped him over four hundred dollars in winnings. It was nice not to have to worry about essentials like food, gas and lodging for a short time. Smiling slightly, the younger Winchester turned back to his laptop, anxious to find info to lead them on a new hunt – or better yet, something that would stop the demon Lilith's attempt to break the seals in order to release Lucifer and begin Armageddon – the end of all things.

Surprisingly, Lilith seemed quiet for the moment. Bringing up his e-mail, Sam's smile grew larger as he pulled up a message from Alan Tracy. The Winchesters had met the youngest son of billionaire Jeff Tracy when the brothers had been "hired" to investigate supernatural attacks were threatening the college student's life. Sam snorted slightly at the word "hired". The hiring techniques of the oldest Tracy son, Scott, and his wife, Kate – a former FBI agent – could be considered questionable at best. They had abducted Sam, forcing Dean to follow them to New York City, where they had laid their cards on the table. Find out what kind of supernatural entity was after Alan and the brothers' records would be cleared. In addition, Kate had purchased the boys' childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas and would turn it over to them. Not to live in for now, as it was being rented, but it would provide them with a legitimate form of income for now and a home for later. Sam wouldn't have been surprised if Dean had simply told Scott and Kate to go to Hell and grabbed his brother and left. But when Jeff Tracy had showed up, Dean had been touched – even if he wouldn't show it – at how much the man had loved his sons. Alan was not only the man's baby boy (even at twenty-one) but he was the living embodiment of his late wife.

It was six months ago that the Winchesters had spent some time before Christmas in Boston, saving Alan from a violent spirit. The ghost of a mad man who had held a grudge against the Tracys, Sam knew that without their help, the villain would have eventually killed Alan. The man – a criminal once known as "The Hood" – had encountered the Tracys in their persona as International Rescue – The Thunderbirds. It still amazed the Winchesters what the other family had done in response to the death of their wife and mother, Lucy Tracy.

But was it really so different from what the Winchesters had done? When a demon had murdered Mary Winchester, John had become a hunter of the supernatural, determined to destroy the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Azazel. Instead, more than two decades later, the demon would claim John's life in payment to save his oldest son. Sam had realized that in John's eyes, he was saving both of his sons. Dean would do anything to protect his baby brother, "protect Sam, take care of Sam" the mantra that had ruled his life. Eventually, Dean had even gone to Hell in order to protect Sam. And as hard as it was for Dean to get over the four months – which in Hell was forty years – he had spent in the pit, being tortured and eventually torturing others, all of this was harder on Sam than almost anyone could imagine. Sam knew that every bit of guilt, pain or angst…all the sleepless nights, waking up bathed in sweat…it was all his fault. If he hadn't turned his back on Jake in Cold Oak…if Sam hadn't died in the first place, Dean would never have sold his soul and he wouldn't still be suffering.

The angel Castiel may have pulled Dean from the Pit – and Dean had the handprints burnt into his arms to prove it – but Sam had to question at times what they had been saved for. Yes, Sam said "they" because he knew that without Dean around, Sam would have eventually bought it himself. Sam just wasn't strong enough to fight in a world without his big brother. They were in a constant battle with that demon bitch Lilith, who was anxiously breaking the seals that would allow her master, Lucifer, to step forth and begin Armageddon – the end of all things.

Sam forcibly pulled himself from his dark musings as the e-mail attachments loaded. He smiled at the pictures Alan had sent him. A joyful Alan on a beach – Sam assumed it was a beach on Tracy Island, his family's home – in several pictures. Alan was dressed in a white suit with a pale blue shirt and darker blue tie. The people he recognized from photos Alan had shown him –and his own personal experiences with a few – were Alan's family. His father, four brothers, three sisters-in-law, four nephews and a niece, as well as Alan's best friend, Fermat and the girl he had married, Tin-Tin Kyrano. The Malaysian girl was exotically beautiful and obviously adored her new husband. It had been clear in the one time Sam had met her, that the feeling was mutual for Alan.

The young couple was in all of the pictures, either just the two of them or with a dizzying array of relatives. Even that woman, what was her name…oh, yeah. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. Once more, she was dressed all in pink and looked as elegant as ever. But Dean would never get within a hundred yards of her – or a thousand yards of her flying pink car. Dean still had issues with that. But in that car, the Tracys had arranged to fly the Winchesters – and Bobby – to a resort in Mexico, for the most amazing Christmas the boys could recall. For five days, they hadn't worried about demons or monsters. Sam could still recall walking into the hotel suite, seeing the decorated Christmas tree in the corner. He smiled as he remembered how relaxed they had been, laughing and telling stories of growing up. For once, he hadn't obsessed with everything bad that had happened and what they hadn't had. For once, Sam had remembered friends and good times, and could recall their father with love and humor. For once, it had been a Merry Christmas.

Dean Winchester entered the motel room, not surprised to see the lights still on. He was about to call out his brother's name when he saw Sam sleeping upright in front of his laptop. Giving a small smile, he pulled Sam up and guided him to his bed. Pulling off Sam's shoes, he covered his slumbering brother with the faded blanket. Moving over to the small table, Dean raised his hand to turn off the computer when he paused, seeing the pictures going through a slideshow program. Dean's small smile grew into a face-splitting grin. Alan Tracy had quickly found a spot in his heart with his humor, compassion and zest for life. Not long after meeting the kid, Dean had sworn to protect the younger man. It was more than the incredible offer that the Tracys had made for the Winchesters to save the youngest son from a supernatural threat. It was more than the angel Castiel telling Dean that he had to protect Alan in order to save the Tracys – which made more sense once he learned that the family was International Rescue. As Alan's sister-in-law, Sarah, had phrased it _"__International Rescue isn't called in for just anything. We are called when the situation is grave, when traditional rescue methods or equipment can't do the job. The Thunderbirds can't save everyone. But when we get there, people know that the odds have improved. They…We give them hope, Dean. Could the Tracys survive? Maybe. But the strength and endurance that allows us to do something like International Rescue? We couldn't do it without Alan." _

Flipping through the pictures, Dean paused on one with Sarah Tracy in it. Leaning into her youngest brother-in-law, she had her arms around him, her bright auburn hair being teased in the breeze. A smiling little boy clung to her flowing skirt and a man who strongly resembled the toddler was reaching down for the child, laughing and watching Alan and Sarah with so much tenderness…Dean knew this was Virgil Tracy, Alan's middle brother and Sarah's husband. The little boy was their child, Michael. He could recall the warmth, love and humor with which Sarah had spoken of her son and husband. Part of Dean had been attracted to the vivacious woman but by the time they had successfully saved their younger brothers from the violent spirit, that attraction had morphed into admiration, respect and a fraternal love that more resembled being a big brother.

Dean had been deeply touched when he realized that Sarah had quickly developed a fraternal affection for him as well. At least she had _after _she had body slammed him into a wall in Alan's hospital room. _Man, she was one tough lady_, Dean recalled with a smile. Sarah was fiercely protective of her family, which both happily and sadly consisted of her son, husband and her husband's family. Sarah's own birth family was all deceased; a fact made more tragic by that their deaths were caused by Sarah's older sister. Dean sat down at the computer, lost in the memory of what the woman he had nicknamed "Red" had told him about her loss…

_Sarah surprised Dean by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Raising an eyebrow, he snarked, "Not that I am complaining, but what's that for?"_

"_Just so you know that I wish I had been blessed with a big brother like you, rather than my bitch of an older sister."_

"_Don't get along with her?"_

"_She's dead." Seeing the look on Dean's face, Sarah shrugged. "Holly resented my very existence and did her best to make my life miserable. When I was sixteen and we were about to graduate, Holly – in a drug induced rage – set our home on fire, killing our parents and nearly killing me. She died of her own injuries a few days later." Smiling sadly, she shrugged. "Like I said, I would have loved to have had an older sibling like you." _

Even today the thought of the fiery Tracy daughter-in-law was a source of peace for Dean. Since he had been pulled from Hell by the angel Castiel, Dean had been tormented by his memories of his time in the Pit. Awake and asleep, the memories tore at his soul, digging away at the humanity he was trying desperately to reclaim. Looking over at his little brother, softly snoring in his bed, Dean sighed. Dean had surrendered his soul to save Sam's life. To protect and care for Sammy…well, that had been the mantra that had ruled most of the older brother's life. But in the days since Dean's return, the gulf between the brothers had grown from simple personality conflicts to apparently insurmountable differences. Sam had, no matter how old he had grown, always been Dean's little pain in the ass brother, who loved and followed his big brother. But now? It was like Sam no longer needed Dean. He knew Sam still loved him, just like he still loved Sammy. But the bonds that had once made the brothers an unstoppable force had been worn away until Dean wasn't sure what was left.

Sighing, he turned off his brother's computer and stood up. Walking over to his own bed, Dean sat back down and nudged off his worn boots. Stripping down to his underwear, Dean slipped under the slightly scratchy blankets and turned off the bedside light. He desperately wanted to head out and grab a bottle of…_something, anything. _Dean wanted to lose himself in the temporary oblivion of alcohol. But he knew how the booze could dull the edge he needed and Dean had promised both Bobby and Sam that he would try to curb his drinking. It could be the thing that would put both brothers' lives in danger. Well, more danger than usual.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to force away the haunting memories of Hell. He allowed Sarah's voice to come to him once again, letting her soft words describing the South Pacific Island where the Tracys live fill his mind. Dean had always had a good imagination and he was soon lulled into slumber, practically feeling the tropical breeze and the warmth of the sun on his face. It wouldn't last all night, and he knew his dreams would soon be overtaken by his memories.

But for the moment he knew peace. With a small smile, he whispered, "Good night, Red."

* * *

Thousands of miles away, on Tracy Island, Virgil Tracy crawled into bed with his wife. Two months pregnant with the couple's second child, Sarah easily tired. The Thunderbirds had been on a mission to Canada, trying to save children from a collapsed youth center. Thankfully, all the children were rescued with only minor injuries. Sarah and Emily, his brother John's wife, had been at the medical clinic the Tracy Charitable Trust sponsored in New Zealand and had arrived home at almost the same time as the Thunderbirds had landed.

Exhausted from the rescue – and playing with his son, Michael, before convincing the little boy to go to sleep, Virgil yawned and pulled his wife's still slim form into his arms, cuddling her close. Twirling a lock of auburn hair around his hand, Virgil nuzzled the back of Sarah's neck. Usually when Virgil felt playful, he tended to call his wife by her childhood moniker of "Sarah Jane". But looking at her flaming mane, the Tracy artist smiled and whispered, "Hey, Red".

Virgil was shocked when she murmured, "Dean?" As her bright green eyes fluttered opened, Sarah smiled up at her husband. "Oh, hey, Virg." She looked confused for a moment before asking him suspiciously, "Did you just call me Red? You know I hate that."

"Did Dean Winchester call you Red?" Virgil asked, his voice controlled.

Sarah looked at her husband, confused by his tense manner. Wondering if the rescue had been more difficult than the debriefing would have indicated, Sarah cuddled into Virgil's body. "Yeah, he did. But…well, I don't think Dean shows affection in the same manner as most people. To him, teasing or harassing is a way of showing he cares. I know Alan still gets e-mails from Sam but I worry about them. They are so vulnerable to what is out there…Oh, honey, what the Thunderbirds do, it can be dangerous. But we have the support and assistance of other emergency workers and the best that is available thanks to Tracy Enterprises. The Winchesters fight things that most people get to be blissfully ignorant of, with limited financial resources, scarce help and by managing to duck law enforcement of a regular basis. I keep them in my prayers but I wonder if that is enough."

Forcing down the slither of jealousy, Virgil kissed her forehead and carefully thought before speaking. "Well, as Dad likes to say, we can't save everybody. You need to focus on what is in front of you. Your work with the clinic, Michael, the new baby…" Virgil moved down, kissing the barely noticeable bump where their child was nestled. "And me?" Feeling Sarah's fingers card through his chestnut hair, Virgil trailed his kisses upwards until he captured her lips under his. The kiss increased in intensity, the passion between them growing until they were lost in the passion that still flamed between them.

Sarah hadn't noticed the green monster that had flared in her husband's eyes as she had spoken of Dean. The older Winchester brother did hold a special place in her heart. But as it was similar to the one she held for the older Tracy brothers – Alan having a precious place all his own – she thought nothing of it. And Virgil tried not to think of it at all.

* * *

**_A/N - I am finding the distance between the Winchesters to be very sad and I am hoping for some kind of resolution...without anyone dying. And yes, Virgil is a tad jealous. But the only people he has ever really had to share his wife with were all named Tracy. So he is feeling a bit unsure of himself in the sitch. He'll get his head out of his...nose...soon enough. Well, maybe not for a while. I will be posting a new chapter at least every Monday, with maybe the occasional Thursday sort of thing...review and keep me motivated. Thanks...CC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Calling in a Marker**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. Never have been (sob!) never will be (ARGH!). Sadly the foot of new snow (after Spring like temps this weekend) is mine so if I don't respond immediately, I am clearing my driveway, walkway, car, etc..._**

**Chapter Two **

"Man," Dean groaned. "You would think with Lilith trying to bring about the end of the world and angels and demons everywhere, we would have a bit less trouble finding a legitimate hunt."

Sam chuckled as they drove westward. The job that the brothers had been working in Minnesota was a bust. What had seemed to be a wendigo in the backwater town of Crosslake, was instead a deeply disturbed woman named Lynette Bush. "Looney Lyn" – as Dean referred to her – was eliminating men that she thought had insulted or rejected her. Like so many in this area, located several hours north of Minneapolis, Lyn was experienced in the woods that surrounded the small town. Hunting, fishing, and the like were commonplace, not to mention a major source of income for many of the townspeople. The warped woman killed the men in the woods and then had trained her dogs to rip them to pieces.

"Dean, we should be relieved that it was just a man-hating lunatic. For once, we didn't have to get rid of the remains. That was up to the Crow Wing County Coroner."

"And that was another thing. Crow Wing County? It sounds like something off of Hee-Haw or SNL."

Sam just smiled and shook his head, turning it slightly to watch the passing countryside. "I think you're just annoyed you didn't get to shoot something."

Nodding slightly, Dean had to agree with his brother. "Yeah, well…It is one of the few bennies we get with this job. But I almost felt sorry for that stupid bitch."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled once more. "She definitely made a mistake in going after her high school boyfriend. Poor guy comes back with his wife and daughter to visit his father's grave and she tries to get him. Turns out he met said wife in the military and she does not like another woman touching what is hers."

Finally seeing some humor in the situation, Dean grinned. "What did she say? _"That is my husband you skank and no way is he leaving this earth by any woman's hands other than mine!" _I tell you, I don't know who I felt sorrier for – the guy she married or the nutcase whose face she was repeatedly slamming into the ground."

Looking back out at the scenery, Sam sighed. "The woman might have been a bit controlling, but did you see the way she looked as she checked her husband for injuries? That was a woman in love. A woman loves you like that; it would be worth putting up with a lot of bullshit."

Smirking, Dean nudged his brother. "Might have a lot of fire in private as well, huh?"

"Dean!" Sam groaned. "When will you learn to start thinking with your upstairs brain?"

"Now, Sammy - that is what I have you for."

Rolling his eyes, Sam leaned back in his seat to take a nap. Thank God, they were heading for Bobby's. That should put a damper on Dean's everlasting obsession with sex.

* * *

The sun had risen over Tracy Island and the inhabitants currently on the island were gathering for breakfast at the main villa. Even though Jeff Tracy had built the three smaller houses across the compound when Scott, John and Virgil had married – and had a spot set up for when Gordon married – he did prefer that the family gathered for select meals. Lunches and most dinners were divvied up into smaller family units, but breakfast was everyone meeting at the main house, usually on the lanai.

Kate Tracy was juggling a phone in one hand and a pitcher of juice in the other. Using her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear, she picked up the glass in front of her oldest son and filled it three quarters of the way before filling the sippy cup by the plate of her two year old in his booster seat. "Yes, Ann-Marie, I…No, I haven't heard from Gordon yet. But if our suspicions are correct, he had best…Yeah, I know. Yes, Parker will knock his block off if that is the case. It will save me the trouble." Seeing the wide-eyed look she was getting from two- make that three – generations of Tracys, Kate grimaced. "Listen, call me if you hear anything, OK?"

Hanging up, she sat down and tore a piece of toast into smaller, toddler-friendly sizes and placing them in front of DJ. "Jason, we eat sausage in multiple bites, not by stuffing the whole thing in your mouth."

"Unca Gordy does," Jason managed around the sausage link.

"Yes, well, Uncle Gordon isn't always the best of examples. Trust me," Kate glowered.

"Dare we ask what Gordon has done now?" Scott asked his wife, even as he caught DJ's sippy cup before it could fall over.

"I will discuss it after the children are not at the table Scott Carpenter Tracy, and not a moment sooner."

Jason looked at his father, wide-eyed and concerned. "Daddy, are you in lots of trouble? 'Cause Mommy just used all of your names."

"Nah," Elizabeth answered. "He can't be in that much trouble. It's when Auntie Kate calls him Dammit Scott that he is in trouble."

Nodding, Jason agreed with his cousin before adding, "'Sides, she didn't threaten to shoot him."

Elizabeth agreed, lightly slapping her cousin Michael's hand as he tried to snitch her melon slices. "No, Michael. You already ate yours. Your mommy will want you to eat something else. Here, have some bacon." Munching on a piece of toast, she delicately swallowed before speaking to Jason once more. "Yeah, it was Unca Gordy she was threatening to shoot when she was talking to mommy earlier. Grandpa, how can she make him into a Unick?" Wrinkling her nose, she asked her mother, "Mommy, what is a Unick? And exactly how could Unca Gordy get Julie into trouble? Did he get her to help playing a prank on Auntie Kate? He shouldn't have done that. My daddy says Auntie Kate was gonna kick Unca Gordy in the you-know-where if he pulled another prank on her."

By this time, most of the adult Tracys had lost the ability to keep a straight face. Jeff grinned at his oldest daughter-in-law. "You know what they say about little pitchers having big ears, Kate."

Scowling, Kate nodded tightly. "Yes, I do. Now, what do you say about a Tracy son who gets a convent raised girl – and yes, Julie is twenty-two, but when it comes to s-e-x she may as well be Elizabeth's age; a girl who, as it turns out, we have discovered is actually Parker's long-lost daughter, making her the only child of one of this family's oldest friends, a girl who I consider to be my protégé so I tend to be as bad with her as Scott was with Alan, and gotten her in the family way."

As the situation became clear to the Tracys, Elizabeth nodded at Jason. "See, I told you Uncle Gordy had gotten Julie preggers. You owes me a quarter."

* * *

Dean sighed in relief as they pulled into Singer Salvage Yard. It was as close to home as the Winchesters had ever known…_Oops. Sorry, baby. I didn't mean it._ Stroking the wheel of the Impala, he smiled as she purred a greeting in return. Dean put the car into park and nudged his brother. "Yo – Samantha, rise and shine."

Sam stretched and yawned. "Hey, Dean. You call Bobby and tell him we were on our way?"

Shrugging, Dean grabbed a bag from the trunk. "Nope. But I called him a couple days ago and told him that we would swing by after the hunt was over. Bobby said he had no plans to go anywhere."

Snatching up his laptop bag and a weapons pack, Sam followed his brother into the house. "Bobby!" he called out, setting the laptop on the old, scarred kitchen table. "We're here!" Turning to Dean, he said "Maybe he is working in the yard…"

Having set one of his bags down, Dean stopped to look at his brother. "Sammy, what is…it…"

Standing in the doorway, dressed only in an oversized Pittsburgh Steelers jersey, was Liz, the nurse that Bobby had spent most of their time in Boston flirting with. Blushing incredibly, Liz gave a small smile and wave. "Um, hi boys. Bobby wasn't sure when you were coming. We, um, we were um, oh my…BOBBY!"

The older hunter came running out, an old robe hastily tied and a shotgun in his hand. "Lizzie, what…" Seeing the Winchester brothers standing in his kitchen, Bobby lowered his weapon. "Um, hi boys. I figured you'd call before you came."

Dean tried to look anywhere except for the older couple in front of him. "Yeah, well. Last hunt was a bust. So we decided to haul ass your way. Didn't know you, um, had company. Bobby – please tie your robe better."

"Maybe we should head off again, Dean." Sam quickly said, snatching up his laptop.

Liz stilled the boys with a wave of her hand. "Actually, I should have left last night. I have to head down to Omaha for my niece's wedding." Leaning over to Bobby, she kissed him and grinned. "Thanks for the shot of courage. Now when my family starts driving me nuts, I will have something to think on instead. The grin is gonna drive them crazy." Smiling back at the brothers, she nodded. "It was nice seeing you boys again. I'll just get dressed. My bags are already loaded in my rental car."

"Uh, nice jersey Liz." Dean called out as the woman headed back into Bobby's bedroom.

"Thanks. I am a total Steelers fan. But this was actually a gift for Bobby. I just needed something to wear and my robe was still packed. Haven't needed any bed clothes since I got here."

"OK, Bobby, we are, um, gonna run into town and get some beer and food." Sam said, almost tripping over his feet as he ran back towards the Impala.

Bobby began to say something before Dean followed his brother, but shook his head. He recalled John telling him once about the brothers having a similar reaction when John had celebrated a successful hunt by scoring with a hot bartender in a local bar. The boys, worried that their dad hadn't come home after the hunt, went into town and were rather embarrassed to discover that John definitely was no monk. _Well, _he grinned, _neither am I boys, neither am I._

* * *

Once Kate and Emily had herded the children off to the villa Kate shared with Scott, Jeff left to supervise the return of John aboard Thunderbird Three. Brains had wanted to do a systems upgrade as well as enjoy some quiet time. The Tracys suspected the news that the scientist's only son, Fermat, had decided to take up Cal-Sci's offer on the chance to do his doctoral work there with the intent of eventually teaching, had saddened the man a bit. Kate's uncle was a highly revered professor there and had taken the young genius under his wing years earlier. Fermat didn't love his father any less than the Tracy boys loved their father. But what worked for the one family wasn't what was right for the Hackenbackers. A sad but true fact that Brains had begun to accept.

Scott rolled up two sausages in a piece of toast. "Alan and Tin-Tin should be back this afternoon. I'm gonna check on their flight plan and see if Gordon has submitted one as well. Maybe we can save our water baby before either my wife or Julie's father gets a hold of him." With a grin, he practically bounced into the main house.

Sarah had sat through everything, silent, playing with the piece of bacon, cracking it over and over until it was more like bacon bits than a breakfast meat. "You feeling OK, honey?" Virgil asked, concerned. Sarah had enjoyed her first pregnancy with no morning sickness and a healthy appetite. But this picky eating worried her husband.

"Huh," Sarah glanced up. Looking around, her eyes went wide. "Where's Michael?"

Virgil moved closer. "Sar, Emily and Kate took him with their kids over five minutes ago. Are you feeling OK? Maybe you need to talk to Emily or one of the visiting doctors at the clinic."

Smiling slightly, she shook her head. "No. I'm not sick. I was just, well, distracted. I e-mailed the Winchesters and I haven't heard back."

Tightening his jaw, Virgil asked, "Should I be jealous?"

Chuckling, Sarah shook her head once more. "Yeah, right. You should be as jealous of them as you are your brothers. You…honey, I get worried about them. I know that what we do is dangerous, just like they do. But we have each other. Not just you and me. We have your dad, your brothers, their wives, our friends. They have an old car, a trunk full of weapons and each other."

"You were on your own, before we married," Virgil had moved closer, rubbing her hand in his.

"Was I, Virgil? I went from my parents' home in Kansas, where I also had your family, to the shelter of Aunt Harry in Boston. As I recovered from the fire, I had her friends, which seemed to be every emergency services personnel in the city, who were there for me from the time Harry died until the day I married you." Leaning forward, she kissed her husband lightly on the lips. "I love you. I've loved you since I was a little girl, I love you as a woman and I will love you with my last breath. Don't you ever doubt that, Virgil Grissom Tracy." Looking around, Sarah grinned. "So…Kate and Emily have Michael?" Virgil nodded. Sarah stood, pulling Virgil with her. "How about I remind you just how much I love you before we have to start getting creative again? My belly is promising to be a prominent point of me just like with Michael." Grinning, Virgil and Sarah snuck off for their villa, happy to get a bit of alone time for the moment.

**_A/N - The Tracy moments are a skewed version of how I did it in my Thunderbird stories, but the basis is there. And yeah, Jason and Elizabeth were that precocious. OK, the two Supernatural scenes...The first one is a smart ass version for my hubby, a native of Crosslake, Minnesota and it really is in Crow Wing County. However, his ex never killed anyone, that I know of. I never bashed her face in. Please don't ask what I did do, I am a rather possesive wife. But I love him more today than I did when we married. So today I probably would have bashed her face in. The second scene at Bobby's was all for Jean/Sammygirl1963. Jean asked for two things in the sequel: A reappearance of Liz the nurse and a shout-out to the Steelers. I told her the first would be easy, the Steelers would have to win the Superbowl for the second. Sigh. They did (my Patriots didn't even make the playoffs - they got cheated) so I decided to combine the Steelers and Liz in a way that would embaress the hell out of the boys. Man, could you imagine any of the Tracy sons walking in on Jeff and Lady P? Knowing it would be bad enough, seeing it could blind them._**

**_Well, warm my heart (cause my feet are a lost cause today) and review. - CC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Calling in a Marker**

**Chapter Three**

**_Disclaimer - Sigh. Not mine. None of them. Sigh._**

**_I wanted to post this now because I will be out for the rest of the day and this way I don't have to do it in the morning. So...I'll respond if you review. I promise! _**

* * *

"There is not enough brain floss in the world to remove that image from my mind," Sam muttered as the Impala drove towards town.

Dean gave a half-hearted smile. "Well, Sammy-boy, we recovered from catching Dad with that waitress in that town in West Texas."

"Actually, Paulette was a bartender. The Tequila Tavern, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Good hooch, great service, lousy poker players. Dad and I cleared almost four hundred bucks off of those wildcatters."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Dean, you weren't even legal."

"My driver's license said I was."

"You've also had identification that has said you were a federal agent, a doctor and a variety of ethnicities that neither of us can claim," Sam reasoned.

Shrugging, Dean acknowledged the fact. "Yeah. Like we've lived a normal life."

"Bobby hasn't either, not since he fell into hunting. Remember what Pastor Jim said when we still weren't talking to Dad a week later?"

Pulling into a parking space, Dean parked the Impala and nodded. "I remember. He said Dad deserved a bit of happiness once in a while, and that reaching out for a bit of comfort didn't mean he loved Mom any less. That if Mom were alive, Dad wouldn't have ever looked twice at Paulette. That if Dad found some comfort for a moment, it was alright and that we should try and be a bit more understanding." Getting out of the car at the same time as Sam, Dean looked over the top and leaned on the doorframe. "You know what I remember most about then? That it was the one time you were quicker to forgive Dad than I was."

Closing the door, Sam shrugged. "Maybe because that was one time, there was nothing to forgive."

"Maybe. I guess. Ah, hell, can we just drop it again? And while we are at it, let's forget about what happened at Bobby's as well."

Smiling, Sam nodded. "OK, so let's get some beer, fixings for a decent bar-b-q and some pie. Will that work as brain floss?"

Nodding in return, Dean led the way into the store. "It'll do for a start, Sammy. It'll do for a start."

* * *

Sarah Woodbury Tracy watched as her son played happily in a small wading pool with his cousins. A laptop rested on a table, along with a stack of files. It was while Emily was carrying the youngest – for now – Tracy grandchild, Keith, that Sarah had assumed many of the administrative demands of the charitable medical clinic in Akoroa. Even though the high-risk pregnancy had ended well, with the safe delivery of the baby and the slow but sure recovery of the mother, Sarah still kept up with some of the administrative work. Watching as the four older children each picked up small containers in order to laughingly pour water over Keith's feet as he swung in a baby seat nearby, Sarah smiled at the closeness the cousins already showed.

Resting a hand on her stomach, Sarah couldn't help but smile. Unlike her own childhood, her children would be raised in a warm, loving environment. Her parents had loved her; Sarah had no doubt on that. But her older sister Holly had been what Kate liked to call "high-maintenance". Any time their parents had tried to even share attention between their two daughters, Holly would throw a fit. By the time Sarah was five, she had learned to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. By the time Sarah was six, she had met the Tracys and was soon absorbed as part of the loud, boisterous family. She quickly became a big sister to Alan, a little sister to Scott and John, and a "buddy" to Virgil and Gordon. She played with them and even often stayed for dinner. Sarah wept with the Tracys when their mother, Lucy, was killed in an accident and after the tradgedy, she maintained her role in her honorary family, by being a source of calm and comfort through their turmoil. As she grew, Sarah was one of the few "outsiders" who was trusted by the brothers to care for their youngest sibling.

The Tracys had left Kansas immediately after Virgil's high school graduation, which should have been the graduation for the Woodbury sisters as well. Academically gifted, Sarah was graduating in the same class as her sister. But the night before, Holly had set the fire. Aunt Harry had arranged for Sarah to be transferred to a hospital in Boston. The Tracys had moved away, with the family never telling little Alan why his Sarah had vanished so abruptly from his life. But she was never forgotten and when fate had brought them together again, it was as if the years had faded away.

Well, not completely. Virgil had long since stopped viewing her as a buddy.

After she had married the middle Tracy son, her father-in-law – who had never stopped watching over her, going so far as to cover medical bills not under her aunt's insurance – had told her that he had made sure the property where her family's home had been had been maintained. While carrying Michael, Sarah had finally decided what to do with it. The John and Annette Woodbury Home – named for her parents – had been built on the land, a place where the families of children in long-term care at area hospitals could stay.

While there had been whispers of spectral events since before the house had been built, Sarah – who had once been rather skeptical of the supernatural, a condition the events in Boston had cured her of – had initially disregarded any reports the property being haunted. Even when she acknowledged that there could be something there, Sarah did nothing about it. Based on what she had learned, the hauntings were benign, even helpful. But in recent weeks, Sarah had received reports that were indicating something darker – even potentially dangerous. With the excuse of having some remodeling done, Sarah had made sure no one was currently staying in the house, and had been trying to call in the only people she was sure could handle the job.

Now if only the Winchesters would call her back.

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled back into the salvage yard, noticeably hesitant to leave the driveway and enter the house. As they stood by the open trunk of the Impala, fingering the grocery sacks within, Bobby walked around the corner, wiping his hands on an old rag. The older hunter shook his head, walked up the stairs and had the front door open before he called over his shoulder, "It's alright boys; Liz left five minutes after you did." He chuckled when the boys nodded and pulled the bags out of the trunk, following him into the house.

"You boys want anything particular for dinner?"

"Got you covered there, Bobby," Dean smiled. "Picked up some ground beef, hamburger buns, and potato salad. And the princess there insisted on heading over to a "farmer's market" for fresh veggies. But, hey, they got some early corn, so I ain't saying anything."

Unloading the bag containing his finds from the market, Sam bickered lightly in return. "Dean, the lettuce, tomatoes, and yes, I got your freakin' onions, are all fresh, local and organic. They are healthier for you."

As the boys continued to snipe at each other in the casual manner that they once had, Bobby watched them fondly. He knew things had been rough for them. They always had been. When Dean retrieved Sam from college to look for their missing father – supposedly for a few days, but it morphed into almost a year – they had bickered. Dean had been afraid that Sam would leave him again and Sam had resented the "normal" life he had worked so hard for being disrupted. After they had found John – only to lose him to the Yellow-Eyed Son of a Bitch Demon – the boys had bickered. Then the fighting had been grief over John's death and the brothers' fears over their father's dying words – that Sam could turn evil. That was followed by Sam dying, Dean's deal, Sam vowing to save Dean and ended with Dean dying in his brother's arms. Man, that year had sucked.

But now Dean was back. Bobby had been the first person who had seen the resurrected man, when Dean had showed up at his front door, hopeful that Bobby would know how to find Sam. And while the brothers, now reunited, had been happy to see each other alive and well, the time apart had taken its toll. The bickering was still there, but there was a cutting edge to it that frightened Bobby. The ties that had always bound the brothers were frayed by fears, stress and a sense of loss that transcended death. Bobby swore that if it was the last thing he did before the boys left again, he was getting them to open up.

Robert Singer would have rather landed buck naked in a nest of vampires at feeding time than face the task before him. But for the boys he loved as his own, it was time to face the fire.

Smiling as Dean went out back to start the grill while Sam cut the vegetables, Bobby nodded. It could wait until after dinner.

* * *

Alan Tracy looked over at the sleeping form of his wife, as he made the final approach to Tracy Island. Married for almost three weeks, the couple had been on a tour of Asia, including, to Tin-Tin's delight, several days in Malaysia. She had been delighted to show him where her family had come from. As Tin-Tin had pointed out yet another place she insisted Alan _had _to see, Tin had said that perhaps one day he would take her to where his family had come from.

"Tin-Tin, trust me…Kansas is not all that exciting. Wheat fields and…more wheat fields. Besides, I was ten when we left there. I think of Tracy Island as home." When Tin-Tin had pouted, starting to talk about heritage, and children, and that Alan should value his family history, Alan had just laughed. "Baby, I promise…I will take you to Kansas. Next time there is a rescue there, I'll make sure you are on the team."

His new bride had launched herself at him, knocking Alan to the ground and proceeding to mercilessly tickle him. Which, while Alan – like all of his brothers, except Gordon – was very ticklish, soon led to something that could have gotten them in big trouble with the authorities if they had been caught.

And his dad would have would have not been pleased if the media had heard.

Thinking of the fourth estate, Alan frowned. It still bothered him that on their last night, while dining in a restaurant in Tokyo with a former Wharton's classmate, Tomo Wantanabe, and his fiancée, Arika, the media had intruded via a tabloid reporter, Sonny Raines, had managed to sneak in and take a picture of the four young people. While he had been thrown out, Raines' camera had an advanced link that had sent the picture out to the media. Tomo's father, a senior member of the Japanese government, had made sure that Alan and Tin-Tin had been able to slip out, getting to the airport and heading home. He had sent a message to the island, telling them they were returning a couple of days ahead of schedule.

While Alan had loved the private time he had Tin-Tin had enjoyed, he had missed his family and their life on the island. And something was definitely up with Gordon. According to John, Gordy had suddenly headed to the States, with no real explanation. John had gone on to say that Kate had been at the villa with Emily early that morning, ranting and raving, with her only clear, logical words being "eunuch" "trouble" "Julie" and "Gordon". The fact that Gordon was not answering his calls – except a brief text to Jeff saying "I'm fine, home soon" – made Alan both nervous and amused. Nervous because he always was worried about his family – a Tracy trait – and amused because this was such typical Gordon behavior.

Well, hopefully the arrival of the newlyweds would distract Kate long enough for Gordon to hide.

* * *

Dinner was finished and Bobby had insisted on doing the dishes since the brothers had made the meal. Dean had taken the opportunity to wash down the Impala while Sam had turned on his laptop to check e-mail. Drying the last of the plates, Bobby put it back in the cabinet and decided to confront the younger Winchester.

"Sam, we gotta talk about what has been happening."

Not looking up from the computer, Sam shrugged. "Bobby, I'm good with it. I know all about the birds and bees and urges. Liz seems cool and I am glad that you have someone like that. Oh, and Dean and I will make sure to call first from now on."

Sitting down next to him, Bobby folded his hands on the old, scarred kitchen table and tried to get Sam to look at him. "That ain't what I'm talking about, and you know it."

"Actually, Bobby, I don't…" Sam's voice trailed off as he opened an e-mail. "Huh. Sarah Tracy has sent several e-mails. Says she tried to call Dean repeatedly…Oh, yeah, Dean changed his cell phone a few months ago and got a new number. Well, it isn't his fault. I don't think she has him in her circle, now does she?" Finally looking up, Sam asked Bobby, "Liz didn't say anything was wrong, did she? I mean, Sarah is her friend so she would tell Liz, right?"

"Liz didn't say anything but dammit Sam, you are getting off the point. I'm worried about you and Dean. I mean, what you guys have been through since he came back. Like when he got that ghost virus. Or when Alastair showed up…"

"Yeah, well, the demonic coach was kicked out of the game, wasn't he?" Sam shrugged. "And we saved Dean from the virus. Just in time, final countdown and all that jazz."

Bobby shook his head. "That is what I mean. Look at you, Sam. It's like your brother being repeatedly threatened isn't even fazing you."

Standing, Sam walked over to the window. Bobby could hear the water running as Dean sang to his car, wiping off the traces of soap. Sam smiled, but it was a smile filled with heartbreak. "It's complicated, Bobby. Part of it is Dean still wants his little brother and I can't be that kid he protected all the time. I had to learn to protect myself and I can't go back. Part of the problem is Dean suffered, horribly, and my use of the demon blood, even for good, strikes him as a betrayal – and from the one person he was sure would never betray him. But do you wanna know what my biggest problem is?" Sam turned to Bobby; his eyes glistened in the fading sun. Bobby shook his head as Sam continued. "The biggest problem is I think I have hit a wall. I just can't feel as much. I spent a year wondering when I would lose Dean. Not to mention that whole "Groundhog Day" experience, Dean died repeatedly until the Trickster decided I had learned my lesson. Then he really did die, right in front of me. For four months Bobby, I tried to get him back. For four months I failed. Then he was back. My big brother, my best friend…he was back. And there was this distance…and I just don't have it in me. I love Dean, you know that, right? But…I have to keep everything in check. If I leave myself open like I used to, I'm going to fall to pieces. And I can't. Not while Lilith is still out there, not while she is still after us and trying to…"

"Dammit, Sam. There are always gonna be demons, there will always be bad guys. But you have been given a miracle. Don't blow your second chance."

Walking towards the stairs, Sam wouldn't look at Bobby. "I think I already have, Bobby. I think I already have."

Dean came into the house just as Sam disappeared up the stairs. "Hey, Bobby. Where's the princess off to?"

Bobby was reluctant to explain to Dean what Sam had been confessing. He decided distraction was in order. "Sam mentioned that Sarah Tracy had been trying to get a hold of you. She sent an e-mail. Tried to call you but she had your old number. So she sent an e-mail to Sam. You might want to respond."

Walking over to the laptop, Dean looked at the e-mail. Grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, he scribbled down the number that Sarah had sent. "I'll call her in the morning…It looks like she must be in New York. That's a Manhattan area code. It's getting late. I think I'll shower and turn in early, Bobby. See you in the morning."

Before Bobby could say anything, Dean ran up the stairs. Sighing, the older hunter sat down once more. "John," he looked upwards, "of all the genetic traits you could have passed on to your boys, did pure, stubborn cussedness have to be the dominant one?"

* * *

**_A/N - The distance between the boys has been absolutely heartbreaking this season. And it has worried me how Sam has been so distant while Dean has been repeatedly endangered (a nice change from Sam being repeatedly endangered). A review response for a Skag Trendy story brought it into view for me. Sam has hit an emotional wall and is having trouble with dealing, as he just explained. Thanks for the insight ST - you are the best! And now you all know what Sarah needs the Winchesters for. Ghost busting time. A simple haunting..._**

**_Yeah, right. Like anything is ever simple for the Winchesters. _**

**_Laters!!! CC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Kripke owns the Winchesters, Anderson owns the Tracys...I own...well, the laptop is mine. The OCs are mine. Sad...I know. _**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jeff Tracy ran down to the hanger, his oldest and middle sons and Kate trailing closely behind him. Sarah walked more slowly, the two oldest grandchildren beside her. Onaha and Kyrano brought up the rear of the unofficial parade, anxious to see their now-married daughter as much as the Tracys wanted to see Alan once more.

The hatch of Tracy Three popped open, showing Alan and Tin-Tin. With a laugh, Alan swooped up his new bride in his arms and carried her down the drop-down steps. Tin-Tin giggled as Alan set her down in front of their family, where both young people were swallowed up with hugs and kisses. A flurry of comments and exclamations swirled in the air, seemingly making reasonable conversation impossible. Yet they succeeded. Yes, the trip was great. Yes, they had a good time. (To which the Tracy sons smirked at the way Alan grinned at that.) No, except for the one incident in Tokyo there was no problem with the media. No, no major rescues. No, they hadn't heard from Gordon yet. (Sarah looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it.) Yes, the remodeling was complete and John's old suite had been expanded, combining it with Alan's suite to make an ideal home-within-a-home for the newlyweds.

As Sarah looked down at her watch, she frowned. "Hey, why don't we continue this at the house? Emily is up at main house, dinner is ready, the younger kids are all up there – well, _all the kids are supposed to be there_," she glared at an allegedly innocent looking Jason and Elizabeth who simply smiled, "and I for one am getting hungry." She placed a hand on her stomach and grinned. The newlyweds, who had been told of the newest happy event just prior to their departure, smiled and nodded, and they tried to lead the way from the hanger.

Kate looked oddly at Sarah, thinking that the younger woman had been hanging around the Tracys long enough that she was highly skilled at the art of distraction. "OK, what is it?" When the group looked at her oddly, Kate almost backed down. Until she saw Sarah's guilty expression – then she knew for sure.

"Sarah Jane Woodbury Tracy, what is going on?"

Her green eyes extra wide, Sarah smiled blankly. "Um, going on? Nothing, why would anything be going on? I mean, if something were going on, I would say something was going on, now wouldn't I?" Seeing everyone looking at her suspiciously, she sighed. "I told Gordon I was the worst liar in the family. What was he thinking?"

"That you're pregnant so Kate won't shoot you," her husband responded bluntly.

As the others tried not to laugh, Kate kicked Virgil in the leg. "I do not shoot everyone who gets me mad!"

"She also won't hit you since you are pregnant," Scott added. Kate pursed her lips; she really did want to deny that, but it was hard.

"Told you your Mom was the one person not to tick off," Elizabeth muttered to Jason. When he said nothing, Jason shrugged at her surprised expression.

"Hey, I already knew that. I wouldn't get your Mom mad either."

"My mom hates guns."

Jason grinned. "But what about giving shots?"

"Ooh, yeah. Aunt Sarah can give those, too." Elizabeth nodded. "So you boys gotta learn, don't tick off a Tracy woman." Smirking, she added, "That means me, too."

Quickly quieting when all eyes turned towards them, the children smiled angelically.

John chose that moment to enter the hanger. "Hey, Scott! Is your wife armed?"

Kate stomped her foot, her wavy black hair trailing loose from its clasp at the base of her neck. "What is it with you people? I am not that bad."

Jeff and Alan burst into laughter while everyone else merely smiled. Once the situation had calmed, John announced, "OK, we have two arrivals forthcoming. Gordon should be landing in five minutes. Julie is with him. However…"

Whatever John had been about to say was cut off as FAB-1 gracefully flew in for a landing. Parker none-too-gracefully leapt out of the front, for once completely disregarding Lady Penelope in the back. Virgil quickly opened the door and the aristocrat made her way over to the gathering.

"Alan, darling, so nice to see you…Tin-Tin, you look absolutely radiant. Isn't Asia lovely at this time of year?"

Parker broke in before anyone could say a word. "Yes, I am sure it was lovely. Now where the bloody hell is that miscreant Gordon? You know, the one who has taken advantage of my Juliet?"

Kate looked almost as furious as Parker, but tried to speak calmly. "Now, Parker – are we sure Julie is both with Gordon and, um, in trouble?"

"You were pretty sure at breakfast," Scott muttered, ignoring his wife's glare.

"Yes, I am. Now where the bloody hell is the soon to be late Gordon Tracy?" Parker growled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tracy Two began to glide into the hanger. The group waited impatiently for the plane to come to a full stop. The door was not yet open, but everyone had run over to the plane, either planning on causing or preventing havoc. Gordon had barely started down the stairs when Parker reached up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. A quick blow to the face sent Gordon flying to the floor.

"Non, Papa!" Julie yelled as she tried to go down the stairs after the pair, only to begin to fall as her heel became caught in her haste…

* * *

Sam was up early – he really didn't sleep much these days. He had turned off the ringer on his cell phone. But he had kept it on vibrate. And the way it had been vibrating since the crack of dawn, Sam was surprised it hadn't fallen off the table yet.

"Are you not going to answer it?"

The calm, quiet voice startled Sam and made him almost drop the bowl he had just pulled from the cabinet. Turning quickly, he was surprised to see Castiel standing in Bobby's kitchen. Looking coldly at the angel, Sam placed the bowl on the counter and began to gather the ingredients needed to make breakfast for his family.

"I thought angels knew everything."

Castiel didn't blink at blunt words the youngest Winchester snapped at him. "No, Sam. We know what the Father deems we should. He, and He alone, knows everything."

"If you're looking for Dean, he is upstairs. He is enjoying a good night's sleep for once. I would think that whatever Holy Grail you want to send us after can wait until he wakes up. Don't worry," Sam sniped, "once he smells the pancakes cooking, he'll be down."

A small smile graced the angel's face. "If I wished to speak with Dean, I do not have to wait until he awakes."

"Are you here to kill me?" Sam asked softly, his voice barely audible over the sound of the batter being whipped in the bowl.

Castiel tilted his head. "No, Sam. I am here to ask you to be strong. You have always been Dean's strength. He has never needed it more. He has never needed you more."

The beating, scraping of the batter stopped. "You know who is calling me. You know what is in me. Why don't you just end it now?"

Castiel took a step towards Sam, stilling when the younger man flinched. "That is not the will of the Father, Sam. You have had faith in Him all of your life. Do not let circumstances or…corruptible forces," he flicked his hand towards Sam's phone, "shatter that. If you fall, you will take Dean with you." The angel took a step back and gave a gentle smile. "You can come out now, Bobby. Sam is safe." In the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone, as if he had never been there at all.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and stood near the table. Picking up Sam's phone, which had begun to vibrate once more, he looked down at the caller ID. "Ya don't wanna talk to her?"

Sam gave a small, sad smile. "I promised Dean. And you heard God's wingman – if I fall, Dean falls with me. And I'll die before I let that happen." Sam placed a griddle on the stove to warm as he set the table. Once the pan had gotten hot enough, he began to pour the batter.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Dean's voice echoed from the upper level. Bobby poured a cup of coffee and watched as the older brother came into the kitchen. "Hey, Sammy…You know, you just might make someone a good little wife some day." Taking the cup of coffee from Bobby's hands, he took a gulp and slapped the older hunter on the shoulder. "Morning, Bobby."

Bobby looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind at the barely perceptible shake from Sam's head. It was clear that he didn't want anything said to Dean about his angelic early morning visitor. Bobby listened to their early morning chit-chat as Sam began to serve the pancakes, even more worried now. Sam Winchester was being torn into pieces – Heaven had him in their crosshairs, Hell either wanted to use him or kill and the brother he had always counted on had too many issues of his own to be watching out for Sam.

* * *

"Julie!" Multiple voices cried out her name as the young woman began to fall down the metal steps. Alan, closer to the plane than the rest of the group, leapt up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Shaking off a furious Parker, Gordon jumped up off the floor of the hanger and ran over to Julie. "Jules! Hon, you ok?" The protective way both Julie and Gordon placed their hands on her stomach made it clear to everyone that the assumption of Julie's "condition" was on the money.

"So…when is the wedding going to be?" Kate snapped at her brother-in-law, Scott's hand on her arm – and her son placing his body in front of his mother – the only things stopping her from clobbering Gordon herself.

"Wedding?" Gordon asked, his eyes deceptively wide and innocent.

"Unca Gordy, I don't think anyone is buying it. You are so busted," Elizabeth loudly whispered.

John tried desperately not to laugh as he picked up his firstborn. "Little Bit, you…I mean…" The astronaut lost his battle and laughed as he buried his face in his daughter's golden curls.

"Gordon does not have to marry me," Julie began only for her father to interrupt her.

"He bloody well does so have to marry you. He is responsible for…for…" Parker sputtered, outrage pouring from him in a rush.

"What Julie means is I don't have to marry her because…we already got married." Gordon proudly announced, holding out Julie's left hand, an amethyst and diamond platinum ring gleaming in the artificial light of the hanger.

"Did you know," Julie asked, very seriously, "that you can be married by an Elvis impersonator in Las Vegas?"

While Parker still looked mildly dismayed, the happiness emitting from his only child allowed him to join in with the ecstatic Tracys, thrilled at the knowledge that the last unmarried Tracy son was now settling down with a family of his own.

"Parker," Lady Penelope's cultured voice spoke softly in his ear. "I know it isn't what you pictured for your daughter. But look how happy she is. And Gordon does love her. And he will be a good father to your grandchild. Accept this and be happy for them. If you don't…" She trailed off, but it was clear to Parker that if he refused to accept Julie's marriage, he would once more lose his daughter. This time, the choice was his. He stepped forward and took his only child into his arms.

"Are you sure, my angel?" Julie smiled up at her father.

"Oui, Papa. It isn't just the baby. He loves me."

Nodding stiffly, Parker looked over at his son-in-law. Without a word, he conveyed his thoughts perfectly. _Hurt my daughter and I will tear you limb-from-limb. _When Gordon gulped slightly, Parker smiled, knowing that the young man understood perfectly.

* * *

Dean swallowed another bite of pancake, washing it down with a gulp of coffee. Sam was picking at his plate while Bobby ate watching the brothers. "So, Dean…when are you going to call Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Sam asked, frowning. "Sarah who?"

Swallowing the last of his breakfast, Dean picked up his plate and put it in the sink. "Sarah Tracy. She sent an e-mail. The phone number…"

"Was your old one. Yeah, I forgot about that. So…you were going to call her?"

Nodding, Dean pulled out his phone and the scrap of paper he had wrapped around it with Sarah's number. Quickly dialing, he held the phone up with a hint of the grin neither of the other men had seen in months. When the call was answered, Dean happily greeted her. "Hey Red! Did you miss me that much?"

* * *

Sarah Tracy smiled as she watched both sets of newlyweds leading the way back into the house. She was just about to follow when her phone rang suddenly. Looking at the caller ID, she frowned. Usually, Sarah would let a call with "Unknown" go to voice mail. But some instinct had her picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Red! Did you miss me that much?"

"Dean!" Sarah answered with delight. "I take it you got a new cell number?"

"Few months ago. Little problem with…well, it's a long story. And I have the feeling you aren't calling just to chat. Although if you would like to…"

Sarah laughed, holding up her hand in a "wait a minute" gesture when Virgil came back to check on her. "No, Dean. Not calling just to chat. Actually, I was wondering if you and Sam had time for, well, a ghost."

* * *

**_A/N - I love the Tracy Grandkids. They are a hoot. (If you are ever willing, the last story in my Tracy Family Series, a one-shot called "Family Honor" is about the adult Tracy Grandchildren. Yeah, Jason and Elizabeth STILL argue like that at 30 something.) I incorporated some of Julie and Gordon's story for how they got married, but I did change one thing - Alan was not there when Julie fell (and she didn't fall from a plane stairwell...) As far as the Winchesters go, Sammygirl1963 said I scared her when Castiel was talking to Sam. But the sadness that is pulling at Sam this season, is something I hoped to show. And Dean is just not seeing it, is he? So now Sarah has gotten in touch with Dean. Will they take the case? _**

**_Well, duh. It wouldn't make much of a story if they didn't, would it? But what sort of complications can I bring in from there? Well...if you have read my work before, you should know...People who LIKE me call me evil. You should hear what the rest say. _**

**_Laters...CC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - The Winchester Brothers nor any recognizable Supernatural characters are not mine. If they were that bee-atch Ruby would be so dead! I TOLD YOU she was up to no good. Sam is too trusting and Dean was right - you can't trust a demon. This is why she is not in my story, because I would have to change my no death-fics rule. Oh, and I don't own the Thunderbirds either._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Dean leaned back against the counter in Bobby's kitchen and set the phone down after pressing the speaker phone button. "Um, Sarah…I just put you on speaker phone. Could you repeat what you just said?"

Sarah's voice came through clearly as all three men focused on what she was saying. "I said, I was wondering if you and Sam had time to deal with a ghost."

Sam set down his fork and pushed his plate away. Ignoring Bobby's concerned glance at his half-eaten breakfast, Sam began to question the woman. "Where is the ghost, Sarah? I mean, is there a ghost on Tracy Island?"

"Probably, but that isn't the issue."

Confused, Dean waved a hand at Sam when his brother would have said something. "I know I'm calling you in New York. Is it something there?"

There was silence on the other end before Sarah laughed softly. "Oh, I'm not in Manhattan. All of the family's satellite phones are registered through Tracy Enterprises, just as a security measure. And since the headquarters is in New York City…"

"The phone numbers are as well." Sam finished.

"Right. So I am on the Island now, but the ghost is a bit closer to home. Both of our homes, if the truth be known. I believe that my childhood home in Kansas is being haunted."

"Um, Sarah, correct me if I am wrong, but I thought Dean had told us that your childhood home had burnt down."

At the new voice, Virgil looked puzzled (Sarah had also moved her phone to speaker) and while it took her a moment to place it, she smiled when she did. "Bobby! Liz said she was going to drop by and see you before she headed to Omaha. Did she?"

Dean answered for the older hunter. "Oh, yeah…He saw her. He saw lots of her."

Sarah looked puzzled but Virgil was clearly having trouble holding back his laughter. Alan had described the brothers' relationship with Bobby Singer as being akin to father and sons. So Virgil strongly suspected what had the Winchester slightly flustered.

Eyeing her spouse suspiciously, Sarah continued. "OK…Well, to get back on point. Yes, Sam, the original house did burn down. My parents died in the fire, my sister died a few days later of her injuries and, after a long recovery period, I…well, I survived. When I was carrying Michael, I knew what I wanted to do with the property. I know I told you I was pretty badly hurt in the fire. What I didn't mention…Dean, I spent almost a year in hospitals. From an ICU in Kansas City to a rehab center in Boston. I was burned over eighty percent of my body, Dean; some were third degree burns. I know all about long-term care. Now, I was lucky. My Aunt Harry lived and worked in Boston and once I was stable she had me transferred there. But there are kids who have to travel to hospitals and if their parents want to be close by, they end up shelling out some major bucks for motels or hotels. It's either that or they make drives that can be up to four or five hours each way. So I rebuilt my family's home. It had been on the historic homes of Wyanadotte County, and the blueprints to the house were on file in the county records. The house was rebuilt to the exact specs."

"Do you think someone objected to that?" Sam asked, busily taking notes.

Virgil looked confused. "Why would anyone object to the house being rebuilt? It was just an empty field."

"Virg," Sarah smiled, "I don't think they meant anyone living would object."

"Damn, Red, you pick up on this stuff fast," Dean chuckled. "Yeah, so would any dead relatives object to the house being rebuilt…um, was it sold or something?"

"No, Dean. My story did have a point. I rebuilt the house so that families who have children at the Shriner's Hospital that was built in Kansas City recently, have an option of where to stay. Like the one I was treated at in Boston, it specializes in burn victims. Before that, the closest ones were Texas or Ohio. "

"Kinda like one of those McDonald Houses?" Bobby asked.

"Exactly." Sarah smiled as she responded.

"No creepy clowns, though, right?" Sam muttered.

Sarah and Virgil stared at each other and tried not to laugh. "Um, no, Sam. No clowns. I promise. The house can hold anywhere from two to four families at a time. The families pay little or nothing, contribute to food and clean up after themselves. There is a coin-operated laundry in the basement, as well. A lot of people in Bailey – that is the name of the town – help out in any way they can. It has kind of become the town project."

"So," Dean mused, "any ideas?"

"Not sure, but you should know, there are two possible separate hauntings. The first ones are well, ones I would happily ignore. People think that they have seen my parents there. If it is my parents, they have been friendly and even helpful. Do you think you could just ignore them?"

The hunters looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths opened. _Ignore _ghosts? Well, they had done that in Boston when it became clear that Alan's mother was still hanging around, eighteen years after her death.

"Wokay…" Dean drawled. "Any ideas on the not-so-nice ghost? And what exactly has the not-nice-one been doing?"

"The violent spirit has been throwing things, knocking things over and scaring people rather badly. When the last family that was staying there left abruptly after they said a ghost tried to smother their twelve year daughter, I closed it and told everyone we were going to do some remodeling and upgrades." Sarah explained her anger and frustration at the situation leaking into her voice.

"Sarah…You haven't said if you have any ideas who could be behind it?" Sam asked, his words tentative.

Instinctively reaching for her husband's hand, Sarah paused before continuing. "I had an idea, but then I remembered what you taught me Dean. A lot of the nastier things reminded me of my sister Holly. But she was cremated. And so was the psycho-roommate of hers who thought she was Holly and tried to kill me."

Virgil looked at his wife, confused. "Honey, I remember the crazy bitch in Boston who thought she was Holly. But…you knew she wasn't Holly. Why do you know what happened to her?"

"I felt sorry for her, Virgil. Hannah Matthews was a deeply disturbed young woman. And she absorbed Holly's hatred and anger. But she also had no family. So I paid for her to be cremated and placed her ashes in my family's plot. There had been room for one more person and I hadn't planned on being anywhere you aren't. And for a moment, I had thought she was my sister…A psycho bitch, but my sister."

Muttering angrily, recalling his own dealings with Holly Woodbury over the years when they were growing up together, Virgil grumbled, "In either case, she was a psycho bitch."

Bobby looked thoughtful. "Could anything of either Hannah's or Holly's survived? Something that had a physical piece of her? Hair, skin, nails, anything?"

"Everything of Hannah's was destroyed in an incinerator. It had all been gathered as evidence by the Boston PD, but was stored in a basement that got flooded during some bad rains shortly afterwards. And anything of Holly's was destroyed in the fire."

Virgil looked thoughtful for a minute. "Sar, I don't know if you realize this, but some things that had belonged to your family over the years, that other people had for one reason or another, have been returned to the property. Kind of some of the friends of your folks way of helping out."

"If any of those items has anything with Holly's DNA," Sam theorized, "that could allow her to return."

"Are you gonna meet us there, Red?" Dean asked.

Virgil stiffened but Sarah barely noticed. What she did see, she presumed to be concern for their unborn child. "No…it wouldn't be a good idea." Placing a protective hand on her stomach, she flinched at the idea of exposing her baby to the sort of violence this spirit was apparently capable of. "But I will arrange for some digital camera equipment to be waiting for you at a hotel on I-70 a few miles out of town. You can call me and I can link up with you via computer to make review the items in the house, so I can tell you if there is anything that sends up any red flags. As for the house, Paula Segal is the main caretaker for Woodbury House, and I can let her know you are coming – if you take the job, of course. I also insist on paying for your hotel bills. I…I really don't know who else to ask for this."

Dean smiled, his fondness for Sarah showing through. "Of course we will, Red. We'll call you when we hit Bailey and then conference you in after we get the lowdown on the spooks. Catch ya later, Red." Hanging up, Dean looked at his brother and shrugged at Sam's questioning look. "C'mon, Sam…She needs help. It's important."

Sam sighed deeply. "Yes, I suppose. But Dean, we are supposed to be after Lilith, trying to prevent Armageddon, do you remember that?"

Moving towards the stairs, Dean shrugged again. "Yeah, yeah…ultimate evil, end of the world. But I like Sarah. And this means a lot to her. How would you like it if the one thing you had left of your family was taken from you?" Dean paused on the bottom step, both brothers recognizing the irony of his words. Before Sam could say anything, Dean began to run up the stairs, yelling back at his brother, "I'll toss our stuff in the bags; you help Bobby clean up down here. We can be on the road within the hour."

* * *

The Tracys had gathered in the living room, most of the family peppering both sets of newlyweds with questions. Parker continued to glower at his son-in-law and Jeff didn't look all that pleased either. John came up between them and handed each father a glass of ice tea. "Before either of you say anything, and I do mean _anything_, I will remind you Parker that Julie's mother was pregnant with her when the two of you married. And the only reason you married her, as you yourself admitted, was to give you some rights when the marriage ended."

"Fat lot of good 'at did me, now did it?" Parker muttered, recalling his ex-wife's abandonment of him, stealing away with their daughter back to America. With her parents' aid, she successfully stripped him of any rights or access to their child and Parker had not seen his daughter again until a few months ago.

"Well, Gordon loves Julie and she feels the same way. They didn't marry because of the baby…it just speeded things up. And Dad?" John nudged his father, who merely raised an eyebrow. "I have one thing to say: Those of us who can count – and that would be me, Alan and Kate – figured out a long time ago that Scott was so not an eight and a half pound premie."

"That was…" Jeff started, before stilling and whispering, "Alan knows?"

"Research paper in high school – the one he had to do on you? And I did a chapter on you in one of my books. We both accessed family documents."

"How did Kate figure it out?" Jeff groaned.

"Some comment you made after she and Scott married. Not sure. She just finds it funny that Scott never guessed."

Jeff did start to chuckle at that. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of funny. And I long since guessed Scott and Virgil basically just lucked out, right?"

"More Scott than Virgil," John grinned. "And it probably is lucky that Em and I married so quickly anyhow…" The devilish grin that John so rarely showed was the last thing the fathers saw before he went back to his gathered siblings, picking up his son and bouncing the baby on his knee while his daughter and wife cuddled on either side. The baby laughed before throwing himself into his mother's arms.

"He's right, you know," Jeff sighed.

Looking at his daughter, Gordon's arm pulling her close, laughing at something little Elizabeth said, Parker frowned. "'E may be right, Mr. Tracy. But it doesn't mean I 'ave to like it, now does it?"

Virgil and Sarah entered at that point, Sarah's rare flash of temper showing through clearly. "Dammit Virgil. You don't want me to go to Kansas to deal with the problem. So I was finally able to get hold of the Winchesters and they will deal with it. I don't know what the heck is going on there, but it will be a cold day in Hell before I let…well, whatever it is to destroy what I set up in memory of my parents. I don't know what your problem is Virgil Grissom Tracy, but you can zip it now."

Feeling his family's wide-eyed stares at the couple, Virgil turned, red-faced to the room. "Um, well, you see…"

Sarah cut him off. "Long story short…The Woodbury House in Kansas is being haunted by a violent spirit. I contacted the Winchesters after Virgil insisted that I was apparently physically handicapped by virtue of pregnancy." She held up a hand when he would have interrupted. "And you darn well know I would never do anything to put one of my babies at risk!"

"Does that still include you?" Gordon muttered to Alan, who merely glared in return. But that glare was nothing compared to the one Sarah threw at the other red-head. Gordon shrunk at the look tossed at him.

"I have no idea what your problem is, Virgil but I am not going to discuss it again." Sarah stalked off, furious.

"Virg, Sarah is usually a real mild, even-tempered person. But that red-headed temper is never more obvious than when she is hormonal like that." Scott's chuckle faded at the look his wife shot him.

"Hormonal? I hope you like sleeping on couches, Scott." Kate glared at her spouse before following Sarah from the room. Almost as one, Julie and Tin-Tin stood up, heading in same direction.

Shrugging, Emily handed Keith to John and led Elizabeth by the hand out the door as all of the men stared in shock. Finally, Gordon sighed. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. They ever all gang up against us, we are so doomed."

* * *

Sam loaded the last of the bags into the Impala's trunk. Turning to Bobby, he hugged the older man and smiled. "Sure you don't want to come with us? Nice, simple haunting, right?"

Shaking his head, Bobby laughed. "Yeah, like you boys can do anything nice and simple. Sam…" Bobby rested his hand on the younger man's head. "Boy, you two need anything, ya call me. And…try talking to Dean. Your brother loves ya."

Smiling sadly, Sam nodded. "And I love him. But I don't think…Hell, I just don't know what to think. We'll call you, Bobby."

"That's enough chick-flick moments, Sam. You're embarrassing Bobby." Dean bounded down the stairs with an enthusiasm that they hadn't seen in the man in years.

Bobby shooed Sam to the car and watched as the brothers drove off. Sighing, he headed towards the car he had been working on before. He wanted to get it finished as soon as possible. If he knew his boys, trouble would soon follow and he wanted to be free to head to Kansas if needed.

* * *

**_A/N - Does Bobby know his boys or what? Well, they have their mission. And they - well, Dean - has chosen to accept it. As far as the Tracys go, every time you think Virgil is smartening up, he does something bonehead again. But whoa...we are talking about a Winchester here...Smoking or what? I had this dream last night. Maybe it was the pain meds (badly sprained ankle) or the late night munchies of spicy rice crackers and mozarella cheese (don't knock it 'till ya try it) but I will say this much. It involved being trapped by snow (long winter), a hot shower and Jensen Ackles. Not sure about Jared, I can't recall all of the dream. Unfortunately._**

**_And with that mental image, I will bid you adieu. Have a great week! - CC_**

**_oh, one more thing - there is no Shriner's hospital in Kansas. I had Sarah cared for one in Boston (which is real) and made it a burn center due to her history. If a child in that area needed that kind of care, they really would need to go to Ohio or Texas._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine, do not own. Any of this. WAHH! Oh, and the AC/DC song "Who Made Who", not mine, but is featured in a truly twisted film...Anyone know? Let's just say, the Winchesters would so get it._**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was a little spot, a tiny cove, too rocky to approach by water, with too little beach to be really useful. Personally, Alan had always loved this spot on Tracy Island. It wasn't a place he hung out with Fermat. It wasn't the place he played with his brothers. It certainly wasn't where he sat to watch sunrises and sunsets or sneak some private time with Tin-Tin. It wasn't even where Alan would share long talks with his dad. This was his sulk spot. He hadn't used it much in years, but it was still good to have a private place like that. There was only one other person who relished that spot and she was less likely to use it than Alan. But as he broke through the jungle, the defeated slump of Sarah's shoulders tore at Alan's heart. He loved all of his sister-in-laws, from over-protective Kate right down through the sweet and gentle Julie. Sarah, however, had an extra-special place in his heart. Smiling, he recalled the last time he had seen her before the fire that tore her from the Tracys for years.

"_Sarah Jane," Alan mumbled, trying to fight off sleepiness. He and Sarah had been having fun. Sarah Jane was one of the few non-Tracys who was ever allowed to be responsible for the baby of the family. Scott was at his Air Force Base, John was at college, Dad in New York on business and Grandma was chaperoning Gordon's swim team at their meet in Minneapolis for Regionals. Virgil was at the Senior Prom, his date, Jeannie's parents having promised to share pictures of the big night with the Tracys._

_Turning down the volume on "Meet the Robinsons", Sarah smiled at her young charge. The tow-headed baby of the Tracy family was her little brother in her heart, if not in blood. "What is it, Baby?" she asked gently, brushing his soft blonde hair from his face._

"_Why didn't Virgil take you to the prom? He likes you."_

_Sarah looked sad as she continued to stroke Alan's hair. "Oh, Allie…Football heroes don't date chubby geeks. And they sure don't take them to the prom."_

_Sleepy blue eyes met sad green ones as the ten-year-old maintained, "But you're so much prettier than those girls, Sarah Jane. And you never say things that you don't mean. And you don't act all silly or goofy when my brothers are around. And you never try to make me go away. You know how to make peanut butter –chocolate chip cookies and you don't act like I am a little kid even though you call me Baby, which is kind of OK 'cause you don't do it outside of family. And I want you to marry Virgil when you marry someone so you'll be my sister for real and not just pretend."_

_Hugging the little boy close, she kissed the top of his forehead. "Baby, life is what we make it, not what we wish it. But I promise you this: I will never lie to you and you will always be my baby brother in my heart." Looking down, Sarah realized that Alan had fallen asleep in her arms. "I promise, Baby – no matter who Virgil marries I will always love you."_

Sitting down next to Sarah, Alan picked up a long, thin piece of driftwood and began to trace in the sand. "Hey, Sarah. Watcha doing?"

Sarah smiled, a small sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Sitting here, wondering if I really did something wrong or if I should figure out a way to drop a piano on Virgil's head…"

"Well, lifting something that heavy would be too much and you could hurt the baby. Just stick him with all the 2 A.M. feedings. That should be enough torture."

"Nah," Sarah dismissed. "Virgil likes 2 A.M. feedings. Says they are quiet times, excellent for contemplation and enhance the bonding experience."

"Huh. Who would have thunk it? The one Tracy brother who loves his sleep and wouldn't get up if Thunderbird Three was launching in his room." Alan smiled at the giggle he heard from his sister-in-law. Putting an arm around Sarah, he gave a light hug as he spoke to her. "Sar, he wasn't there. Nobody was except you and me. We saw what the Winchesters were like. Yeah, Dad, Scott and Kate met them. Hell, Kate and Scott kidnapped Sam. Something I still have trouble believing."

"If you had heard Dad giving them hell about it when they came back to the Island, you wouldn't have any doubts about it," Sarah giggled.

Alan smiled once more, happy that Sarah was relaxing. He continued, satisfied he was reaching his "sister". "Well, Virgil didn't get to meet the Winchesters. And he didn't see what I did. Dean isn't a threat to your relationship with Virgil. Scott or John may have some competition. I'm safe, right?"

Hugging her "baby" brother, Sarah whispered, "No, Baby. I may have plenty of room for big brothers, but you will always be my Baby Brother, got it?"

* * *

Dean roared down the highway, singing along with AC/DC as they drove ever closer to their home state.

_The databank knows my number  
Says I gotta pay cause I made the (green) last year  
Feel it when I turn the screw  
Kicks you round the world,  
there ain't a thing that it can't do  
Do to you_

_Who made who, who made you?  
Who made who, ain't nobody told you?  
Who made who, who made you?  
If you made them and they made you  
Who picked up the bill, and who made who?_

"Hey, Sam, I…" Dean glanced over at his brother, surprised to see Sam asleep in the passenger seat. Lowering the volume, he watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eye as he continued their journey south. Contrary to what Bobby thought, Dean was worried about Sam. He knew the kid wasn't sleeping well. Damn it, most nights the kid didn't sleep – he napped. When Sam fell asleep in the car like this, it probably meant he hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Damn it, Sammy. What am I gonna do with you? I just don't know you any more. I want to protect you. But how can I protect you from yourself?" Lightly brushing back a chocolate curl, Dean whispered softly, "But you will always be my baby brother, got it?"

Dean refocused on the road, humming when he heard the music switch to "Back in Black", eventually beginning to softly sing along to the lyrics that Sam used to laughingly call his "first lullaby". Paying attention to the music and the upcoming exit for Kansas, Dean never noticed the single tear that streamed down his brother's face.

* * *

Sarah had returned to the villa that she shared with Virgil, refusing Alan's encouragement to head back to the main house. She also avoided Kate and Scott's villa, after hearing all of the other "Tracy daughters". Sarah just wasn't up to Emily's words of comfort or Kate's attitude. Tin-Tin usually would just sit back and Julie…well, Julie was still unsure of her position in the dynamics of the family.

Standing in the living room, Sarah walked up to the baby grand piano her brother-in-laws had bought for the couple for their wedding gift. Virgil loved putting certain pictures on the instrument, saying they were "inspirational". There were pictures of his brothers, their wedding picture, one of Virgil holding Michael on his lap, the infant delighting in touching the keys of the piano reverently…

Towards the back, a small picture caught Sarah's eye. Pulling it out, she smiled at the memories the picture brought forth. Sarah, age twelve, curled up on a couch, with Alan in her arms, listening to Virgil play on his mother's piano back in Kansas. She had once had a copy of the picture on her dresser in her parents' house. Sarah had nearly broken into tears when she discovered Virgil had kept a copy of the photo his grandma had taken that day.

"I knew you had a crush on me, even then," Virgil said from behind her. Sarah refused to turn around, refused to give in again. She had repeatedly tried to show him that she loved him and was furious he was still upset about her friendship with Dean. Sarah felt her husband's hands on her shoulders, pulling her back towards him. "But even then, I thought you just wanted to be part of my family. Not because of the money or the status…:

"But because of the stability?" Sarah asked wryly.

Virgil nodded against the back of her head. "You were so much a part of our household, and there were nights I know you hated to leave. I guess sometimes, I wonder…"

"If I married you to be a part of a real family?" When Virgil nodded once more, Sarah sighed and pulled away from him. "You know, I had to tutor you in high school. But I didn't think I had to help you with the obvious. I was part of a real family. My parents weren't perfect but they loved me. Aunt Harry was wonderful to me and I was the center of her world. And you were there with the guys from my station. They were my uncles and brothers. No, I didn't always have what you had, what Michael and this baby will have. I didn't have the absolute love and acceptance with the bonds of blood. But I would never have married for it either. I won't keep trying to prove I love you and that Dean is a friend. I met an amazing man last year, one who, I might remind you, is pretty much responsible for Alan being alive today. We became friends. The affection I give him is what I would give a brother. He has been through Hell, and I do mean that literally." Sarah could feel her husband's curious eyes on her as she walked away. "I'm going to get Michael and start dinner. I really don't feel like playing nice in front of the family. And Virg?" she asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Yes, Sarah," Virgil asked softly, feeling guilty for having doubted his wife's love for him.

"I…I don't know. I do know that I need your support. Your family created International Rescue to honor you mom. I built Woodbury House to honor my parents. I would never do anything to hurt IR and have, since before we married, done everything I could to protect and promote it. Now what I created in my parents' memory is at risk and I am scared of what is in that house. The Winchesters are willing and able to help me. All I am asking of you is that you support me in this."

Sarah left the house, leaving behind a humbled and guilty husband. Having moved to the doorway to watch her cross the yard to the main house, Virgil sighed. Sarah was incredibly lovely, but still saw herself as that awkward, chubby, girl with glasses and braces. He knew she loved him and would never betray their marriage. She would never do anything that would harm their son. But the adventure she had shared with Dean Winchester in Boston was one that had deeply affected her and Sarah disliked talking about the experience. Was Virgil so wrong to be upset that his wife was keeping her feelings about that time to herself? He wasn't sure, but he did know this – If Virgil blew this, he could cause more than a marital spat. He could ruin all of their lives.

* * *

Paula Segal stood at the bottom steps of the front porch of Woodbury House, reluctant to go in. She had been a friend of Annette Woodbury, even though she had been more than a decade the other woman's junior. Both of their husbands had worked for Jeff Tracy and when Paula lost her husband within a month of the fire that killed her friend, Paula had felt lost. Along with Jeff Tracy, Paula had offered to take in the orphaned Sarah Woodbury but the sister Annette rarely spoke of showed up and in the end, blood won out.

So it was with delight that Paula had received a call from Sarah Woodbury Tracy several years ago. The younger woman had appeared, so different from the awkward teen most of the small town of Bailey, Kansas, had recalled. Paula could remember how Annette had confided that she had planned on taking her younger daughter in hand over the summer to help Sarah work on her outwards appearance. Annette had smiled, saying Ruth Tracy, Jeff's mother, was forever saying that Sarah Jane was "a rose about to bloom" and Annette wanted to help her youngest blossom before she went off to college.

In the end, it wasn't a proud mother, but time and trauma that had refined Sarah into a beautiful young woman, with the glow of her first pregnancy making her even lovelier when Paula had seen her again. Knowing that Paula had worked closely with the Shriners Organization and Tracy Charitable Trust to bring a burn center to the remodeled county hospital that had closed as that entity several years earlier due to budget cuts, Sarah had approached the older woman to run the Woodbury House. It was a position of trust and Paula loved it, happy to be helping families devastated by the injuries to their children. Paula had also been happy to fulfill Sarah's strongest request: make the house look just as it had when she was growing up there.

As a member of the county historical society, Paula had access to the photos of the original house, as well as many of her own. In turn, Paula had discovered that some of the family's personal items of value had been sold in the months prior to the fire and Paula, as well as some other friends of the family, had tried to retrieve them. Even though Sarah never commented on the "recovery" of the items, Paula had no doubt she knew why they had vanished from the home. It had been because of Holly, the beautiful, if troubled, older sister who had destroyed first herself, then their home and family with drug addiction. Paula could recall Annette calling her, devastated, the night of the fire. John had made sure they looked over Holly's room while both girls were out of the house. Finding the drugs, a pair of earrings that Annette had thought she had lost and some cash, along with a receipt to a pawn shop in Kansas City had confirmed their worst fears.

It had been the name of the pawn shop that had led to a quest of sorts for Paula. Working with the owner, she had tracked down other items that Holly had "appropriated". The greatest pleasure Paula had was when she found the small "treasure" box that had once sat on Annette's dressing table. The box was still locked, the key presumably destroyed in the fire and fortunately the person who had bought it merely wanted an attractive nick-knack, so they had never tried to force open the box.

Paula was so lost in her musings of the house's former occupants, that she almost missed the sound of a muscle car making its way up the driveway. The car was almost behind her by the time Paula turned around. Sarah had warned her that she was sending a pair of "paranormal investigators with excellent professional reputations" to deal with the…_yeah, gotta say it_…the ghost. But what emerged from the 1967 black Chevy Impala – her older brother having been a car fanatic, so Paula knew the make and model – simply took her breath away.

"_Oh, my God. I have gotta get into the supernatural if that is who works in that field." _The young men approaching the forty-five year old woman (who could easily pass for ten years her junior) were, in a word, _hot. _The driver had the bad boy image down to a T while the _my, wasn't he a big boy _had an innocent air and eyes that sucked you into them. Paula bit her lip to still her train of highly improper thoughts.

"Hey," bad boy smirked (there really wasn't another word for it), "You Paula?" Paula nodded and he continued, "I'm Dean Winchester and this is Sam. Sarah Tracy said you would be expecting us."

"Yes, well, Sarah asked me to show you the house," Paula said, holding the key in front of her, shaking slightly as she tried to approach the front porch once more.

The brothers, recognizing the nerves the woman was displaying as that of someone who had suffered an unpleasant supernatural experience – a.k.a. scared out of her gourd - Sam smiled sympathetically and took the key from Paula's hand and bounded up the steps to the front door.

Paula watched the younger man – Sam, wasn't it? – as he bent over slightly to unlock the front door. She flushed incredibly when she saw Dean follow the direction of her gaze, then look back at her and raise an eyebrow. Pulling herself together, Paula strode up the stairs and refused to meet the elder Winchester's eyes.

"_Hey" _Paula thought, _"I may be almost old enough to be his mother, but a fine rear view is a fine rear view."_

* * *

**_A/N - The real Paula - an awesome co-worker who also writes "The Boys are Back" on her calender for certain Thursdays - is actually a Dean fan. Not sure if she will forgive me for making her watching Sam. But I wanted to channel a bit of Pamela (was that an awesome character or what, damn them for offing her). Who didn't envy her unique form of braille?_**

**_This is a lot of character study but I want to explain who and why. Ghosts will start showing up in the next chapter. By nine, I can promise some serious endangerment of a character. (Evil laugh inserted here.) Now, I have ch 7 ready and am almost finished with eight. If SOME PEOPLE can remember to review, I might post again this week. I need emotional boost. Although...Kripke did help with last week's ep. OK, was a Yuppie Dean too wierd or what? And who hasn't wanted to quit a job at some point as spectactularly as Sammy did? I think I made my bosses nervous when they heard me saying that to Paula._**

**_So get well wishes to Jean, thanks for my reviewers, hope LMB is back (I miss when you have no computer access), and HUGE thanks to the real Paula. You are one of the main reasons I can still drag myself into my heck with florescent lighting. (that and my mortgage) Thanks!_**

**_Laters, CC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own anything to do with Supernaturals. If I did, well, hopefully by now you all read that one-shot tag I did for The Monster at the End of the Book, (And Wow! Thank You! I usually have to post four or five chapters to get that many reviews. I take it people liked "Brain Floss Needed"? If anything strikes me again, I will let it out, but for now...I started this and damn it, I'm gonna finish it. I think.) Oh, yeah, my point is, if I owned it, I would be doing much better finacially and the episode would have ended on that scene instead of that creepy boss angel Zacariah. Man, we get rid of one creep angel and get another. But I am really starting to warm up to Castiel. (Gospel of Winchester...Snicker. Any volunteers for Apostles?)_**

**_Don't own Thunderbirds either. Anyone you don't recognize from the movie, however, is mine._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Paula started to follow Sam when she abruptly halted. "Oh, wait. I was going to run this over to the hotel, but since you're here and all…" She quickly dashed over to her car, popping open the trunk using her remote as she ran. Grabbing a case from the trunk, Paula returned to the brothers, handing it to Dean.

"Hand held video camera, it is all digital. I can show you how to link it so you can send the data to Sarah. It's fully charged so no problem there and it is ready to go."

Dean pulled out the camera and looked at it skeptically. Seeing the array of high tech gadgetry on the small video recorder, he quickly handed it to Sam.

Camera in hand, the Winchesters stepped into a foyer. Looking back at Paula where she still stood on the steps, Sam gently asked, "Are you coming in? Because we could meet you later…"

"No," Paula stated firmly. "I'm sure Sarah told you how important this place is to her. But Woodbury House gave my life a sense of purpose after my husband's death. I am not about to lose that." Raising her chin, Paula strode firmly into the house.

Shrugging, Sam followed Paula in while Dean watched them both with a small smirk. _Ok, she may have been totally ogling Sam's ass, but she's got a pair of brass ones._

* * *

Scott Tracy sat in his small office, trying to be quiet as he could since his family was all asleep. The three older Tracy sons and their families had eaten in their own villas, the spat between Virgil and Sarah having been the proverbial wet blanket. Jeff had firmly told his sons that there would be a family dinner the next night and attendance was mandatory. In other words, deal with whatever issues you have and that was that.

John and Emily really hadn't had a problem and Scott knew from the laughter he had heard from their house that John was enjoying his time with his children. Emily, Scott knew, would be sitting quietly, reading or working on paperwork. The first night home for John from Thunderbird Five was a time for John to reconnect with his children. Scott hoped that his father would go ahead with the idea to change the schedule for the space station. John currently worked three weeks up and one down, with another Thunderbird relieving him. Even with the automatic relay that would allow all of them to be down for Christmas, John still spent too much time away from his young children. Thinking of his own two sons, Scott knew there were so many things he would hate to miss.

"Daddy?" Scott froze at the small voice and then smiled when he saw Jason in his pajamas, his brown hair mussed from sleep.

"Jas? What are you doing up so late, sport?"

The little boy shrugged, edging closer to his father. Scott smiled at his firstborn and held open his arms invitingly. Jason quickly scrambled onto his father's lap, cuddling close in a way he would usually say he was "way too big for". Scott remained silent, content to simply cuddle his son until the boy decided he wanted to speak.

It was almost five minutes before Jason spoke. "Daddy, are monsters real?"

Scott laughed. "No."

"Aunt Sarah says they are. I heard her and Uncle Virgil the other day. She said the guys who helped Uncle Alan a while back fought monsters. And I have heard Mommy talk about monsters."

Sighing, Scott rocked his son for a moment before answering. "Jason, there people in the world that are so mean that Mommy refers to them as monsters. It is easier for her to think of them as monsters than real people. You don't want to think of real people as being that mean. As far as Aunt Sarah's – and Uncle Alan's – friends…well, they protect people from bad things. Like Aunt Sarah did when she was with the fire department or Mommy did when she was an FBI agent. They just do it differently."

Jason lay with his head on his father's chest, taking comfort in hearing the constant beating of his heart. He finally spoke, saying, "So they are all heroes, like the Thunderbirds?"

Nodding, Scott kissed the top of his son's head. "Yeah, sport, they are heroes, too. Anyone who stands up for innocent people, trying to protect them, are."

"Daddy, are there any monsters on the Island?"

"Nope. But you still need to stay out of the jungle."

Furiously nodding, Jason agreed. "Oh, yeah – cause there are icky bugs in the jungle. I don't like bugs. Elizabeth doesn't mind bugs, but I really don't like them." Jason looked up at his father. "Does that make me a wuss, Daddy?"

Scott chuckled. "Nope. That makes you have common sense. And to be honest – and don't ever tell your uncles or cousins – but your dad can't stand mice. And Mommy hates snakes. She once shot a plastic one Uncle Gordon thought it would be funny to leave in our bedroom."

Yawning, Jason's head had begun to droop as he muttered, "Man, Uncle Gordy really does have a death wish, don't he Daddy?"

"Doesn't he…" Scott's voice trailed off as he noticed the six year old had fallen back asleep. Smiling, he propped his feet up and pulled a small afghan over his son. Leaning his head back, Scott lightly dozed as he held a huge part of his world safely in his arms.

From the doorway, Kate smiled and went back to bed. The soft voices had woken her and after checking to make sure they hadn't disturbed DJ, she went back to sleep. Scott had this one covered.

* * *

As they progressed through the house, Paula pointed out recovered or returned original items. Dean manned his EMF meter while Sam held the camera, focusing on the objects in question. While most of the items caused a slight stirring, two objects – a small curio box and a shadow box - made the needle spike, a reading going off the charts. A third item had shown a sharp reaction as well, but not as much as the others. After Dean replaced the small music box in the upsatairs bedroom, Paula brought the brothers back down the stairs, leading into the kitchen, where they all sat at the kitchen table.

"Paula," Sam spoke up as the woman poured coffee she had made, "is there any significance in the items that showed such high readings?"

Shaking her head, Paula took a deep drink of coffee, before speaking. "Yes and no. Several of the items, including the curio box, were recovered from a pawn shop in Kansas City. The shadow box was something I made for Annette and John for their twentieth wedding anniversary."

Dean looked puzzled. Why would the family need to pawn items? "The Woodburys, they were well off, weren't they?"

Nodding, Paula took another sip of coffee. "Yes. Annette's parents, the Dunhams, were considered very big fish in our little pond. John's parents actually lived in Des Moines. His father was a younger son. Peter Woodbury, John's uncle, should have inherited this house. But he died, um, scandalously."

"How scandalously?" Dean grinned.

"Very," Paula said. "This is a small town and someone dying in the bed of a fifteen year old African-American prostitute in Kansas City? People will talk."

Sam choked on his coffee, while Dean chuckled. The younger Winchester got his voice back first. "Um, yeah. So John inherited the house?"

Paula nodded again. "Well, yes. In a way. His grandfather had a stroke immediately after the scandal broke, and John had just been offered a job with a start-up company - Tracy Industries. Jeff Tracy was a local boy and he wanted to start his business here in Bailey. Took over a factory on the edge of town that shut down thirty years ago, and John was happy to be able to move here and help out his grandparents. Peter's wife – there were no children – was trying to get what she considered her "due". So John's grandmother made him co-owner of the house, and it stood up in court that the widow had no claim on the house. But she did take a good chunk of change. Annette's parents had plenty of cash and were more than happy to basically give her a dowry if she moved in here with the prestige of living in a historic landmark."

"So it was a marriage of convenience?" Sam asked.

"No, although it made the older generation happy. John and Annette really did love each other. And when Holly, then Sarah, was born…they really did love those girls. But John believed it was Annette's responsibility to care for the home and children. And Annette understood a pretty, popular daughter better than she could a shy, studious one. Holly was a lot like Annette had been - head cheerleader, homecoming queen, that sort of thing. Sarah was more like Annette's sister, Harriet."

"Without being a lesbian," Dean quipped.

Now it was Paula's turn to choke on her coffee. "You, um, know that?"

Dean raised his chin. "Sarah was proud of her aunt and loved her very much. It didn't bother her in the least."

Paula smiled sadly. "Sorry. Mores haven't changed in Bailey since Roosevelt was President. Teddy, not FDR. And when the Dunhams discovered that Harriet was, um, a lesbian, they disowned her and never spoke to her again. Annette followed her parents' lead in order to protect her daughters. People in small towns can be cruel. No one would have let the girls forget about it. But she knew that John included Harriet on the annual Christmas card list – always photo cards. Annette just pretended she didn't know."

"Whoa, never saw Sarah as being a product of Peyton Place," Dean chuckled.

"Sarah was more insulated thanks to the Tracys. Jeff loved her as a daughter long before she married Virgil. From the moment she saved Alan's life, the whole family loved her."

Dean frowned. "But Alan was a teenager by then. Sarah was living in Boston."

Paula looked confused and then she laughed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. No, when Alan was just a baby, his brothers were supposed to be watching him at a company picnic. Instead, the kid almost choked to death on a marble he picked up. Sarah – and mind you, she was only six herself at the time – grabbed him, performed a Heimlich and saved his life. Jeff, Lucy, Scott and John Tracy adored her from that moment on."

Sam frowned as a coffee cup rattled on a hook for a moment. "And the other Tracys?"

"Mr. Tracy's parents were still alive then and they praised Sarah as well. Alan was devoted to her." The cup rattled once more, drawing Dean's attention as well. "Virgil and Gordon eventually came around. After Lucy Tracy's death, Sarah was one of the few people the Tracy boys trusted with their little brother. She attended their games, concerts, whatever, just as if she were a member if the family back then. Sarah loved them and they loved her back. Did you know Sarah could sing?" The Winchesters were puzzled by the abrupt change in topic and disconcerted as the cup rattled again.

Dean decided to answer Paula even as he kept an eye on the cup. "Yeah, we knew. She sang to Alan in the hospital." At Paula's puzzled look, he shrugged. "Kid was, um, mugged along with Sam here last December." _Well, that was how it was listed by the police in Boston. _"Sarah came out. Sang to Alan…called it a lullaby."

Paula smiled. "Yes, she would often sing for Alan. Sometimes she sang as Virgil played the piano. John was told by his boss what a lovely voice his daughter had. It was the first he and Annette had ever heard of it. Annette asked Sarah, who was fifteen by then, if she wanted to take lessons. Sarah just looked puzzled, asking why would she want to take lessons for something she already knew how to do? Annette tried to press the issue, but Holly got upset, accused Sarah of trying to be the center of the attention. Annette said Sarah just sighed and said she was going over to the Tracys. After she left, Annette chewed Holly out. Told her to stop picking on her sister and being such a selfish little witch. If Annette had known then what she found out less than a year later – that Holly was using drugs – maybe she could have changed things. By the time they found out what that…" Paula stilled as she noticed the mug shaking. She couldn't say why but she was feeling distinctly threatened.

The brothers looked at each other. Sam asked, "Paula, can you recall what people were doing or discussing at each of the violent incidents here at the house?"

"I wasn't here for all of them. I know the Madisons – the last family here – said that their daughter had just finished her prayers and laid down only for a throw pillow to rise up and try to smother her. I mean, Annie had prayed for her brother, the other kids at the hospital, her parents and gave thanks for Woodbury House and Sarah and the Tracys for making it possible for the family to stay together." The mug rattled again and all three of them turned to watch it warily. Gulping, Paula continued. "I know when the Old Home Days Committee was here, there was another incident. Lydia Addams was saying how they wanted to list Woodbury House and the work Sarah has done in the area for pediatric burn victims as one of the accomplishments for the town's Sesquicentennial Celebration."

The mug rattled violently as Paula quickly stopped talking and the Winchesters once more looked at each other. Nodding towards Paula, Dean stood, stepping away from the table and began to speak. "Yeah, Sarah really is an amazing person. Let's face it, with her around, who would even remember anyone else from the family?" Paula frowned, after all, Annette had been her friend and she had always liked and respected John. Gaining her attention by patting her arm, Sam shook his head at Paula.

Dean continued. "Yeah, Sarah is really great. Smart, beautiful, talented - there is nothing she can't do, is there?" The mug rattled violently and broke at the handle as it bounced towards Dean. Ducking to the side, Dean checked that Sam had pushed Paula towards the table before catching themselves. Making sure the others were alright Dean went on.

"Yeah, too bad she wasn't born first; the Woodburys could have stopped there, knowing they had gotten it right the first time without having to put up with that screwed up bitch of an older sister."

Sam's eyes widened as the knives in a butcher's block on the counter began to rattle as the mug had. "_Dean_…" he drawled, putting both hands on Paula's arms.

"No, Sam, I mean it. No wonder she managed to snag a Tracy. I mean, they are practically American royalty. She has the looks and class. Holly was just a dumb coke head bitch who shamed her family before she killed them. No wonder Virgil couldn't stand her. I mean…SHIT!"

Dean dropped to the floor as a large knife shuddered in the cabinet above his head. Now it was his eyes that were wide as they caught his brother's gaze.

"Dean, how about we take this outside?" Paula whispered.

Nodding, Dean moved towards the door, Sam grabbing him to pull his brother even as he was pushing Paula out. They sped up a bit when the knives began to rattle again. None of them breathed evenly until they were on the back porch.

"I'd go with the ghost being Holly, wouldn't you?"

Sam nodded as Paula just looked at the twosome. Dean ignored her as he continued. "OK, so we contact Sarah, see if she has any ideas how any part of Holly survived being cremated. There has to be some baked bitch leftovers in that house." Dean stood up and headed around the house, jingling his keys and shouting over his shoulder, "C'mon Sammy let's hit the road. Hey, Paula, the meals any good at the hotel?"

"Um, the Porterhouse Steak is the specialty, I would start with that."

Dean's faint, "Sounds good" could be heard just before they heard the car door open and close. Sam shrugged, smiling at Paula. "Well, thanks for the help and the coffee…" His words trailed off as the sound of the Impala starting up and Sam sighed. "I better catch up with Dean before he leaves without me." Smiling, he jogged off.

Paula watched Sam until he disappeared from sight. Her nerves having calmed considerably since leaving the house, she smiled. As interesting as they were to meet, it was more fun to watch them leave. _Damn, _Paula thought, _I wish I had a second video camera._

* * *

**_A/N - The moment of fatherly fluff between Scott and Jason was for Little Miss Bump. Hope it met your expectations, LMB! Things are a bit slow for now, but we are establishing why things are gonna happen and why people are reacting the way they are without having to explain while the action is happening. So...a bit more stuff next then I promise chaos and mayhem by chapter nine. So please review and let me know you are still out there. - CC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer - Guess what the Easter Bunny brought! Winchesters dipped in chocolate and marshmallow Thunderbirds...Wadda ya mean, there ain't no freakin' Easter Bunny?**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The Tracys had gathered for breakfast, with most upsets from the previous day having been worked out. Sarah and Virgil were still a bit tense, but buried it well. Having their toddler son between them seemed to help. Gordon's fussiness over Julie's morning sickness was a constant source of amusement.

Alan chuckled. "Gords, you're lucky Parker and Lady P left after dinner last night. The man would be freaking at how peckish his little girl looks."

"Peckish?" John laughed. "You've been listening too much to Penny." Nudging his wife, he smiled, "Right, Em?"

"Hmm?" Emily blinked owlishly. "Sorry, John. Did you say something?"

"Keeping the missus up late, Johnny?" Scott grinned wolfishly.

Emily scowled at her brother-in-law while his wife kicked Scott under the table. "No, Scott," the doctor uncharacteristically snapped, "John did not keep me up…that late." She blushed slightly at that while avoiding looking directly at her spouse. "_Someone _woke me up rather early, for something that could have waited until later."

"But Julie was sick!" Gordon protested. He wilted under the glare from his usually easy-going sister-in-law.

"Julie has morning sickness. Like I said – light food, plenty of rest, plenty of fluids and some common sense will do more for her than any medication can or should. I guess I should be grateful. Just imagine the press you would gain for this if we lived elsewhere." Emily raised her hand, as if envisioning a headline. "_Gordon Tracy calls 911 for wife's morning sickness_."

"I bet John was just as bad with you when you were carrying Elizabeth," Gordon tried to defend himself.

Emily lowered the glass of juice she had begun drinking. "Actually," she bit out, "John missed the morning sickness. It only lasted two weeks but since I did not suspect I was pregnant until the last day John was down and we wanted to wait until we were sure before saying anything, I confirmed my pregnancy the day after he left, was sick for fifteen mornings after that and was done by the time he came back. I didn't have John; I didn't have anyone, because I couldn't share it with anyone and…oh, never mind!"

Emily threw down her napkin and left the table quickly. John looked at his children, then his wife before looking over to his father. "Dad?"

Jeff nodded. "If I don't have the kids, John, someone else will. Go after Emily. Then I want to see you both in my office. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Watching their brother hurry after his wife, they all felt a moment of guilt. More than any of them, John had been the one to sacrifice so much for the well-being of International Rescue. The fact that John loved being among the stars and that he later married a woman who appeared so self-sufficient, had allowed them to not dwell on what the extended separations from his family had cost him…or what it had cost Emily.

"It's OK, Uncle Gordy. Mommy just still gets sad sometimes. She really loves being a mom and she wanted more kids. It makes her sad that it will be just me and Keith sometimes. But she says she loves us more than sunshine and roses." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and continued, "I am not sure what that means, but she smiles when she says it. And she was up late a couple of nights ago. She was arguing with some guy. He said she needed to come to New York and she said she wouldn't and he said she should and he said that it was expected of her. Then she yelled – I hardly have ever heard Mommy yell, she sounded like Aunt Kate – and said "I never did what she expected in my life, so why should it matter what I do now that she is dead." Then she hung up the phone and started crying. Then she called Daddy. He calmed her down." The little girl shook her blonde curls and frowned. "I didn't hear much of that. I was trying to make sure Keith stayed asleep. Then I went back to bed."

Kate and Jeff frowned at each other before nodding. Clearing her throat, she smiled at her oldest and said, "Jas, will you take your brother and cousins…well, leave Keith…and go into the kitchen. Tell Onaha I said to let you all have hot chocolate."

"Yes!" Jason crowed, grabbing Michael's hand and making sure Elizabeth was following with DJ.

Once the children were in the house, Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how much of this Emily wants revealed. I mean, if she wanted everyone to know…"

Kate cut him off. "It's her mother."

"That bit…bitter woman?" Alan rapidly changed his wording at twin glares of his wife and father.

Nodding, Kate reached over to pick up baby Keith and cuddled him closely. "Emily found out that her mother died."

"Was that the call she got?" Scott asked his wife. "Her father calling her to tell her?"

Kate shook her head. "No, that was her brother. For appearances sake he thought Emily should be at the funeral. I'm the one who had to tell her that her mother was dead."

Alan grimaced. "Rough. Did they call Tracy Enterprises to because the family numbers are unlisted?"

"Nope. The police stopped by to find out why John Tracy's wife had a restraining order out against a murder vic." Kate smiled bitterly. "For a woman who had all but disowned her only daughter, she was all too eager to reclaim her once it was known she had married into the Tracy Family." Pouring another cup of coffee, the former agent shrugged. "Good riddance to bad rubbish if you ask me. I gave the cops the documentation that showed the whys and wherefores of the legal actions as well as an accounting of where the family was at the time, as well as the name of our attorney. I doubt we will hear any more about it." Sipping her coffee, she sighed. "But it still has to be bugging Emily."

Sarah spoke for the first time that morning. "When someone who loves you - or is supposed to - dies, especially if it is unexpected, there is always a feeling of guilt, of wondering if you were the reason, or if you could have made things right."

"Or if you could have saved them," Jeff added sadly.

Alan, sitting next to his father, placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Dad, like you always say, you can't save everybody."

"And Mom never doubted how much you loved her," Virgil said, smiling at his father. Putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, he kissed her cheek. "And your parents knew you loved them."

Sarah nodded. She also knew that her parents had loved her, that they were proud of her. They had told others. Just not her.

But it was Holly that bothered her the most. It was Holly who had always openly despised her; Holly who had destroyed their home and killed their family in trying to hurt Sarah. And it was Holly who made Sarah wonder, was there anything she could have done differently to change the outcome? Looking at her youngest brother-in-law as he smiled at his new bride, Sarah relaxed. Grandma Tracy used to tell her, _everything happens for a reason, everything happens in its season – and only God himself knows why and when. _Sarah knew that if her family hadn't died in the fire, that if she hadn't been hurt herself, she would have never moved to Boston with her aunt, she would have probably never become a firefighter/paramedic. And when Alan would become trapped in a hotel fire, would anyone have found the teenager in time? Rescuing Alan had led her back to the Tracys…and to the happiness she had found in her role in the family.

Before Sarah could say anything one way or the other, Kyrano stepped out of the house. "Sarah, the vid-phone is for you." Stepping a bit closer, he stage-whispered, "It's the ghostbusters."

Her eyes wide, Sarah gave a small smile before running into the house. Virgil quickly followed, protesting her running in "her condition".

Alan sighed and leaned back before smiling at Tin-Tin again. "You married into a crazy family, you know."

"I know," she smiled back before kissing his cheek. "But you're worth it."

* * *

Sam smiled in a kind of childish wonderment that Dean hadn't seen on his younger brother in years. "Dean, this is amazing. This software has done more than created a video hook-up. It's virtually made it into a vid-phone. Dean, the President has this."

"That's nice, Sam." Dean stretched out on the sofa that took up the better part of the wall in the sitting area of the two room suite. He had been perusing the room service menu with the drooling fascination he usually reserved for a copy of "Busty Asian Beauties".

"Dean, can you at least take your boots off if you are going to keep your feet on the sofa?" Sam half-heartedly glared at his brother. In truth, Sam really didn't have the heart to worry about the well-being of a piece of furniture in a rather nice hotel room. The suite, the desk clerk had assured them, was one that was frequently used by visiting executives for Tracy Industries. Mrs. Tracy had called in the reservation herself, explaining the Winchester Brothers were "historical consultants" for the Woodbury House in Bailey. References to the house being closed down for renovations had replaced the foolish rumors, the man had confided, and it was nice to see Mrs. Tracy was still determined to assure the historical accuracy of the replica of her family home.

When Sam thought of the crummy hotel rooms, or low end, should-have-been-condemned-ten-years-earlier houses they had lived in, it was nice staying – and legitimately – in a nice place like this. Doing work for hire wasn't their usual M.O. but as Dean had said – this was special. Both Sarah and Alan Tracy had reached out to the Winchesters when they had all met in Boston. Dean had told him how the woman had been "_strong, stubborn and determined_" when the two had been forced to team up in order to save their brothers. The violent ghost, determined to strike down Alan Tracy for what it saw as the "sins" of the Tracy Family, had been defeated but not before the Winchesters had learned that the Tracys were the "world's heroes", International Rescue. And while the Tracys had not learned much they didn't already know – and learning how much of the supernatural world was real had come as nasty enough a shock to them – Dean had been shocked at how easily Sarah had adapted to the knowledge that ghosts were real. Alan? Alan had been a slightly different case. Sarah had rolled with the events after seeing them take place. Alan had simply been informed and taken everything at face value. Sam still could recall with a bittersweet smile that conversation.

"_I am still having trouble believing ghosts are real."_

"_Yes, College Boy," Dean sniped. "Ghosts are real."_

_Alan shook his head, and then looked concerned. "Um, what about werewolves?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Yep. They are real as well."_

"_So are vampires, demons, chupacabras, shape-shifters…" Dean gleefully rattled off before noticing how pale Alan had become. Taking pity on the younger man, he gave him the soft smile he usually reserved for Sam. "But angels are real as well."_

_Alan smiled in return, the faraway look in his eyes puzzling the Winchesters even as the T pulled into their stop. As they disembarked, Alan softly responded, "Oh, that one I never doubted."_

The Winchesters did not let others into their secular world lightly, but there had been something endearing about Alan…And Dean had compared Sarah to the rush of a hurricane wind. Strike that – Dean said tornado…after all, they were all from Kansas.

Sam was drawn from his amused musing, when Dean called out, "Hey, Sam, what is the list of suspects, if we are correct that this is Holly?"

Running through the notes he had been making, Sam rattled of the variety of choices they had. "Well, I would most likely go with the curio box in what was the parents' bedroom, the shadowbox in the family room or the music box in Sarah's old room. That box actually did have a small amount of what may be a blood staining the key on the back."

Standing up, Dean tossed down the menu. Walking over to his brother, he nodded. "OK, let's give Red a call."

* * *

Sarah ran lightly into the main house, Virgil hot on her heels. "Honey, you know you could have picked this up in our villa as well."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sarah froze and glared her spouse. "OK, one? You couldn't mention that before I came in here? And two, yes, I usually would have simply headed to our house, switched the call to there and so fourth but I have the additional problem of being pregnant, and as any pregnant woman can tell you, the unborn suck brain cells from their mothers."

As Sarah continued towards the vid-phone, Virgil muttered, "And I would ask for scientific proof of that but I like sleeping on a bed and not a couch."

Sarah sat down in front of the vid-phone, smiling at the faces peering back at her. "Dean, Sam…how are you both doing? Did you find the source of the haunting? You weren't hurt at all, were you?"

Dean smiled back. "Nope. We are both fine."

Sam spoke up, "Of course, Dean was almost sliced and diced for saying nice things about you. And I hope none of the kitchen cups had any kind of emotional purposes."

"No, the mugs were all bought at Sam's Club. Or Target. Not sure. And what do you mean? Did someone attack you?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, but no harm done. We are definitely leaning to it being Holly. I dissed her, praised you and had a knife thrown at me." The brothers didn't comment on Sarah's gasp.

Sam nodded. "OK, if you see the images I am running at the bottom of the screen – and may I say, this program is so cool – the three are the most likely items that are permitting the haunting. All three had spectral energy worthy of note."

Sarah nodded, looking at the items. She smiled at the shadow box. "I remember that. Paula made it for Mom. There was supposed to be a lock of hair from both Holly and I."

Seeing the small braid on a tiny doll in the box, Dean took note of the red and blonde hair entwined. "Good. Holly's hair is in that, so…"

"No, it's not." The brothers looked confused. "Holly kept saying she would and then kept forgetting. So I clipped a lock of Alan's hair and braided it with mine to make the wig for the doll. Paula couldn't tell although I think Mom suspected."

"Wokay," Dean sighed. "Shadow box looks unlikely for Holly. Any idea why…"

Sarah smiled. "It may have some of my parents in it. See the little origami bird? My dad made that. He used to leave them in the oddest places. We…we use to find them all over the place when he was gone on business trips. When he was making them, I use to notice him run his finger along his lip, then finish the bird. And the jeweled frame around the picture there?" Sarah pointed at another item. "Mom made that. She didn't even know Paula was going to use it for this. Mom was good at those but she was forever nicking her one finger with the hot glue gun she used."

"DNA – spit and skin. Cool but gross." Virgil muttered from behind his wife. "Is that all it takes?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. Doesn't take much."

"How about the music box in your old room?" Dean asked. "It had a small blood stain and was in the room the little girl almost got death by pillow."

Virgil interrupted. "No. That was Sarah Jane's but she left it over at our house after Holly broke the first two she had." Sarah's eyes dropped to the floor, refusing to speak of it. "The blood…it's mine." Sarah's eyes flashed up, staring in shock. Gently brushing his wife's face, he smiled. "When I was told about…" Virgil sucked in his breath and gripped his wife's hands tightly, unable to look anyone in the eye. After a moment, he raised his eyes to meet Sarah's. "I didn't know. I came home from prom; you went home, even when I offered you the guest room. But you…I often use to wonder if I had only pressed it. But I didn't. And dawn was just breaking when dad came home – just a few minutes before the police. Grandma and Gordon were due back around nine that morning and Scott and John were flying in that morning as well. We were going to have a BBQ, remember?" Sarah nodded, letting Virgil recall a day they never spoke of.

"I had woken up, at first I thought it was because of dad but he was always so quiet if he got home and any of us were supposed to be asleep. I stood at the top of the stairs and listened. Dad looked up and saw me there. He told me he was going to the hospital to see if there was anything he could do for you. He also said he would call the boys and Grandma to give them a heads up. Then he said not to tell Alan anything at this point." Virgil's hands were gripping Sarah's so tightly that both sets of hands were white. "I went into Grandma's room where you left the music box. I grabbed it so tightly, devastated…I kept thinking I had probably just lost one of the most important people in my life and she would never know how much she meant to me. Like Grandma used to say, _"The saddest words in the English language are "what if" and "if only"." _It wasn't until my thumb stung that I realized I had cut my thumb on the back. I wiped it off and was going to clean it better when I heard Alan wake up."

Virgil looked at the Winchester brothers, never letting go of his wife's hands. "The weather helped keep things from Alan. A sudden storm moved the graduation in and we told Alan that we had to limit guests, so Scott took him to check out a new jet. Then dad moved us all to New York for the summer. We moved to the Island that fall, so Alan never knew." Sighing, he nodded, "I gave the box to Paula Segal to put in the room. Not sure why the spectral – man, I don't believe I said that – energy."

"Alright," Sam muttered. "Let's bring up the last object…" Sam clicked on the mouse, causing the small thumbnail picture to expand.

As Sarah looked at the curio back in puzzlement, trying to place it, Dean mentioned, "Yeah, now the EMF meter went through the roof with this, um, dust catcher. But I…" his voice stilled when Sarah emitted a soft gasp.

Nodding, Sarah smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "Mom used to keep that in her bedroom. It was how I figured out the tooth fairy wasn't real, when I saw her slip one of my baby teeth in there. Holly's were in there as well. Silly, I know, but Mom said it kept a tiny bit of us as babies forever."

"Teeth, maybe even some of Holly's blood. Looks like we have our culprit," Dean nodded. Slapping his brother on the shoulder, he grinned at the Tracys. "OK, Red. We should have this done by dawn. Um…Mind if we have dinner first?"

Sarah scowled. "Don't call me Red, Dean or I swear I'll body slam you again."

Rolling his shoulders, Dean frowned. "Yeah, ouch. Please don't."

Sam snickered, loving how this woman always got the better of his brother.

Smiling, Sarah gestured to the pair. "Have a good meal and then head back to the house. Just…take it easy. And try and leave the house standing, huh?"

"No problem Sarah," Sam smiled. "And nice to meet you, um, Virgil, right?" Virgil nodded as Sam looked over his shoulder, smiling once more when he looked at his brother who had already picked the room service menu up again. "Dean, I swear if you get the rib eye, you better not get it smothered in onions. Or you best brush your teeth. I am not getting back in the car with you if you don't."

As the vid-phone went black, Virgil sighed. "So…this should be over soon. Nice and easy, right?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Honey, the Winchesters don't do nice, and they never do it easy." As she went in search of her son, the redhead couldn't resist tossing over her shoulder. "Sounds like another family I know."

* * *

**_A/N - Can Sarah peg them or what? And Virgil is finally thinking straight. Dean...um, steak. Oh, and I plan on causing physical and emotional trauma in the next chapter. It is kinda a long one. There's a bit of everything in chapter nine, so be sure and return for that one. Of course, if I get enough encouragement, I might post sooner._**

**_Thanks for the support from those who have and those who haven't...sigh. You is breaking my heart. Sniff. (And my husband calls our pre-teen a dram queen.) CC_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - I own two cats, one husband, make payments on a car and house, have a twenty year lease on daughter, but I do not own Supernatural or Thunderbirds. Think I can trade any of the above for them?_**

**_And I am posting early for Little Miss Bump for managing to cause chaos and trauma on both sides of the Atlantic and still post a new chapter of her own story (which I have read, loved and will review as soon as I can). Cheers, kiddo!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

The Impala drove through the quiet Kansas night. "Man," Dean muttered, "these places even rolls up the sidewalks at night, don't they?"

"What places?" Sam responded, staring out into the darkness.

"Small town America, Sam. All these wholesome little places where we spent so much of our youth, wandering the back roads and by-ways of this country in search of Dad's obsession."

"Dean, Dad was trying to get the demon that killed Mom. He did the best that he could." Sam froze, and then sighed. "OK, that's weird. When did I become the brother that defended Dad and how we grew up?"

Chuckling without any real humor, Dean shrugged. "Since you started the whole "end justifies the means" method of fighting demons. Since you feel no need to tell me where you go at night or what you did while I was in Hell. Since you became everything you hated about Dad." Dean stopped, realizing he was almost yelling by this time.

"Dean, I stopped meeting Ruby…I really do just go for walks. And you don't like to talk about your time in Hell, so what am I supposed to do when you have your nightmares? I have to live now, just as I had to live for those four months, knowing you were there because of me. I had to become more like Dad, more like you…I had to or I would have stuck a gun in my mouth. Hell, sometimes I wish…I wish I had."

Sam almost went through the windshield when Dean slammed on the brakes. For a moment, nothing could be heard except the grumble of the muscle car's powerful engine and the breathing of the two men inside. Dean finally turned to his brother – the baby he had practically raised, the man that no matter what, he would always love, even if he couldn't understand him – and coldly said, "Never say that again. I NEVER want to hear that from you again. Got it?" Dean didn't move until Sam nodded his head slowly. Grunting, Dean said nothing more and simply began to drive down the silent streets of Bailey, heading ever closer to the Woodbury House on the other side of town.

* * *

Kate Eppes shut off the vid-phone, having finished her tele-conference with Tokyo over the new semi-conductors. "This," she grumbled, "is not what the FBI trained me for."

"Nope," Alan said cheerfully as he entered the office Kate and Scott shared in their villa, balancing his seven month old nephew, Keith, on his hip. The baby was the image of his father, thus making him look enough like Alan to have been his own son. Looking over Alan's shoulder, she could see Tin-Tin and Julie playing in the main pool with the older children. Grinning at his sister-in-law, Alan continued, "But you don't need a bullet-proof vest working for Dad."

Tickling Keith in the belly to make the baby giggle, Kate wryly responded, "Oh, I don't know. You've never sat in on a board meeting."

"I will soon enough," Alan groaned as he sat down on the small couch in the room, bouncing his nephew on his lap. "Dad wants me to get involved in that end of the family business as well. I mean, I have been doing that since college…"

"Which was so long ago," Kate joked about the diploma which still had wet ink.

Grinning once more, Alan shrugged. "Working on research and development is fun. It's what all of us are listed as. Well, all of the guys. You and Julie don't."

"Julie and I," Kate clarified, "are not also trained in any kind of engineering, like you and Scott and Virgil. We are not ex-NASA like John, so we can't do the research for space technology or ex-WASP like Gordon, so we can't work with aquatic equipment. And as much as I do like working with the Thunderbirds…" Kate's voice trailed off for a moment, drawing Alan's attention from the baby. Raising her chin, her face set hard, Kate softly continued. "I have to make sure that someone comes home to the children."

"Kate," Alan began, "the chances of something happening…"

"Don't," Kate said firmly. "Don't lie to me and worse, don't lie to yourself, Alan. Or have you ever forgotten what happened with the Hood?" Seeing the haunted look in Alan's eyes and hating herself for putting it there, Kate went on. "My father was FBI and my mother was a federal prosecutor. I grew up wondering at times if either of my parents was coming home. I am proud of what we do as International Rescue. But I have to make sure someone is taking care of the Tracy Family while the Tracys are saving the world."

"Did it ever make you doubt marrying into our family, Kate? Or having the boys?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Nope, kiddo. I have never had any doubts or regrets in that aspect. Even when I want to clobber Scott – or occasionally Gordon – I love the family and our life here. And when you have children of your own, you'll know. I know you love your nephews and niece, Alan. But when you hold a child in your arms, one that you and Tin-Tin have created from your love for each other, you'll know."

The shy smile Alan gave reminded Kate of the fifteen-year-old boy she had saved so many years ago, the boy who had so quickly become her little brother in her heart. In so many ways, Alan was the heart and soul of the Tracy Family and it was hard for them to accept that he was not a little boy who needed protection any longer. Looking out the window, Kate saw Sarah emerge from the main villa and sit on a porch swing that faced the pool. Alan may not need looking out for - _well_, she mused wryly, _not at the moment_ – but there was a Tracy who did.

* * *

Approaching the silent house, Dean looked around. "Nice and quiet, Sammy. We don't want to wake the neighbors."

"What neighbors?" Sam found himself whispering, before he caught himself and continued in a normal tone. "Over there," he pointed, "is a church and that way," he gestured across the street, "the house is for sale. Owner died last year and the heirs are selling it for back taxes. The only other really occupied property is the elementary school down that way. Most of the property in the area belongs to the school district."

"Yeah?" Dean groused, looking around once more as Sam pulled out the key while Dean grabbed their "work tools" from the Impala's trunk. "What about the big house over there?" Dean gestured to a large blue colonial house with white shutters. While not exactly close by, maybe as far as half a mile, it was definitely close enough that the occupants would hear something happening.

"Unoccupied. Kept clean and in order but the owner moved away and never wanted to set foot in it again. Keeps it in case one of his sons wants it someday."

"Who could afford to do…" Dean's voice trailed off as he looked at the house down the road with a mixture of fascination and sadness. "So…that's where the Tracys used to live?"

Sam nodded. "According to Paula, the fire that destroyed the original Woodbury House was the final straw for Jeff Tracy. Too many deaths, too much pain, associated with Bailey. He never comes back to this town. Well, he did once, when Sarah was starting the work for Woodbury House. But only because Virgil was busy and Sarah was pregnant, so they didn't want her to be alone."

Grabbing the rock-salt loaded shot gun from his older brother, Sam opened the door and the brothers walked through, ready to get the job done…

* * *

Sarah tried to smile as she watched her son play with his cousins and two newest aunts. Her children would know love and support, not only from her and Virgil, but their grandfather, Jeff and everyone on the Island. But they should have had another set of grandparents, and an aunt, maybe even cousins by now. What would her life, her children's lives, be like if only her sister had been different?

"It takes a village to raise a child?" Kate mused as she watched her firstborn dunk his next closest cousin. Not surprisingly, Elizabeth was quick to respond and Julie had to intervene.

"Nah," Sarah responded. "It just takes a family. The kids will have plenty of that."

"Yep," Kate agreed. "But so do you?" Putting her arm on the back of the swing, Kate pushed off with her foot so that the swing began to gently sway. "So…what did the Hardy Boys have to say?"

"The Winchester Brothers," Sarah gently corrected, "said that they are 99.9 percent sure that it is Holly." Sarah sighed. "I wouldn't have that it was possible. I mean, I knew that my family had all been cremated. Aunt Harriet took care of that."

Kate looked guilty but managed to hide it. "Um, Sarah, are they sure it was Holly? I mean, what about that crazy woman who thought that she was Holly? Hannah, right?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I mean, yes. Hannah was cremated as well. I took care of that. Even allowed her to be buried in the family plot. I felt responsible for her. No," she sighed, "it is my sister. One of the things that have been returned to the house was a small, locked curio box that has Holly and my baby teeth in it. It looks like that has enough of Holly in it so that she can return to the house. And even now, she hates me."

"Honey, I don't think…"

"What?" Sarah asked, more bitter than Kate had ever heard her before. "You don't think a person can hate their baby sister? Kate, your brothers loved you, your cousins, and God knows, we are both loved by the Tracys. But it was like something was broken inside of my sister. Holly never loved me; she resented me from the day I was born. And I…" Sarah trailed off and Kate waited for her to continue. Seeing Kate's dark chocolate eyes watching her with warmth and compassion, Sarah sighed, hoping that her "sister" wouldn't think less of her for what she was about to confess.

"I hate her." Kate was startled by the usually gentle Sarah's vehement statement. "She was my sister, but I really think I hate her. I didn't when we were growing up. I never really loved her. Holly was a parasite, who absorbed any affection given her but never gave anything back. But a child knows when they are loved or not, and I knew Holly despised me from day one. But I never hated her. Not until the day I discovered she killed our parents and destroyed our home in trying to kill me. And now? Now, she is trying to destroy what I have worked so hard to create. Even in death, she is a selfish, self-centered bitch and…God help me, Kate, but I really think I hate her." A single tear ran down her cheek as Sarah kept watching her son with a bittersweet smile. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Nope," Kate responded, moving her arm so that it lay around Sarah's shoulders, drawing the younger woman closer to her. "It makes you human."

* * *

The Winchesters moved into the still house, carefully watching their surroundings even as Dean held onto his EMF meter, sweeping the room for any sign of spectral activity. Sam eyed the stairwell, knowing that they would have to make their way up the long staircase and down a longer still hallway in order to reach the master bedroom in the back of the house. He would never admit it to Dean, but every time they entered an "occupied" house, it creeped him out more than any abandoned, ramshackle building ever could. Those houses looked disturbing, even on a bright, sunny, afternoon. But a house like this, so warm and inviting in the daytime, held an air of fear at night, as if secrets best left hidden would ooze from the shadows, threatening to overwhelm those unlucky enough to fall into its path.

"OK," Dean whispered, "we just have to go up to the master bedroom, grab the box and burn baby teeth, burn."

"Dean, I…SHIT!" Sam's words were cut off as he suddenly found himself dangling five feet off the ground. Icy cold hands seemed to be gripping fiercely at his throat. "Dean," he gasped, the words burning his esophagus with the effort, yet barely making a sound in the now freezing room.

It was hard to say whose eyes had gone wider but while Sam's stayed that way, taking on an even more desperate look as the gun in his hand dropped to the floor, Dean's took on a cold fury as the spectral image of Holly Woodbury appeared in the darkened foyer, her hands drawing tighter around his brother's throat. "Drop him now bitch or else," Dean growled.

Forcing Sam in front of her so that Dean couldn't hit her through his brother, Holly laughed maniacally. "Drop him? Now Deanie Dear, I suspected you were more like me than you let on. Yes, let's get rid of your albatross as well, hmmm?"

"Sam is not an albatross. And my name is Dean, you bitch!" Dean shouted at the specter.

"I know, Dean. I heard Paula talking with my own dead weight. Sweet little Sarah Jane went on and on about you. What a good person you were, how much she admired you, how brave you and Sammy boy here are…" Her face, even in death would be beautiful, if not for the cruel lines her hatred drew in it. "I would have liked you so much more if you could just understand why I needed to kill Sarah Jane. I deserved to be happy and that little bitch kept ruining it. I tried so many times. But those damn Tracys kept interfering."

Dean saw that as she spoke, Holly had loosened her grip a bit on Sam's throat. The drop, now over six feet, would hurt like hell, but Sam would survive it. It was the ghostly hands that worried Dean the most. Needing to get a shot in so that he could free Sam, Dean tried to keep Holly talking. "So, the fire wasn't the first time you tried to kill your sister?"

"No. Not the first and not the last. I kept trying to do something that would hurt Sarah Jane and she would just slip off to the Tracys. And then the fire, oh, how it burned. I loved hearing Sarah Jane's screams as the flames reached her. Mom and Dad tried to reach her." Holly's face twisted with anger and maybe a bit of pain. "I didn't mean to hit them that hard. Then I tried to get away. I couldn't do anything for them. I tripped. I didn't know I had spilled some of the lamp oil on my robe. And there were sparks…and then there was so much pain. But," she smiled coldly, "I could no longer hear Sarah Jane's screams. I didn't realize that it was because some passing volunteer firefighters had gotten to her." Holly screamed and shook a weakening Sam like a rag doll. "WHY WOULDN'T THAT BITCH JUST DIE?"

"You…you are the bitch," Sam gasped.

"Sammy, not a good idea to anger someone who is strangling you," Dean muttered.

"Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam," Holly cooed. "Sam I am, I am Sam. You don't get it. I wasn't even buried under my own name. Thanks to Sarah Jane's hit woman, I died and everyone believed I was some freak lunatic, a nobody. And Sarah Jane, sweet Sarah Jane, showed compassion to the woman and allowed her to be buried with her family. The fire couldn't kill me but when I tried to rid the world of my parasite, that black haired bitch shot me. Virgil pulled Sarah Jane away and between the gunshot and that I fell. Do you know the fall won't kill you but that sudden stop can be real bad?"

"You didn't die of you injuries from the fire?" Dean asked, trying to ignore his brother's look of _what the hell do we care?_

"No. My lesbo aunt and the doctor decided it was for the best to convince me that I was my loser roommate. Hannah bo bana…And she was cremated with our parents, with sweet Sarah Jane going off to a beautiful new life."

Dean thought of what Sarah had told him, of the year it took her to recover, the painful surgeries and rehab. And once she had recovered, and completed her education, she had selflessly become a paramedic/firefighter. He wanted to scoff with disbelief but didn't think it would help Sam's cause. "Yeah, a great life. And then the Tracys show up again, huh?"

Holly nodded. "See, you do get it? Sarah Jane meets up with Alan Tracy again; he was always determined to get Sarah and his brother together. And he did. I tried to run her over, she gets saved. I try to shoot her, that brat made me miss. I grab her when they were distracted by Baby Tracy being sick, and her hit woman kills me. She was so mean to me, with her black hair and dark eyes. She looked so…so ethnic." Holly shook out her blonde hair, still playing the beauty queen wanna be role, even as a ghost. "And I have heard people talk since I managed to make it home. Sarah Jane married a Tracy! She had a baby with him. Her life is set, living in paradise with anything she could ever want."

"Yeah," Dean answered, edging closer, his gun at the ready. "Sarah Jane got everything she ever wanted." Dean hid a smile. He knew Sarah Jane did have everything she had ever wanted – a home filled with love, a family that adored her, a life filled with purpose and joy. She would have been as happy in a trailer park as a private island. The money was nice but wealth and prestige was not important to the redhead, not as it would have been to her sister.

Sam had been watching for an opportunity of his own. He managed to get a hand into his pocket, playing with a shotgun shell filled with rock salt. Breaking it open, he pulled it out, tossing it over his shoulder. Holly made a screeching noise, tossing Sam aside as she disappeared for the moment.

Dean rushed over to where his brother lay crumpled on the floor. "Sam? You ok?"

Staggering to his feet, Sam glared at his brother. "Oh, yeah. Just peachy."

"Hey, I just…Look out!" Dean pulled his brother from the wall as a painting fell, the frame shattering at his feet.

"Holly?" Sam whispered.

"Nah. You hit it when you smacked into the wall." Dean looked his brother over. "What is it about you Sammy? The supernatural just loves you."

"Proof that you only hurt the ones you love," Sam groaned when he heard things popping as he stretched.

Dean chuckled as he handed Sam back his rifle. "Nice bit with the shell. Cover me while I prep this." Sam kept his weapon at the ready as Dean knelt in front of a large fireplace around the corner from the foyer, watching suspiciously the sweeping staircase leading to the upstairs. When they had been on it earlier in the day, Sam had felt as if he was encased in a snowdrift. Holly was definitely tied to the stairs. From what he could see and hear, it could be simply a control issue, but it was irrelevant. They had to get up there and this was the only working fireplace in the house, the others simply decorative at this point.

"OK, Sam. A toss of a match will create a roaring fire and this," Dean gestured as he poured a salt line around the area, will keep Happy Holly away from it until we finish."

"You think we should have grabbed the box earlier?" Sam asked as he followed his brother to the stairs.

"Probably. But I was more concerned about not being filleted."

"Yeah, you sure pissed her off earlier." Sam chuckled, before he shuddered at the fierce cold on the stairwell. Looking at Dean, he knew his brother felt it as well, gathering his jacket a bit closer as they climbed the stairs. "Hey, Dean, do you think she was serious? That she didn't die in the fire, she died later?"

"Demons lie, Sam. But ghosts usually tell their own version of the truth. And that "hit woman" sure sounds like someone we have met, doesn't she?"

Sam nodded. The woman who had shot Holly, causing her to fall to her death sounded suspiciously like a woman who had proven herself willing to do whatever it took to protect her family. She sounded like Kate Tracy.

* * *

John Tracy held his wife as she finished wiping her tears. He had found her sitting in a small shelter they used when the adults brought the children down to the beach. "Dammit, John, I don't even know why I am crying for her. She never really loved me. I mean, she disowned me! And then when she found out I had married you, she kept trying to initiate contact even though she wasn't supposed to. I hated having to take out that restraining order…"

"Emmy," John crooned. "You had to. She scared Elizabeth when she approached her like that. The kid had no idea who the lady was. Jason sure set her straight, didn't he?"

Emily smiled. Kate had been with Jason and Elizabeth in New York – Emily hating the city and refusing to come – when Emily's estranged mother had approached the little girl. Before Kate could do anything, Jason had thrown a soda in the woman's face and kicked her in the leg before grabbing his cousin's hand and running back to his mother and grandparents. Kate's father had made sure the woman had been escorted from the theater where they had been enjoying a revival of "The Lion King". Before Emily and John were even told of the incident, Kate had already been working with the family lawyers to keep the woman away.

"John…" Emily asked haltingly. "I always thought there was something wrong with me, that she didn't love me. Am I a bad daughter for not grieving for her but grieving for what could have been?"

"No," Jeff's voice broke in. He smiled at his gentle daughter-in-law before kneeling in front of her and cupping her face in one hand. "You are a remarkable daughter and I have always been proud of you. Since the day John brought you home – well, after the initial shock," John grinned at that as Jeff continued, "I have been very proud of my second daughter. The fact that you can regret what never was with your family shows what a good person you are."

"Oh, my…" Emily began to stand, "the kids…"

Jeff pushed at her shoulders, making Emily sit back down with John. "The kids are fine, Tin-Tin and Julie have them in the pool. Well, Alan has Keith. Now, I have some very important options to lay down with the two of you. I have been considering them for a while. Emily, I know you married John, aware of his responsibilities to International Rescue. But he also has a responsibility to you and the children. I want you to know, I won't hold it against either of you if John wanted to leave International Rescue. Or, if he even wanted to take a leave of absence. But, I do want you to know, that if he – if both of you – want him to stay, I am changing the rotations. John will only be up for two weeks at a time and we will use the remote system for Christmas – maybe even some other holidays. The world needs the Thunderbirds, but the Tracys need each other. John will be up on Five more than anyone else, but that is also because he is the best person I have on Communications. I'll leave the decision up to you."

Jeff stood up and left the couple. John took his father's place, kneeling in front of his wife. "Emmy, if you want me to leave International Rescue, I will. I love my work but I love you more."

Emily smiled at her husband, tears in her eyes once more – but these were one of happiness. "No, John. You love the stars and where else could you spend so much time among them? And how could we stay here and you not be a part of International Rescue? I don't want to live anywhere else. The children are growing up as part of a large family. There is such a blurring of lines of who goes where. The children all run into different homes, knowing that they are loved and welcome everywhere in the compound. And where else could we give them the security and freedom they have here? What your family…_our _family, has done is amazing and I am proud to be a part of it. But," she nuzzled his neck, "I will be glad to have you home more often. And two weeks away will be much better than three."

John took his wife's face in his hands and gently kissed her. "You really are the most amazing woman."

"Hey! Watch it in front of the small fry!" Alan broke in as he "flew" Keith in, the baby happily giggling at his uncle's antics.

"Which small fry?" John asked wryly.

"Hey, dude! I am an old married man now. A bit of respect."

Taking her son in her arms, Emily smiled. "Sweetie, to your brothers you will always be the baby. Or didn't Kate warn you of that?"

Alan sighed. "Oh, yeah. For years." Clucking Keith under the baby's chin, he smiled at his brother and asked, "So…we good."

"Better than good," John smiled. "We're Tracys."

Chuckling, Alan smiled slyly. "If you two would like, I can take the little dipper for a time. Sit on the steps of the pool with him while the other kids play. You know, so his Mommy and Daddy can have some _quality _time together."

Emily began to say, "No, Alan, it is…" when John interrupted. "That is a great idea, Alan. You go play with the kids. We'll see you at lunch. Maybe even dinner."

Alan laughed and carried his nephew out of the shelter. "C'mon, Little Dipper. Your mommy and daddy need some _quality time_ together." Alan continued to make rocket ship noises as he "flew" Keith back up to the main house.

Giggling as John kissed the back of her neck, Emily watched her baby and the family's first "baby" head back up the beach trail. "He's gonna make an awesome daddy some day."

As John loosened the ties holding up Emily's sundress, laying kisses along her shoulders, he whispered, "Ah, the kid has plenty of time to have kids. They just got married."

"John, Virgil was the only one, including your father who wasn't a father by his first anniversary. And that was because Sarah had to finish her Physician's Assistant's course. With Julie pregnant, how much do you want to bet Tin-Tin won't be far behind?"

"Well," John mused as he pulled off his own top, laying Emily back on it, "since we will have a lot of baby-sitting in the next few years, let's enjoy the moment, huh?" Emily laughed and tried to say something but then John began to passionately kiss her and she completely forgot what she was thinking of…

And then she didn't care.

* * *

In the Woodbury House, Sam and Dean rushed up the stairs, having to pause once near the master bedroom when Holly tried to stop them from grabbing the small curio box from the dresser top. But this time, they were ready for her. Dean blasted her and she dissipated even as Sam grabbed the box.

"C'mon, Sam! Grab that dust catcher and let's go!"

Clutching the box to his chest, Sam turned to follow Dean and the pair ran down the hallway. Near the top of the stairs, Sam tripped and lost his grip on the object, which flew down the stairs.

"What a clumsy ass you are, Sammy-kins," Holly crooned behind him.

"Dean," he whispered to his brother, "grab that thing and burn it. I got the spirit."

Nodding, Dean finished running down the stairs, snatching up the curio box, and hurrying to the front parlor. Careful not to break the salt lines, Dean crouched in front of the fireplace, placing the curio box among the pieces of paper and wood, soaked it and the debris in an accelerant that he had stocked in there, ready to destroy that last living piece of Holly Woodbury.

Up at the top of the stairs, Sam tried to escape, but Holly moved in front of him. With inhuman strength and speed, the angry spirit cornered the younger Winchester, grabbing his shotgun and smashing it against the wall. "You know," she mused, "I would have been just as happy to kill Alan that day. If he had died, when someone was trying to kill Sarah Jane, the Tracys would have never forgiven her. It would have been so easy to get her then."

Sam shook his head. "No. They love her, she is one of them. She is their sister, their daughter. If you had killed Alan they would have just had a reason to go after you."

"Well Sarah Jane would have never forgiven herself. Never. Just like Dean won't forgive her for this. And she won't forgive herself." Sam's blood ran cold at the words – and froze completely as Holly reached down and grabbed him by the throat once more, her ice cold hands clutching him so tightly that he could feel his esophagus close.

The curio box quickly caught fire, but the cedar box was not as quickly destroyed as Dean would have liked. Once he was sure it was burning, he carefully stepped back, once more making sure the salt lines were not disturbed. Until the box _and _its contents were destroyed, Dean couldn't risk Holly approaching the fireplace.

Moving to the doorway, Dean froze in horror at the site of his brother once more dangling helplessly in the clutches of the ghost. Grabbing a small can of lighter fluid, Dean sprinkled it lightly over the box, covering his face as the fire flared briefly. His moment of satisfaction at Holly's inhuman scream dissipated faster than she did when Dean saw her fling Sam down the stairs. His younger brother's tall form hit the wooden/carpeted staircase with a sickening 'thud', his gangly limbs twisting beneath him as he was sent swiftly tumbling downwards, head and shoulders connecting solidly with the wall and banister as he rolled, the sound of the fall almost deafening against the tense silence of the cold room. It was all over in a matter of seconds, and Dean sucked in a shallow breath, heart lurching within him as he gazed in shock at the form lying uncharacteristically still at the bottom of the staircase.

"_Sammy…" _he whispered.

No one answered.

* * *

**_A/N - I told you chapter nine was both long and productive. Owies to Sammy, sex on the beach for Emily and John...No, I am not playing favorites but considering the only woman in Sam's life at the moment was Ruby and I hate her (please kill her, please kill her...) he will have to just suffer for the moment. At least he scored with a non-demonic woman in season four (Sex and Violence repeated last night - Sam and the lady doc? smoking!). So I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Just so you know...things are only going to get more complicated from here._**

**_Review, feedback is oh, so appreciated. - CC_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. If it was, I can think of some serious changes I would have done to last night's episode. Kinda sad, although I did have so much hope for the brothers in that one h/c moment (I think you know which one I mean). _**

**_And this chapter is for Sammygirl1963. Jean has always been there for all of us and I hope that she knows how much she means to us. Our prayers are with you and your other family (you know, the non-cyber one)._**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

Dean rushed over to his brother's side, terrified that this so-called simple salt and burn had cost him his brother. It was an old fear, one that had existed since their father had first started insisting that Sammy accompany them on hunts. Unlike Dean, who had been chomping at the bit to be allowed to hunt by John's side, Sam had never wanted to hunt with the same passion as the rest of his family.

Kneeling down beside Sam's still form, Dean felt for any broken bones before gently turning his brother over. "Sammy?" he called softly, his buried fears causing a tremor in his voice as he spoke. "Please, Sam…wake up. You can't let some damn spook get you." Leaning in closer, he patted his brother's face.

"Ununs…" Sam whispered, his face scrunching up.

Dean's face broke into a wide grin. "Sam! You scared the hell out of me." Dean froze at the irony of his words, before shaking off the feeling the phrase brought out, returning his attention to his younger brother's groaning form next to him. Leaning in closer, he reached out a gentle hand and squeezed Sam's shoulder, giving it a slight shake as he tried to rouse his younger sibling. Dean heard more than saw as Sam's jean-clad legs began scraping across the oak floor as he shifted, grimacing as his rolled slightly side to side.

"Onions."

His face now twisted in confusion, Dean became worried again that Sam may have suffered a more severe head injury and not just the small bump and abrasion on his forehead.

Stretching and in obvious pain, Sam's face scrunched up even further as his aquamarine eyes came fully open, startling his brother so that at first Dean didn't follow what Sam was saying. "Dean, c'mon. I told you, if you had the steak smothered in onions, you were to brush your teeth. Man that stinks."

Sitting back on his haunches, Dean began to chuckle as what his brother's words finally made sense. "Well, Sleeping Beauty, whatever it takes to wake you from your enchanted slumber. Cause I ain't Patrick Dempsey and I am _not_ about to kiss you."

"Patrick…" Sam's mind wandered as he allowed his brother to help him sit up. Then he began to chuckle. "_Enchanted_? Seriously, Dean. You've seen it? It's a Disney flick about a princess lost in New York."

"OK, first, it was a classic story of good over evil, had a great fight scene and that dragon was cool…But most of all, that chick was seriously hot in the wet gown. You could see _everything._"

Anything Sam would have responded to his brother was cut off by the harsh light flashed at them and the sharp bark from the doorway. "Freeze! Police."

* * *

Virgil Tracy watched as his sister-in-law patted his wife on the leg, before standing up and softly saying something to Sarah. Walking away from where Sarah sat quietly on the porch swing, Kate's expression grew firm and her eyes narrowed when she saw her middle brother-in-law lounging in the doorframe. Tucking back a strand of ebony hair, she stalked across the lanai, her athletic form radiating a protective vibe that must have made suspects quake - and still intimidated board members, making the toughest men quake in their boots. Coming to a halt in front of the younger and - unfortunately for him - shorter Tracy, Kate punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Kate that hurt," Virgil tried – and failed – to keep a whine out of his voice.

"Good," Kate responded sharply. "You tell me, Virgil Grissom Tracy – what would Scott have done to anyone who hurt one of his younger brothers?"

"He would have cheerfully ripped them to shreds," Virgil answered grimly.

"Well, I consider Sarah one of my younger sisters. She's been hurt enough lately. You make it worse; I make your life miserable." That said, Kate stalked into the main house to meet with Jeff on the other family business.

Walking over to the swing, Virgil sat down at the other end, giving Sarah plenty of space as he pushed off lightly, making the seat move once more. He smiled at his son, bouncing and laughing in his aunt's arms. Michael was not one who warmed quickly to strangers, but Tin-Tin had been in his life all along. The family had always known Alan would marry the pretty Malaysian girl and the children had been calling her Auntie Tin-Tin since they could speak. Julie moved forward, holding DJ closely, the little boy having adored her since Kate had first started bringing her "protégé" back to the island. Alan sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water where he repeatedly dipped his youngest nephew, holding him securely. The baby's high giggles were echoed by his cousins.

Virgil's fascination with watching the antics of the younger Tracys (he was fairly sure he was including Alan in the group) brought him into a fugue that he was pulled out of when he felt Sarah begin to lean against him. Raising an arm, he drew his wife closer to him, reflecting on just how precious beside him was. As Sarah leaned her head into his shoulder, Virgil inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled at the realization that she still used the green apple shampoo she had used in high school, even as he silently chuckled at himsfelf for having never noticed that before.

"I think I loved you even when we were kids," Virgil said softly, twirling a wayward auburn curl around his finger. "But you were a constant, something always there, just like one of my brothers. I know I took advantage of you in how I treated you. I just expected you to be there, helping me whenever needed…helping all of my family. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized how precious a part of my life you were. There was a hole in my heart that was never filled again until you came back into my world."

Sarah quietly asked, "And now?" She knew she was asking more than how he felt and was asking for his trust and support in this trying time.

Kissing her on the head, Virgil smiled as held her close. Looking over at their son, he smiled indulgently, placing a hand on her stomach where their next child rested securely. "And now my heart is more than filled – it's overflowing."

* * *

Dean glared repeatedly at Deputy Dumbass (he knew the man's name was Dutton, it was the principle of the matter). It had been almost an hour since the man had shown up at Woodbury House and pulled the brothers away from their latest (thankfully completed) job. As he pressed a bandana against Sam's head – the cut needed stitches – Dean tried once more to reason with the man.

"Listen, my brother needs medical attention. Will you at least let me get the first aid kit from our car…"

"Your vehicle is still back at the crime scene. And the two of you aren't going anywhere until I get a report back on your finger prints," the obnoxious law enforcement officer took delight in informing Dean. "And then, the only place you will be going is to a holding cell."

"Can't you at least take the cuffs off of my brother?" Dean asked, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming useless - if emotionally satisfying - obsenities at the man.

"Proper protocol dictates that perps are handcuffed when outside of holding cells," Dutton snidely remarked.

"Deputy…" Sam closed his eyes again, the bright lights of the Bailey Sheriff's Department making his pounding head scream in agony. "Sorry…can't remember your name. Or did you forget to give it to us when you failed to read us our rights? Or when you forgot that we are entitled to a phone call?"

"You'll get all that when the Sheriff comes in the morning. And what do you think you are, a lawyer?" Sam glowered at Dutton's words, never having forgotten what the supernatural had cost him in his dreams.

Rolling his eyes, Dean snapped, "Just call Paula Segal. She'll tell you that we were supposed to be there. That's how we got the key and the security code."

"First," Dutton said, "I am not calling anyone this late. Second, are you saying that she was in on it?" Tilting his head, the deputy continued, "I told the Sheriff we needed to beef up patrols over by the Tracy place. But no, and look what happened."

Sam kept his eyes shut as he responded, "But the Tracys' house is secured and most of the furniture is in storage.'

"Casing it, huh?" Dutton sneered.

"Paula told me when we were talking earlier," Sam sighed, exhausting increasing the lines of pain in his face.

Concerned for his brother's well-being, Dean was getting furious. "Listen, if you won't call Paula, call Sarah Tracy. She'll vouch for us."

"Maybe I _will_ call the Tracys," Dutton said imperiously. "I'm sure Mr. Tracy would be mighty grateful I stopped you from breaking into his property."

"I said Sarah Tracy, not Jeff Tracy," Dean snapped. "We were at the Woodbury House not the Tracys'."

Dutton shook his head, looking through some papers. "I remember Sarah Woodbury. She was a chubby geek with coke bottle glasses and a mouthful of braces. Wonder how she managed to snare a Tracy? Of course, Jeff Tracy always thought the world of her. Maybe he got his son to marry her to make him happy."

"First," Dean mimicked the deputy's earlier rant, "Jeff Tracy only wants his sons to be happy. He would never make any of his sons marry someone they didn't love. And dude, you so haven't seen Sarah Tracy lately have you?"

"What's to see? I remember her and I doubt she looks much different. Now, her sister Holly…she was hot! Blonde, green eyes with a smoking body. Her I could have seen as a rich guy's wife. She was something else."

"Yeah," Dean bitched, "she was a real winner."

Dean's sarcasm went right over the deputy, who was focused on the computer screen. "Huh. No hits at all on your prints and nothing in CODIS."

"So are you willing to consider we just might be innocent?" Dean snapped, worried at how quiet Sam had been.

Dutton stood up and walked over to the Sheriff's office, pulling open a drawer. Snatching up a small book, he walked back over to his desk. "Got Jeff Tracy's number here. Bet I can call him and see what he says." Looking over at the brother, he smirked. "We even have vid phones here. Mr. Tracy donated two of them earlier this year."

"No big, we have one on my laptop," Sam quietly said. "The Tracys gave it to us."

"Right," Dutton smirked. "You probably stole that, too."

Dean was ready to jump the jerk, handcuffs or not. But Sam's hand on his arm calmed him and together they waited. Whatever Tracy the man talked to would clear them, which was all that mattered.

* * *

Kate Tracy rubbed her eyes. She needed to pull the data together for the new project so that when she presented it to the board, there would be no delays in the work; they could hit the ground running if she had all her ducks in order. "Ohhh," Kate groaned. She would love to have Julie's help with this, but had impulsively given the younger woman the rest of the week off so that Julie could settle into married life.

When the vid-phone began to ring, Kate resisted the urge to pound her head against the desk. It would be useless and just give her a headache. "_But," _she thought as she prepared to answer the phone, _this call could give me just as big a headache. Well, at least it won't give me a bruise."_

Before Kate could give a greeting, a man, somewhere in his mid-to-late twenties, dressed in a law enforcement uniform imperiously stated, "I need to speak with Jeff Tracy."

"I'm sorry, he is unavailable at the moment," Kate politely responded. "Maybe I can help, I'm…"

"Listen, sweetie, I need to speak with your boss. I'm sure," his eyes moved up and down suggestively, "that you _help _him a lot, but I need Mr. Tracy right now."

Anyone who knew Kate Tracy would have known to shut up at that moment. But Deputy Dutton didn't know her…too bad.

"May I ask who is calling?" Kate inquired in a politely chilly tone.

"Deputy Keifer Dutton, Bailey Sheriff's Department. I am the lead deputy on duty."

"He's the only deputy on duty," Dean called out.

Kate leaned her head slightly to the side, giving a small smile that she quickly hid as she saw the Winchester brothers, a frown emerging when she spotted the Sam's untreated head injury. "Sam, what happened?" Kate's frown grew as she focused on Deputy Dutton. "Has he received any medical care?"

Dean's "no" was overridden by Dutton's "Listen, the perps will get care when I get some answers. Is that how they got into properties held by the Tracy family? You their inside source?"

Leaning back in her chair, Kate was prepared to rationally respond and drew in a breath before speaking. Whatever she had to say went out the window when Dutton snapped, "Listen, you may be Mr. Tracy's fun time girl, but this is a criminal investigation. Comprende, sweet thing?"

Kate's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, anger radiating from her in waves. When she finally spoke, her voice was low and menacing. "You festering pile of dog shit…I would be polite and say feces or excrement, but I doubt your intelligence ratio is high enough for you to comprehend what that means. Now listen and listen to me good. The Winchesters are contract employees who have worked directly for the Tracys before. When their services were required again, they quickly came to where we asked them to go. Sarah Tracy could think of no one she would trust more with this task, which needed to be handled quickly and discretely. Now, I would recommend that you get Sam Winchester some medical attention and I need to know if they require a lawyer. If so, I will contact the attorneys the family has on retainer."

"Lawyer?" Dean called out. "This loser still hasn't even read us our rights."

The men would not have thought it possible, but Kate's eyes narrowed further and her voice now fairly dripped with cold disdain. "You failed to Mirandarize these men? What cracker jack box did you get your badge from? Or was it in the bargain bin at the local Wal-Mart?"

"Listen…" Dutton started, trying to intimidate Kate and reclaim the upper hand, when another voice broke in.

"Mrs. Tracy?" All three men turned at the new voice. A woman, somewhere in her early thirties walked into the Sheriff's Department. Although dressed in jeans and a cotton jersey, the Sheriff's windbreaker she wore identified her clearly.

"Sheriff Landman, nice to see you again," Kate smiled.

The sheriff smiled in return, leaning over the desk before greeting Kate. "Now, I thought I told you, my name is Jean."

"And I told you, my name is Kate. Scott said you were a great friend and was one of the best players on his team when he was in little league. Any friend of my husband is a friend of mine and my friends call me Kate," she laughed before glaring at Dutton again. "Of course, to Deputy Dumbass there, I am Mrs. Tracy."

Jean sighed. "Dutton, what the hell have you pulled now? I thought putting you on the late shift you would cause less trouble. I swear, I don't care if your daddy is the mayor, your ass is so busted if you have caused me any more paperwork."

"He failed to read rights to suspects, he failed to get medical care for an injured suspect, he didn't allow them to call an attorney and he just called me my father-in-law's good time girl."

Closing her eyes, Jean sighed once more. "Dutton, if you were a bigger ass you would be in Congress. You just pissed off the Tracy wife married to the Tracy son who will kick your ass."

"Not if I kick it first," Kate said grimly.

"I'd just shoot him," Dean offered cheerfully, only to exchange concerned looks with his brother when Kate seemed to consider it.

"Maybe," Sam suggested, "if Sarah could explain things for us…"

"Sarah left for the clinic in Akoroa twenty minutes ago. But I can confirm that we are aware that Sarah asked the Winchesters for help. May I ask why they have been taken into custody?"

At the double glares from the women, Dutton stumbled over his words, trying to explain. "I found them in the Woodbury House. They had guns! Shotguns!"

Sam sighed. "We were concerned that some of the damage could be caused by rodents. We work at night, many rodents are predominantly nocturnal. So we carry shotguns with shells loaded with rock salt. It scares the animals, won't hurt people and doesn't damage property."

The Sheriff picked up one of the shotguns on a nearby table, examining it closely after the Winchesters nodded in approval. Checking the weapons and the shells, she shook her head before turning back to the Winchesters. "Boys, as a representative of Bailey, may I offer my most sincere apologies and assure you that not all of the residents are this stupid. I'll call over to the medical clinic and ask Billy to meet you over there. Actually, give me a minute and I will drive you." Turning back to the vid screen, the sheriff shrugged. "Hard to get good help these days, Kate, you know how it is. And Dutton? You go through my drawers again, I will kick your ass and then I will fire said ass, got it? I can't think of how else you got the Tracys' home phone number." Smiling, she gave a small wave at the vid phone. "You give Scotty a kiss for me and tell the others Jeannie Bates said howdy, you hear?"

After Kate cheerfully nodded and agreed, Sheriff Landman turned off the vid phone, shaking her head at her deputy. "Now, Dutton, I have to get my husband out of bed and over to his clinic to check this boy over. He just got to sleep after being up with a colicky baby and he won't be happy. And when he isn't happy, I'm not happy. Why are you making someone who can make your life miserable unhappy? And yes, your daddy is mayor, but he is Billy's uncle and I know he likes me and Billy more than he likes you. You know why? Because you are a dumbass. Now, those reports had best be in order before I get in tomorrow morning or guess who will be working every holiday shift for the rest of his employment with this department?"

The Winchesters, once free of their restraints, followed Sheriff Landman out of the building to her car. As she radioed in a tow for the Impala (to meet them at the medical clinic), Dean whispered to Sam, "I have no idea what they raise the women on around here but I seriously love it. They gotta bottle it. They raise some serious kick-ass broads in these parts!"

* * *

**_A/N - Oh, I can't seriously hurt Sam...Not yet at least. See, the Ghost of Woodbury House (at least that one), was what brought them to Bailey, Kansas (which is a fictional place...Bailey, not Kansas). I am introducing characters who will be involved with the next hunt. Look forward to chaos and mayhem...but it will take a couple of chapters to introduce everyone, so prepare to enjoy some humor and fluff, with a few explinations tossed in. _**

**_Take care until later, be kind, rewind...I mean, please review. Thanks! - CC_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - It's as likely that I own Supernatural or the Thunderbirds, as it is to hit 90 degrees in New Hampshire in April. What? The high temp was 91 today? EXCELLENT!!! Meet the new owner of...Oh, must be heatstroke. Sigh._**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

It was a slightly bedraggled pair of Winchesters who wandered back into the Fairview Inn at three in the morning. The desk clerk looked like he wanted to say something but the glare he received from Sheriff Landman quickly dissuaded him from his intent. The law officer took the card key from Dean, who was supporting most of his brother's weight, and led the way into the room. After she helped him settle his brother onto one of the two queen size beds in the suite (having given Dean an odd look when he snapped at her when she had tried to place Sam on the one closest to the door), Sheriff Landman watched as the older brother gently removed the younger man's shoes and covered his sleeping form with a comforter from the end of the bed. Landman was about to say something when Dean raised a finger to his mouth, silencing her. The two moved to the other room, Dean making sure the door was closed behind him.

"You sure that doc knows what he's talking about? Sam was kinda spacey there," Dean grumbled as he lounged on the sofa.

"Billy is a good doctor," the sheriff laughed. "For a summer boy." Dean looked puzzled, but the law officer just laughed more. "Sorry. For generations, we had folks who thought it was a good idea to send their kids from the cities out to here. You know, "_fresh air, sunshine, blue skies, yadda yadda_." Billy's father is chief of medicine at the University Medical Center in Topeka. Every year, he would send Billy and his sister to stay with their uncle here in Bailey. Nice enough man, he was our local principal for years. Only became mayor when he retired. Got bored he said and running Bailey is much like trying to keep up with a building full of school kids."

Tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch, Dean asked the law enforcement officer, "How did you end up as sheriff? And how did a city boy like Billy end up in the small town instead of working for Daddy?"

Landman chuckled again. "My dad was a cop in New York. Died in the line of duty. Mom came home to Kansas. Guess I missed Daddy a lot. Acted out, caused a lot of trouble…got to know the Sheriff's office up close and personal. Amos Taylor was the Sheriff back then. Found out I liked baseball, used to go to games with my Dad."

"Yankees fan?" Dean guessed.

"Bite your tongue boy. Mets fan here. Real team, not just _the_ _best money can buy but still can't manage to win_." Smiling, she turned the chair from the desk and sat before she continued. "Anyhow, I started playing little league. Met up with Scott Tracy, who told the boys that as long as I could play he would play with me. As team captain, his word carried a lot of sway. We were friends from that day on. Ended up both going in the military at the same time, just I went Marines and Scott became a fly boy. That's where I met up again with Billy. Fell in love with the idiot, which was one of the reasons we both got out. He was Air Force, same as Scotty. Hard for Air Force and Marine to be stationed in the same place at the same time, unless someone is shooting at you. Billy's daddy is just starting to forgive me for Billy settling here and reopening the clinic. Just took giving him a grandson."

Standing, Landman stretched and smiled. "Well, I gotta be back at my desk come 0700. If I want any sleep, I better head home. Now, I hope you boys enjoy the rest of your time in Bailey. Personally, I don't want to see you at any place but Millie's." At Dean's curious look, she smiled once more and gestured to the room service menu. "That food is good. But when I let the folks at Millie's Diner know you are friends of Sarah Tracy and that your brother got hurt trying to help her, well…I think Millie herself will make sure that you get a big slice of pie to go with some of the best home cooking you'll ever have."

"How can you can be sure this Millie will like us?" Dean asked, trying not to yawn.

"What can I say, she likes troublemakers. She raised one," Sheriff Landman joked as she headed towards the door. "Me. Never wanted me to become a cop, but she started to calm down once I was made Sheriff. Mama thinks it's more political than cop, so she is easier to deal with these days. Especially since I made her a grandma; babies will do that to folks."

* * *

Kate Tracy had long since finished up her report, having worked through lunch. She had meant what she had told Deputy Dumbass…uh, Dutton. Jeff wasn't available, this was the day he had lunch with his grandchildren. It was a tradition that had started as a compromise with Kate. Giving Jeff Tracy a special time with his grandchildren made sure that he was less likely to snatch the kids otherwise. Looking at the picture of the Tracy patriach surrounded by his entire family, Kate smiled. According to Scott, the man had done the best he could. But between a growing business and later, the stress that came from the the loss of his wife, Jeff hadn't always been able to enjoy the little moments with his sons. When he started International Rescue, Jeff had found himself growing closer to his sons again. With Scott, Jeff had a wingman, someone to share responsibility with. John was the one Jeff talked to, sometimes late into the night. Virgil's fascination with improving the machines appealed to his fellow engineer. Gordon was the one that saw the humor in the mundane and made everything more bearable. Then, there was Alan…

Jeff loved his baby. He was rather overprotective of the kid (not like the rest of them weren't as well.) And he had missed Alan whenever his youngest went away to school. But Jeff had wanted Alan to experience life beyond the limitations of Tracy Island and to know he had choices in life besides International Rescue. Alan had resented being sent away for years. Strangely enough, it was the incident with the Hood that made Alan want to have a life where he wasn't just Jeff Tracy's son or (enter appropriate brother's name here) Tracy's brother. John had often said it was because he felt accepted enough to leave that he didn't have to stay.

Kate smiled, glad she was married to the Tracy son who usually made sense.

As Kate sighed, thinking that maybe she should wrap things up and head out to find her sons, the vid-phone beeped. Emitting an even bigger sigh, Kate reluctantly reached out to turn on the device. Expecting someone calling with Tracy Industries business – although she didn't know what – Kate was almost pleasantly surprised to see Dean Winchester on the other end.

"Dean? Is everything OK? Dumb…Dutton let you go, right? And isn't causing more trouble, is he?"

Sighing, Dean leaned back in the hotel chair. "I'm fine. Sammy is asleep. I would have called a few minutes ago, but, um, it took me a while to figure out how to use this thing." Dean glanced down, trying to gather his thoughts before slowing rasing his gaze to stare Kate right in the eye. "I wanted to say thanks. You really stood up for Sam and me. We…well, we just aren't used to that."

Kate smiled. "Dean, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I think you know how it feels to be desperate to protect someone you love. If you and Sam hadn't been there, I am certain the Hood would have killed Alan."

Thinking of all he had done to protect Sam over the years, from going hungry to going to Hell, Dean nodded. "Yeah, I do. And Alan is a good kid. We were glad to help him." Yawning, Dean stretched. "Listen, there is no way I can be up much longer but I wanted to talk to you about the salt and burn."

"The salt and…" Kate looked puzzled before her eyes lit up. "Oh, the ghost! Yes, Sarah and Alan told us how you dealt with a ghost. Is everything settled or do you have to go back?"

"We got her," Dean acknowledged. "I don't know if Sarah told you…"

"That it was Holly? Yes, she did. Even the part about the baby teeth. That was…disturbing."

"Yeah. But the thing with ghosts is they can be talkative. All this, my life sucked and this is why I won't head into the light with Jennifer Hewitt." Then Dean cocked his head and gave a small glare. "She said you shot her and that was one of the reasons she fell to her death. Sorry, but that sounds like the Hannah chick who thought she was Holly. Sam showed me all the news articles about it. How you shot the woman holding Sarah Woodbury hostage and the nutcase fell four stories off a parking garage onto a Boston city street? Wanna tell me how a decorated FBI agent misidentified a perp like that?"

Kate sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't. My father and uncle - who, by the way, when I call the man a genius, I am not being a doting niece I am serious, - showed up after we saved Sarah. They provided documentation that showed Holly was actually Hannah, and that she was delusional. The truth is they took some truths, mixed it with a more palatable falsehood and well…You know Sarah. She took it hard enough when she found out that her sister set the fire in an attempt to kill her; can you imagine how she would have felt to know that she had been trying to do so still? She blamed the drugs and was able to live with it. Holly had been off the drugs – well, the illegal ones, since the fire. She just still hated her sister enough to kill her. Sarah has such a gentle heart for the most part. I went along with the lie because it was for the best."

Taking a deep breath, Kate leaned back in her chair and folded her arms defensively. "Oh, and I was a good FBI agent. Sarah looked like her aunt and Holly looked like their mother – sisters who looked like another pair of sisters. They had different coloring but their bone structure clearly marked them as sisters. Even with the plastic surgery Holly had been through, that, unlike Sarah's which was reconstructive only, changed Holly's general appearance, you could see the similarities if you know what to look for. I will have you know that the new, acurate facial recognition software used by the federal government is from Tracy Industries and I was one of the chief designers."

Leaning back himself, Dean sighed, feeling compelled to give more information to Kate. "The fire wasn't the first time he tried to kill her," Dean reported grimly.

"That doesn't surprise me," a new voice said. Kate visibly jumped as her husband entered the room. Pulling up a chair, Scott joined the conversation. "So, I would be willing to bet that a lot of those accidents Sarah had as a kid were a tad more intentional, huh? I suspected Holly of being responsible for a few of them. The older the girls got, the more vicious Holly became. We did our best to look out for Sarah Jane but Grandma always said we shouldn't say anything unless we had proof. Not sure anyone would have believed us. Holly had a way of acting a lot more innocent than she was. You should ask John about the time she tried to seduce him. And she was only fourteen at the time. I think she already had more experience than he did. Fact is," he grinned, "I am pretty sure of it."

"Yeah," Dean responded, surly, "she is gone now. But she tried to kill Sam tonight. Frankly, I would love to be able to revive her just so I could kill her all over again."

"Is he OK?" Scott asked, concerned.

"He will be." Dean nodded. "He's resting at the moment. Thought since the room is paid for we'd relax for a day or two, if that is OK."

"The room and room service are paid for through the week, Dean. Stay as long as you need." Kate answered. "If Dutton bothers you again…"

"What?" Scott exclaimed. "Did Dumbass…Um, I mean is Keifer Dutton causing problems again? I should call Jean…"

Dean interrupted. "Sheriff Landman already intervened. And she invited us to have a meal over at her mother's diner."

"Oh, yeah, Miss Millie's pies…they are so good. I can still taste them."

Kate looked at her husband askance. "Anything I should be jealous of here?"

"Nope. One woman man, here hon. But if you can ever talk Miss Millie into her deep dish apple pie recipe…"

"You'd never get any work for Tracy Industries done. You would be too busy in the gym." Kate snarked. Smiling at Dean, she nodded. "OK, take care of Sam and get a few days rest before heading back to the road. And like Sarah told you in Boston, the Tracys are in your debt. You need us, just call."

Nodding, Dean looked at the couple thoughtfully. "What are you going to tell Sarah?"

"That her sister's spirit is finally gone and that she can have Paula make Woodbury House available to families in need." Kate smiled sadly. "I don't think she needs to know anymore than that about Holly, do either of you?" Both men agreed and Dean signed off the vid-phone.

Kate went to stand up when she felt the pressure of Scott's hand on her arm. Her husband frowned at her. "Kate, do you really think you should have kept everyone in the dark about Holly?"

Frowning herself, Kate covered Scott's hand with her own. "Scott, in many ways, we are a lot alike. Especially in this – I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. I didn't kill Holly – it really was an accident. But if it had come down to a crazy woman and saving Sarah and Virgil, I would have done whatever I had to. Most of this family couldn't keep a secret like that from Sarah. And now I have to ask you to do so. I love you and I trust you. I know you can keep that secret." Pulling away, she looked at Scott sadly. "I just didn't want you to have to share the burden with me."

Reaching out, Scott pulled Kate into his arms. "Well, Fed…that is what I am here for. Sharing burdens is included with sharing blessings. My brothers and father are my family by blood. But you…You I chose to stand beside me, 'till death do us part, remember?" Kissing her deeply, Scott rested his hand on the back of her neck, feeling a decades old scar where a criminal bent on revenge against her father had shot Kate when she was only nine. "I know you are strong, Kate. It is one of the things I love about you. But when you have reinforcements, strong becomes even stronger."

"My hero," Kate sighed, fluttering her lashes. Scott began to kiss her again, with them both jumping when they heard another voice yell out.

"I found them Jason!" Elizabeth hollered. "Your parents are making out in Grandpa's office!"

Leaning into Scott's chest, Kate hid her burning face. Scott laughed and put a finger under her chin, raising her face back up. "Could be worse. I can still recall traumatizing Virgil not long after we got married…"

Kate laughed as well, and they followed their niece out to rejoin their sons, content that, for now at least, all was well on Tracy Island.

* * *

**_A/N - I know, not much action. We are getting ready to introduce some new players in the game before I cause some more trouble...I mean, bring in some action. Oh, and I take it nobody liked Deputy Dumbass...I mean, Dutton. Good. (Insert evil laugh here.) _**

**_Thanks for the reviews (I really love reviews.), and thanks for Little Miss Bump for her substitute beta work. Man, is she tough! And one last shout-out to Sammygirl1963 - you keep me going when I so wanna give up. You are both awesome!!! - CC_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - It should be SOOOO obvious I do not own Supernatural. My Sam is screwed up but he isn't slicing open demons to suck on their blood. And this is a Ruby-free zone - you know she is there, but that is it! (Can you tell I don't like her?) Also, do not own the Thunderbirds because then it would be a series. Thunderbirds followed by Supernatural...what a night that would be! Yes, I am rambling again. I'm good at it people. _**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam began to stir, feeling the sun warming his face. Yawning, he sat up in the bed, wiping at his eyes. Looking towards the window, with the drapes pulled almost completely shut, Sam blinked in surprise before climbing out of the bed and moving towards the window. Grasping the curtain in one hand, he pulled it aside and drew it back.

"So the fair lady has risen from her enchanted sleep?"

Not turning from the window, Sam answered his brother's smart ass remark even as he let the curtain drop back into place. "Dean - that is the second time in less than twenty four hours you have compared me to a princess. It's getting old."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, bouncing on his bed before tossing a pillow at Sam. "But it is still funny. Gotta love the classics, hey Sammy?"

Yawning, Sam wiped his face with his hands before turning to face his brother. "So, what time is it anyhow?"

"Almost noon," Dean responded. "I ordered breakfast for both of us. You slept right through so I ate yours. Hope you don't mind."

A year ago Sam would have made a disparaging comment to his brother about being a human vacuum. But after Dean went to Hell, Sam spent a lot of time remembering their times together, especially when they were growing up. It was a bitter pill to recall all the times that Dean had said, _"I'm not all that hungry, Sammy, you can eat my food."_ Or "_No, Sammy, I'll have this, you can have the last of that."_ It had been just one more thing that Dean had given up for Sam over the years and he had sworn if he ever managed to get his brother back, he would do everything he could to see that Dean never went hungry again. There had been a few times since Dean had been pulled from the pit that Sam had brought his brother food, swearing that he had already eaten because they had only had enough money for one of them to eat. And like his brother before him, Sam made sure Dean never realized what he was doing.

Dean looked up and down at his brother, as if checking him out for any injuries – beyond the known. "Doctor said you must have been pretty run down for the sedative to affect you so strongly. He ran some blood work on you as well. Just to be on the safe side," Dean added as he stood up. "Billy said he would have the results by noon if we met him at Millie's for lunch."

"OK," Sam said thoughtfully. "I have only two questions." When his brother gave him his patented _Dean Winchester raised eyebrow, _Sam continued. "Who is Billy and who is Millie and what's for lunch?"

"Actually, College Boy," Dean snarked as he led the way from the bedroom, "I believe that is three questions."

Their light-hearted argument could be heard as they left the hotel suite to head for Millie's Diner.

* * *

Sarah had returned from the clinic and had been discussing the changes in staff rotation with Emily while helping the "family doctor" restock the infirmary with the supplies Virgil and John were unloading from Tracy Two. Emily nodded in approval at the coverage for their usual OBGyn when Gordon suddenly burst into the infirmary carrying Julie.

"Emily! Oh, good, you're here. Julie fainted!" the red-headed Tracy son practically babbled.

Julie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Gordon," she said in a clear, firm – all be it slightly French-accented – voice, "I told you. I stood up too quickly. I was merely a tad dizzy. I never lost consciousness. I can still walk. I am willing to bet I could even beat you in the pool. Want to try?"

Sarah was doing her best not to laugh as the couple – both Gold-medal swimmers in two different Olympics – faced off. Although with Julie still being carried by her husband, it made her seem a bit less intimidating.

Emily, however, knew how Tracy men were when their "woman" was enceinte. She sighed with the same mixture of affection and annoyance as Julie had and moved over to the couple. "Gordy, I am sure Julie is fine," she began, only to raise her hand when her brother-in-law began to interrupt. "But I will be happy to check her over. Just put down the bride and slowly back out of the room."

"But I…" Gordon began, only for Sarah to be the one interrupting this time.

"Gordo, we have needles and we aren't afraid to use them," Sarah laughed. "Now, why don't you go find Alan? I noticed that he missed a booster shot while on his honeymoon."

The fourth Tracy son looked at his wife and sisters-in-law, deciding to strategically retreat under the power of three glares. As Emily pulled out some equipment she spared a glance over at Sarah. "I thought all of the Thunderbirds were up to date on their shots?"

Sarah grinned as Emily helped Julie onto an exam bed. "Got him out of here, didn't it?"

John and Virgil came in to the three women laughing. Looking at each other, the brothers shrugged their shoulders and decided they really didn't want to know. As Emily examined Julie quickly, Sarah assisted her husband and brother-in-law in restocking supplies. Emily was just finishing up with making a note in Julie's chart – and admonishing the younger woman not to stand up again so quickly – when Gordon ran back into the infirmary, looking so pale and shaken that his long faded freckles could actually be seen.

"Gordon?" Julie asked her husband in concern. "_Mon coeur_, are you alright?"

With his brothers' aid, Gordon sat in a chair as Sarah handed him a glass of water. He sipped at it a bit while Emily took his pulse. Finally, he managed to speak.

"I forgot."

When he said nothing else, John looked at the rest of the gathered family before asking, "You forgot what, Fish-face?"

"I forgot Alan was married."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You forgot that Alan was married? Um, how did you miss the wedding on the beach or the barbeque that lasted for hours up by the pools? You and Johnny so busy eloping that you are allowed to forget the hours – no, days or weeks – of suffering the grooms have to go through?"

Sarah, the only wife present whose wedding had not been an elopement, glared at her husband who quickly back peddled, not willing to lose the ground he had gained since settling the whole Winchester issue. "Of course, to make your beautiful bride happy, every moment is so worth it in the end, right honey?"

John leaned over and stage-whispered. "Nice save."

"I went to go get Alan for Sarah," Gordon continued, seemingly oblivious to his brothers' chatter. "It was the middle of the day. Dad hadn't seen him. Onaha hadn't seen him. Kate and Scott hadn't seen him. Kyrano and the kids hadn't seen him…"

"In other words," John interrupted, "no one had seen him."

"So, I called Brains and asked for a location on Al's watch. He said the kid was in his bedroom. I know he is polishing off his second book, but I figured I could pull him away for a minute."

Emily looked thoughtful for a minute. "Wait. Gordon, did you ask Tin-Tin where he was? I am sure if he hadn't mentioned where he was to anyone else, he would tell his wife. Why didn't you just ask her?"

"Couldn't find her. Couldn't find him. Found them both. They were, um, busy."

"Busy?" Sarah asked. "Doing what?"

John and Virgil had begun to laugh and even Emily had started to chuckle. Julie and Sarah merely looked confused until John spoke up.

"Sarah, really…Did you forget how you got into your current condition?" The light dawned in both Sarah's and Julie's faces.

"Oh, right. _Busy." _She smiled at her husband. "What is it about you Tracy boys walking in on your brothers' en flagrante delecto?"

Julie looked a bit puzzled, but Virgil was blushing. "Well, all I can say is at least I only walked in on Scott and Kate. I knew my big brother was…active. I think Gordon was in denial."

Julie gave a delicate snort as she realized just what her new family was talking about. "He is married now! They are married. _Cher_, you should be comfortable with the fact that your younger brother expresses his love for his wife in a physical sense."

Emily and Sarah put companionable arms around the younger woman. Sarah explained as they laughingly led her from the room. "Jules, let me explain something. The Tracy boys don't mind running through flames, diving into choppy waters or climbing icy cliffs in a rescue. But they never want to know that their brothers are ever _busy._ Although where they think the ever-increasing population of the sippy-cup set is coming from is beyond me."

As the wives left, laughing at their spouses' shared discomfort, Gordon leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Well, I may have never wanted to know, but the kid sure has enthusiasm for a rookie."

Virgil and John smacked their brother on the head in an unconsciously coordinated attack. At Gordon's shocked look, John smacked him again. "And that, Gordo, is for giving us a detail we should have never had to know."

* * *

Dean sighed in contentment as they walked into the clapboard building. With its bright blue shutters and large plate glass window labeled "Millie's", the Winchesters had been sure they were in the right place. But the smells of excellent home-styled food made Dean happy to realize they were _really _in the right place.

"Sam and Dean! Nice to see you up again." A man with thinning blonde hair and compassionate gray eyes smiled at the brothers. In turn, Dean smiled at the man and the baby strapped in a snuggler to the man's chest. Sam looked confused as to who the strangers were.

Shaking Dean's hand, the man turned to Sam, laughing lightly when he saw the younger brother's confusion. "I guess you really were out of it last night Sam. I'm Doctor Landman but you can just call me Billy. You were doing so last night."

"I was?" Sam still looked puzzled.

Billy just kept smiling, making the brothers wonder if much ever got the man down. "Yes," the physician reached up – necessary as the man stood barely five and a half feet – and pulled back the neat bandage on Sam's head. "Stitches are holding good. You only needed two but you still have a mild concussion. You need to take it easy for a few days, but your brother assured me you two know what to look for with concussions. Should be fine on that front but…" Billy looked around and saw the attention they had gotten in the crowded diner. Sighing, he addressed the room.

"Yes, folks. These are Sarah Tracy's friends, the Winchesters. Sam here got hurt when they were trying to fix a problem at Woodbury House and I know you all know how much that place means to Sarah. Now how about we let them sit and nobody bother them?"

There were sounds of agreement throughout the diner and Billy was about to say something when a small woman with graying blonde hair came bustling out of the kitchen.

"You're a fine one to speak, Billy Landman. Now why don't you set these boys at Jeannie's table? She should be over soon." The tiny woman smiled at the brothers before patting each on the cheek. "Now you boys sit down with Billy and Charlie, I'll get you some coffee." She paused, looking Sam up and down before continuing. "Actually, sweetie, I'll get you a big glass of milk. Finish that and I'll get you some sweet tea. Perfect thing on a day like today." Bustling off, the woman seemed unaware of the dropped jaws on the brothers.

Billy laughed, gently shoving the brothers to a booth in the corner. "And that was Miss Millie, as everyone in town calls her. She is a force to be reckoned with. Raised Jean almost single-handedly and with her parents gone and her grandma – the original Millie - sick within a year of Millie and Jean returning to Bailey, she had to take over running the diner as well. She's kind of like nitro – small but keep her at a secure distance."

The three men – and the baby – sat in the booth, even as Millie came out with two coffee mugs, the pot, and a large glass of milk. Placing the mugs in front of Dean and Billy, she filled them and nudged the glass at Sam. "Now, sweetie, you drink that up. You need to get your strength back after having that accident last night. Whole town is talking about it. Now, you drink up and I'll get you some lunch." As she began to turn away, Dean spoke up.

"Um, ma'am…"

"Miss Millie, honey, none of that ma'am."

Dean gave a reluctant smile. "Um, yes, Miss Millie, but we never gave you our orders."

Millie smiled again. "For Sam here," she motioned to the injured brother, "I have roasted chicken breast, seasoned potatoes and sliced fresh tomatoes with some fresh seasonal fruit to start. And for you, handsome, I have a Tornado Alley Burger and spiced french fries. Sound right?" Satisfied at the looks the boys gave her, she nodded and bustled back to the kitchen.

Billy grinned. "She likes you already, Dean. A Tornado Alley Burger is a special treat here. Three beef patties, cheese, bacon, BBQ sauce and all the trimmings." Chuckling as he saw the look of anticipation on Dean's face, Billy just shook his head at Sam's confusion. "Millie has a way of knowing what you need, not what you would have ordered. You'll not be disappointed."

"Is Mama making other people's meal choices again?" Sheriff Landman walked up to the table before leaning down and giving her husband and son each a kiss. Pulling her son out of his carrier, she pulled out a high chair with a baby seat and set little Charlie in it with another kiss. Pulling out a baby bag from under the table where her husband had set it, Jean gave the infant a pacifier and a small blue bear that the baby began to cuddle.

"And is she ever wrong?" her husband laughingly asked Jean as she sat down next to him.

Jean made a face as she muttered, "And would she admit it if she were?"

Sam watched the couple as they made talk, easily pulling Dean into their conversation. The sheriff was nearly six feet, with a slim, athletic build that surprised him by how lean she was – considering the baby couldn't be more than eight weeks old – and her brown eyes, dark blonde hair and tanned complexion was a strong contrast to her spouse. It took him a minute to realize that the others had stopped talking and were watching him.

"Sorry," Sam stammered slightly, embarrassed to have been caught gawking. "It's just, um, well…"

"They look like a Mutt and Jeff, don't they?" Millie cheerfully butted in. Deftly, she placed the meals in front of each of them. "Chicken for Sam, burger for Dean, Turkey on rye for Billy and BLT with soup for my baby." Jean looked to protest when her mother continued on, "None of that malarkey about just a salad. You are also feeding my grandson and he needs lots of nutrients if he is gonna grow up nice and strong, don't you sweet pea? My, he does favor his Grandpa. My Charlie was a handsome man. And his namesake sure does look like him. Only fitting. Now, if we can just have him get a decent job with normal hours."

Jean sighed and tried to shrink in her seat. It was an old argument and one she didn't have the energy to start again. Millie nodded, satisfied with having made her point. "Now you boys eat up," she fussed over the Winchesters. "Do you like pie? I made some lovely peach pie today. If you don't like peach, I think I may still have some cherry pie."

"Either sounds fine, Ma'…I mean, Miss Millie," Dean chuckled.

Millie clucked him under the chin, and smiled. "Oh, I love to see a boy with a good appetite. And you, sweetie," she said, patting Sam on the shoulder. "You look at least ten pounds underweight. You need a good meal and I promise you, I am going to make sure you eat right while you are here in Bailey. But oh, yes, my daughter and her husband. Not quite a physical match, are they? Or a temperament one, either. But they are a good match, that's all that matters, huh? And they gave me such a beautiful grandchild. 'Course, Jeff already has, what, five grandchildren?"

Jean rolled her eyes and sighed once more. "Mama and Jeff Tracy went to school together. She thought Scott and I made a "cute couple", totally forgetting the fact we never dated. And Mama, you have one child. Jeff has five. And two of them haven't produced any children yet."

"Well," Sam mused, "Alan is married now. So that could change. And it seems Gordon is pretty serious about Julie, so who knows what could happen there."

"I thought you just knew Sarah Jane," Millie exclaimed, drawing attention to the table. "How many of the other Tracys do you know?"

Dean swallowed a huge bite of his burger, almost purring in satisfaction. "Well, we've met Scott and Kate, plus we met Mr. Tracy in New York. Seen pictures of the whole family. And we got to know Alan real well when he was living in Boston." He picked up one of the large cut fries, enjoyed it with no small amount of gusto, and continued. "We've talked to everyone I guess, except John and his wife. But that was about when she, um…" he turned to his brother. "What was her name? The pregnant doctor?"

Sam smiled as he swallowed a bite of chicken. "Emily. And the baby was named Keith. Alan says he looks just like John and their daughter, Elizabeth, looks like her mother. From the wedding pictures, I'd say that means they will be blonde, blue-eyed and very attractive."

"Wedding pictures?" Millie asked. "Which wedding?"

"Must be Alan's," Jean said around her BLT. "Scott's and Virgil's were before you met the Tracys and John eloped." At the brothers' puzzled look, she just shrugged. "Scotty called earlier today. Wanted to thank me for my help with you boys. Said that the family met you when you were hired to help out on some property Sarah Jane inherited from her aunt. Also, Scott told me that you boys helped save Alan back in December when somebody was trying to hurt him. That Sam was even hospitalized with Alan when someone attacked him. The whole family feels beholden to you."

Dean put down his burger, looking thoughtful. "Alan is a good kid. And he means a lot to his family. The Tracys are good people. We were happy to help."

"Bailey owes Jeff Tracy a lot," Millie said firmly. "He revitalized this town and let our young people have options besides moving to Kansas City or Topeka. Even when he moved away, with his headquarters now in New York, he kept the local operations going. Raised his boys right after Lucy died. Wasn't easy, even with his folks moving in. Old Mr. Tracy had started taking sick and couldn't work his farm any more. He died, oh, a little more than two years after Lucy did. That little Alan, oh, he was the glue that held his family together. And did he favor his Mama."

"Still does," Sam responded. At the puzzled looks, he shrugged, "We saw her."

Knowing Sam was thinking – none too clearly – about the fact they had seen Lucy Tracy's ghost while protecting Alan, Dean jumped in. "Sam means we saw pictures of her. And if you like," Dean continued, "after we eat, we can pull out Sam's laptop," he gestured to the bag near Sam's feet, "and we'll show you the pictures Alan e-mailed us from the wedding."

Millie practically beamed at the brothers. "Oh, what fine boys you are. Tell you what, you boys enjoy your meal, I'll help Josie finish with the lunch crowd and I'll let her do the closing. She was late this morning and keeps insisting that if that happens, I take some time off in the afternoon. Now, if I had my grandson more often, I wouldn't mind but…" She trailed off at the furious look on her daughter's face. "Sweetie, it's not like you can take Charlie with you. Sheriff's office is no place for a baby. But is a doctor's office much better?"

"Now, Millie," Billy spoke up. "You know most days I don't have near enough work for Frannie to do. She's happy to watch Charlie when I have a patient. Frannie," he explained for the Winchesters' benefit, "was the nurse at the elementary school until budget cuts made the school district make it so one nurse covers both the elementary and the high school. The high school is shared with three other towns but is less than a mile from our elementary. Sharon at the high school had three weeks seniority on Frannie, so they cut her. Frannie is a single mother now, so…well, she handles all the paperwork for me as well, and she loves Charlie so much. It worked out fine."

Sam smiled around a mouthful of his food. He was beginning to see how the town had shaped the Tracys – and Sarah – into the people they had become. It had made them the kind of people who could survive a fire and become a firefighter; ones who overcame one tragedy after another and went on to found International Rescue. It would take a combination of strength and compassion to become people like that.

Millie merely shook her head and went back to the kitchen, leaving them to finish their meals. Jean sipped a bit more of her soup and played with her baby's hand.

"Don't worry, angel. I am hoping that you are as much like your grandpa as everyone seems to think you are. Daddy," she pronounced firmly, "I got. As far your Grammy goes? She's nuts."

"I heard that Bertha Jean!"

The sheriff went red in the face and shrunk into her seat, muttering, "I hate it when she calls me that." Glaring at the snickering men – damn, it seemed like even her baby was laughing at her – she glared at all of them. "I'll arrest the first one who utters the B word." When they all found their food more fascinating, Jean nodded in satisfaction.

"_I still got it."_

* * *

**_A/N - A little light before the shadows start. And oh, boy are they gonna. Some emotional pain is coming soon and then...well, you know me. (Insert evil laugh here.) _**

**_Now, anyone have time for a review? I am being nice and posting early. Please? - CC_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - If I owned Supernatural, don't you think Dean would have smoked that bee-atch Ruby last night. I have a funny feeling where all this is leading, and I think I am going to spend another long summer waiting for resolution. And because of how twisted Kripke has made his story, mine is definately kinda AU with elements of canon through season four. (OK, who is else annoyed at Castiel?) Huh. Enough rambling. Here is another chapter. (PS - Don't own Thunderbirds either.)_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

In the end, Dean didn't have to decide which sounded better – cherry or peach pie.

He had both.

As Dean enjoyed the peach pie, he watched as Sam pulled up the pictures that Alan had sent from his wedding. He knew that usually his brother would have never shown what was basically private between the two younger men, but that both of them felt confident that Alan wouldn't mind.

Millie practically had tears in her eyes as saw the young men she had known from birth. "Oh, my…Scott does look like his Daddy, doesn't he? Jeff Tracy was a handsome thing – all the girls in Bailey were heart broke when he came back with Lucy Keith. She was so beautiful, inside and out, it was easy to see why he loved her. And oh did they love those boys…My, is that little Johnny? And that must be his wife? Oh, she is absolutely breathtaking. And that is…Oh, I bet Jeff went nuts when that little girl was born."

"Elizabeth," Sam supplied, but Millie was keeping her monologue going as if no one else had spoken.

"Jeff always wanted a little girl. We all knew when Alan was coming…well, they had planned only four children; Alan was a bit of a surprise. Jeff kinda hoped that one would be a girl. But…oh – my. He looks just like his mama. And…is that the girl he married?"

"Her name is Tin-Tin," Jean said. She looked up at the brothers. "Scott said she is the daughter of some folks who work for the Tracys on the Island. But he also said that they were more like family. The boys all view her as a little sister. Except Alan, of course."

"Sheriff Landman?" Jean froze, standing up and glaring as Deputy Dutton came into the virtually empty diner, narrowly avoiding a collision with Josie as she cleared off a table.

"What is it, Dutton?" she sighed as he approached the table in the back.

"Um, had to testify in court today. Got the report done and…" He finally seemed to realize who she was sitting with. Glaring at the brothers, Dutton tightly asked, "Sheriff, should we really be talking about this in front of suspects?"

"Dutton, you were testifying on a contested speeding ticket. And the Winchesters don't have records." No one noticed the looks the brothers exchanged. They didn't have records any more…thanks to the Tracys.

"No," Dutton glared again, this time including the Sheriff. "But I checked with some cops in Boston. That whole incident with Alan Tracy in December? A Detective Pettit in Boston said he suspected something more had happened. He said that Dean Winchester was there when a suspect in the attack met a suspicious death."

Dean smiled. "Bitch tried to shoot me, Sarah threw something at her to distract her and she fell on the train tracks. Good news, it wasn't that far a drop. Bad news, it was as a train was coming into the station. Nothing suspicious about that. Most folks lose when it comes against a subway train. And I would talk to Detective Marty Simpson. He didn't have some kind of agenda like Pettit did."

Jean had been taking notes. "If it makes you happy, Dutton, I will talk to Detective Simpson and Pettit. But I read the overview of the incident. And you remember Scott Tracy? He sure remembers you." Dutton looked like he was sucking lemons as the sheriff continued. "He still goes out of his way to protect his baby brothers. Especially Alan. Remember why he broke your nose?" She looked at the Winchesters, nodding at her deputy. "Keifer thought it would be funny to pick on a six year old kid. Alan was flying a model plane in the park with Sarah Jane. Keifer started to harass them. Caused Sarah to fall and break her glasses and broke Alan's plane. Real tough guy. Scott came along and broke his nose. Keifer's mama wanted to press charges but Ruth Tracy, man she was something else. Never raised her voice but made it clear that Scotty was just protecting his own."

"He only got away with it because his name was Tracy," Dutton sneered.

"Nothing to do with him being right and you being wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

Dutton glared again, prepared to turn and leave, when a picture on the computer screen caught his attention. "That's Virgil Tracy, isn't it?"

Dean looked at the picture, one of Virgil, Alan and Sarah, and smiled. "Yep. And that is Sarah. Remember, the one you thought didn't look like much?"

Billy spoke up for the first time. "Man, Keif – you really are a dumbass. She is a serious hottie."

Before Dutton could make the scathing comment that was on his lips, Millie smacked a menu on each of the cousin's heads. "Billy, watch your language in front of my grandchild. And Keifer Oliver Dutton…one of these days, you are gonna stop being a spoiled little brat. Your mama, rest her soul, never understood that a lack of proper discipline could ruin a boy. And your daddy did his best but your mama thought the sun rose and set on you. Any time your father tried to set limits your mama would let you break them. You acted like a bully as a boy and I don't see much improvement. Now, don't think you can get away with it. If Jean doesn't do anything, I will. For starters, you are not to come back to this diner until you can apologize to the Winchesters. You can just go eat at that fast food pit on the highway. Now why don't you scoot? I believe you have to work tonight and Jeannie has a baby these days she needs to be home for. Don't you be causing no trouble that I have to pull her out of bed for again, you hear?" Another smack from the menu and the man slunk out of the diner.

Millie looked at the younger adults and smiled. "More pie anyone?" When they declined, she simply smiled again. "I'm going to set up some to-go boxes for you boys to take back to the hotel. Now, eat your dinners there if you must, but I expect you back here for breakfast and lunch as long as you are in Bailey." Millie slipped back into the kitchen, as Jean shook her head.

"How do you think I knew Dutton had hauled you boys in last night?" she shrugged. Sighing, the sheriff kissed her husband and waved at the boys. "Gotta get back to work. Holler if you need anything." With that said, she left.

Billy looked at the brothers as soon as Jean left. The doctor nodded, saying, "Sam, I need to talk to you about your lab work. If you could…"

Dean interrupted at that point. "What? Is something wrong?" The older brother was almost panicking.

Sam sighed, whispering loudly, "Dean – doctor/ patient confidentiality, hmmm?"

Turning to his brother, Dean growled, "Hey, I changed your diapers. If you're sick, I need to know."

"One, I haven't worn diapers in a long time…"

Dean broke in again, "Yeah, I know – who do you think potty trained you?"

Billy sighed, deciding it would be easier at this point to just speak plainly. "Sam, it's nothing major and maybe Dean should be keeping an eye on this." Both brothers were nervous by now. Was it the demon blood? Had it changed Sam's blood so it was no longer completely human? Or maybe it was something else. There were so many all too human illnesses that Sam could fall victim to.

"Sam, have you been missing any meals, or trying to lose weight for any reason?" The doctor's earnest question took the Winchesters by surprise. Billy continued, taking note of their confusion. "OK, not trying to lose weight. I can't see any indicators that you have been sick but I am seeing ones similar to someone with an eating disorder. No signs of dehydration so I am guessing plenty of water but that can be used to cover up not eating properly."

"What can I say?" Sam shrugged. "We are on the road a lot. Can't always eat perfectly then."

"Sam, you are about fifteen pounds underweight. Your muscles are still toned but that won't last if you don't eat…" Sam snapped suddenly, surprising both men.

"Listen, you don't know me. I am fine. More importantly, Dean is fine. I am doing the best I can. So lay off!" Sam stalked off, pushing past his brother and running out of the diner.

Dean bit his lip, looking at Billy. "How long would you say this has been going on?"

"I'm not sure, Dean. But…this could be an indicator of some self-destructive behavior. You need to make sure Sam is eating. And I don't think he has been sleeping well either. I also noticed some mild arrhythmia. It can be a sign of eating disorder or malnutrition, especially when combined with sleeping issues. Exhaustion and poor diet, not to mention Sam's blood work showed low potassium." Billy sighed, patting the older brother's arm. "I'll send over some potassium tablets to the hotel. And…you may want Sam to come back in to see me. Soon."

Dean nodded, as scared of what was happening to his brother as when up against any demon. Millie burst out of the kitchen at that moment. "Now, Dean, I packed up some food for you and, well, when Sam comes back in, I have a great milkshake with bananas. Lots of potassium, you know." When both men looked at her in surprise, she shrugged and went back to the kitchen, calling out, "Billy, when you gonna learn. Nothing happens in Bailey I don't know about. Right down to when you kissed my girl when she was ten."

Trying not to laugh, Dean began to walk out, Billy following as he carried his son. The older Winchester lost his battle with laughter when Billy muttered to baby Charlie, "Yeah, I kissed Jeannie. And she split my lip. Your mommy has a mean right hook."

* * *

Sam felt his phone vibrating again in his pocket but he refused to pull it out. He knew who it was. Ruby. She kept calling even though he was refusing to contact her. Part of him wanted to give in. Part of him wanted to go to her.

Part of him wanted to stick her own knife in her repossessed body and send her back to Hell.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

Sam whipped around to see his brother standing behind him. Without another word, Dean opened the trunk and put the take-out bag Millie had given him away. Still silent, the brothers climbed in the car and Dean made to start the car, only to abruptly stop. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he finally spoke.

"I haven't gone hungry since I got back from Hell. If I wanted anything, you made sure the money was there. Even something you probably thought I shouldn't have." The brothers knew Dean was referring to the booze, the liquid sedation the only thing that got him through the nightmares sometimes. I'm not blind, Sam. I know you haven't been sleeping. But how many times did you not eat and I did? Is that why every time we go to Bobby's he stuffs you and you let him? Dude, that is so borderline eating disorder it's not even funny."

"Yeah, Dean, and I suppose you and the good doctor are experts on eating disorders," Sam snapped.

"Nope. Not an expert on eating disorders. But I am an expert on the disorder known as _Winchester Guilt Factor._ You take a brother, who feels like it is his responsibility to take care of and protect his sibling, even to a point that he sacrifices whatever he has to in order to look out for said brother." Dean watched his brother, all the sadness in the world there. "Sam, I…damn it, Sammy. You are gonna eat while we are here and if I find out when we get back on the road that you are trying to bullshit me with '_no, not hungry' _or '_I ate earlier'_, I won't buy it. I wouldn't let you die in Cold Oak and dammit...I am _not _gonna let you slowly kill yourself. You are not allowed to die on me."

Dean started the Impala and pulled away, heading back to the hotel. He suddenly felt exhausted from the confrontation and wanted nothing more than to crash back in their suite.

As Dean drove, Sam leaned his head against the head rest, closing his eyes in exhaustion. _Does Dean even realize how illogical his words are? I'm not allowed to die on him? But he can die on me, over and over. Dean can be ripped to shreds right in front of me and die in my arms and I am supposed to take it? Dean can go to Hell and only be pulled out, not due to all of my efforts, but at Heaven's command? A Heaven that sees me as an abomination, something to be destroyed like a virus? And those sick bastards leave him with his memories of Hell, only to later let Dean discover that he was the first seal to break, that Dean started the path to the Apocalypse. Maybe if I were dead, Dean would be better off. God, why am I fighting any more? I…I just don't know any more." _

Sam dozed for the few minutes it took to get them to return to the hotel on the highway between Bailey and Kansas City. Shaking off his brother's helping hand, Sam led the way back to the rooms, anxious to curl up and go back to sleep. But when he saw Dean heading to the bedroom, Sam turned and pulled his laptop out of its carrying case. Setting it up on the desk, the younger Winchester ignored the food that was in the small kitchenette off the main room of the suite. He ignored the comfortable couch set in front of the flat screen television or the inviting balcony with the chairs you could sun an afternoon away in. Sam ignored the comfortable bed in the bedroom, one that called with a siren's song that he viciously silenced.

Instead, Sam continued his search for Lilith. If he could stop the white-eyed bitch in her tracks, they could stop Lucifer's rise. If they stopped Lucifer, Dean would not be at risk of going back to Hell. And if losing his own life – and soul – were the price, Sam would gladly pay it. And why not? Samuel Winchester had been doomed since he was six months old. No. He had been doomed nine and a half years before he had even been born. But where as Dean's mantra had been "protect Sam, take care of Sam" for the first twenty five years of the younger brother's life, the situation had been reversed. Now it was Sam's duty to look after Dean, making sure Dean was safe and cared for. And Sam would do it.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

Back on Tracy Island, Julie was finally being introduced to life as the wife of a Thunderbird. The family was just about to sit down to dinner when the klaxon was heard throughout the island. Scott, Kate, John and Virgil ran across the compound from their villas, Kate having nudged her sons to a waiting Emily. Watching as Emily took the boys and their cousin Michael in hand Julie realized that they had the drill down to a science. As Sarah walked more placidly towards the main house, Julie snaked out a hand to stop the other woman.

"Will they all be going on the rescue?" Julie asked. "And why are you going? You are _gravid_. You can not go."

Sarah smiled. "No, I am on desk duty only for the Thunderbirds. If all hands are needed, then I will run command and control. If not, I'll go back to help Emily with the kids." Seeing how stressed and nervous Julie was, Sarah brushed a lock of hair back behind the younger woman's ear. "Julie, you married into this. You knew what it could mean." Looking behind Julie, she nodded. "Onaha and Kyrano have the main house in hand. Why don't you go see Em, see if she wants to get everything put away? If any of us can, we will be over to help. If not…well, I hope we'll see you at breakfast." Sarah scurried away, leaving Julie standing there, her silver-blue eyes reflecting her fears and doubts.

With a deep breath, Julie pulled herself together, and went to join Emily for what would prove to be a long night…something Julie knew she had to get used to.

* * *

Dean lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, same as he had been for hours. How could he have missed it? He had realized that Sam wasn't sleeping, not really. Sam slept a few hours here, a few minutes there. And usually that sleep came at the price of having worn himself into exhaustion. But how could Dean have missed about the food? What killed the older brother was that Sam was now doing what he himself had done countless times when they were growing up. Sam was acting like the big brother, as if he had to protect Dean.

"Man," he sighed, "when did we go from screwed to completely and utterly fubared?" Dean's musings were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Reaching over to the bedside stand, he picked it up to answer it. "Hello?"

"What, did you forget how to check your caller ID or are you pissed at me for some reason I don't know of yet?"

Sighing, Dean ran a hand over his face. "Bobby, I…I'm sorry, man. I just have a lot on my mind."

Bobby immediately became concerned. "Is the hunt giving you problems?"

"Nah," Dean groaned as he leaned back against the headboard. "The angry spirit was Sarah Tracy's dead sister, who, it turns out, is a complete and utter psycho bitch in any form – living and dead. But Sam got dinged up a bit. Then a local yokel jerk of a deputy showed up and dragged us off to the Sheriff's office. We could have scooted easy enough; I mean the idiot cuffed us in front. What kind of…" Dean sighed. "The jerk failed to read us our rights, denied medical care for Sam and then called to brag to Jeff Tracy about busting us."

"What happened then?" the older hunter asked.

"What didn't? Deputy Dumbass managed to insult Kate Tracy and was caught by the Sheriff, who it turns out is an old friend of Scott Tracy. Sheriff Landman, who is married to the town doctor, showed up, ripped him a new one and then took us to the medical clinic to patch Sam up."

"Sounds like a good man."

Dean nodded absently. "Yeah, the doc is." At the sound of Bobby choking on his coffee, Dean chuckled. "Oh, um, the Sheriff? Jean Landman is almost the height and build of Kate Tracy, different coloring, same kind of kick ass attitude. She's married to the doc, like I said, and they have a little boy. Cute kid. Oh, and her mom runs the diner off the town square. Man, I thought my taste buds had just about died and went to heaven." Dean ran a hand through his hair and wondered how to proceed. Bobby took the choice out of his hands when he asked his next question.

"And how is Sam doing now?"

"He is...Bobby, I have a question for you first. Why have you been trying to get us to come back to your place so often?" The sputtering sound didn't fool Dean for a second. "Did you know Sam had been skipping meals so that he would make sure I ate? How many times have I drunk away the money that should have gone to making sure we both had food?"

A long sigh could be heard but that was all of an answer Dean got for a moment. Then Bobby began to speak. "Right after you died, Sam did lose some weight. Five or ten pounds. But he quickly realized that if he didn't eat, he couldn't fight. And that boy was hell-bent…I mean, real determined to track down Lilith. If he couldn't have you back, Sam was obsessed with having Lilith's head on a spike. He became this bulked up, hero hunter. Kid just needed tights and a cape and he could've been going for a role in Smallville." Another sigh echoed across the miles. "But since you've been back, it's like Sam has closed off that heart, that amazing heart of his, that made him Sammy Winchester. He said…" Bobby trailed off, reluctant to reveal what Sam had confided to him.

"He said what, Bobby?" Dean growled. In the last twenty-four hours, he had heard Sam confess that he had considered suicide, watched his brother nearly be killed by a ghost, been dragged to a police station – when they were actually innocent for once – to be harassed before being released, and now he had discovered that Sam had been engaged in a pattern of self-destructive behavior that may just be a slower version of the wished-for bullet to the brain. Patience was not Dean's strong point at the moment.

Bobby remained silent for a moment before deciding the only way to help both of the brothers was to reveal what Sam had said back at the salvage yard. "Dean, Sam said something to me the other day. I was asking him about his recent behavior, how he was emotionally handling it all. I gotta admit, I was pretty shaken by what he said…"

"_I think I have hit a wall. I just can't feel as much. I spent a year wondering when I would lose Dean. Not to mention that whole "Groundhog Day" experience, Dean died repeatedly until the Trickster decided I had learned my lesson. Then he really did die, right in front of me. For four months Bobby, I tried to get him back. For four months I failed. Then he was back. My big brother, my best friend…he was back. And there was this distance…and I just don't have it in me. I love Dean, you know that, right? But…I have to keep everything in check. If I leave myself open like I used to, I'm going to fall to pieces. And I can't. Not while Lilith is still out there, not while she is still after us and trying to…"_

"_Dammit, Sam. There are always gonna be demons, there will always be bad guys. But you have been given a miracle. Don't blow your second chance."_

"_I think I already have, Bobby. I think I already have."_

Dean was silent and solemn, trying to put his thoughts into a cohesive pattern. "You are telling me that Sam, the kid that prayed every night, the boy who never his lost faith, the one who believed in a greater good, has lost hope?" Dean sighed again, "Um, Bobby, we are gonna be hanging around Bailey for a few days. I, um, I don't suppose…"

Bobby grin came over the phone line. "I'm packed and I can be there in the morning. Just need to wrap up a few things. How is that diner for breakfast?"

If you had asked Dean, he would have said there must have been some dust in the air. But his complete relief that he would have someone to lean on as he tried to pull Sam back from the edge was a palatable thing in the air. "Bobby…" Dean's voice dropped off, unsure of how to thank someone for what Bobby had done - and what he was once more going to do.

"Go check on you brother, Dean. I'll be there in the morning." Bobby hung up and Dean followed suit, neither sure what the morning would bring but knowing if they didn't do something soon, Sam could be lost to them forever.

* * *

_**A/N - Well, that is it for this week. The next few chapters will be predominantly the Winchesters, although the next chapter has a nice scene with Sarah and Emily. (My beta just sent it back so I will post early next week.) We are still a lot of setting this up to get to a three prong hunt. Yes, three. Ghosts, demons, and another supernatural creature which will be a flashback of sorts but not from one of my stories. Sammygirl1963 -who is ten degrees of AWESOME - is letting me borrow a bit from one of her WeeChester stories. I can't say which one because then you will know the answer and I am a stinker that way. And Little Miss Bump, the taskmaster of grammar, thank you for taking time from your studies. You are so sweet, now if you can just learn to make pie...**_

**_And Happy Birthday to Sam1, one of my earliest friends and cheerleaders on fan fic!!! This is your other present. And no, you still can't call Emily sharkbait._**

**_Happy Mother's Day to all the American moms, LMB tells me the UK one was back in, what? March? But in that case, Happy Belated Mother's Day. Now, can I have one with a review??? Or ten... (grins maniacally) - Laters!!! - CC_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - I so don't own Supernatural or Thunderbirds. Yeah, my life bites._**

**_A/N - By the by, I know I said this would be up by Tuesday, but I fell and hurt my back, so it has been hard to sit at the computer for more than a few minutes. Not the best fan fic writing atmosphere. Still plugging away. And a cautionary note - sandals and step ladders? Not a good combination._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dean woke to a knocking on the door. Rolling over, he mumbled, "Give me a minute, will ya Sammy?" Hearing no reply, he looked up, the realization that Sam was unlikely to be knocking -since his brother was aware of the sad fact that there was nothing he would be interrupting - was coupled with the shocking sight of his brother's empty bed. Dean leapt to his feet, nearly tripping in his haste, as he swung open the door to…no one.

Another knock on the door made Dean realize the sound was actually coming from the door to the suite. Grabbing a handgun, he looked around – seeing no brother in this room either. Holding the weapon behind his back, Dean cautiously approached the door. "Yes?" he called out, standing slightly to the side, ready to defend himself.

"Open the dang door, ya idjit," Bobby's familiar voice responded.

A wave of relief flowed over Dean as he yanked the door open. Bobby entered the room, carefully stepping over the salt lines the brothers put down wherever they were currently resting their heads. The older hunter looked Dean over and set his bag down, pulling Dean into an embrace.

"Bobby, I am so glad you came," Dean sighed against Bobby's shoulder. Standing back, he pulled away from the hug, but held onto Bobby's arms. "I woke up. Sam's gone."

"Wadda ya mean, Sam's gone?"

"I mean," the elder Winchester sighed, "that Sam is gone. He wasn't in his bed and do you see him out here?" Dean snapped as he held out his hands, gesturing to the sitting area with the small kitchenette. "The bathroom door is open, nobody in the shower or otherwise occupied."

"Did you try calling him?" Bobby asked, trying to sooth the agitated younger man.

Dean picked up a cell phone from a coffee table in front of the larger of the sofas in the room. "You mean on this phone?"

Bobby sighed, sitting on the smaller sofa. "Dean, he might have just gone for a walk or…"

"Or he might be off with that bitch Ruby," Dean snapped. "I mean, God only knows what is going through his head these days. I don't know what the hell his problem is but I…" Dean trailed off when he saw Bobby shaking his head, a disconcerted look in his eyes. Following those eyes, Dean turned around and saw his younger brother standing in the doorway to the balcony. Silently kicking himself for not checking there before going off, Dean was unable to defend his actions with the fact that they usually didn't stay at establishments that would have such amenities, due to the devastated look in Sam's eyes.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, refusing to look the other men in the face. "I…I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to watch television or work on the computer. I didn't want to risk disturbing you. So I sat out on the balcony for a few minutes. But…I guess I must have fallen asleep. I woke up when I heard you t-talking."

Dean sighed, trying to find the right thing to say. "Sam, I…"

"Bobby, good to see you, but I want to jump in the shower before we head to breakfast. Nice thing about a place like this, we don't have to worry about running out of hot water, huh?" Sam still had yet to look at his brother, heading straight into the bathroom instead.

Sitting on the smaller couch next to Bobby, Dean buried his face in his hands. "God, Bobby…I'm gonna lose him, aren't I? Heaven, Hell or my own stupidity, but I really think I'm gonna lose Sam."

Putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Bobby squeezed it comfortingly. "Damn, but I miss the days when I could fix your problems with hot dogs and French fries and a glass of chocolate milk."

"Me too, Bobby," Dean sighed. "Me too."

* * *

Emily Tracy sighed, going over her paperwork as she supervised Jason and Elizabeth's home schooling. They were already working ahead of their "class" and the director of the program had already asked if they were interested in putting the children in an advanced studies program. A product of such a program, Emily had surprised her husband as well as Scott and Kate at how passionately she had been against the children being in one. While all three of the other parents had skipped class years (Scott one, John and Kate each two), Emily had graduated _medical school_ before she could vote and was a licensed physician before she could legally buy a drink. As much as Emily had appreciated all the opportunities that had come her way, she also regretted the childhood she had lost; what with everyone focused on her not _"wasting her gift",_ they seemed to ignore the fact that she was only three years old, a child, when her high IQ was discovered. Watching the little girl she had given birth to and the little boy she had guided into the world, Emily was determined that they would have as normal a childhood as possible.

_Well, _she chuckled to herself, _as normal a life as members of the Tracy family and children of the Thunderbirds can have._

"So this is where the action is?" Sarah's light voice made Emily's head turn and the children turn in the direction of the bright, sunny room. Formerly Scott's bedroom, Jeff had transformed the suite into a two part quarters. The sleeping area had become a small classroom to home school the children until they were ready for a boarding school, and the rest was a small nursery, which was also convenient if most of the hands were required for a rescue and the parent on hand to watch the children also needed to help with command and control.

The redhead came into the classroom and knelt beside her niece and nephew. "Hey, Uncle Gordy wants you two to join him on the lanai. He is going to take you to some tide pools. Uncle Virgil will then help you draw whatever you think is the most interesting thing you see."

Emily smiled as the two ran out of the classroom, giggling all the way. "Huh. Marine biology and um…I know if they get a shell, it will be a still life. What will they get if they bring back something still alive?"

"No cookies from Onaha," Sarah answered wryly, pulling out the chair Elizabeth had just been in, wriggling slightly before looking enviously at Emily's chair. "I think we need more than one adult-sized chair in here."

Smiling, Emily made some notes on a small electronic data pad before turning back to Sarah. "So, you feeling any better today?"

"Today? I feel fine, you know me. I breeze through pregnancy. Which, I have to remember to never mention in front of Julie again. I may not know French but I can figure out when someone is annoyed at me in any language."

Cocking her head a bit to the side, Emily frowned. "That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it."

Sarah sighed, closing her eyes in pain. "Does everyone know about Holly's ghost?"

"No, just everyone over eighteen; the sippy cup set is clueless."

"Not if I know Jason and Elizabeth. There is very little that escapes the terrible two," Sarah quipped.

Emily smiled again. Yeah, that sounded right in regards to the two oldest Tracy grandchildren.

"Still," Sarah continued as she stood – the child-sized chair really was uncomfortable – and walked over to the small patio, "I have to admit to a certain of relief. And…I think I am also OK with the fact that I still…well, I just have to accept that I will never be able to forgive my sister. And I am starting to accept that it really was a case of it was her and not me. I mean, the worst thing I did to her was be born and it's not like that was a conscious decision on my part. On the other hand, she made me feel like an intruder in my own home, destroyed or damaged my property whenever she could, and attempted to kill me." Leaning against the railing, Sarah watched as Julie gave Michael and DJ another swimming lesson. "That last one is the hardest to forgive."

Emily stood up and walked over to join her sister-in-law. "Yes, I can see that. Part of me wants to completely forgive my mother; the whole thing of not thinking ill of the dead and all. The rest of me can't help but hope her sins have caught up with her and she is meeting a final judgment. Oh, not the burn in hell for all eternity stuff. But I really can't see my mother floating on a cloud and playing a harp. No, she is the sort of Heaven wouldn't want and Hell would be afraid she'd take over." Thinking for a moment, she shrugged. "I guess I should have phrased it that she would have, use past tense in regards to my mother. But she stopped being my mother…" Emily's voice trailed off, peaking Sarah's curiosity.

"I know you and your mother never got along but what did she do to make you cut her off so completely?"

Sighing, Emily considered gently demurring, knowing that Sarah would respect her not wanting to answer. But…"When I married John, I hadn't spoken to my mother in over a year. I sent a message to her that I had married a man, a writer, who lived with his family on an Island north of Auckland. My mother responded by having a lawyer who works with my father inform me that when I wanted an annulment, the firm was willing to handle it."

"Your mother didn't want you married to a Tracy?" Sarah asked in some degree of shock.

"My mother didn't know I had married a Tracy. Trust me, if she had, Susan Haas would have been bragging about how her daughter had snared a Tracy son. No," Emily continued, "I made sure she didn't know. I wanted her to accept my husband because he was my choice and not because who his father happened to be."

Sarah nodded. The Tracys to her were not a group of wealthy, larger-than-life individuals. They were the family up the road. She sometimes forgot that others viewed them differently.

"Almost three months after we married, I contacted my mother and told her I wanted to meet with her. Jeff and Kate had work at Tracy Enterprises and we all flew out together. We planned to meet at the same restaurant where I was meeting my mother. I knew," Emily grumbled, "that I wouldn't be able to stomach eating with my mother. And if I hadn't been almost three months pregnant, I probably wouldn't have been able to eat after I left her. I sat down, tried to talk to her and make her see that she would be a grandmother soon. She had suspected that was one of the reasons I had pushed for the meeting. Her response was to give me two cards. One was for a divorce attorney; the other was for a Park Avenue doctor who performed discreet terminations."

Her job dropping, Sarah stared at the smaller woman. "Your mother wanted you to…I mean, that was her grandchild."

"No," Emily stated coldly. "In her eyes, it was an abomination, a disgrace on her pure-blooded family. She prided herself on that and the thought that I had married some "native" and wanted to bring my mongrel child into her family was horrific. I was close to a total meltdown, which, as much as I would have liked to have blamed it on hormones, I couldn't. Kate showed up at that point and countered the documents Mother had – which read that if I didn't agree to an immediate dissolution of my marriage and terminate my pregnancy, I would be disowned – with a document that said the Haas' had no rights or claims on me, my husband, his family or any children we may have together. It never said "Tracy" on any of the documents until I signed it and Kate witnessed both documents. Mother never even looked at the signatures. Then Kate referred to me as "Dr. Tracy" and rubbed it in that we were the wives of the two oldest sons' of Jeff Tracy. Kate," Emily sighed, "had unfortunately met my mother before. I used to date her cousin. And Susan Haas was never known for a belief in diversity. She said some pretty intolerable remarks in regards to the Eppes being Jewish. And our Kate isn't exactly the _"forgive and forget_" type." The two women giggled at that idea.

Looking over at Sarah, Emily shrugged again. "I told my mother I never wanted to hear from her again. I left New York with Dad and Kate that day and never set foot in the city again. That incident at the theater with Elizabeth was one of a long line of attempts by Susan to contact a member of the family and act the loving mother. Please, she could barely tolerate me most of my life. I embarrassed her by being academically gifted. _A daughter," _Emily drawled, mimicking her mother, _"should be a treasured reflection of her parents, dutiful and refined. Not some little bookworm who can not be seen in true society. At eighteen, she should be dressed in white as a debutant, not in medical scrubs. She should marry a doctor, not be one."_

"What century was she from?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, that is rather narrow-minded, but that was Susan Haas. Love her or leave her. I chose the leave; much more civilized." Looking down at the courtyard again, Emily sighed. At one table, John and Alan sat, laptops open, both working on their new books – John's being science fact with Alan's being science fiction. Keith napped in a shaded swing between them, while you could hear Elizabeth's and Jason's voices coming up a path from the beach, Gordon's infectious laugh following them close behind. Julie was rubbing down from the pool as Jeff and Scott dried off the two middle Tracy grandsons, pulling dry tee-shirts over their heads. Tin-Tin was talking to her father, while Virgil set up art supplies on a table nearer the house. Warmth filled Emily's heart as she watched her family by love and marriage interacting, reveling in the contentment the scene below gave her.

"I didn't lose much," Emily continued. "But I gained the world. And while a part of me is sad that I never had a mother's love when I was younger, I know that if she hadn't pushed me away, I may have never found my way to John." Smiling at her husband when he looked up and mouthed _love you_, Emily blew a kiss before saying, "And that would have been the true loss. God really does open windows when a door is closed."

Sarah nodded. She believed that as well. If Holly hadn't started the one fire, Sarah probably wouldn't have been a firefighter and Alan may have very well died in that hotel inferno. At best, she probably never would have connected with Virgil as she did and their children would never have been conceived. Smiling as Michael ran over to his father, Virgil placing him on his lap as the two older grandchildren assumed their places, putting their "discovery" on the table – Sarah couldn't tell what is was from the balcony – and began to sketch, the younger woman patted her sister-in-law's hand. "Well, as Grandma Tracy used to say, _roses are beautiful but you need manure to get them that way."_

Emily stared at Sarah for a moment before they both dissolved into laughter. "Oh, god, I wish I could have met that woman. She sounds like she was a real hoot."

Sarah, still laughing, nodded and led Emily back into the house so they could make their way outside and join their family. For now, the ghosts had been laid to rest.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, at least for the Winchesters. Sam sat next to Billy, leaving Bobby to slide into the booth besides Dean.

"Jeannie stopped by earlier," Millie smiled at the brothers as she poured coffee for Bobby and Dean, refilled Billy's mug and slid a large glass of milk in front of Sam. "She had to take care of some report or something."

"You couldn't get it out of her either, could you Millie?" Billy asked wryly. His mother-in-law merely glared at him as she returned to the kitchen.

"Um, will she take the order later?" Bobby asked, because he was _really _hungry. Billy and Dean laughed, with even Sam cracking a smile.

Dean explained how Millie operated, but Bobby just looked at him in disbelief. As Dean spoke, Billy tried to discreetly slip Sam two pill bottles. Sam sighed and put the bottles on the table.

"I'm sure," Sam said quietly, "that Dean has already told Bobby everything. So let's see…potassium supplements and multi-vitamins. Is this necessary?" Billy just raised an eyebrow, so Sam sighed, read the directions and muttered, "Well, says take with milk. I'd really prefer a coffee."

"Well," Millie broke in. "You might want a coffee, but you need the milk. So drink up, Sam and then you can have your pick of juice." She set French toast and ham steak in front of Sam, with stacks of pancakes, eggs and bacon for Bobby and Dean. Millie began to set fresh fruit down for each man, only to pause and move Dean's in front of Sam. When he looked up at her, Millie shrugged. "Well, would you have eaten it?" At the small smile he gave her, she placed a platter of toast in between the plates on the table. Looking over the group, she gave a small nod before bending down to kiss her grandson on the head. "Hey, baby boy. You look so happy today. You like that bottle? Is that bottle yummy? That's my angel, Charlie. Grammy loves you so much," she cooed, as she kissed him again. Looking up to see Billy trying not to laugh, Millie glared at her son-in-law. "Watch yourself, Billy Landman." With a nod, she headed back into the kitchen.

"So what do you think of Millie, Bobby?" Dean asked.

Recognizing the conversation filler for what is was, Bobby played along with it. Finishing up a piece of bacon, he washed it down with some coffee. "She's…interesting. Gotten any holy water near her?" Billy looked confused but the brothers chuckled at the implication of Millie being a supernatural creature.

"Hi Sam, Dean, how are you?"

The brothers turned at the new voice, smiling at Paula's arrival in the diner. Grabbing a chair as she walked down the aisle, Paula pulled up next to the table, clucking Charlie under the chin before sitting down. "Oops," she exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing a mug from the counter. Reaching behind the counter, Paula filled her own mug and returned to the table.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sipping at the dark brew, waving away any sweeteners or cream from the table. "Ah, I don't deal well without coffee." Half the cup was gone before Paula set the mug down and smiled at the brothers. "I am so glad I caught up with you. I am heading over to Woodbury House and I wanted you to check things over before I send out information to the Shriners that we are taking guests again. If Sam is up to it, that is?"

"I'm up for it," Sam began to rise from his seat and push his plate back, only for Billy and Dean to simultaneously reach over and force him back into his seat. At the same time, Bobby centered the plate back in front of Sam.

"After breakfast, if that is alright, Paula, hmmm?" Dean gave his most charming smile.

Paula nodded slowly; sure she was missing something, but not willing to go there. "Um, I'm going to eat at the counter. I have some paperwork to do. Let me know when you are done." Nodding once more, Paula stood, carrying her mug over to the counter and pulled some files out of a messenger bag, which she then slipped under her seat. Laying the folders on the counter, Paula looked at the Winchesters once before concentrating on her paperwork.

Sam looked mutinous for a moment before using his fork to cut up the French toast. "I'm not a little kid," he muttered, before lifting a forkful to his mouth.

Bobby frowned, resisting his urge to smack the younger Winchester with his ball cap. "Then stop acting like one, ya idjit. You need to eat and you will be doing so. Got it?"

Looking at the gathered men, Sam sighed. He knew when he was beat. As he lifted another forkful from the plate, Sam looked over at the baby. Charlie was frowning and waving a spoon that his father had given him to play with. "Charlie," he sighed, "I already have people giving me hell. You don't have to join in."

"Sam! Watch your language in front of Charlie!"

The table was completely silent for a moment before laughter broke out. Nope, nothing got past Miss Millie.

* * *

**_OK - so Bobby is here, hope he can help Dean with his baby brother. Emily and Sarah got to have a good chat. And everything, and I do mean everything, happens for a reason. _**

**_So - people love Miss Millie (who is modeled after the awesome Little Miss Bump) and hate Dutton (we've all known a Dutton in our life). Two of the three supernatural influences for the rest of the story will be in the next chapter. So out-do the happy pills (which I HATE taking) and review. Thanks for following. And hi again to Sammygirl1963...really anxious to see what you think of chapter fifteen and if I handle the #$^^$$ and the ^%^$%& ok. (Words deleted to avoid spoilers for my own stories. Spoilers for the show are OK just not for my story.) Thanks again everyone...._**

**Laters!!! - CC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. BECAUSE IF SUPERNATURAL WAS MINE DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THE WAY THEY ENDED IT ON THURSDAY? NOPE. I was sitting there, freaking my husband out, by screaming at the TV "Get your ass back here! You can not end it like that!" Then again, I did the same thing at the end of season three. But they did redeem them selves mildly with ding-dong, the skank Ruby is dead..._**

**_Oh, and I don't own Thunderbirds either. Except my OC's. Sigh. I like my OCs. They have so much more fun than me._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

The Winchesters and Bobby followed Paula back out to Woodbury House. As they pulled up to the stately looking home, Bobby let out a small whistle.

"Well, now this is a fine house. I can see why Sarah was so anxious to save it," he softly said to the brothers but Paula heard him as she approached the group.

"Sarah was determined that some good would come of her family's tragedy." Paula looked down the road to the Tracys' former home. "Not that she spent a lot of time here growing up. Sarah was usually down the road. Miss Millie used to joke that Sarah was a Tracy in all but name."

"Well," Dean joked, "that's been taken care of."

Paula frowned. "Sarah would have never married Virgil for anything but love..." she began, only for Dean to interrupt.

"Hey, I know Sarah loves her husband. I never met Virgil in person but even before I saw how they looked at each other on the vid-phone, I heard how she spoke about him. That is a for real, ever after kinda love, one that most people spend their whole lives looking for. And," Dean added with a cheerful menace that so few people can pull off, "If he ever hurts her, I will cream him."

Chuckling, Paula led the way to the front porch with far less trepidation than she had on their last visit. "Dean, you would have to get in line behind the Tracys. And that may just include some of the Tracys by marriage."

"Think she's met Kate?" Sam whispered to Bobby, who chuckled in response. The older man had heard stories of the Tracy wife and questioned if anyone could be that scary. Then again, if half the rumors about Katherine Eppes Tracy were true, Bobby thought he might want to face a wendigo rather than Kate when she was pissed. The odds would be more in his favor.

Dean looked back at Sam and Bobby, hiding a small smile. He knew that Sam was more likely to talk to Bobby these days than his brother. Dean could only hope that Sam would open up enough to their friend that together they would find a way to save the younger man from himself.

Pulling out his EMF meter, Dean followed Paula through the door to Woodbury House. He was about to say something to the others when a spike on the device caused a loud whine. Sam pulled out a loaded shotgun, with Bobby mimicking his action, scanning the foyer.

Bobby pushed Paula behind him, even as he whispered to the brothers, "You sure you boys got that spook the other night?"

Dean nodded, only to then look thoughtful. "Well, she seemed to. Burned the remains and Holly seemed to be a done deal." A dark scowl covered his face as he continued. "Of course, her last hurrah was to throw Sam down the stairs."

"After she choked me," Sam muttered, causing Bobby to shake his head.

"Boy, what is it about your throat and the supernatural?"

Any response the brothers would have made about that remark was swallowed up in Paula's gasp of surprise. It was almost comical how all three of the men looked first at Paula and then followed her gaze to the stairway. There, in almost the same place where they had last seen Holly, stood a middle-aged couple. The woman bore a strong resemblance to the ghost they had recently vanquished. Any doubts the hunters had to the pair's identity vanished when Paula whispered, obviously in shock.

"Annette? John?"

* * *

Alan joined his family at the table, pouring himself a glass of juice before taking his seat next to his wife. "Sorry, I'm late. What with the time differences, I have to talk to my editor at weird times."

John chuckled. "I know what you mean, Al. I try to talk to mine when I am on Five. My hours are kinda crazy up there anyhow."

Laughing with his other blonde brother, Alan nodded. "Yeah, but I am not up there as much. Think I could call Stan from Three?"

Jeff gave the combination of glare and grin that only a parent can manage. "Only if you want to be grounded for a month."

Smiling, John suggested, "Nah. Let him take the rotation on Five for a couple of months."

Grinning, Alan shrugged. "If I can take Tin with me, sure."

Emily laughed. "Really, Alan, we know you love being like Scott, but that would be too much. After all, Jason was con-"

Kate threw a napkin at Emily. "I think we know that, Em. But some people don't and never need to." She looked suggestively at her wide-eyed firstborn.

Elizabeth held out a hand while Jason sighed and pulled a quarter from his pocket, placing the coin on his cousin's palm. Sensing the eyes of their parents on them, the two oldest Tracy grandchildren smiled in innocence – which no one bought for a second.

Alan looked at his brothers and sisters-in-law, chuckling. "You guys may want to learn to watch what you say in front of certain little ears."

Sarah watched her older in-laws before smiling at her youngest brother-in-law and softly adding, "And someone may want to learn to lock his bedroom door. At least until Gordon remembers that you are married."

Alan's face showed his confusion but Tin-Tin choked on her tea. "Oh, God," she muttered as she leaned towards her husband, whispering, "I told you I thought I had heard someone come into the room."

Glaring at his next oldest brother, Alan shook his head. "Gordy, you didn't…_please_ say you didn't."

Kate chuckled, elbowing her spouse. "Do you think it will take Gordon as long as it did Virgil to recover?"

Scott looked dismayed. "I'm wondering how long it will take me. I mean, it was a case of I knew, I just didn't want to _know._ It's Alan, after all."

Raising an eyebrow at his father, Alan sighed. "OK, does no one accept that I _am _an adult, that I am_ married, _and that someday I may have children with my wife?"

Jeff pursed his lips and rested his head in one hand. "Alan, as much as I love being a grandpa, I would rather not know any of my sons are…How did you phrase it, Virgil? That they were _busy?"_

Elizabeth shook her head and whispered to her mother. "Mom, please…we know what _busy_ means."

John choked on his coffee. "And _how_ do you know what that means?"

Jason shrugged as he answered. "Please, Uncle Johnny. You can Google _anything._"

"Upgrade the internet filters, John?" Scott asked.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Paula moved hesitantly towards the stairs, her eyes wide with the shock that was causing her entire body to tremble. _"Annette," _she whispered so softly that the Winchesters and Bobby could barely hear her.

Annette Woodbury remained where she was with her husband, watching her friend with sorrow. Then she raised her head gracefully and looked over at the Winchesters. Her voice was ethereal, coming from the stairs and yet echoing throughout the foyer. _"You know Sarah, don't you? We could hear you talk about her. Please…Tell her we need to speak with her. She won't come back. We hoped…" _The spirit bowed her head, trying to gather her emotions. But the pain and sorrow in her eyes spoke louder than any words could.

Her husband now began to speak._ "We had hoped that when Sarah rebuilt the house, she would return to Bailey. We saw her once, standing at the edge of the property. Jeff was with her." _A small smile graced John Woodbury's face. _"She was pregnant. We could see that. She looked…she looked so beautiful. But when Sarah Jane looked at where the house had stood…Our little girl looked so sad." _John placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. _"Please. We can't leave the property. We can't go to her. But…"_

Placing her hand on top of her husband's, Annette nodded. _"We won't leave. Not until we speak to Sarah. But we really don't want to stay here, you know. I can't understand why some people would want to stay after they die. Maybe some of them are like us. What do people call it? Unfinished business? I've been warned…spirits that stay become angry. We don't want that. However, we must speak with Sarah Jane. We would never know peace until we do."_

Dean stepped closer to the pair. "We could talk to her. Give her a message, if that would do."

Annette shook her head. _"No. We have to talk to our daughter, face to face. Please. Will you tell her?"_

Looking down at the floor, Dean sucked in his breath before raising his face back to the Woodburys. "I'll give her a call. Her husband is a mite protective of her. But maybe now that the ghosts are less likely to try and filet her, Virgil might be alright with Sarah coming out here. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

John gave a small smile. _"That is all we can ask. Thank you."_

"_Thank you," _Annette softly intoned, even as she and her spouse faded from sight.

Bobby shook his head as he walked up before nudging Dean. "Still got some clean-up to do, huh?"

Sam approached the trio. "We could do a salt and burn but…it would probably be easier to get Sarah out here."

Nodding, Bobby looked at the brothers. "Seems a fairly passive haunting, with two spirits that have been biding their time, gaining strength, waiting for the chance to make themselves heard. They may have even been trying before, but Holly was too strong and shut them down. I gotta go with Sam. You could seek out any physical remains and do a salt and burn. But it would probably be best if Sarah Tracy came out here."

Dean stood at the bottom of the steps before sighing and flopping down on the stairs. "I told Sarah I would leave her parents in peace, Bobby. I don't wanna go back on my word."

"Tell her the truth, Dean," Bobby urged him. "Tell her that that her parents don't want to remain, tell her that they want to move on but they need to see her first. Give all of them the closure they need. I know how you think of Sarah. She's great and I understand you like and admire her. But she can't begin to comprehend what will happen to her parents if they stay."

Paula roused herself from her stupor. "They have to move on. I mean…Pearly Gates, Final Reward, all that jazz." She looked at the men, suspicious. "Um, that is what happens, right? You die and go to Heaven, right?"

"Or Hell," Dean muttered, vaguely aware of Bobby and Sam flinching. "But yeah…I guess there must be a Heaven. There are angels and demons, so there must be a Heaven to go with Hell. And I know Hell is real."

Dean stood and walked to the door, Sam and Bobby flanking him as he exited Woodbury House. Paula stood in shock for a moment before running after the trio. As the men made their way to the Impala, she remained on the porch. The car doors were already open when Paula called out to them.

"Angels? Demons? Are you serious? _Please _tell me you aren't serious."

Bobby and Dean climbed into the car but Sam stopped to look back at her. "Sorry. I wish we could say we were joking." Without another word, he joined his family and the muscle car drove off, leaving Paula where she stood. As the car faded from sight, she stumbled over to the porch swing, barely making it before her knees collapsed entirely.

_Demons are real?_ _What other things that belong only in horror films are real? _Paula looked up at the sky, the soft blue sky a mockery to her new found knowledge. "I think," Paula whispered to herself, "that moments like this are where the phrase _"ignorance is bliss" _comes from."

* * *

Back in Bailey, Deputy Keifer Dutton paced back and forth in his studio apartment. From the window that faced the street, he could look out and see his family home. His father had made it clear that Keifer was not welcome in his home until the only son "improved his attitude". The honorable Mayor of Bailey had tolerated his son until his wife died. Keifer had been shown the door two weeks after his mother had died.

"Not as good as Billy. Not as decent as Jean. Not worthy to be his son. Not worthy to be a Dutton. Not like the Tracys. Bet Scott never did anything worthwhile. Just sits on a tropical isle and lives off Daddy's money. But I sell a couple of things that would be mine someday anyhow and Dad threatens to cut me off. Bet he is trying to find a way to leave everything to Billy and Jean. But it belongs to me. I'm gonna prove that I am better."

The voice was back now. It had lead him to the Woodbury House where the Winchesters were. It had told him to shoot them but he had rebelled against it. Surely arresting the men would get him in good with Jeff Tracy. But Jean had interfered and ruined his plans. Maybe it was time to listen to the voice.

"_Join with me. I will give you the power to destroy those who would harm you. I could have taken your body, made your will my own. But it is so much better if you give of yourself freely."_

"Yes." Dutton nodded. "Yes, I will. I have to."

Black smoke seemed to pull from the air itself, forming into a small cloud-like essence before pouring into Keifer Dutton's throat. He cringed, as the evil merged with his body. Then he became still before his body relaxed. His eyes opened and the man's brown iris' had been replaced by solid black orbs.

"Oh, yes," Demon Dutton purred. "We are going to make everything right."

* * *

**_A/N - Ok, the first two supernatural things showed - Sarah's parents (which will be more of a backstory) as well as Demon Dutton. As if you didn't have enough reason to hate him. I felt that him willingly allowing himself to be possesed was worse than if he had it forced on him. And is he a jerk or what? He basically tried to steal from his father while the man was mourning for his wife and can't see why his father would be upset with him. The mayor was practicing tough love and the jerk couldn't respect that but still blames everyone else for why he isn't a decent human being._**

**_Thanks for everyone who is following...As for my betas (yeah, back to two. I can't help it - they both contribute so much I can't give either one up! AND THEY STILL REVIEW! DO THEY ROCK OR WHAT?)...Sammygirl1963 - I am so glad that in your case, God heard the prayers (and said yes!). And Little Miss Bump - If you do good on your math exam, I will get the next chapter to you sooner. HONEST!_**

**_Also thanks for everyone who was positive (and non-judgemental - Glaring at Sam1) about my mishap. My back is better, but as the ortho put it, a deep bone bruise can be as bad as a break. Or at least feel that way. Writing is still a bit of a struggle, as I do that after work and once I get the family settled...So my give-a-damn is often busted by then. But...I will carry on. (Looks noble and valiant...Jean, stop laughing at me!)_**

**_Laters! CC_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Supernatural. Do not own Thunderbird. I do own some sunscreen which I was stupid enough not to put on before going to a minor league ball game today (which we - sigh - lost to a farm team for the Yankees). I have had a bad week in that the son of a co-worker (a woman I have known almost half of my life), died this past week. So it made it hard to focus on fan fiction, writing, responding or reviewing. I was spending a lot of my free time with my daughter and husband, as suddenly that was a lot more important. That is what I did most of this weekend, spend time with family. It was worth it._**

**_But not the sunburn. Ouch._**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jean Landman sat in her squad car outside of the Fairview Inn. Watching the Winchester Brothers walk into the establishment with an older man, she frowned as the conversation she had earlier in the day with a certain Boston police detective replayed in her mind.

The Sheriff had headed into work early that day for a telephone conference with Detective Marty Simpson. She had already accessed reports by both Simpson and his then partner, a man named Andy Pettit. Jean had been forced to agree with the Winchesters that it seemed as if the man had an agenda. If he hadn't been ranting against the Winchesters, claiming that they were fugitives from the FBI's Most Wanted List, then he had been spitefully claiming that the Tracy Family were conspirators to a variety of crimes. Having known the Tracys for years, Jean knew their deep respect for "doing the right thing". But she also knew there were no lines the Tracys wouldn't skirt, if not outright cross, in order to protect their own.

As the doors to the hotel shut behind the men, Jean sighed as she recalled her conversation with the Boston cop.

"_Sheriff Landman, I don't know what else can I tell you," Simpson stated firmly_. _"My captain fully agreed with my assessment that the Winchesters were exactly what they appeared. And the fact that Dean Winchester was at the scene when two persons of interest in the case died was irrelevant. First, I was standing less than ten feet from him on the sidewalk when James Saba was pushed from his office window. Luckily for Mr. Saba – a less than honorable member of the Bar – he was dead on impact. Mr. Winchester was rather unhappy that the man damaged his car when he fell to his death."_

_Jean had fought not to burst out laughing at the image of that._

_The detective had seemed to appreciate the dark humor as well and had waited a moment before continuing. "As far as Corrine Transom was concerned – well, it was death by candy. She had a gun pulled on Dean Winchester, Sarah Tracy burst onto the train platform, threw a handful of candy – Boston Baked Beans, if I recall – and knocked the woman off balance. Not that she wasn't rather unbalanced to begin with. Mr. Winchester never laid a hand on her. He was cleared completely."_

"_Now," Simpson drawled, looking down at some papers on his desk, "Pettit kept insisting that the Winchesters were wanted for some crimes in Baltimore where he used to work, that they were wanted by everyone up to and including the FBI. Now I ask you…How could they have such extensive criminal records but there be no sign of them having so much as a traffic ticket? Nothing in CODIS, nothing from the Feds, not one report to be found anywhere. Pettit tried to bitch about it, claimed that the Tracys must have been involved in some kind of cover-up, that they had erased all the reports. With all due respect, no one could do that. Not only would you have to retrieve any paper files, but how could all the electronic files be erased? No, Pettit is the kind to see conspiracies where they don't exist. He transferred to Infernal Affairs, where hopefully he'll make less trouble. But I doubt it."_

Jean probably would have agreed with the man completely, but she recalled speaking with Scott Tracy at a class reunion about his wife. Particularly about her skills in computers and her knowledge of government – read law enforcement – data bases. Her old friend had joked that between Kate's father being the Director of the FBI and her work with Tracy Industries – and their government contracts for computer security software – it kept his wife on "the straight and narrow". Kate Tracy had the knowledge and the access that - if she was of a mind – to rewrite a person's criminal history.

Or erase it entirely.

Sighing, Jean opened the car door and climbed out. Closing the door, she leaned against it for a moment before gathering herself. Jean was sure she really knew who the Winchesters were and what they did.

And it sure as hell wasn't historical restoration.

* * *

Sam had entered the room in front of Bobby and Dean, ready to start his research into the whereabouts of the Demon Lilith again. Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder when the younger man was making to sit down.

"Listen Sam, you need to take a break. You can't keep pushing yourself like this…"

Interrupting, Sam pushed his old friend's hand away, snapping, "If I had pushed myself hard enough last year, Dean wouldn't have died, Lilith wouldn't be breaking seals and Armageddon wouldn't be on the horizon. We have to stop her and…"

"We will, Sammy," Dean said softly, in that gentle tone he had always reserved for his baby brother. "But I can't do it if you're dead. And if you keep pushing yourself like you have been, you will be. And how can you watch my back if you're collapsing from lack of food or sleep?" Seeing that idea actually affect his brother, Dean nodded in encouragement.

"Now, the Tracys said we have the suite for the rest of the week. And when I asked about a room for Bobby, the manager told me that when Sarah made the reservations, she asked for this particular suite because our "Uncle Bobby" may be joining us and the larger sofa folds out into a bed." Bobby looked pleased when Dean mentioned that fact, while the Winchesters looked chagrined that Sarah was that good at planning ahead.

"So," Dean continued, "why don't we try and relax, maybe find some movies on pay-per-view and look over the room service menu? I'll call Sarah Tracy later and talk to her about her parents. In the meanwhile, down time sure sounds good. Right?"

Looking at his brother and the closest thing they had to a father, Sam sighed. He was of two minds. On the one hand, he could insist that they use the time to hunt down Lilith and complete the quest to stop the seals from being broken, stopping Lucifer from rising and saving the world. _Or, _Sam thought, picking up a programming guide off the entertainment center, _we can relax for a couple of days, eat some good food and spend some time as a family. It could have the minimum benefit of getting Bobby and Dean off my back. As things stand now, they are gonna be watching me like a hawk._

"Well," Sam finally spoke up, still feeling Dean's and Bobby's eyes on him, "There is an Indiana Jones marathon starting in fifteen minutes. And," he picked up the room service menu, "today's special is pork chops with apples."

Bobby and Dean both noticeably relaxed. They were relieved that Sam wasn't going to fight them on this. Both men hoped that given a bit of time and space, they could reach their youngest member and make him see that they needed him.

Preferably alive.

Dean took his brother by the arm and led him to the larger sofa, while Bobby picked up the remote. He was just about ready to join the brothers when a knock on the door echoed in the suite. Bobby looked over at the brothers in confusion. "I thought you had to call room service before they came up?"

Sam allowed himself a small chuckle before getting up from the couch. Peeking through the spy hole, Sam mouthed "_the sheriff_" prior to opening the door.

"Sheriff Landman, what a surprise," Sam began only to be interrupted by Jean.

"Sam, get in the room and let me shut the door. Because I really don't think you want me bandying about your business in the hallway."

Trying – and failing miserably – to look innocent, Dean stood up. "Sheriff – Jean – I really can't imagine…"

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good imagination." Jean muttered. Bobby and Sam tried not to laugh at the devilish expression on Dean's face. Jean sighed in annoyance as she shut the door behind her. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what you really do for a living. You know? The family business?"

The men all tensed, with Sam finally breaking the silence. "Family business? I'm sure…"

"Hunters," Jean said firmly, sweeping her hat off and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"Hunters?" Bobby asked, trying to keep a poker face on.

Jean cocked an eyebrow in a look that suspiciously reminded Sam of his older brother. "You heard me. Hunters. And not the ones that work in seasons. I don't believe evil has a season, now does it? If it did, we both would be out of work. 'Course, half my work isn't evil, it's stupidity."

"Trust me," Dean muttered, "so is ours."

Pulling out the desk chair, the sheriff once more set it so that she sat on it backwards and leaned her chin on the head rest for a moment before continuing. "Dean, I told you my dad was a cop in New York, right? I was seven when he died. What I didn't tell you was he died right in front of me. Daddy was coming off duty and I had taken the bus to the station. Mama would have had a fit but I didn't want to get him in trouble. See, Daddy was supposed to pick me up from school. But he called and said he would be running late. I was fine with that as it meant I could play ball with some of my friends. And I rode most of the way to the station with the older brother of one of my classmates, so he knew I was safe."

Tensing up, Jean looked down for a moment before facing the men once more. "Daddy and I were walking away from the station when he saw something in an alley. He pushed me into a store where he knew the manager and told me to have Mr. Migata call the station for help. Daddy…" For a moment, she less resembled a law enforcement officer and was a reflection of the scared little girl that still lived in her memory. "

"I did do what Daddy told me to. But then I ran back to the alley, determined to help my father. I saw…" Tears filled her eyes, even more than two decades later.

"When I told the police that came later, well…Everyone just put it down to me being deeply traumatized. But I knew what I saw. I saw a man with black eyes. And I will never forget the smell that was in that alley. More than the smell of my father and a young woman's bodies, I can smell the sulfur. To this day, the smell of sulfur makes me sick to my stomach."

"The day we buried my father, two men came to my mother. A holy man who told me I could call him Pastor Jim and a man named John." The Winchesters and Bobby froze, even as Jean gave a small smile. "They told her to get out of town; that the thing responsible for my father's death would come after me. That witnesses were something it wouldn't allow."

"And your mom hightailed it back to Bailey?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Jean retorted cynically. Sighing, she began to apologize but decided to continue on with her story. "Mama got a call almost a month later. I listened in on the extension. It was the man who called himself John. He said I was safe now. The thing that had killed Daddy was gone. Mama…Mama asked him why he did that. He was quiet for a moment and I wasn't sure he would answer. Then he did."

Jean stood up and put the chair back behind the desk. "He said his own family had been shattered by a demon. And that he could never face his own babies if he didn't do everything he could to get the monster that stole their mother from them. But that he couldn't face himself if he didn't stop those same kinds of evil creatures from destroying other families. He was sorry he had failed to catch up with that demon before he killed my father, but he was glad that I was alright."

"I wasn't even eight yet and I knew that monsters were real. Luckily for me, my acting out was caught on to by Sheriff Taylor."

"Amos Taylor?" Bobby asked. Jean nodded, while Bobby continued. "Man was a helper to a lot of hunters. He was a good man. He was unusual for a person involved in hunting, even if it was on the fringe."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"He died of old age," Bobby answered wryly.

"But he made me promise something once I started working for the Bailey Sheriff's Office. He made me promise to help hunters if I could." Jean smiled at the brothers and nodded at Bobby. "So in the future, you can call me if you need to."

Walking towards the door, Jean picked her hat up and put it firmly on her head. "Billy wanted me to invite you to dinner. Just some barbeque in the backyard. Say around six, six-thirty? And by the way," she added as she opened the door, "I talked to Simpson in Boston. He says the only way that Pettit could be right is if someone could erase – completely and utterly erase – your criminal history. He said he knows no one who could do that." Grinning, Jean began to close the door behind her but not before they could hear her last words.

"Marty Simpson never met Kate Tracy, did he?"

The men watched the closed door for almost a full minute before Dean burst into a smile. "I tell ya guys, it's gotta be something in the water. The women in this town rock!"

* * *

Jeff Tracy frowned as he looked over a report. Emily walked into her father-in-law's office with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Dad," the petite blonde physician smiled, placing the mug on his desk. Jeff's frown quickly became a smile.

"Ah, Emily…Did I ever tell you you're my favorite daughter-in-law?" Taking a large gulp his frown returned at her next words.

"No, and you won't. That's decaf." When Jeff tried to hand her back the mug, Emily got her rare "stubborn" look out and pushed it back. "Dad, we discussed this. Either you cut back on the caffeine or we eliminate it entirely. And none of us want that, trust me." Looking at the pouty face of the supposed adult, Emily sighed. "Dad, that doesn't work for the kids and it won't work for you. At least not with me."

Jeff reluctantly took another sip and sighed. Emily looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Is that a Tracy Charities report? Dad, I said I can do that. Sarah has taken over so much of the clinic administration that I have the time."

"And," Jeff responded, "Sarah is pregnant, so you will probably pick up some more time at the clinic as she gets closer to her due date. We'll talk about it after the baby is born."

"Dad…" Emily sighed. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

Jeff smiled, brushing back a stray lock of blonde hair from Emily's face. "I'll let you win on the coffee, if you agree to table the Tracy Charities argument until next year."

"OK, Dad," Emily laughed. "But can you at least remember to come join your granddaughter for her tea party? Jason said he doesn't have to come if you don't."

Lifting the mug up to his mouth, Jeff then put it back on his desk without taking any coffee. Heck, the juice Elizabeth used for her tea parties would have more of a kick than that stuff. Getting up, he left the mug in the center of his desk and followed Emily out of the room. A single drop of coffee trickled down the edge and fell onto a report from the Kansas City office. A report on the nature trail Tracy Charities had built in the Mystery Hills Caverns just outside of Bailey. The local representative had felt it important that due to the Tracys' involvement in the project that they be made aware of the death of a lone hiker…

Death was caused, it was believed, by some kind of wild animal. The hiker, the report explained, had been ripped apart, and body parts were missing. No suspect animal had been found yet but the authorities had been notified.

* * *

**_A/N - and I am slowly introducing the third supernatural presence. Thanks for your patience in my responses. I hope not to take as long this time. But - eh - who knows._**

**_Thanks to LMB for finding time between her studies and Sammygirl1963 for squeezing me in as well. And thanks to all of you following this story, but even more to those who review. Sigh. I love reviews...CC_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - SO don't own. SO wish I did. If I did I am sure I would have gotten more than FOUR reviews to my one-shot, which, personally, I thought was kinda funny. Sniff. (Puppy dog eyes worthy of Sam Winchester here.) _**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bobby had run down to a local market, wanting to contribute something to the barbaque, leaving the brothers alone in the suite. Sam had not said anything as Dean sat on the couch, watching as the fourth Indiana Jones movie came on. The younger Winchester could remember when the film was announced and how excited his brother had been. Until he had heard the release date – there were no movie theaters in Hell.

When Dean had returned from Hell, he had suggested catching the flick, only to be disappointed that Sam had seen it without him. What Dean hadn't known was that Sam had watched it sitting in the Impala at a drive-in theater. The younger brother hadn't even been able to sit in the driver's seat during the film, instead riding shotgun with a brother who – at least at that time – lived on only in his memories. When others were yelling and cheering, Sam had let silent tears pour down his face. It was one more thing that his big brother was missing out on and it was all Sam's fault.

Sam left the drive-in and had spent the night with his new best friend, Jack Daniels. When Dean came back and could often only get to sleep with liquid anesthesia, Sam could not find fault with his brother.

He knew how it felt, whether Dean believed it or not.

Leaving Dean to enjoy the movie, Sam wandered back onto the balcony. Sipping from a bottle of green tea – Sam mentally winced at what this would have cost if they were paying for what they were using from the mini-bar – he sighed, once more making himself comfortable on the lounger. Leaning back against the pillowed headrest, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander.

Sam was afraid. He was afraid that Lilith would win and Lucifer would rise. He was afraid of losing his brother again, because he just wasn't strong enough to lose Dean twice. And…he was afraid of dying. Sam's eyes snapped open in surprise.

Dean had noticed Sam moving out to the balcony. He had hoped that the kid just needed some fresh air to fill the silence brought by Bobby's absence. But when Sam had failed to come back in, Dean followed him outside. He watched Sam resting on the lounger, frowning at the nervous energy that radiated off of his younger sibling. When Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up as if he had received a jolt of electricity, Dean had to stop himself from running to his brother's side.

"Sam?" Dean called from his position in the doorway. Sam, already skittish from his epiphany, turned at the sound of his brother's voice. Dean took a couple of steps closer to the lounger, shrugging as he gestured towards the hotel suite. "Indy as a dad? Just doesn't seem to fit. But then," he sighed, "I guess they wanted to make sure there wasn't an Indiana Jones 5, huh?" Finally standing beside the chair, Dean looked down at his brother before sighing and sitting down, nudging Sam's leg aside. "You OK? You looked like someone goosed you."

Sam bit his lip, not sure what to say. Was Dean actually trying to start a dreaded "chick flick moment"? Finally, he decided to risk it and say something from the heart. "I know you think I don't care about myself. I do, honest. But I'm scared of being left alone. I've always had someone, mainly you. Even when I was at Stanford, I knew all I had to do was call and you'd be there." Dean reached out and placed a hand on his brother's arm, giving a gentle squeeze before releasing, assuring Sam that yes, he would have been there if his brother had called.

"You went to Hell, Dean," Sam whispered, his voice so faint that Dean had to strain to hear the words. "You went to Hell because of me. You left me!" Sam's eyes went wide when those words slipped out, appalled that he had let his deepest fears escape from the dark hole he had buried them in.

Dean stood, furious at his brother. "I _left _you? Yeah, Sammy, I really wanted to be ripped apart by the Hellhounds first and then by Alistair for thirty years. It was loads of fun!" Ready to continue blasting his younger sibling with his verbal assault, Dean took a moment to look, _really look_, at Sam. It broke Dean's heart to see Sam willing to accept whatever daggers his brother would fling at him. The kid really thought he deserved whatever Dean would dish out.

Sighing, Dean sat down by his brother once more. "Sam…damn it, I'm no good at these chick flick things. Yeah, I died. I went to Hell. But I felt as if I had already been there. Those three days in Cold Oak after Jake stabbed you? That was Hell for me. You died in my arms long before I died in yours. You were my baby brother. Since the day you were six months old, you were my responsibility. I would have done anything to protect you, to save you. But at the same time, it was selfishness on my part." Sam looked up in surprise when Dean admitted that.

Looking anywhere but at his younger brother, Dean struggled with his next words. "Do you remember what old Yellow-eyes said to me when he possessed Dad? That I needed my family a lot more than they needed me? Sam, since I was four, I knew I had two roles in my life. I was a son and a brother. Being those things defined who I was. Then Dad died and I lost one of those roles. It took some time but then I decided that I could keep going as long as I was still your big brother. When that was taken from me, I…I couldn't deal. The only way I could go on was to bring you back."

Sam nodded. He understood that to some degree. "Yeah, I get that Dean. But…I can't live with losing you again. Being your "bitchy little brother" has defined most of my life as well. And…in Cold Oak, I didn't want to die. But I wasn't afraid to. I'm afraid of that now." Seeing Dean look at him once more, confusion evident, Sam sighed. "Dean, in Cold Oak, I still had complete faith and trust in God. I thought that if I died, I would go to Heaven. Yes, I wasn't exactly without sin. But what I had done, I felt it could all be justified. Now? Now, I'm..." He trailed off, not sure what to say next.

Dean was about to say something when Sam pushed the next words through his lips. "Dean, you saw how the angels acted around me. I am…I'm an abomination. No matter what I do, I won't go to Heaven again."

"You idjits realize you missed the end of the movie, right?" Bobby's voice broke in at that moment. Looking at the brothers, he almost groaned. His boys had finally been talking to each other.

Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah, Bobby. Well, we…I mean, I already saw the end. That was so cheesy the drive-in should have passed out crackers with the tickets."

"Drive-in, huh?" Dean asked. "So my baby got to see it? Was she OK with you being in the driver's seat during a flick?"

Standing, Sam looked at the vista spread out beyond the balcony. The suite, located on the back of the inn, offered a view of a beautiful garden and a small pond. Last night, Sam had been enchanted by the starry skies and the sounds of nature. It had allowed him to sleep for the first time in weeks. Looking back at his brother and father-figure, Sam gave a second small smile.

"What makes you think I sat in the driver's seat? The only time I sat in the driver's seat was when I was actually driving. Any other time…it just felt wrong." Patting Bobby on the shoulder, he moved past the older men and into the suite.

Dean looked over at Bobby, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "Bobby…he thinks he's a monster. Did I make him feel like that?"

Bobby sighed, pulled his hat off and running his fingers through his hair before replacing the ball cap. "No, Dean. It's not you. Or at least, not just you. Angels, demons and his own pain have done more to damage that boy than you ever could. C'mon, Dean – let's grab the beer and ice cream and head to the Landmans." Nudging his surrogate son, he mentioned, "By the way, the sheriff never mentioned - and you boys forgot to ask - how to get to her house or what to bring. So I called Miss Millie and she told me she is bringing an apple pie and that none of them drink, so if we want beer, we had to bring it." He grinned. "Now there is a fine figure of a woman."

Dean was slightly green. "Please, Bobby – no more emotional trauma for us. Liz was bad enough."

Chuckling, Bobby followed Dean into the hotel suite. He wouldn't tell his boys, but Bobby wouldn't make a play for Millie. If Jean wasn't scary enough, Liz definitely was.

* * *

Sarah Tracy typed up a report as she sat on the patio of the villa she shared with her husband. Inside, she could hear Virgil and his brothers reviewing plans for an improvement to Thunderbird Two. Wrinkling her nose, she did her best to ignore any discussion of _that _particular 'Bird. The one big argument Sarah and Virgil had when they were engaged had been when Sarah was training in Two and caused a minor ding when bringing it in for a landing. The love each brother had for their particular Thunderbird was borderline obsessive and slightly unnatural in her opinion.

"Are the boys still discussing their toys?" Tin-Tin had quietly left the small house her parents had further down the path and had been making her way back up to the main villa. Sarah smiled at her sister-in-law, patting the seat next to her. The delicate Malaysian girl sat down beside Sarah and looked indulgently at the gathered Tracy sons through the sliding glass doors. "The things we put up with for them."

Still smiling as she began to shut down her laptop, Sarah nodded. "Yeah, but they are worth it. Even when they forget that their siblings may want, um, some privacy."

Blushing furiously, Tin-Tin folded her arms on the table and hid her red face. Sarah had to strain to hear the younger woman's words. "I still can't believe Gordon saw _that._"

Sarah chuckled. "Could have been worse Tin," she said. "He could have walked in on that _before _you were married." Slipping her laptop and a file folder into the case at her feet, she could feel her face color slightly as she looked up at the night sky. "Ask Alan about that one. I think he…well, he had trouble remembering I was no longer his sixteen year old babysitter."

Laughing now, Tin-Tin gasped out, "Oh, my…Let me guess…Two days before Christmas, about a month before you got married? I thought Alan was having a relapse from the MRSA. He was pale, shaky and looked ready to drop. All he would tell me was that his eyes hurt."

Making a face, Sarah sighed. "Oh, I bet they did." Tin-Tin patted her arm and rose, heading towards the main villa. She looked over her shoulder and called out, "If you see Alan, tell him I am heading to bed."

Seeing no shift in movement from within her villa, Sarah sighed once more. Well, Tin would learn soon enough. Nothing got between a Tracy boy and their magnificent obsessions.

"I guess Alan didn't hear Tin-Tin," Kate quipped as she walked out of her own house.

"And you think you can do better?" Sarah grinned.

Kate looked smug as she opened the sliding door to the middle Tracy son's villa. "John and Alan, your wives are going to bed without you. Virgil and Gordon, your wives are both hormonal and you really don't need that kind of grief. Scott – break it up or no desserts for a week."

The second, fourth and fifth Tracy sons poured out of the villa. The first born came out, glared at his wife as he rolled up some blueprints but dutifully made his way back to his own villa as Kate called out for him to check on the boys. Once Scott was back inside, Kate performed a mock curtsy before turning to follow him.

Sarah looked up at the sound of Virgil's laughter. "Kate does know you don't get hormonal, right?"

Smiling, Sarah sighed – in a much different tone – when her husband pushed her red hair aside and kissed her neck. "Well," she breathed, "I can think of one way I get hormonal when I'm pregnant." Hearing Virgil's chuckle against her skin, she leaned back into his embrace only to pull away when another voice called out from across the clearing.

"I believe I said I never wanted to know when my sons were _busy_," Jeff called out, as he leaned in an open doorway, a mug in his hand.

"And that had best be decaf, Dad, or I swear you are going cold turkey," Emily's voice echoed over the pool, earning her a glare from her father-in-law, who tossed the contents of his coffee cup into a shrub before he turned back into the house.

Standing up, Sarah was laughing as she turned into her husband's embrace. "Your family…"

"Nope," Virgil sighed, "our family. You're stuck with us." Sarah looked ready to argue before he kissed her and led her back into their home, scooping up her bag as they left the patio.

Arguing _so _wasn't worth it at times.

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of a charming two story clapboard house. All three men had to smile at the normalcy the home seemed to project. "Do you think," Sam mused, "that a lot of people who encounter the supernatural at an early age reach for as normal a life as possible?"

Shrugging, Dean shut the door while Bobby pulled out the bag with the beer and ice cream. Coming around the car, Dean put a companionable arm around his brother. "I think normalcy is like beauty – all in the eye of the beholder."

Moving towards the house, Dean and Bobby unconsciously fell into step on either side of Sam, as if he were the President and they were the agents who had vowed to protect him. Yet when the attack came, they were utterly unprepared….

* * *

Up on the hiking trail that ran through "Mystery Hills", a creature lay in wait. A group of British tourists hiked through the wooded path of the trees planted by conservation groups almost a century earlier, talking and laughing. One athletic young man began to sing off-key, only for the remainder of the group to shout out, "Shut up, Jason!" Behind them, a lone hiker stood off to the side, breathing deeply as the group passed by the area where he had been resting.

Drew Michaels had been hiking down from Canada, and had planned to spend a year traveling through America before heading down to Mexico and then South America. But the recent outbreak of Swine Flu had convinced the college drop-out to stick to the States for the time being. Having lost his tent and some other gear when he made a poor decision of camping too close to someone doing something illegal – although he considered the loss worth his life – Drew had thought of asking the Brits if he could crash with them for the night. Tomorrow, he would hike into the next town, Bailey, and get a temporary job. Whenever he ran low on cash or supplies, a short time at a temp job always allowed him to be flush once more and back on the road.

Busy in his contemplations, Drew never felt the eyes that sparkled like jewels. Dark purple eyes with yellow highlights glowed intensely as bits of sunlight caused its black fur to gleam. Moving stealthily, the creature approached Drew.

A low sound caused Drew to turn, stopping him from calling out to the group ahead of them. He smiled at the animal. "Why, aren't you a beautiful…" The words died in his throat as the creature morphed into something from the pages of a Stephen King novel. The scream that began from the terror deep in his heart was never heard as it pathway – Drew's throat – was ripped to shreds.

This was soon followed by the rest of him being ripped apart as well.

* * *

_**A/N - OK, I started the mayhem and chaos and I have shown how much Sam's heart is broken. Hmmm. Think I can break anything else? **_

_**Alright - SOMEONE said I had to stop sulking about "The Gospel..." and put up the next chapter of this. Well, I put up the chapter but I am going to continue to sulk. You will just have to settle. Congrats and thanks to LMB, who is rocking at her studies (and hopes to get back to her own stories soon) but is still finding the time to be my grammer disciplinarian. And thanks as always to Sammygirl1963, because everyone needs someone so firmly in their corner.**_

**_Don't read because it's posted, review because I will whine if you don't. - CC_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Calling in a Marker**

**_Disclaimer- After a careful check of my in-box and mailbox, sadly the status of ownership into Supernatural or Thunderbirds has not changed. Not mine, borrowing and will return, hopefully unmarred._**

**_I am updating a bit early and without fully clearing out my "reviews to do" folder because I will be unavailable for a bit. Need to go in for a medical test. Not too urgent but...needed._**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The attack came from no where and knocked Sam to the ground, helpless against the beast that pinned him down. Dean and Bobby whirled towards their youngest family member but froze, confused. But they quickly shook off their befuddlement and reached towards Sam.

"Bogey! Bogey, you mangy mutt, get off of Sam, you hear me!" Jean came around the corner of the house, grabbing the large canine by the collar and pulling him away from Sam. The sheriff, dressed casually in jeans and a Mets t-shirt, managed to hold him firmly. Given that the dog was about seventy pounds of pure muscle, that was an impressive feat in and of itself.

"I swear, Bogey, you do that one more time, I will take you back to where I found you and leave you there."

"No, you won't," Millie called out from her spot at the corner of the house. "First off, if you were to take that small pony back to the highway, he would cause an accident. Second, Charlie loves that dog and it is a mutual thing. Finally, you love that wildebeest and you know it."

Jean rolled her eyes and waved her mother away. "I swear, if I had known when I found this ugly puppy on the side of the highway that it would grow into this…"

"You would have done the same dang thing, Bertha Jean. You can't fool your mother!" Miss Millie called out. She was no longer in sight, but was obviously still able to hear her daughter, even from the backyard.

Glaring at Bobby, the sheriff shook a finger at the Winchesters. "Make it clear to him. Utter the B word and you get up close and personal with the jail cells." Jean began to drag Bogey back to the rear of the house, as Dean helped Sam up and Bobby retrieved the grocery bag as they followed the woman and her pet.

"Definitely something in the water," Dean joked as the headed to the backyard, following Jean, Bogey and the tantalizing aroma of barbeque.

* * *

Maria Bumper wandered into the lightly wooded area just off of the campsite her family had chosen along the Mystery Hills hiking path. Her older brothers, Mike and Adam, were organizing the site, while she and her twin, Paul, were digging up some wood for the camp fire. And her younger brother, Jason, was…

Ah, who the hell knew what Jason was doing?

Maria sighed, thinking of how they had gotten to this hiking trip had been Jason's idea for their annual family vacation and the whole family had planned to spend a month hiking from the Adirondack's to the Colorado Rockies. But their youngest sister, Emily, had been selected to dance at the Royal Festival in two weeks and the teenager had been adamant that she had to stay and rehearse every day. It had annoyed Mike a bit because he had planned the trip to fall after Em's college tests were done but before his own wife, Katie, was due to give birth to their first child. And heaven help anyone who came between Mike and one of his "plans". But Em had been adamant that they head off without her, saying she could focus so much better if they took Jason with them and left the house to her and the parents. And knowing that their parents and youngest sibling would watch over his wife had made it easier for Mike to leave, while the rest of the family had tried not to laugh at how Katie had practically pushed Mike out the front door.

Maria also suspected that their parents were delighted to have an excuse not to go hiking. Mum had been too much in her glory fussing over her excitable youngest and taking care of her only daughter-in-law, the mother of her soon to be grandchild. And besides, it was no secret that camping just wasn't her thing. _Mum_, Maria chuckled to herself, _considers a three- star hotel to be "roughing it". _But that was just her personal taste and she had never let her dislike of tents, bugs and mud spoil her children's' enjoyment. She'd "suffered" through the yearly three-day camping trip to the Lake District for almost twenty years now, much to their father's amusement_**. **_

She also knew that, unlike her Mum, her Dad thoroughly enjoyed reliving his Boy Scouts training and 'becoming one with nature'. It had been a long-standing joke between the Bumper kids that they'd wake up one day to find their father hugging a tree in the back garden. In fact, their Dad had been looking forward to the summer camping trip with his children, away from the hustle and bustle of his business. The only reason he'd stayed behind in London was because Maria's mother had given him 'the look' - the one which she usually reserved for Jason. He hadn't even bothered trying to argue. Besides, he hadn't wanted to miss his "chicken" - Emily - dance at the festival.

Maria smiled. Mum had also wanted to give the 'older kids' a chance to hang out together without parental supervision. What with the twins at university, Mike working full-time as a GP, Adam working for their father's firm and Jason - well, Jason doing was Jason did best and working as a fitness instructor (in other words, hanging out with slim women in running shorts and showing off his abs) - the Bumper children hadn't had much time to interact over the past few months. A hiking trip had been the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together as siblings. And although Maria was enjoying herself so far, she'd never really been the camping type. The hard sleeping conditions she could handle, but the mosquitoes were murder**.**

Picking up another piece of wood, Maria sighed. Thank goodness it was Em's chance to pick the family vacation next she knew her only sister, it would be a trip to Rome or Paris, or maybe New York City. As long as no one accidentally gave the kid chocolate again…Maria shuddered, recalling how some dunderhead at a Manhattan restaurant had cluelessly decided give Emily some white chocolate when the girl had been in the States a while back, even after she had explicitly said she couldn't have _any _chocolate. Luckily, the epi pen had worked flawlessly and the hospital stay was only overnight.

Grabbing a small log, Maria chuckled. Maybe it was for the best that Em hadn't come. She loved her baby sister to pieces, but the teen probably would have broken a leg by now. Emily was a wonderful girl but thank god mum and dad hadn't named the kid Grace like they had been thinking. It would have been such a misnomer.

Lost in thoughts of her family, Maria never noticed that purple eyes glittering from the shadow of the trees. The creature began to silently move ever closer to Maria, thrilled that another victim had fallen in its path.

"There you are, Ria," Paul cheerfully called out to his twin. His arms filled with wood himself, he nodded approvingly at her own bounty of fuel and began to lead the way back to their campsite…and to safety. The creature let out a low growl at having lost its prey.

"Hey, Ria…that your stomach growling? That's what you birds must suffer for eating like ladies, eh?" Jason snarked at his sister while chowing down on some trail mix, unwilling to wait for the meal that Adam was pulling out of their supplies.

The cry of "Shut up, Jason!" from several voices drowned out the angry hiss of the creature as it made it's way back towards the caves it called home.

* * *

Scott came into the villa John shared with his family and stopped abruptly. His oldest son looked up at him balefully.

"Daaaadddd," he whined, drawing put the word into multiple syllables. "Don't I have some homework or chores to do?"

Where as Michael and DJ happily chattered with Elizabeth's other "guests" – and assortment of dolls and their grandfather – Jason was resentful of being there. Elizabeth merely walked over, poured some more "tea" – in reality, it was fruit punch – and elbowed her only older cousin.

"Hey, I said you didn't have to wear the hats, didn't I?"

Jason glared at her, muttering, "Only because my Mom said so."

"Well, duh," Elizabeth whispered loudly. "At least I learned early never to tick off your mom. You'll be old and still won't learn that. You know, like your dad."

"Elizabeth," Scott drawled, sounding oddly similar to Jason at the moment, "just who told you that?"

The little girl had picked up some of the homemade cookies Onaha always made for her tea parties. "Daddy did. He said you might be a great pilot, but you haven't got a lick of common sense."

John, who had walked in behind his brother, gulped and started backing away. "Um, hey, hi, Scott." Turning suddenly, he dashed out of his house and took off, scooting around the pool and heading off, barely missing his three younger brothers. Scott was not so fortunate and crashed into them, knocking Alan to the ground and falling towards the pool. Luckily for Scott, he caught himself in time.

Virgil and Gordon were not so lucky. As they dragged themselves, soaked and mad as the wet cats they now resembled, the brothers glared at Scott. The oldest brother, who had a very strong barometer of his brothers' moods, showed his excellent sense of foresight. He ran…

Alan, doubled up with laughter, was unable to get up off the ground at the sight of Scott being chased by Virgil and Gordon. Suddenly, he felt, more than saw, a presence behind him. Looking up, he smiled at the face of his other blonde brother. Taking the hand being offered him, Alan stood up with John's assistance. "Nice job doubling back. How long before Scott realizes that you did it?"

John chuckled. "Al, you are the only one who ever figured out my doubling back trick."

Laughing, Alan followed John into the elder's home. "Hey, the youngest has to learn the most survival skills." The two brothers continued to laugh as they went inside, knowing they had time before the others returned. Scott tended to get mad and let it go once he had released his tension.

John could only hope that getting chased around by two of his younger brothers would wear Scott down until he was too tired to care. He set down the more detailed report about an incident on the hiking trail that the Tracy Charitable Trust had helped build. The second born Tracy son knew how deeply their father had been committed to his home town. Jeff, like Sarah, might not want to _be _in Bailey, but John knew his father was still concerned about the town and all it's inhabitants as much as when they had made their home there.

* * *

Sam groaned as Billy offered him some more potato salad. "No thanks, Billy. I usually can't bring myself to seconds. I definitely will have to turn down thirds."

"I wouldn't mind," Dean said with a grin. "Not usually much of a salad guy, but this is good."

Bobby swallowed a mouthful and agreed. "It is good. Any chance I can get the recipe?" Glaring at the surprised brothers, he sniped, "Hey, who do you think cooked a lot of the meals when you boys were growing up? Your daddy would burn water. Never did learn how to cook. You boys survived on fast food and pre-cooked stuff except when he brought you to my place."

"Or Jim's," Sam added sadly. The three men silently raised their glasses, filled with Millie's sweet tea, in a silent tribute to the fellow hunter who had died years earlier.

"So your daddy raised you boys?" Millie asked, trying to change the subject from whatever was making the men so morose.

"Yes, ma'…Miss Millie," Dean responded, stopping himself from saying the dreaded "Ma'am". "Our mother died when Sammy was only six months old. Dad raised us. We traveled a lot because of our father's work but…we got by."

"And what was it your daddy did for work?"

"Salesman." "Researcher." "Law enforcement."

Millie stared down the hunters after they gave three different answers at the same time. "Now, either you boys think that being a grandma has made me weak in the thinking, or you are trying to spin a tall tale for me."

Looking over at her husband, who she had already filled in on what she had learned about the brothers, Jean nodded. "Mama, do you remember when Daddy died?"

"Baby," Millie said gruffly, fussing with items on the table to cover the grief that still seized her more than twenty years later. "I…I don't like to think about that time. I loved your daddy and…" She swallowed, then took a deep breath before falling silent.

Reaching over and touching her mother's hand, Jean gave a gentle squeeze before continuing. "Mama, I want you to remember who, well, took care of things. The man called himself John Connor. Think about how he looked, the car he drove, even the jacket he wore…And then take a real good look at the Winchesters."

Millie did as her daughter instructed, her eyes widening before her whole expression softened. "You're John's babies, aren't you?"

Dean gave a soft smile. "Yeah, he was our dad."

Millie began to say something but the way Dean had phrased it caught her attention. "Was? Has your daddy passed?"

Sam swallowed hard before looking up at Millie, the pain he still felt from having argued with John moments before his death still sharp. "Yes, a few years ago."

"Was it…" Millie hesitated, not sure how to phrase it, or how much her daughter and son-in-law knew.

"It was a demon, Miss Millie," Bobby responded. "Same miserable son of a sea biscuit that killed the boys' mother."

Millie's soft, warm eyes were oddly cold and hard as she looked at the others. "And has someone finally killed that miserable bastard?"

"Yes," Dean answered firmly. "Put a special demon-killing bullet right in his skull."

"Good," Millie answered just as firmly before standing up. "Now, who wants some pie?"

Watching her mother bustle off to get the dessert, Jean took a sip of sweet tea and checked on her baby, asleep in his swing. Looking up to see the rest of the party staring at her, she shrugged. "Mama won't thank me for coming after her. She'll cry for a moment, and she'll add your daddy's soul to her prayers at church, then she just won't speak of it again. That's Mama's way."

"Must be a Kansas thing," Sam muttered, thinking of his stoic, stubborn father.

"Sam," Bobby whispered, "'cept me, everyone here was born in Kansas. So I would say silent and stubborn as a mule _is_ a Kansas thing."

"Yeah, Bobby," Dean laughed. "Because you are such a flexible soul."

Dean's laughter was cut short by a pacifier smacking him in the face, leaving a trail of drool on his cheek. Charlie gave a happy laugh, kicking his feet as Jean began to coo at her son.

"Hey, Charlie-love, that was a great toss. You gonna play baseball like your Mama? Yes, you are, yes, you are…" Jean pulled the baby out of his seat just as her cell phone rang. "Damn," she cussed, looking down at the number. Placing Charlie in the nearest set of arms – in this case, Dean's – she answered the phone.

"Sheriff Landman. Uh-huh. Any witnesses? OK. Any other campers or hikers on the trail today? Well, ask the park ranger. They have to register. Keep the scene as clean as you can for CSU. Did you call the staties and borrow one of theirs? It is a state park even if that part runs through Bailey. All right. I'll be out there soon."

Millie came out just as her daughter was kissing her son and husband. An annoyed look came across her face. "Bertha Jean, you are not leaving! You have guests." She set down the homemade pie expectantly.

Jean shook her head. "Yes, Mama. But we also have a dead hiker on the trail that runs through the Mystery Hills State Preserve. And a second dead hiker in a month is gonna be bad. And I don't like dead tourists on my watch." Grabbing her keys, Jean kissed Billy one more time before leaving.

Sighing, Millie shook her head before looking over at Dean, who was gently rocking her grandson. "Dean, I can take Charlie if you like. I'd just need one of you to slice up the pie."

"It's OK," Dean softly said, smiling at the baby who seemed fascinated by the man holding him. "I took care of Sam when he was a baby. Been a long time since I could rock him."

The others smiled at the sight of the usually tough, gruff hunter rocking the small baby, softly humming "Back in Black". Millie felt a lump in her throat watching the Winchester brothers as Sam leaned over to let Charlie catch his finger and suck on it. Looking at Bobby, the pair smiled. Millie had correctly guessed that "Uncle Bobby" was not related by blood to the brothers, but was someone John had met hunting. For years, Millie had prayed that the man who had avenged her husband and protected her daughter from that monster, had himself found peace and was living quietly with his babies. Knowing that he had died broke her heart. But seeing his sons sitting there, holding her Charlie's namesake, Millie made a silent vow.

"_I promise John, I will try and help look after your babies as you protected mine. If all I can do is making sure they have a good meal and a place to be safe when needed, that is what I'll do." _Blinking away tears, knowing that all that would do is give her a headache, Millie began to cut the pie and handed each plate to Bobby to add the ice cream. There was no time to start like the present, now was there.

As the pie was finished amid small talk and laughter, Sheriff Landman looked at the grizzly scene. A group of kids on court-ordered community service had found the hiker when doing clean-up along the trail. The vomit of the two who had discovered the body would be separated from the rest of the evidence as needed.

Something about the scene was unsettling. Not that there was anything, well, _settling_ about a body, especially one that had meta violent end. Only half listening to the park ranger drone on about what kind of animal had killed the hikers, Jean forced herself to remain calm. She couldn't say why, but for some reason she knew. The kind of hunters needed for this was not the kind the park service would call in.

The kind of hunters needed were eating Miss Millie's apple pie. It was time to call in the Winchester Brothers.

* * *

**_OK - setting things up nicely. The family of hikers will be playing a major role soon, as will the Tracys. But for now, they are a bit of comic relief. Hope you enjoy and I hope to be back to everyone by the weekend. - CC_**

**_PS - Kudos to LMB for her betaing and finishing her school year - I know you aced them all, kiddo! And thanks to Sammygirl1963, you are the best kiddo. Sorry it was only the dog and not Jean doing the jumping but you can dream._**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

Calling in a Marker

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Thunderbirds, Supernatural or my mind. Wait. I own my mind. I think._**

**_As you can tell, it has been a rough week. I have been having some tests and when I wasn't otherwise occupied, I have been resting as much as possible. So Little Miss Bump did an awesome job betaing, sent back my docX and I...forgot to download it. I opened it, looked at it, made some quick corrections and...kinda forgot it. I blame the meds. _**

**_So, here is the next chapter. Warts and all._**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mike Bumper looked at his family with silent satisfaction. As the oldest of six children, he had plenty of experience at taking care of others. It was probably a major factor in his career choice. As a GP – general practitioner, or family doctor, as they preferred in this country – Mike now spent every day watching over the well-being of his patients. And soon he would have a baby of his own to protect and care for. Thinking of his wife, Katie, back in England, Mike smiled. Katie was going to be the greatest mother, since, well…their own Mum.

Thoughts of their mother as well as Dad and the youngest – for now – Bumper, Emily, were never far from the young doctor's mind. As much as he wished they were with them, Mike had to admit to a bit of relief that they were not. Well, Mike thought, maybe not Dad. Their father loved camping. Katie was too far gone in her pregnancy for this and Mum…so not the outdoors type. As for Em…

"You know," Adam mused as he stirred the beans in the pot on the fire, "if Em had been here, she would have broke a bone before we made it to the Mississippi."

Maria laughed as she removed the hot dog from the fire and onto the plate Paul was holding out for her. "I was thinking the same thing earlier! Love the girl to bits, but can you picture her trying this?"

Jason chuckled as he snatched up a hot dog, blowing on the meat to cool it before biting it in two. "Why do you think I picked this? Emu would never last, and it gave Mum an excuse to stay home. The Festival just gave a clear cut reason. I mean, the kid can't even walk down the hallway at home without injuring herself."

"Oh, shut up, Jason!" Paul growled as he nudged his only younger brother. "Em wouldn't have tripped and hurt herself if _some _stupid git hadn't left his gym bag in the middle of the hallway."

"Hey," Jason defended himself. "My gym bag is a tool of my trade, I'll have you know. Don't hear any of you nagging on Mike's medical bag?"

Luckily for Jason, Maria's hands were full or she would have smacked her brother in the back of the skull. Shaking her head, Maria pulled out plates and they began to fill them with the hot dogs and beans. "Listen, Jellyfish, Mike doesn't leave his medical supplies where they can be a safety hazard. And one of these days, the midget is gonna bite you in the arse."

"Oooh," Jason muttered as he scooped up a forkful of beans. "So scared – what's she gonna do? Tap dance on my head?"

"Worse," Adam said cheerfully as he picked up his own plate and took a fork from Mike. "The kid likes to write and has friends who do as well. One of these days, your gonna end up in a story and those writers can be nasty to their characters. Who knows what could happen to you then?"

Jason glared at his siblings as they chuckled but any retort quickly died when they heard someone approaching their campsite.

"Hello?" All five siblings turned in the direction of the voice just before a woman entered the small clearing, followed closely by a park ranger.

"Ranger Little," Mike nodded politely, setting his plate down before standing up. His brothers and sister followed suit. Well, except Jason, who kept eating while keeping an eye on the newcomers.

"Mr. Bumper…" the ranger began only to be interrupted by two voices, Mike saying "Mike" while Jason – his mouth full of a hot dog – mumbled "Doctor Bumper".

Shaking his head, Mike smiled and once more said, "Mike."

The sheriff smiled, being distinctly reminded of the Tracys in younger days. She looked over the gathered group, nodding in approval at the signs that the family, unlike many campers, were obviously in good shape and had come well stocked for their adventure. The sheriff's office was called in a few times every year for rescues with ill-prepared campers.

As Jean had watched the group, Mike introduced his siblings and Ranger Little presented himself – having only met Mike when he registered his family – as well as Sheriff Landman. Deciding to cut right to the chase, Jean spoke bluntly. "Did any of you folks see or hear anything as you were hiking today?"

Adam, concerned, looked around at his siblings before answering in his best barrister voice. "We saw and heard a lot of things, as we covered a good chunk of the trail. Are you referring to anything in particular?"

Jean nodded. "There was a lone hiker registered on the trail. Would have been either right behind or right ahead of your party, depending on if he took breaks or if you did. Drew Michaels, formerly of Ontario, Canada. At least that is what his ID reads. We'll need more before we get a positive identification."

"Does he need medical care?" Mike asked, concerned, already mentally reviewing his supplies if his services were needed.

"Unless you're a forensics doc, then no thanks," Jean said grimly. "Besides, I would have brought the doctor from Bailey if he had been alive when I got the call."

"Keep a close eye on the doctor?" Maria joked; her shock that someone had died on the same trail as them clear and the attempt at humor her means of getting back some balance.

"Just as much as any wife would," Jean sarcastically returned before becoming the professional she usually acted. "The rangers think it is some kind of wild animal. But so far, the only two people attacked have both been alone. Keep together and keep close to the campfire tonight. And be careful as your hiking tomorrow. If you see or hear anything, give a call." Jean handed them a card with her info as did Ranger Little. "Cells usually work up here. If you decide to go into the Mystery Hills Caves – which are worth a look – you may lose your signal. But neither of the attacks has been in the caves. Still, be careful out there." Jean nodded and tipped her hat before turning and leaving the campsite, the park ranger close on her heels.

"Be careful out there," Jason mimicked once he was sure the imposing woman was gone.

Maria responded by cuffing Jason in the back of the head as the she joined her brothers in saying "Shut up, Jason!"

* * *

Millie and Bobby had been running the dishes back into the house while Billy and Dean had put away the grill and other supplies. In between, each seemed to manage to check on Sam and Charlie, both asleep on the porch swing, the baby curled into the young man's chest. Bogey lay at Sam's feet, nudging at the swing occasionally as if trying to keep both of the humans under his watch asleep.

Giving them a small smile, Millie gently lay a light quilt over Sam and her grandson, brushing the soft brown hair and the baby fuzz at the same time. Moving away, she fell in step with Bobby. "Has he been off for long?" Bobby gave the woman a puzzled look to which she simply shook her head. "You can't fool me, Bobby Singer. That boy has been having problems for longer than a few days. It's more than being hurt…" Millie's voice drifted off as this time she became the confused one.

"OK, how did Sam really get hurt? If the boys are hunters like their daddy, then…"

Dean had stepped up to the older couple and shrugged. "Do you remember Holly Woodbury, Miss Millie?"

"Stars, yes," Millie drawled. "Nasty little piece of trash. The Woodburys did nobody a service by how they raised that girl. She was so full of herself, thinking she was all that. I'll tell you all she was, she was a spoiled, vain, obnoxious child who was pretty on the outside but was the ugliest thing you ever saw on the inside."

Shrugging, Dean nodded, as did Billy who had joined them. He could still recall peeling a sixteen-year-old Holly off of him. Jean – who had actually been dating someone else at the time – had scared the amorous adventuress away by remarking that she could gut a chicken in less than two minutes and how fast did Holly think it would take her to do the same to a cow? The way that Jean had played with a knife and glared at Holly as she said cow left no meaning in what she had meant.

Holly had never come near Billy again.

"Well," Dean said, "Sarah – who is nothing like her sister," to which Billy and Millie nodded, "really did ask us to come and help out at Woodbury House. Seems Holly was making her presence known. And it was getting dangerous for anyone to stay there. So we found the physical remains that were letting Holly hang around and got rid of them. Unfortunately for Sam, the ghost was not about to go gentle into that dark night."

Lifting up the gas canister, Dean stored it in a shed near the back porch when Billy commented, "So I take it that Holly is responsible for the marks on Sam's neck?" At Dean's confused look, the doctor chuckled. "Please, Dean, I mean really…Sam fell on some wires? I can tell the difference between wires and fingers. And how did he really get those injuries? I am guessing he didn't really fall down the stairs."

"Well," Bobby chuckled, "depends on your point of view. He did fall down the stairs, just with a bit of help."

"Like I said," Millie firmly responded, "Holly Woodbury was a nasty piece of trash." Then the older woman smiled. "But Sarah…well, this town is right proud of that little girl. Lots of folks would give up and become bitter. But not Sarah Jane. I just…" Millie's voice trailed off, as she looked up at the sky where the stars had begun to emerge in the darkening sky. When she lowered her eyes back to the gathered group, she gave a small smile and willed away any tears.

"Sarah Jane is happy, right?"

Dean gave a gentle smile in return. "Jeff Tracy loves her like she was born to him, her husband adores her, her brothers-in-law and their wives consider her a sister and she has a healthy little boy. I don't think I have ever met someone so happy with their life."

Millie nodded, picking up an empty beer bottle and putting it in a recyclable bin near the porch. "It just seems sad that Sarah Jane and the Tracys have done so much for Bailey, but they had so much heartbreak here that they can't stand to come back."

As Millie pulled a still sleeping Charlie off of Sam and led the way into the house, Bobby remarked "Well, Miss Millie, there has to be something good about the town that they still care about this place and try to make it better."

Billy agreed as he was about to follow his mother-in-law inside. But when he looked back, he saw Dean had pulled up a chair and was making himself comfortable as he sat down to watch over his baby brother. Billy sat down in another chair and contented himself with watching the Winchesters. Dean looked over and grinned.

"Haven't you got anything better to do, Doc?"

Returning the grin, Billy reached under the chair to pull out the two remaining beers that his guests had brought with them. Tossing one at Dean, Billy leaned back, putting his feet up on the railing before opening his own bottle and taking a long pull of the still cool beverage. "Actually," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before focusing them on the clear country sky, "I think this is one of the best things I have done all week."

Mimicking Billy's actions, Dean positioned his chair so he too could watch the darkening sky, lit only by the moon and emerging stars. Placing his free hand on the swing so he would feel any movements by Sam, Dean allowed himself to relax.

Bogey looked at the men before curling back up on the porch. If a dog could smile in contentment, then the dog – a mix of Mastiff and some kind of Lab – was happy in a way that only the assurance that life was good and your world was safe could bring.

* * *

Back at the Sheriff's office, Jean looked at the photos from the first scene and then loaded the ones from the second onto her computer via the digital camera she always kept in her truck. Logically, she knew that the rangers' assertion that this was the work of some wild animal should be the truth. But Jean had grown up in this area. And she, unlike many, had her eyes and mind open to possibilities beyond what others may assume.

One thing that was bothering her was the prints. Approaching the scene were tracks of a small cat, possibly a stray or even feral. Animal control tried to keep up with them, but with people not being responsible pet owners and failing to get cats spayed or neutered, there were always going to be cats – and dogs – that were left to fend for themselves.

But what bothered Jean even more was the fact that the tracks stopped abruptly before the scenes. Larger prints appeared then, mixed with prints from the vics, accompanied by the blood and gore a violent death left behind. The smaller animal's tracks could be seen moving away – through the blood. There had been no animal blood left behind at the first death and Jean was sure there would be none now. Something about this felt wrong and she wanted as much info as possible before she presented it to the Winchesters in the morning.

"Sheriff?" Jean looked up at annoyance as Deputy Dutton walked into her office.

She sighed. "What is it, Dutton?"

"Um, Sheriff, I was just going to do a quick patrol. Do you need anything before I leave?"

Suspicious at the unusually solicitous attitude, Jean shook her head. "Nope. If I get done soon, I may lock up before I go. But don't touch any of this. In fact, it will be secured before I go. It's not anything you have to deal with unless I say so, got it? And Dutton, try not to drag us to the edge of any more wrongful arrest suits, will you?"

Nodding tightly, Dutton put his hat on his head and left, his face tight with withheld anger and his black eyes burning with hatred for the woman he left behind. It was tempting to kill her now, but he knew that Keifer Dutton would top the suspect list if the Sheriff were to be found dead. And the fact that entry to the rear offices required fingerprint recognition to get in assured that the list would be short.

Jean stood up and prepared to get a cup of coffee before continuing her review of her notes. Standing in the doorway of her office, she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. Shaking it off, Jean looked around in a panic, making sure she was alone. She knew that smell. Sulfur. Hands shaking, she backed into her office and fumbled for her cell phone. Picking it up, she hit number one on her speed dial.

"Billy? Are the Winchesters still there? Ask them to get over to my office. And Billy? Please ask them to hurry."

Hanging up the phone, Jean sat back at her desk, picking up a small baby toy left behind by Charlie earlier in the week. "Daddy," she whispered, "please, I don't wanna leave my baby like you left me."

* * *

Billy and Dean, under the premise of Jean's car not starting, had raced to her office. Billy suspected that Millie had guessed something was up; Dean had no doubt that Bobby knew it wasn't car problems.

"Jean doesn't panic," Billy said quietly as the Impala quickly maneuvered the empty streets of Bailey.

"I know."

"She wouldn't be scared of most things."

"I know," Dean tried to soothe the man.

"So what…" Billy's words were cut off as Dean interrupted the frightened husband.

"Billy, it is a case of we'll know when we get there."

Billy nodded as the car pulled in front of the Sheriff's office. Logically, he knew that if it was anything supernatural he couldn't help.

_Screw logic._

* * *

_**A/N - OK, so there is another chapter. I have twenty pretty much done, and sent it to my betas. But I can not say how quickly I will get back to you with more as I still feel like doggie doo-doo at the moment. Thanks to my awesome betas, Little Miss Bump and Sammygirl1963 for your help and support.**_

**_Happy Father's Day to any dads out there but most of all to my daughter's four dads. To my husband Tom, my best friend and the love of my life - I am so grateful our daughter got your nose. To my dad - I love you and I so thankful you are here with us this year. And if you ever scare me again like that, I will bop you upside the head. To my brother-in-law, my daughter's godfather - I know how much you love her and I hope you know that it makes me happy to know that if anything should ever happen to Tom and I, we are secure in knowing how much you and my sister love her and would take great care of her. And to Tom Sr., Janie's grandpa and guardian angel extra ordianire - we know that you loved your children and grandchildren so much that the love exceeded your physical limitations. We know that God called you home to him but we also know that you watch over your "babies" always. We love you all. - CC_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Unless something strange and wonderful has occured, I do not own Supernatural or Thunderbirds. Sigh.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

Dean whipped the Impala into a space in front of the station. Pausing only long enough to grab a "supply" bag – something Sam had started for them to have in a pinch – Dean ran into the brick-faced building, making sure Billy stayed behind him. Husband or not, Billy was still a civilian and John Winchester had taught his sons to always protect civilians.

"Sheriff Landman?" Dean called out softly as he ran into the main room. Giving a subconscious glare at the bench he and his brother had been handcuffed to, the hunter began to move towards a glass double door and other wood and glass barriers behind which were the offices and desk, as well as supplies and weapons. But when he tried to go through a glass door, he was surprised to find it locked.

Billy reached around him, placing his fingerprint firmly on the door handle. They could hear a slight click and a red light that Dean hadn't even noticed before turned to green. Billy shrugged. "Jean entered my fingerprints a while back."

Dean nodded, impressed by the technology, which was unusual for him. But he did respect people who didn't take chances. The door had been propped open when he had been in here the last time, which, considering the rack of weapons on the wall was not a smart move. But – hey – they were talking about Dumbass Dutton, right?

"Dean?" Jean's voice, shakier than normal, could be heard in the office Dean knew to be her personal space.

"Jean!" Billy cried out as he ran towards her voice, making Dean hiss in frustration at the man's recklessness. Before he could say anything, a shaken and pale sheriff had emerged from her office. Seeing her husband and Dean, Jean let out a long breath and ran into Billy's arms.

Turning to Dean, but refusing to leave the comfort of her spouse's embrace, Jean reached out and grasped Dean's arm.

"You smell it, don't you? I'm not crazy, you smell it, right?" Jean practically babbled.

Pushing aside his dismay at the usually in-control woman's visible anxiety, Dean paused to rake in a deep breath. Even as he inhaled, he recognized the rapidly fading odor.

Sulfur. _Shit._

"OK," Dean sighed. "The good news – whatever demon was here, is now gone. At least, it seems to be. The bad news would be that one was definitely here. So…" he sighed again as he sat down on a nearby desk. "Did you see or hear anything that alarmed you?"

"You mean the smell of sulfur and the knowledge that a demon was in my station aren't enough to freak out a sane, rational person?" Jean sniped as she began to shiver, the shock finally overwhelming her. Billy looked at her in concern, having never seen his unflappable wife so upset. When she leaned into his chest as he slipped his arms around her, the physician pushed down his own shivers at the knowledge of how close he had come to losing her.

With Dean continuing to watch her in silence, Jean finally shook her head. "Jack Abbott and Paul Williams are my full-time 2nd shift officers. I have everyone, even the part-timers, on staggered shifts. The only time an officer is here alone most of the time is Dutton and that is only from one until six in the morning. But Jack cut his hand in a freak accident and Paul took him to the ER. I was here, but only to drop off and process some evidence. I called in Dutton to cover the end of second shift, told him he could either have a comp day or I could authorize some OT. He came in, said he wanted to do some patrols – i.e. the man likes to drive around Bailey acting like he is in charge – and left. I got up to refill my coffee cup – and damn it, Billy, this is no time to be nagging me about my caffeine levels – when I smelled the sulfur. Then I called you."

Dean processed the info for a minute before asking, "How close were you to Abbott or Williams?"

Jean was puzzled but answered. "Close as I am to you. Closer in fact, as I checked out Jack's hand. Helped Paul wrap it before I walked them to one of the department SUV's. Then I came in and called Dutton."

"How close were you to Dutton?" Dean inquired.

Snorting in disgust, Jean shrugged. "I wasn't. The man annoys me. I stayed in my office the whole time he was here."

"How long have you worn that pendent?"

Billy looked confused but Jean relaxed slightly. "You recognize that? Amos Taylor gave it to me for my tenth birthday. It's never come off." She pulled at the chain to show where the silver had been soldered together.

Seeing the bewilderment on Billy's face, Dean smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it to one side. The tattoo and Jean's pendent were almost identical. "Anti-possession charms," Dean explained. "Don't face Armageddon without one."

Getting up from the desk he had been resting on, Dean walked over to where he could recall Deputy Dutton sitting at the other night. Pulling out a tissue from a holder on a counter he passed as he approached the desk, Dean lightly brushed it over the chair and the other surfaces. Putting the tissue up to his nose, he flinched. Staring at the furniture as if it would give him the answers he desired, Dean asked softly, "Does anyone else use this desk?"

Jean shook her head. "No. All full-time personnel have their own desk. The two desks in the back are shared by part-timers or if we have anyone in on a temp basis. We sometimes borrow personnel from surrounding departments in case of emergency. But Amos had always believed that any of his regular, full-time people deserved their own little space, even if it was just a desk."

"Did Dutton act oddly? Try anything, say anything out of character? Did he look…" Dean paused, searching for the best phrase, "normal?"

Frowning, Jean shook her head again. "Beyond being uncharacteristically well-behaved, no. But I think I would know if he was possessed, if that is what you are thinking."

Putting his bag on a counter, Dean rummaged through until he found John Winchester's journal. Opening the book, he laid it down on the surface. Grabbing a marker from a nearby pen holder, Dean uncapped the Sharpie as he memorized the symbol on the page. The Landmans watched in fascination as Dean drew the ward on several points in the station. Finishing, he returned the marker and closed the journal. Picking up the bag, he shot a small smile of reassurance at the couple.

"OK," Dean nodded, "we warded the area here. But we may want to figure out a way to salt the entryways."

"I'll take care of it," Jean said firmly, her earlier panicked state quickly becoming a thing of the past. "I did it for the house." When both men turned to her in surprise, she shrugged. "Amos taught me to do that. But this it a public building, I didn't think…" Jean's voice trailed off and she made a face. "But I suppose demons can attack in a public building as well as a private home."

Dean agreed as he came to stand beside the company. "Well, they tend to prefer privacy. They can cause more damage if people are caught unawares."

"Jean…" Billy asked thoughtfully, "What did you mean about the house?"

"Amos was still alive when we bought the house, remember?" Billy nodded as the sheriff continued, "Well, he showed me how to salt all the entrances in a manner that was permanent."

"Super glue?" Dean snarked.

"Nope. Rubber cement." Jean calmly stated.

Dean nodded in approval. "So why didn't ol' Amos Taylor do it here?"

"Amos probably had it in the old building. Bailey began to build this office as a part of the combined municipality building when Amos was still sheriff. But he suffered a stroke before it was finished. He appointed me as his interim replacement while he recovered. Unfortunately, he suffered a secondary heart attack during his recovery and died in his sleep. The board of selectmen made my appointment permanent and I was elected on my own five months ago."

When Dean began to chuckle, the Landmans both stared at him. Taking a deep breath to still his amusement, Dean explained what he found so funny. "Damn, you were what? Six months preggers and you still got elected?"

"Seven and yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?" Jean glared at both of the men, who were laughing together. Billy had thought it was funny at the time as well. "Billy Landman, I…I…Oh! Men. Can't live with 'em, and the courts have issues if you shoot 'em." Grabbing her ball cap, Jean slammed it on her head and stalked out of the office.

Dean quickly sobered up and ran after Jean, Billy hot on his heels. "Sheriff! Jean! Damn it, slow down, will ya?" Dean yelled as he caught up with the furious woman.

Jean sucked in a deep breath refusing to make eye contact with either man. "I…Dammit Dean, I'm not an idiot. I know what kind of conclusion you were drawing back there. I may not be Keifer Dutton's biggest fan, but we are talking about someone I have known all my life, a man I am related to by marriage and one of my deputies. I am responsible for him, and you are trying to say you think the man may be possessed by a demon." Biting her lip, Jean still couldn't look at her husband – Dutton's cousin – but finally looked Dean in the face. "What do we do?"

Placing a hand on her arm, Dean gave a small squeeze, amazed at the emotional strength this woman was showing. "First, we make sure no one is here alone. Who comes in first in the morning?"

"Deputy Randy Tighe. He comes in at five thirty to relieve Dutton. I usually come in about seven."

Dean nodded again. "OK, we can show up here and…" Jean walked away, heading towards her SUV. Dean turned to Billy, muttering, "She do that to you?"

Billy shrugged and watched his wife; sure she was up to something. Sure enough, Jean pulled out a sack from the back of the vehicle. Walking back to the men, she showed it to them. "Rock salt. Handy for accident sites, good weight to keep on top of the tarps, and keeping possessed subordinates out of the municipal building."

Dean grabbed some rock salt from the Impala's trunk, heading in the opposite direction of the sheriff to circle the building in salt, muttering, "It's gotta be something in the water."

Emily Tracy was absolutely exhausted. She had been spending the day with a national regulator at the Tracy Charitable Clinic, reviewing their operation and feeling incredibly defensive. The man didn't approve of charitable clinics and was looking for non-existent flaws. It was days like this that Emily was wryly grateful for her background and lifestyle while growing up. Her mother may have been a royal pain – Emily knew Kate would use a much stronger phrase – but the woman had taught her grace under pressure, and to never let your antagonist get under your skin.

_Something Mother did all too well with me, _the young physician thought with less bitterness than she had in years. Her mother's death had hit her harder than she thought it would, considering their long estrangement. Emily had always known nothing she did would ever please Susan Haas. But with her mother death, Emily was denied any chance to win maternal approval.

Walking into her own villa, Emily was surprised to see Onaha and Kyrano sitting on the couch, Onaha doing some embroidery while Kyrano read…well, Emily may know several languages, but none from the Far East. She couldn't tell what the quiet man was reading but by the entranced look on the man's face, Emily was sure he was enjoying it.

"Onaha, Kyrano," Emily greeted pleasantly. "Not that I am not pleased to see you, but…" she paused, uncertain how to phrase it without sounding wrong.

"What the heck we are doing here?" Onaha didn't even look up from her needlework. "Elizabeth and Jason decided to have a sleep over. We called Kate and she agreed that they were fine with that. Kate will be home later, she was still in New York when we called her. All of the children are in Elizabeth's room. Even Keith is in a portable crib. Elizabeth insisted that her brother be included."

"Alright," Emily mused. "That explains Kate and the children. But I didn't see anyone when I came in."

"A rescue in Tokyo," Kyrano said quietly as he sipped his tea and turned a page.

"So who is running command and control? Tin-Tin or Sarah?" Emily asked as she changed her pumps for a pair of comfortable shoes.

"Professor Hackenbacker," Onaha said as she snipped a thread.

"Wait…Brains is on Five. How can he…" Emily trailed off before smiling. "Oh, is Brains trying out the remote command and control?" The couple nodded and Emily did as well. Jeff Tracy had set up a remote communications to be used instead of Thunderbird Five and Brains had designed a system to allow Thunderbird Five to act as a command and control, freeing up a person to go on the rescue if need be. Between Tracy Enterprises, the clinic, and the growing number of Tracy children, Jeff had concluded that there could be times when it would be a hard press to decide who should stay behind.

_Of course_, Emily thought wryly, as she headed towards the main house after the Kyranos had declined her offer to stay with the children, _having babies will keep someone available for command and control. _Emily had even taken point on a few rescues. Tin-Tin, Sarah and Kate were more likely to do it, but Emily had insisted on learning how to handle the equipment in order to free up a body. She knew from the few rescues she had gone on that an extra set of hands could a save life, even that of someone she loved.

Entering the villa, Emily smiled at the sound of laughter coming from the upper level. Rapidly ascending the stairs, she followed the soft voices and chuckles from an area near Jeff's office. What were once two separate small suites, which Jeff had designed into the house so that his sons would each have a private space, was now a nice suite that Alan and Tin-Tin had come home to. Julie and Gordon were still living down the hall in the fourth son's small suite until the pre-fab house would arrive to be fitted on the other side of John and Emily's. The Tracy brothers had already put down the foundation and the newlyweds – well, that set of newlyweds – had selected the colors and ordered the furniture. It was amazing to most people that all of this had been pulled together and they would be moved in within two weeks.

Of course, it helped that everything was coming from subsidiaries of Tracy Enterprises. Although, Emily strongly suspected that Dad had ordered everything – well, not the colors and furniture – after Julie's first visit to Tracy Island. The couple had immediately hit it off and Dad was sure he had met his newest daughter-in-law.

Standing in the doorway, Emily held in her laughter at the sight in front of her. Sarah, Julie and Tin-Tin were sitting on the floor – the two pregnant women leaning against the sofa – laughing in hysteria. Sarah's and Tin's wedding albums were pushed to the side while Julie muttered something in French as she pulled a picture from Sarah's hand. Before the tiny woman could secure the photo, the even more petite Emily snatched it away.

"OK, I remember that you said Elvis performed the wedding," Emily asked wryly. "But what was Marilyn Monroe doing there?"

"Playing the piano," Julie said with a straight face. A smile broke out as she proclaimed, "James Dean was the photographer!"

Sarah almost spat out her ice tea in her laughter, while Tin poured Emily a glass. Pulling up a hassock, the physician gratefully sat down.

"Arlighty, Em," Sarah giggled. "We were discussing first times with our husbands. And you?"

"Are not answering," Emily muttered into her glass.

"Come on, Em," Tin laughed. "We all got embarrassed, and I know you either know or guessed… Did you guys wait or not? We are trying to convince Julie she had nothing to be embarrassed about."

As a memory of John escorting her back to her condo, ice cream and - wow, she had never known you could use ice cream like that…Emily's blush told the tale as the three younger women burst into gales of laughter.

"My, my," Sarah gave a faux drawl. "Can the very proper Dr. Tracy have a naughty side?"

"I can be naughty," Emily blustered.

"I don't mean behind closed doors with your lawfully wedded spouse," Sarah teased. "I mean, really – You never cuss, you hardly ever lose your temper, and no one tells an off-color joke around you. You're a goody two shoes, Emily. Accept it."

"I know some off color stuff." As the women giggled, Emily blushed. "I know a rather naughty song."

"OK," Julie challenged, "sing away."

Looking behind her, Emily stood up and cleared her throat. Well, no one else was here…

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair,  
__And one could tell by how he walked he'd drunk more than his share.  
__He fumbled 'round until he could no longer keep his feet,  
__And he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street._

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o  
__Ring-da-diddly-ai-o  
__He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street._

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by,  
__One says to the other with a twinkle in her eye,  
_"_See yon sleeping Scotsman, so strong and handsome build,  
__I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt?"_

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o  
__Ring-da-diddly-ai-o  
__I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt?_

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman, quiet as could be,  
__Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see.  
__And there, behold, for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt,  
__Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth._

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o  
__Ring-da-diddly-ai-o  
__Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth._

_They marveled for a moment than one said, "We must be gone,  
__Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along."  
__As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow,  
__Around the bonny-star the Scot's kilt did lift and show._

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o  
__Ring-da-diddly-ai-o  
__Around the bonny-star the Scot's kilt did lift and show._

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree,  
__Behind the bush he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees.  
__And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes,  
_"_Lad I don't know where ya been but I see you won first prize."_

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o  
__Ring-da-diddly-ai-o  
__Lad I don't know where ya been but I see you won first prize._

Emily gave a laughing curtsy as the three younger Tracy wives laughed and clapped, only to freeze when she heard a voice behind her.

"And that will definitely be a highlight reel. Or is that a blooper reel?" Kate stood in the doorway, her I-Phone capturing the performance. As Emily stared in shock, Kate rapidly hit a few keys. "And before you ask, I just sent that to…hmm. I meant to just send it to John, but I think I may have done a "send all"."

Kate took off running as Julie dissolved into laughter. Having worked closely with Kate for some time now, she knew Kate was too techno-savvy to really have accidently sent it to everyone in her phone book. But as she looked at the laughing Tin-Tin and Sarah, and hearing Kate and Emily now out by the pool – ooh, she wondered who just fell in – Julie placed her hand on her stomach, brushing the ever-so-slight bump, and thanked God for blessing her child with such a loving home and family to be raised in. Unlike herself, her son or daughter would never doubt that they were wanted or loved. Smiling, Julie knew that here was what the nuns had always taught her were the true treasures that Heaven blessed humanity with. Julie's favorite bible verse came to mind - _Right now three things remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love_.

* * *

_Sam looked around. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. Where was here? Taking in a deep breath, Sam almost gagged at the smell. Burnt. Everything smelt burnt. He could almost taste the death and destruction in the air._

"_This is all your fault, you know."_

_Sam turned to see the angel Uriel standing in the swirling smoke. His self-righteous glare and overt contempt as his cold eyes roamed over Sam set an icy pit in the younger Winchester's stomach. The angel stepped back, sweeping his hand over a huddled bundle of dirty rags on the blood soaked ground. The ice in his belly began to spread throughout Sam's body as he forced himself to step forward. A cry was wrenched from his very depths as Sam recognized the shattered remains of his beloved older brother. He collapsed to his knees as his hands hovered over Dean's body._

"_His blood is on your hands. You bring nothing but death and heartbreak, abomination. You should have been slain in the cradle." As Sam raised tear filled eyes to the angel, Uriel sneered, "He was the hope of the world. You are its damnation. You are his destruction." A sword appeared in the angel's hands. "I will end it here." _

_Sam closed his eyes, ready for death…_

"Sammy!"

Gasping, Sam snapped his eyes open and looked into the fretful eyes of his older brother. Grabbing Dean by the arms, he pulled him into a fierce hug. Seeing Jean and Billy watching him with concern, Sam gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, bad dream."

Jean knelt next to Dean. "Yeah, with what you must see on the job, PTSD must be a daily occurrence." Standing back up, she patted Dean on the back. "You might want to get your brother back to the inn. That porch swing is great for short naps but its murder on the back after an hour or so."

Bobby and Millie had come to the door when they heard the cars pull up. The older hunter then leaned over the Winchesters, looking for any injuries. Seeing none, he nodded and stood straight ready to head out. Dean stood as well, positioning himself to help a stiff and shaky Sam to his feet. Waving to Millie and promising that they would be at the diner for breakfast, Bobby and Dean led Sam back to the Impala.

"OK, Sammy, was it a bad dream or…" Dean's voice trailed off, not sure if he wanted to know if Sam had suffered through one of his psychic visions.

Sam shook his head. "No. At least I pray it isn't."

Seeing his family watching him as they reached the car, Sam grasped the car handle as he spoke so softly they almost couldn't hear him. "Dean, you were dead. Again. There was blood everywhere and smoke and death. He said it was all my fault. Then he raised his freaking angel sword…then you woke me up."

"Castiel?" Dean asked in shock.

Sam frowned. "No. Urinal. I mean Uriel." Not saying anything else, Sam opened the door and slid into the car.

Looking at Dean, Bobby muttered, "I think he had it better the first time."

Thinking of the hateful angel who had threatened both brothers and shown absolute hatred for the younger Winchester, Dean nodded before heading to the other side of the car and sliding into his own seat. As he pulled away from the Landman house, Dean kept one eye on the road and the other on his baby brother, much as he had since a six-month-old Sammy had been entrusted to his arms the night their life had been forever altered. Heaven or Hell, no one was gonna mess with his brother. That had been Dean's creed his entire life and he wasn't going to change it. He had let it slip away for a time after his return from the pit, but it was time to reclaim his rightful role – Sam's big brother.

* * *

Jason Bumper lay in a pup tent, his snores occasionally disturbing his brother Paul, who was in the same tent. The youngest Bumper son moved towards the opening in his sleep, his hand bumping against the tent flaps. Maria, in her tent positioned between the two tents which held her brothers, rolled over in her sleep, muttering "Shut up, Jason" before falling into a deeper slumber.

In the clearing, bright eyes glittered intensely as it edged closer. But as the fire sparked, the wood loudly cracking in the banked fire pit, the creature edged back. The family all shifted at the sound and the beast retreated to the edge of the campsite. The temptation to attack was strong, but its sense of self-preservation outweighed its hunger for another kill. Yet, since it was only the longing to sink its teeth in and feel the terror of its prey as it gave into the bloodlust and not actual hunger, the beast backed away, willing to wait for another chance. Yes, it would have another chance.

Deciding on that, it slipped away, heading for the ancient caves that it now called home.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N - I don't know who I made happier with the protective Dean moment - Sammygirl1963 or Little Miss Bump. I think LMB because Jean wouldn't stop crowing about the Urinal/Uriel slip. Frankly, I have been dying to make that crack.

_**Oh, and if you are curious, the song is called "The Scotman". If you go to my author's page, there is a link to the song and you can hear it. And - I am serious - this is a song my mom taught me. My lullabies could easily be confused with The Dr. Demento show (if you don't know what that is, Google is your friend and mine). Of course, my bed time stories were more like "Fractured Fairy Tales". I think you are beginning to understand me a tad better, hmm?**_

_**Thanks for reading, and if you loved it, please review. If you have questions or concerns, please review. If you want to flame...well, there is a good reason I do not accept anon reviews. Laters! - CC**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**_Disclaimer - As we celebrate another year of British rule...What? When did that happen? Really? Well, some people sure act like they are royalty...Just without the class or style._**

**_Sorry. But have you ever noticed that politicians ruin a perfectly good fireworks show with all their blah-blah-blah? _**

**_Oh, and I don't own Supernatural or the Thunderbirds._**

* * *

Sam had, thankfully, slept fully and deeply once they had returned to the hotel room. Dean and Bobby had sat up for a couple of hours, the bedroom and patio doors both open so they could hear Sam if he needed them. But with the toll on his body – added to the mild sedative Dean had slipped him – the younger man was deep in Morpheus' arms, allowing Dean and Bobby to sit on the balcony, watching the stars.

"This is kinda nice," Dean sighed as he stretched out on the same lounger that Sam had been on earlier in the day. "I can see why Sam fell asleep out here."

"Yep," Bobby said, "it's nice out here." He looked over at Dean, raising a bushy eyebrow as he asked, "So what happened to freak out the Sheriff?"

"You remember me telling you about the deputy that arrested us?" When Bobby nodded, Dean continued. "Well, it's beginning to look like the dumbass got himself possessed."

Stretching, Bobby took off his ball cap, scratching his head before replacing it, and musing, "Idjit. Well, guess Jean will have a reason to fire him. He's bound to do something while possessed that will give her an excuse." Bobby and Dean both stood up, tossing their almost empty bottles into a trash can before heading inside.

"That's what we love about you, Bobby. You always see the upside of things."

* * *

Dutton parked his vehicle in its designated spot to the side of the municipal building. But as he attempted to enter, the possessed man felt himself pushed back as if a wall had suddenly materialized in front of him. Looking at the ground, Demon Dutton could see the salt surrounding the structure. _The Winchesters, _he thought, hissing their name as if it were a curse. Jean Landman wouldn't know to do such a thing.

And the building itself felt odd, as if the very structure was repelling him. Doubtless some kind of wards. Anger coursed through his body, covering him in a wave. His eyes had once more turned black, the fires of Hell giving the orbs an unnatural light. Walking back to his vehicle, Dutton stopped before entering it. Pulling a key from the key ring, the demon dropped it beside the Bailey Sheriff's car, and turned to walk over to his personal vehicle in the back lot. Sliding into the second-hand Ford (it had once been a Sheriff's vehicle and you could still see the markings through the cheap paint job), Dutton drove off into the night. There would be no going back. The Winchesters were the reason why he was being forced into this.

He would take great pleasure in making them pay. Sam Winchester, once the promised leader of the darkness, was still the treasured, much loved little brother of Dean Winchester. Everyone in the Pit knew that Dean so loved his sibling that he had sold his soul to a crossroads demon and suffered the tortures of the damned for forty years in order to save Sam's life. _Well, thirty, if you were being technical. _But to a righteous soul like Dean Winchester, what happened to him for the last ten would be worse than the first thirty. It would be those ten that were still tormenting him now.

But to see the light once more leave his baby brother's eyes would make the entire forty years look like a day in the park. Only once Dean had suffered that torturous pain would Keifer Dutton end his misery and slice his throat, ending the line of Campbell-Winchester Hunters for all eternity.

* * *

The Thunderbirds had long since returned to their island home and, after the obligatory debriefing, showers and John assuring his wife that he would never let his brothers see the performance that Kate had thankfully only sent to him, silence once more reigned over Tracy Island.

But Scott Tracy had never been big on sleep. His wife – recovered from her unexpected swim and in need of a new I-Phone – was curled up in their bed and Scott was reluctant to disturb her. He was unused to not hearing the sounds of their sleeping sons in the villa they had shared since their marriage. Kate sleeping deeper than usual and the boys not in the house made it quieter than usual, except for Kate's snores due to the water that she had inhaled. It also made it impossible for Scott to sleep.

Sighing, Scott leaned back in one of the loungers that surrounded the upper pool. He had pushed it all the way back against the fence that lined the small front yards – which were _very _small - between the villas of the four sons (Gordon's was a work in progress) and the pool so as to keep the children from taking any accidental swims. _Well, _he thought wryly, _any more_, as Scott recalled the time his younger son, DJ, would have drowned if Julie hadn't been visiting. The swimmer turned Tracy employee – and now sister-in-law – had won Kate's undying support for that incident.

"Em is worried that she made Kate sick from her nighttime swim." John's voice interrupted Scott rambling thoughts. Turning his head, Scott smiled and indicated the lounger next to his. John sat down and looked up at the stars, a soft smile gracing the second son's face as it always did when he stared into the cosmos.

"Nah. Kate's made of sturdy stock." Scott dismissed his brother's concern with a casual wave. "She really wouldn't have sent the clip out. Not unless Em did something to really piss her off."

"I thought she would just shoot then," John muttered.

Chuckling, Scott shook his head. "Seriously, Kate hasn't shot that many people. She's far more likely to take them down with some karate. Or rip them a new one. I think Kate's caustic sense of humor should be labeled as a lethal weapon."

"You mean it isn't?" John joked, ducking when Scott half-heartedly took a swing at him. Quickly sobering, John asked, "Have you seen the reports from the Tracy Charitable Trusts on the dead hiker that was found along the Mystery Hills Preserve Trail?" Scott nodded and his brother continued. "I set up a program to scan for any further details on the incident."

"Do they know what happened?"

"Nope," John said grimly. "But they know that it's happened again."

Scott shook his head. "Damn. I knew that building a hiking trail through there was a bad idea."

John looked surprised. "But the reserve was being built and having the hiking trail there assures income for Bailey."

Nodding, Scott explained his opinion. "I was against the reserve being put there as well. I would have liked to seen the whole thing ripped to the ground. There was something wrong and creepy about that place."

Looking thoughtful, John remembered something. "Isn't that where you and your Cub Scout Troop got lost?"

"Boy Scout," Scott corrected. "I was ten. Past Cub Scouts, if you don't mind. And we didn't get lost. Well, not really. We knew where we were at the time."

"Lost somewhere in a series of caves," John snarked.

Chuckling, Scott nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But I never want Alan to know that."

"Alan to know what?"

The brother in question emerged from the shadows on the other side of the pool, walking over to his older siblings. Sipping on a glass of water, Alan yawned as he sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet into the water. "Scott, you know I am gonna have to check with Sam and Dean to see about supernatural beings that never need to sleep. It just isn't normal."

"Speaking of allegations of normalcy," John asked, "why aren't you in bed with your wife?"

"Why aren't you guys in bed with yours?" Alan responded.

"Kate got too much water up her nose," Scott sighed. "It's making her snore. It will go down soon."

John sighed as well. "Em is mad at me for watching the clip Kate sent. I thought it was cute. And she sings well. It's not like she was a reject from American Idol, but does that help my wife? Nope. And since she feels so bad about knocking Kate into the pool, Emily is focusing her wrath on me." Looking over at Alan, he asked, "So, I repeat…Why you aren't in bed with your own wife was the original question. We spilled and now that you are in the Fraternal Order of Married Tracy Men, you must answer."

Alan shrugged. "I…I had a bad dream." Stretching, Alan sighed. "That makes me sound like I am your kids' age, doesn't it?" Standing up, he shook the water off of his feet. "We were in these caves. And there was a weird cat, with these crazy eyes. I was sure it was going to kill us. And there was some weird guy with black eyes. Not the bruised kind but actual totally black eyes. He really wanted us dead. Or maybe just me, not sure of that point. Oh, and we were trapped. Not all of us, but I remember being really scared. I can't recall everything in the dream but I do remember that." Alan started to turn, before stopping and saying, "Oh, and I remember seeing a little blue jet. It had the letters S, C and T on it. I picked it up and thought how it reminded me of Thunderbird One. Is that weird or what?"

As the youngest brother wandered back into the house, John smiled until he looked over at Scott. The oldest Tracy son was pale underneath his tanned skin. "Scotty? You OK?"

"I lost it in the Mystery Hills Caves," Scott said hollowly. "I never told Alan about that." Looking over at John, Scott said quietly, "I had a toy, a blue jet that had been a model that Dad made at work. He later used that design as the basis of One. Because Gordon kept snitching it, Mom painted my initials on it. I lost it when my Troop was up in the Caves."

"That was before Al was even born," John said thoughtfully. "Did you tell him about it when he was a kid? Maybe to discourage him from going in there?"

"Never had to," Scott responded. "Kid was scared of the dark; there was no way he would go into the caves."

"Wokay," John sighed. "And on that very strange note, Emily should be in a deep enough REM state that I can slip into bed without her smacking me with a pillow."

"And Kate should have her sinuses clear now," Scott joked, as they both stood up.

The brothers walked towards their own villas as they made sure the gate was secured behind them. They knew they needed their sleep, and they knew it had just been a weird dream that their youngest brother had experienced, right?

* * *

Dawn was barely breaking as Jean Landman returned to her office. It didn't surprise her at all to find no one there yet. Looking around the parking area, she found the key to the patrol vehicle on the ground. Pocketing it, Jean sighed and went back into the building. She couldn't leave the Sheriff's office unattended, and she would have to wait until another deputy arrived. Dean was probably right, Dutton was possessed. She wasn't happy at losing a deputy and was very unhappy that her uncle-by-marriage would be upset at the likely death of his estranged son. But on the bright side, even if Keifer Dutton survived being possessed, he was likely to do something that would allow her to fire him. Even if it was just going AWOL tonight. She just hoped no one else got hurt. Leave it to Dutton to screw up this badly.

Dumbass.

Over at the Fairview Inn, the Winchesters stirred in their sleep before once more surrendering to their exhaustion. In the main room, Bobby sat up in bed, a bad feeling washing over him. Slipping out of from under the light blanket, he walked over to the balcony and looked out over the view as the sun rose softly in the sky.

Thinking that the brothers would be rising soon, Bobby decided to make a small pot of coffee to start them off before heading over to Miss Millie's for breakfast. With thoughts of the French Toast he had been promised for today, Bobby almost drooled. But before he could turn back towards the suite and the kitchenette where the coffee pot was, the older hunter's attention was drawn to the expanse below.

At the edge of the woods, a man stood, looking up at the room where the hunters were located. It looked like, from a distance, that the man was wearing some kind of uniform. It almost looked like…Sheriff Landman's outfit? Bobby couldn't be sure as the man seemed to notice that Bobby had spotted him and disappeared into the foliage.

_Damn, _Bobby muttered. If that was the deputy Dean was sure had been possessed, his watching the room meant that one or both of the Winchesters were being targeted. They were safe in the room but they would have to be on their guard whenever they left it.

Like that was anything new.

* * *

**_A/N - It was kinda short. Sorry. But setting things up. There is enough going on that I don't want to miss anything. Kind of like life at the moment. Also sorry this was posted late. As some of you are aware, I am using two betas. sammygirl1963 is an awesome cheerleader who fires my creativity. Little Miss Bump is my grammar-natrix who makes everything flow so much better. I am too selfish to give up either. And while my cheerleader has been egging me on, the one with the whip was out of town. But she is BACK and got this chapter to me soooo fast. SHE ROCKS! (Well, they both do.)_**

**_So, welcome back LMB. Plus, prayers to you Jean. Hope that a chapter will distract you from the burdens...Take care both of you and God Bless._**

**_Oh, and you guys...REVIEW! Encourage the artist within...CC_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. It's not like there is a magic wishing well...Sorry. That ep was repeated last week on Supernatural. But you know what I mean, right?**_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Millie didn't look up from where she was pouring coffee at the counter as she heard the roar of a muscle car pulling up in front of her diner. She headed back into the kitchen to make sure that breakfast was under way for the group that she could even now hear coming in the door. The Winchesters and Bobby Singer were sitting in the booth that the locals knew had long ago been earmarked as "Jean's booth". As Millie hurried back out to put meals in front of the men, she smiled, chatting even as her daughter, son-in-law and grandson walked in.

Well, technically, Charlie was carried.

Millie had to admit, she was surprised at how easily they had all fallen into a pattern doing this. It was, well…It was comfortable. Her smile firmly in place, Millie bustled about the diner that had been her life for so many years.

Sitting in the booth that she had played in as a child, flirted in as a teen and now fed her own baby from, Jean took another sip from her coffee mug with one hand while holding the bottle with some "help" from Charlie and looked around the table. Bobby, Dean and Billy were eating, lightly chatting and discreetly watching to make sure that Sam was eating. Jean had to admit, Sam's dietary habits had gotten better in the last couple of days, with no one having to remind the young man to eat. What was odd was how easily she had grown comfortable to sharing what she had always considered private space with the hunters.

Looking around, the sheriff confirmed that the majority of the morning diners had thinned out, as the first shift at the Tracy factory was due to start soon. Before she could say anything, Sam set down his fork, looked at the others and folded his arms over his chest.

"OK, not one more bite goes in my mouth until I find out what someone – and I don't much care who – tells me what they've been hiding from me." Sam made his statement firmly, looking over the assembled group with no small amount of annoyance.

"Well, I lost my virginity at that Bible camp Pastor Jim had us go to the summer I was fifteen with a nineteen year old swimming instructor," Dean said casually, as he skewered a sausage link. Taking a bite he quickly swallowed before he continued with a grin, "Man, could she hold her breath for a long time."

"I meant something I didn't know, Dean." When his brother almost choked in surprise on the rest of the sausage link, Sam shrugged even as he pounded Dean on the back to dislodge the offending meat. Once Dean was breathing again, Sam continued. "Dean, the whole camp knew about that. It was how most of us learned about sex."

Billy and Bobby laughed uproariously while Jean smirked, ignoring her mother who frowned at the "loose talk" in front of her grandson. Sam waited until everyone had calmed down before continuing. "Seriously, I know something is going on. I allowed myself to, well, get distracted last night. Something happened. And Bobby, you have been on full "who watches the watchmen" mode since we got up today. You're worse than Dean, if that could be possible."

Sighing when the other four adults looked at each other, Sam was about to blow his top when Millie walked over and swatted each of the mature (well, physically) residents of the booth with a dish towel. "You four spill. I never got a straight answer last night either. Just a "We'll talk in the morning, Mama". Well, it is morning and Sam and I would like answers." Setting another glass of milk in front of Sam, she smiled at him and said, "And you keep eating while they talk. You need to put on some weight, sweetie."

Sam returned her smile and began to eat again. He could get used to Bailey.

* * *

Dutton looked down at the town from his apartment window. He had seen the Winchesters and some old man roar into town like they belonged there. It reminded him painfully of the 1976 Corvette that Scott Tracy had owned. Dutton had always blissfully ignored the fact that Scott had bought the car from a junkyard with his savings and a loan from his father –which he repaid – then spent seven months repairing the car before it was the sweet sports car that had the girls lining up. The possessed man had also ignored the fact that Scott was just more likely to have one or more little brother in the car than any female companions. It had been the principal of the thing. All he could see was that Scott's Corvette made his new car his parents had paid for – a compact as his mother was too concerned over his safety to allow him to have a sports car – look like nothing.

The old man, whoever he was, had seen Dutton watching the Winchesters' room this morning. He might just have to get rid of him as well. Dutton could feel the demon inside him echoing his thoughts and feelings. It was hard for him to tell anymore where Keifer Dutton ended and the demon inside him began.

But as long as he had his revenge, Dutton could not see how that would matter.

* * *

"OK," Sam sighed as he munched on the fresh berries Millie had placed in front of him. "Spill, and now."

"Remember Deputy Dumbass?" Dean asked before sipping some more coffee.

Sam looked confused and asked, "Do you mean Deputy Dutton?"

"Nah," Billy drawled, "Dean had it right." The doctor ducked but not fast enough as his mother-in-law swatted him again. "Hey!" he protested. "Dean used the cuss word."

"And you encouraged him," Millie nodded before picking up some empty dishes and heading towards the counter. Scraping the dishes, she began to put them in a dish drawer which she would later carry back to the dishwasher. "Well, go on Dean."

Dean grinned at the older woman before continuing. "Anyhow, he left behind sulfur traces at his desk. Did he ever come back?" he asked Jean.

"Tried to," the sheriff nodded as she picked up her son to burp him. "I watched the security footage. He approached the building and _something_ wouldn't let him enter." Jean looked over at Dean with a smile. "The wards worked."

"That and salt lines," Dean said with a grin. He scooped up some more egg in his fork before saying, "She carries rock salt in her SUV. I tell you, it is something in the water. The women here are awesome."

Jean and Millie chuckled before the sheriff spoke up. "Well, we may have a bigger issue, if you don't mind me changing the subject."

"A bigger issue than one of your deputies being demonized?" Bobby mused. "With all due respect, I can't think of a bigger issue."

Sheriff Landman picked up her own plate and moved over to the counter, scraping it and putting the platter in the container. Shrugging as she sat back down, she muttered, "Mama still expects me to put my own dishes away."

"Tell me the last time you paid for a meal, Bertha Jean," Millie snapped back. Smacking her daughter with the dish towel, she tartly returned, "I am wagering your bigger issue is what had you abandoning your guests last night?"

Nodding, Jean stood again, pouring herself another cup of coffee from the pot by the counter. Gesturing with the pot, she returned to the booth with a sigh. "Two hikers, both alone, in the wooded area of the Mystery Hills Preserve that runs through the edge of Bailey, have been found dead. The rangers think it's some kind of a wild animal."

"Tragic," Bobby said. "But what can we do that the park rangers can't?"

Jean sighed, sipping at her coffee and ignoring the look from her spouse over her caffeine levels. "I can show you the crime scene pics, but I think seeing the scenes will help." Her hand clutched the mug so tightly that everyone could see her knuckles turn white. "There were animal prints nearby."

"Animal prints at the sight of an animal attack," Dean snarked. "Who'd thunk it?"

Sam frowned at his brother, swallowing another bite of food before asking, "What was unusual about these prints?"

"Well," Jean mused, "I personally find it odd that prints similar to a small wild cat, somewhere between twelve to fifteen pounds, approach the site. Then, at the actual site, the paw prints are more along the lines of eighty pounds. And whatever makes the prints at the crime scenes spend the majority of the attack on hind legs only."

"That sounds familiar," Sam mused, "but I can't think of where…"

Bobby nearly spat out his coffee, then reached over and grasped Jean's hand. "The victims – throat tore out first? Mangled?"

"Yeah," Jean answered slowly, concerned. "You thinking of something?"

"We'd need to investigate more, but it reminds me of something." Bobby looked at the Winchesters with a soft smile. "Dean, you were nine, I think. And Sammy was only five. You shoulda seen them," he confided to the others. "Sammy was this sweet little thing, with these big eyes and hair always threatening to cover them up…"

"So not much has changed," Jean joked.

Bobby continued, "And Dean was this little soldier, always watching over his brother. I swear, even his daddy or me wasn't good enough to take care of his baby boy."

Billy laughed. "Nope, hasn't changed much at all."

The brothers glared and Bobby did his best to ignore the interruptions. "Well, one time the boys were staying with me while their daddy was hunting a…" Bobby thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "He was hunting a water demon with Joshua. Well, John left, the boys were fine for a time, then one day…"

"I was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Sammy was napping and Bobby was in his study," Dean recalled hollowly. "Then I heard…I heard Sammy screaming. I thought…" Dean took in a deep breath and Bobby returned to the story.

"I came running out of the study when I heard Dean screaming Sam's name. I ran through the house and couldn't find them. The front door was open and I came out to see Dean wrestling with a werecat. Up to that point, we had thought they were extinct. Guess we were wrong, because there was a nine year old boy fighting it with his bare hands in an attempt to protect his injured baby brother. I grabbed a shotgun I keep loaded with consecrated iron by the door. It wouldn't kill it but it would get that monster away from the boys." Bobby's hands were shaking by the time he was done recounting the story.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged. "You were only a little kid, Sam. And you had gotten hurt pretty bad. By the time I got to you, you were heading into shock. Nearly lost ya a couple of times at the hospital. It was a real near-death experience."

"I was hurt that badly?" Sam wondered.

Deciding to try and lighten things up, Bobby chuckled. "Well, you weren't doing that great. I'm the one who had to call John Winchester and tell him his boys had gotten hurt bad enough for the hospital on my watch." His eyes once more got a faraway look in them as he recalled, "I remember heading up to your hospital room. Near about stroked out when I saw the empty bed. Then I looked over and saw that Dean had crawled out of his own bed and into Sammy's. Had his arm – the one that wasn't hurt from wrestling with a werecat – wrapped around Sam. Every time that boy as much as whimpered, Dean would cuddle and soothe him, and Sammy would drift back to sleep. They never even had to wake up."

"That is so sweet," cooed Millie. The woman picked up some more dishes to bring over to the station and scrape off, motioning at Bobby to continue even as she ignored the half-hearted glare the brothers gave her.

"Well," Bobby continued, "Josh had come back with your Daddy and he came with us when we went hunting. John got a bit dinged up, but now he got to share a room with his boys. Sam nearly lost his liver to that thing. It was a close one."

Dean nudged his brother. "At least it got you over wanting to watch the Thundercats all the time. Then again, you got hooked on Transformers quick enough." The brothers shared a small smile at the memory of one crappy motel room after another and watching cheesy cartoons on sets that barely worked.

"So," Sam mused. "You think you may have a werecat prowling around Mystery Hills? Well, I guess we are here and it can't hurt to look, right?"

Billy had remained silent but finally spoke up. "OK, wait – a werecat? I thought there were just werewolves. Are you saying there are wolves and cats?"

"Yep," Dean grinned. "And werebears. Nailed one of those the year I turned sixteen." He looked over at his brother. "Hey, Sammy…Remember when you were, oh, I think ten and we were in that little town in Louisiana, when dad was trying to help that voodoo queen stop a former follower who was bringing back some of the locals? Crazy bitch - Ouch!" Dean gave another half-hearted glare at Millie before correcting his language. "Crazy woman wanted her own army of undead slaves."

Sam nodded. "Yes, I can remember. Voodoo queen was named Tamara, she was pretty nice. And she arranged for you and I to head over to that Cajun diner her nephew owned after school ever day. The owner, um, Louis, he even paid us to do odd jobs and bus tables once we were done with our homework."

Dean smiled once more. "Yeah, one of the best jobs Dad ever had. Some spare money, great food, we had a small house that had belonged to one of Tamara's aunts…" Seeing the odd look Billy gave him, Dean stopped his travels down Memory Lane. "Oh, and we hung around after that job because it turned out there was a werecroc in the next parish over."

"A were what?" Jean sputtered in her coffee, ignoring her husband's muttered, "_Wolves, cats and bears she is cool with but crocs freak her out?"_

"Cajuns have long believed in a creature similar to a werewolf but instead of the wolf, you got a crocodile," Bobby explained. "The were part can go with a lot of other animals. And, as the boys discovered, you can't kill the one who started the curse. You can only kill the one in front of you."

Dean noticed the sad look in his brother's eyes and wished there was something he could do about it. But Madison, like Jess, was a tragedy Sam still had trouble letting go of. Deciding not to let anyone dwell on the past – especially Sam – Dean continued. "We'll look around, but if it is – Bobby, got any silver bullets?"

"Don't leave home without 'em," Bobby responded wryly.

"So, we investigate the scene, get some evidence and make sure that this is a supernatural attack and if it is, we head out a hunting," Dean looked around. "Sound good?" The adults nodded and Charlie let out a holler, waving his hands and feet in apparent agreement. Dean picked up the baby and bounced him on his lap.

"You like that idea, Charlie-boy? You gonna help us hunt that bad-ol' putty-tat?" Dean's words had barely left his mouth when Millie snatched up her grandson.

"He will _not_," Millie snapped. Cuddling her grandson close, she grabbed his baby bag and hollered across the diner, "Josie, finish breakfast and Hannah is coming in today to handle lunch. Close up at the normal time and I will see you in the morning." Nodding at the table, she walked out with Charlie on her hip.

Jean stood up, stretched and grabbed her hat. Grinning at Dean, she held out a hand to pull him from the booth. "Don't worry, Dean. Charlie had a well-baby appointment today. Mama was bugging me for a week to let her take him. You just gave her an excuse. She'll probably be baking all night tonight to make sure you don't have any hurt feelings."

Josie walked by with a tray of dishes as the group was exiting the diner. "Oh, Jean," the woman smiled at her boss' daughter, "Miss Millie said to let you know that she still expects you all back here for lunch."

Laughing, Jean held open the door for the rest of the group. "Told ya. Mama just wanted an excuse to grab her grandson for the morning." Kissing her husband's cheek, she nodded at him. "I'll see you back here for lunch. I have the evidence locked in my drawer at the office. We'll look it over and then head up to the Trail."

"OK, but don't be late for lunch."

"And face the wrath of Miss Millie?" Bobby drawled as they followed Jean down the street to the municipal building. "Rather face a wendigo unarmed – even undressed."

Watching the group head in the opposite direction, Billy shook his head before crossing the street to his medical office. He wasn't sure what a wendigo was but he had no doubt that it was less scary than Miss Millie in full mothering mode.

* * *

Cold black eyes glared at the young doctor as he made his way from the diner. Part of Demon Dutton longed to go down there – or even from up in his apartment – and kill his cousin. "Doctor Perfect" was another person that his father favored over himself. Billy Landman had been a thorn in his side for years. He could still remember nearly causing his cousin to drown when they were both thirteen. If Scott Tracy hadn't come out to the pool looking for his wayward baby brother – Alan being only two at the time – Billy would be dead and there would be no one between him and his rightful place in Bailey society.

But the demon stroked his ego, assuring him that if he did things "right", he could have everything he ever wanted. Kill the Winchesters first and then there would be no one who could stop the "tragic" accidents that would befall Billy and his family. The demon whispered how the Winchesters' mother had been killed by another demon in a house fire. And Keifer could remember Sarah Woodbury Tracy had nearly died in a house fire that had claimed the life of the rest of her family. He could still remember partying with Holly Woodbury that night. She had been so hot and the drugs had only made everything wilder. It was his idea for her to eliminate Sarah that night. Leave it to the stupid bitch to end up doing overkill – literally.

Then his thoughts went to his own problems and how he would do so much better than that dumb little bitch. He would get it right. If the Landman house burned down in the middle of the night, it could get not only his father's two other male heirs – Billy and Baby Charlie – but would clear the way for Keifer Dutton to become the Sheriff of Bailey. And who would ever suspect him? Well, no one who would still be alive would imagine him as the murderer of most of his blood kin. And with Billy gone, his father would follow in his "grief", leaving everything to his loving son.

All he had to do was please the demon by eliminating two problems for him and his life would begin to fall into place.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, on Tracy Island, Sarah felt a chill run down her spine. Grandma Tracy would have said she had "a goose walking over her grave". She wasn't even sure what that meant. But it was a feeling that had always put her on edge.

Sarah hesitated to tell anyone of the feeling. Emily and Kate would put it down to being pregnant. Tin-Tin might listen, due to psychic tendencies in her own family. And the Tracys, with what John liked to call "Tracy sense" – knowing when a brother was hurt or in trouble – would take her seriously. Then Sarah decided it would be best not to say anything until she knew what the problem was and she would keep her worries to herself.

But it was times like this she wished that she was speaking with Dean Winchester once more.

_**A/N - Getting there, I promise. I am trying to do as much as possible, as the last week of July and the first week of August, I will not be as available. See, my mother-on-law (who, yes, I like very much. She thinks I am awesome.) is coming to visit on July 30th for a week. And I want the house to look great. **_

_**BTW - reminder time. This is a crossover, I do create OCs who play a significant role so I will have more than Sam, Dean and Bobby. You don't like? Don't read.**_

**_Oh, and if the wee-Chester memory sounds familiar, thank Sammygirl1963 for the story loan. And if it doesn't, read "Dangerous Times at Singer Salvage". It is one of Jean's earlier works but the one that got me hooked on Wee-Chesters._**

_**So...In the mean time, review and make this girl happy! - CC**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer – Uh, nope. Nada, nothing, no way, no how…**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Sam and Bobby sat down in front of the sheriff's desk while Dean – much to the woman's annoyance – leaned over her shoulder to look at the evidence she spread out before them. The three men made the occasional comment, but for the most part were content to listen to Jean explain the information and put forth her theory of the creature that had killed the two hikers being a were cat.

"And look at this," Jean continued, turning her computer monitor so that the hunters could see the articles she had discovered. "A similar chain of deaths, happening in a looping pattern. I checked it out, and there was either development or weather that changed situations and would have made it difficult for a creature to remain secluded enough to hunt in the manner any "were" creature would need. It's been going on for almost five years."

Sam looked over a map of the region, checking the locations against the various reports that Jean had downloaded and saved to a file. Glancing at Bobby, he saw that the older hunter, an avid researcher much like himself, was in complete agreement. "Is there any chance I could get copies of some of this information, Sheriff?"

"Jean." Sam looked puzzled and the law officer just smiled. "My name is Jean. Try and use it sometimes. And," she drawled, "I already got this for you." Jean held out a small memory stick.

Sam grinned back and accepted the memory device, slipping it into the laptop bag he had brought with him. He was beginning to think Dean was right – there was something about the women in Bailey…

* * *

The Bumper Family was approaching the fork in the trail. Mike looked at his siblings and grinned.

"So," he drawled in that stylish manner that the British seemed to have down to a science, "do we head to the right and out of the preserve, or do we try and find the mystery in Mystery Hills?"

The brothers all grinned while Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I know darn well that the lot of you wouldn't have chosen this trail if you didn't have every intention of exploring the caves. So let's just head that way. But mind you – I want to be out of there and at a camp site far from there by the time the sun goes down."

"Ah, Ria, m'dear," Jason put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "You know how we live to please you."

Paul pulled Jason's arm from his twin before giving his younger brother a slight push towards Adam. Barely making sure the second oldest had caught the second youngest, Paul shook his head. "Watch it, Jason. My birthday buddy doesn't lose her temper often, but you are really pushing it lately."

Jason straightened himself in an air of feigned dignity – and better grammar than usually passed his lips. "Oh, no…I have offended my elder siblings. I did not mean to. Don't you know, I live to serve and I serve to live."

As Jason began to lead the group towards the caves, Mike looked at his siblings and shrugged. "Sorry, guys. But I promised the parents that I would return all of their children to the hearth and home."

Adam and Mike fell in step behind Jason while Maria muttered to Paul from their position in the rear of the pack, "But does it have to be in pristine condition? A few bumps, bruises…broken bones?"

Jason hollered back his family, "Hey. Come along you slugs! One would think you were the midget with your lollygagging."

Feeling the need to defend their baby sister even in her absence, they shouted out in one voice, "Shut up, Jason!"

On a ridge above the trail, in a spot that no human could ever reach or even balance on if they could somehow get there, golden eyes glittered as the group made progress towards the Mystery Hills Caves. Soon. Very soon. It would be easy to lure one of them away from the rest. And in the caves there would be a place to drag his prey into a secluded area and toy with it. Then he could have the sublime pleasure of watching the life drain out of his victim's eyes.

* * *

Alan Tracy watched his sister-in-law, Sarah, as she sat on a swing outside the main house. Sighing deeply, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Sar. You remember how you used to tell me when I was a kid that I could tell you anything, always and forever?" Seeing his redheaded sister smile even as she kept her gaze on a tropical bird in the trees above her head, Alan continued. "Well, the reverse is true. If…well, you and Virg are good now, right?"

Looking over at her youngest brother-in-law, Sarah picked up his hand just as she had when he was little. "Allie, we are fine. Your brother pulled his head out of…his piano and everything is OK."

"If everything is OK, just fine, nothing to worry about…Did I use enough adjectives?" Alan smiled at Sarah's small chuckle before continuing, "Why are you upset? And no fibbing, Sarah Jane. I've known you…well, _forever._ So – spill."

"Have you been taking Kate lessons?" Sarah joked before sighing. "The truth? Not sure. I just have a bad feeling and I want to call Dean and Sam. I have this bad feeling that everything isn't over. And I get the sensation that this will get worse before it gets better."

Alan was silent for a moment. "I'd like to say you are being silly or hormonal, but for one thing, you have never been good at being silly. And two…I'd be too scared to call you hormonal." The pair chuckled as Sarah leaned into her "baby". As Alan placed a hand over Sarah's slight baby bump, "Besides, I…I just…Well, I have been thinking of Bailey lately. Tin mentioned going to Kansas sometimes, I am sure that is what started it. And then, I even had this weird dream about this cave and I got the feeling…Sarah, there were some caves on the outskirts of Bailey, right?"

Sarah frowned before nodding. "Yes. The Mystery Hills Caves. Those caves were used by Native Americans, Rebel soldiers, outlaws and bootleggers. Some people believe that they were part of sacred lands to some tribe that was either wiped out or forced out. That the spirits still protect the lands and if you are respectful they will leave you be, but if you dishonor the place, you will be cursed. People used to get lost or hurt there on a regular basis. But then it was decided to make it part of a preserve and with it under control of the Park Service, the more dangerous caves were blocked off and the only way you can get there is along a regulated hiking trail."

Brushing back a stray hair from Alan's face, Sarah smiled again. "Why Baby? Was that what your dream was about?"

"I'm not sure," Alan sighed. "But I can't help but wonder if I won't find out soon."

"Alan…" Sarah made sure he was looking her right in the eye before she continued. "You should talk this over with someone if it is really bothering you." Looking down at her watch, she jumped up. "Yikes! I have to get going if I want to make it to the Clinic in time." Kissing the top of Alan's head as she had for two decades, Sarah ran off much faster than a pregnant woman should.

With Sarah gone, Alan stood up and looked at the main house. Part of him wanted to go and talk it over with his father. Since the incident with the Hood, the pair had become very close and he felt as if there was nothing he couldn't talk to his dad about. But Jeff had also become upset at any discussion of psychics or the like, anything of that nature reminding him of the villain who had tried to destroy his family.

Instead, Alan found himself seeking out his father-in-law. Even though Kyrano was the Hood's younger brother, he was also patient, non-judgmental and was aware that his son-in-law was somewhat sensitive to things of that nature. Alan's sensitivity had been beneficial at times, allowing him to be there in a timely manner for his loved ones.

And now he could only hope that he was the one being silly.

* * *

The Winchesters had exited the building first, with Bobby and the sheriff following close behind. Having left his truck at the inn, Bobby had decided to head out to the trail with Jean rather than in the back of the Impala.

Dean had already slipped behind the wheel, with Sam and Bobby exchanging last minute instructions when Jean stopped, her cell phone ringing loudly.

"Sheriff Landman. Yeah. OK, I'll head over there. No, Mr. Meadows, I would rather you didn't go talk to him. I know you're his landlord, but I am his boss. You need to let me handle this." Hanging up the cell, she slipped it into her windbreaker as she sighed. "Guys, I have a lead on Dutton. He caused some trouble last night at an all-night diner over on the Interstate as well as being caught on camera at a 7-11 harassing the cashier. I asked the owner of the store that is the first level of the building – the second level being a couple of apartments including Dutton's – to keep an eye out for him. Mr. Meadows never saw him come back, but he did spot Dutton's car in his parking space and he heard sounds of someone moving around upstairs."

Sam looked worried. "Jean, you shouldn't confront a demon on your own."

"Yeah, it's not considered a good career move," Dean snarked as he leaned out of the driver's side window.

Bobby looked over at the brothers before giving them a quick nod. "OK, divide and conquer time. Boys, you head up to the trail. Sam? You got that map?" When Sam nodded, he continued. "As valuable as Jean's research has been, you boys are the experts in the supernatural. No offense," he quickly said to the sheriff.

"None taken."

At Jean's rapid dismissal of his concerns, Bobby pressed on. "You two look over the scenes. When we meet up with you at…" He looked at the sheriff who nodded.

"We can meet up at the caves. The trail leads to there and they are the center of the preserve."

Bobby and the brothers all nodded at the logical answer. Sam spoke over his shoulder as he slid into the passenger seat. "OK, we will do some on-site research. You two…be careful. He may be an annoyance…"

"A dumbass," Dean interrupted.

Sam sighed. "He may be an annoying dumbass, but he is still a demon annoying dumbass."

Nodding tightly, Jean and Bobby climbed into her SUV to travel over to confront the possessed deputy while the Winchesters drove up the main street of Bailey, Dean pushing a cassette in and reminding his brother "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole". Sam sighed, pulling out the map to instruct his sibling to "turn left at the end of the road". Bobby watched "his boys" drive away with a small smile on his face. He hoped it was a sign that brothers were making their way back to each other.

In the end, hope was the mightiest weapon in a hunter's arsenal. Looking back at Jeam, he nodded as they both climbed into her vehicle. "Alrighty. Let's do deal with your personnel problem. Never thought I would be working as an HR expert."

Chuckling, Jean put her SUV in gear and the pair headed off towards a confrontation with the possessed lawman.

* * *

Jason Bumper kept looking over his shoulder and laughing. Growing up as the fifth of six children, he had always been surrounded with love, humor and a firm support. As his grandmother – rest her soul – had always assured her "angels" that family was your safety net, he was never afraid to walk a wire, as he knew his brothers, sisters and parents would always be there to catch him if he fell.

'Course, if it were his baby sister, Gidget the Midget would probably trip and fall when she ran to grab him. _How can a girl so graceful when dancing become such an utter klutz when the music stops?_ Jason snorted with laughter and thought of sharing his humorous thoughts with his siblings when he looked over his shoulder. The glare that Maria and Paul were shooting at him assured that no words would pass his lips.

Mike and Adam really wouldn't appreciate having to hold the "wonder twins" back. Come to think of it, his eldest brother hadn't been all that fond of him since Jason had teased Katie when she had accidently slipped on two different shoes. _Ah, Katie will be glad to see her feet again when the bundle gets here. And the rest of us will be glad to have Mum focus on her first grandchild. _Their little sister, Emily, kept going on forever about how she "wouldn't be the baby anymore".

Jason grinned. _Ah, Emmy, hate to tell ya – You will ALWAYS be the baby. Get used to it._

"Jason!" Mike called out. "Watch where you are going. This area is a lot less solid than most of the trail."

"Yeah, Jase," Maria called out. "You don't want to break a leg."

"Shut up, Ria," Jason grumbled as he bounded further along the trail.

Paul began to chuckle, causing Maria to smirk and the two oldest brothers to look at the twins. Now outright laughing as Maria joined him, Paul shrugged lightly. "You gotta admit, it is nice to have Jason tell someone else to shut up. Shakes it up a mite, hmm?"

Shaking their heads as the twins continued to laugh, Mike and Adam closed the distance between themselves and their youngest brother. "Barmy, the lot of them, wouldn't you say?" Adam asked his only elder sibling. For his part, Mike just grinned but silently wondered if maybe he could convince his Katie to make this child an _only _child.

* * *

Bobby followed close behind Jean as the sheriff made her way up the back staircase of the two story brick building in downtown Bailey. Jean held her gun clutched tightly in her hand in case it was simply Keifer Dutton waiting for them in the apartment.

Bobby held a flask of holy water in case it wasn't.

Jean stood off to the side outside of the door to Dutton's apartment. Motioning to Bobby, she nodded in approval as he positioned himself opposite her. He knew for the quick conversation they had with the store owner/ landlord, that the tenant for the apartment in the back of the building was gone to visit a sick aunt, so they didn't have to be concerned about any collateral damage. It had taken some doing, but Jean had convinced Mr. Meadows to close his shop for an hour. The shop keeper had been sure Jean just didn't want to embarrass her deputy by having anyone witness him being arrested.

_Hell, _Jean thought. _For all the stupid shit Dutton has pulled over the years, I could care less if the dumbass was humiliated. But if he is possessed…_A chill ran through Jean as the years faded for a moment and the smell of sulfur and blood rushed back at her. Forcing back the dark thoughts, Jean motioned to Bobby once more.

Mouthing _Ready _to Bobby as the man stood ready, Jean held up a fist, raising a one finger at a time as she counted back silently. _Three…Two…One…_

KA-BOOM!

As flames licked throughout the building and concerned or even panicky voices were heard on the street, rushing towards what remained of the building. And in the small alley that ran behind the crumbling edifice, Jean Landman and Bobby Singer lay in two still heaps, oblivious to the damage wrought by the demon. The possessed deputy had watched and waited for his former boss to approach the building. And now as she lay still in the dirt, he started to leave the shadows from where he had been hidden only to crawl back into them when voices began to approach the location. As the two injured people were discovered by the first responders, Dutton crept off in the opposite direction. He had seen the Winchesters driving out of town. It was away from the Inn but, assuming they were not leaving town – and the old man's presence did indicate they were not – the only place they could be headed was up to Mystery Hills.

Bad things could happen up in the Mystery Hills Caves. Maybe it was something he could make sure of.

* * *

Mike Bumper was ready to have one less sibling. Jason _knew _not to head out that far in front. But the second Jason had seen the caves, he had been like a little kid at a carnival, dashing towards a thrill ride. "Stubborn, annoying…"

Adam chuckled and nudged his older brother.

"Let me catch up to Jungle Gym Boy while you decide with the twins which cave to check out." Adam reached into his back pocket and handed guide book the ranger had given Mike when he had registered the family back to his brother. Seeing Mike sigh in apparent relief, Adam felt confident that he had made the right choice.

Sitting down at the edge of the cave Jason had disappeared into, Mike breathed deeply and leaned against the rock face. Paul and Maria joined him, sitting on makeshift bench that had once been a tree. Handing the book over to them, he waved a hand. "Go on, you two – Once Adam pulls Jason from his meanderings, we should be able to explore at least two of the caves before we need to head back onto the trail."

Maria and Paul looked at the pamphlet in earnest, before deciding that they simply _had _to check out cave five, with it's extensive cave paintings and maybe try for cave seven where remnant of a secret camp for a group of Confederate Guerillas had been found after the Civil War. Maria's life-long fascination with history had been a deciding factor of several of the stops they had made on the hike and Paul had been more than pleased to make his twin happy. The older Bumper sister wasn't currently seeing anyone but the fact that anyone who was interested in the vivacious young University student would have to first get past her twin wasn't the reason.

Of course, it probably didn't help…

Suddenly, an inhuman scream came from within the cave followed by an all-too-human one that the Bumpers knew too well.

"Jason," Paul breathed, as they all stood. Leaping to their feet, they ran into the cave where there brothers had vanished. The memory of the ranger's warning flashed through their minds as they prayed that their brother had not become the latest statistic for the trail.

* * *

Having had to park the Impala almost half a mile from the caves, Sam smiled slightly at the grumbling complaints that Dean made as they approached the site. Having quickly examined both locations where the attacks had taken place, Sam had been quick to note that the Mystery Hills Caves were centrally located to both crime scenes, and that based on the photos Jean had downloaded – weather and humans having disturbed to much of the area to be sure otherwise – the paw prints indicated that the creature was likely coming from and/or returning to the caves as well.

"OK, Sammy," Dean grumbled, "let's head up here and nail that bad ol' puddy tat."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before they both grinned. While the hunt – any hunt – needed to be taken seriously to avoid injury or even death, damned if the whole thing wasn't feeling right. The boys were not back into the groove they had once enjoyed, but now they were feeling as if they could get there.

Up ahead, they suddenly heard an ominous, inhuman scream followed by a cry for help that was cut off all too suddenly. Making sure they had a firm grip on their guns, loaded with silver bullets, the brothers closed the distance to the caves, flinging themselves once more into the breach…

_**

* * *

**_

A/N- Both Sammygirl1963 and Little Miss Bump said that was a cruel, cruel, ending…

_**It will only grow worse. Now…The sole hope you have of either less pain and suffering or, at the least, quicker chapters (you can guess which I will choose) is for more reviews. See – more review, happier camper. Happier camper, writing faster. Writing faster, making things right faster. (BTW – Has anyone read "Making Things Right by Maxandkidz? Love that story. Castiel is soooo literal.)**_

_**And the action is now starting. Again, what is happening with the Tracys IS relevant and this is, as I said, a crossover story. Enjoy, review and…I need to go get some laundry done. Sigh.**_

_**Laters! - CC**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer – no. If I had that kind of money I would not be turning mildew-y up here in New England. But the good news is, we can safely pass through Hell as we are all too wet to burn.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Four

"Jean! Jean! Dammit, Jean, if you die I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!"

At that outrageous statement, Bailey's sheriff blinked and began to stir. "Billy Landman, if that isn't the dumbest thing I have heard in my whole life." When she tried to sit up, Jean felt a hand press against her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. Forcing her eyes to open completely, Jean glared at her husband. "Billy, I just got the wind knocked out of me. Check out Bobby, will ya?" Her glare softened to a look of tenderness as she brushed a hand softly over his face. "I promise, Billy. I told you the day I married you – you are stuck with me for life. And it's gonna be a long one, got it?"

Billy pressed a kiss against her lips and smiled softly. "Gotcha, boss." Turning to where Bobby had begun to stir, he nudged at the man's shoulder. "OK, Bobby. Let me look you over."

As Billy began his examination of the hunter, the older man tried to resist but the twin glares from both Landmans had him biting his tongue. Jean had stood up with some help from a townsperson and had begun to direct emergency services personnel in the ongoing battle of the firefighters vs. the burning building.

Once the doctor had confirmed that Bobby was, like Jean, merely bruised and winded, Billy helped the hunter stand and the pair joined the sheriff where she stood watching as the building collapsed within itself. The goal of the fire department was more to make sure it did not spread to any of the surrounding structures. Emergency personnel not involved in fighting the flames focused on keeping the curious onlookers back.

"Did Dutton know how to rig an explosion like that?" Bobby asked quietly.

Jean nodded. "Yep. Unit he was in when he was Army worked on disarming IEDs. In order to disarm…"

"You gotta know how to arm them," Bobby finished for her.

"Jeannie?" Billy said softly. "Find that son of a bitch before I see him. You'll arrest him, I'd kill him." With that said, he brushed another kiss on his wife's lips before heading over to check with the fire chief that no one was hurt.

The sheriff shook her head as she dusted off the dirt and soot. When Bobby caught her eye, she shrugged. "He doesn't mean that. Billy has the gentlest heart. And he takes that whole Hippocratic Oath thing seriously."

"He's also a man who just had some crazy bastard threaten the woman he loves," Bobby said with conviction. "There isn't much I would put past a man who is aiming to keep his family safe."

* * *

Mike, Paul and Maria Bumper ran into the cave, their hearts lodged in their throats. As crazy as Jason could drive them at times, they still loved the idiot. Not to mention, Mum would kill them if anything happened to him.

When they got just over twenty feet into the cavern, it was to the sight of Jason lying on the cave floor, clutching his shoulder and groaning. Adam stood in front of his prone sibling, half the walking stick still clutched tightly in his fists. The other half of the staff was wedged against the cavern wall, traces of fur and blood caught in the ragged edges.

Jason looked up as Mike knelt beside him. "Mike, it was a cat. First, it was this cute thing, kinda pretty. Next, it was huge. I mean it, Mike – the thing was huge! Took a swipe at my throat! I thought I was a goner. Then Adam jumped in and took a swing like you wouldn't believe! I think our brother is in the wrong profession. He'd make quite the cricket player! Not that any brother of mine could be that much of a wuss to play cricket." As Mike pulled out his medical supplies that he needed, Jason looked around him even as his brother began to clean the wound.

"It was…Ouch! Mike, that burns! Paul, he looked like one of the beaters in those Harry Potter movies. Pow! Swing and hit, as hard as you please! Scary part is, it took off, hurt but alive."

Paul knelt behind Jason's head, propping up his sibling so that Mike could treat the injury better. "OK, Jason, we believe you. Big, scary, kitty cat. And our tough guy brother gets rescued by the barrister, hmm?"

Jason glared at the two brothers leaning over him while Maria, concerned over the fact that Adam had neither moved nor spoken since their arrival, approached him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Adam? You alright? Come on, you're scaring me a bit." Reaching out, she tugged at the staff that he had an apparent death grip on. "Adam? Wasn't your walking stick made of oak?"

"Yeah," Adam breathed, gradually relaxing his stance to his family's relief. "It was. Supposed to be practically unbreakable."

Picking up the other half of the staff, staring in morbid fascination at the teeny remnants left behind by the creature, Maria muttered, "Apparently not."

When they heard the sound of someone approaching their position, the entire family stiffened before quickly assuming a protective stance between their injured sibling and any potential threat.

Sam and Dean Winchester ran into the cavern, guns at the ready. Seeing no werecat but instead five civilians, they lowered their weapons and stepped closer. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother before returning his focus to the people in the cave.

"Um, we heard someone scream," he explained as he gestured to his gun.

"I didn't scream," Jason protested as Mike began to bandage the shoulder. "I yelled. I mean, it hurt," he defended himself trying to gesture to his wound.

"Jase," Adam grinned, "I was here. It took a swipe and you fell. Silently. Which, when you think about it, is a first for you. Being quiet that is. The scream – and you did scream like a little girl – was when the cat confronted you."

Jason bristled at the shaky chuckles from his family. "And if you saw a cat morph into something from a horror novel, I suppose you would smile and pat it on the head as you gave it some milk?"

"You would scream," Sam said firmly. "Most people would. Now, which way did the cat go?"

As Jason looked on in gratitude, Adam softly explained that the cat had been hurt but had continued into the caves. Sam examined where the man pointed as Dean stood guard over the civilians. "There are two tunnels here, Dean. The cat could have gone either way. We'll have to split up to see which tunnel was used last. Both show signs he has been using both."

"I don't know if splitting up to hunt a supernatural creature that likes to attack people when they are alone is that good an idea, Sammy."

Sam wrinkled his nose at the "Sammy" but realized that while Dean may have been speaking to him, his brother's eyes had never left Maria. "Um, Dean? Focus?"

"Trust me, Sammy. I am." Dean smiled at Maria as he spoke. "Hi. I'm Dean. And you are?"

"Maria Bumper."

Ignoring his brother but noticing the glares the other men were giving him, he asked, "Um, are you with any of these guys?"

Maria looked at him speculatively. "I'm with all of them." At Dean's startled look, she grinned. "They're my brothers."

Dean grinned and took a step closer, only for Sam to pull at his arm. "C'mon, Dean. I think your odds for survival are higher with the cat."

Seeing the angry/protective glares being shot is way, Dean shrugged. "OK. But I think you five should get out of here."

Mike shook his head. "Can't. I didn't put in any stitches, but Jason needs to keep still."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, in that case," Sam said, "you still need to be ready. If you hear any yelling, screaming or unearthly howls of doom, run now, stitch later."

The Winchesters exchanged quick looks again and walked further into the caves, determined to get to the werecat before it got them – or anyone else.

* * *

Dutton moved stealthily into cave number three. This cave, along with several others in the Mystery Hills, was blocked off. Thanks to pay-offs in all the right places, barrels of industrial waste from the factory that had been the primary employer of most of Bailey prior to Tracy Industries, had been stored in these caves for more than thirty years. The factory – owned by the family of the demonized deputy's late mother – had been in the habit of smuggling industrial waste out of the factory prior to government inspections. They would then store the waste in the caves until it could be shipped out of town.

It had only been due to a whistleblower and a Kansas City television affiliate that the business had been caught out. Several barrels had already been stored in the caves and the truck that was filmed had actually only carried the balance. The truck driver committed suicide shortly after his being arrested and the executives involved in the case swore that they knew of no other waste in the area.

As the business dried up – eventually the entire plant had shut down in the wake of the scandal and resulting heavy fines – Keifer could recall listening to his mother, uncle and several top executives discuss what to do. They had siphoned off enough money to keep their own lives secure and happy. What did it matter to them that long-time employees and their families would be ruined? That the town of Bailey was threatened with becoming a modern-day ghost town? That these four barrels of toxic waste could some day endanger innocent people?

Dutton remembered what happened more than twenty years ago. A group of boy scouts, led by the new golden boy of Bailey, Scott Tracy, had been lost in the caves and the searchers had almost discovered the remaining barrels. Keifer's mother had, in the years prior to her death, spent a lot of money trying to keep the preserve and it's hiking trail from being built. When that failed in the face of the social and political power of the Tracy name, she had succeeded in having several of the caves – including number three with the industrial waste – blocked off for "safety reasons".

Pulling out the small amount of plastic explosive, all that he had left after blowing up his apartment – man, he hoped that Jean the bitch was dead – Dutton attached it to the center barrel and began to prep the explosion. Between the plastique and the waste, it was sure to take out the cave he had seen the Winchesters disappear into. From what he had seen and heard, he knew some other people were in there as well, but…oh, well. _Collateral damage…tough break, folks._

* * *

Alan Tracy had inherited is mother's bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair, mischievous smile…and predilection for migraines. So when one struck while he was helping Virgil with an upgrade to Thunderbird Two's communication system, the field medic knew what to do. He quickly hustled his youngest brother back to Alan and Tin-Tin's suite, darkened the bedroom by drawing the curtains, and held the back of the younger man's neck as Alan downed the two Imitrex tablets. As he had for years since Alan's migraines first emerged – shortly after the Hood's attack – Virgil threaded his fingers through Alan's hair and softly hummed until he drifted off to sleep.

Once Alan was asleep, Virgil quietly exited the room. He needed to warn the family to avoid Alan's suite for a couple of hours. Whenever Alan suffered a severe migraine like today's episode, they had discovered that it would be best to let the youngest Tracy son ride it out with the meds and some rest. The medication didn't actually make him sleepy, but the after effect of the migraine seemed to leave Alan completely wiped.

While Alan slept, his eyes began to move rapidly under their lids and his head moved side to side as his breath became shallower. Images poured into his mind – images of a dark cave and a man with black eyes…

* * *

Sam's phone vibrated – ring tones could be dangerous in their profession – and he pulled it out to look at the device. He pressed the appropriate buttons to read the incoming text message: _Tunnel two a bust. May have missed something. Meet back in cavern with hot chick and brothers._

Sighing, Sam couldn't help but smile a bit. Leave it to Dean to find the attractive girl to flirt with. As he remembered other times, Sam turned around to return from the way he came. Sam had barely taken two steps when a low _**growl **_stopped him in his tracks and turned his blood to ice.

* * *

Dean sighed, knowing they had to get the civilians out of there and the caves closed off. They would have to do a detailed search with better equipment and more hands. It was useful to have the local law enforcement on their side in taking care of the paperwork.

He had barely taken two steps when a cold feeling poured over him. Dean wasn't sure what, but he knew, just _knew _that Sam was in danger. But before he could say or do anything, an explosion ripped through the caves and Dean slammed into the rock face, and blackness was all that he knew.

* * *

**_A/N - There we go, more of the story! I told you it was about to get interesting. Sounds like Dutton came by his evilness naturally, doesn't it? And leave it to Dean to start flirting..._**

**_OK, I posted early so be nice and review so I am inspired to go faster...CC_**


	25. Chapter 25

**CALLING IN A MARKER**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer – Do not own. 'Nuff said, okey-dokey?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Five

A few minutes earlier…

Maria Bumper had finally pulled Adam closer to where their brothers were huddled. Thoughtful, she looked at the tunnels that the Winchesters had headed down.

Jason – always one to boldly tread where angels fear to go – grinned at his older sister's interest. "Hey, Ria…So which one do you fancy? The James Dean wanna-be or the gentle giant?"

Sighing in annoyance, Maria sat on a rock outcrop next to Adam. "Neither, Jellyfish. They just remind me of something…but I just can't recall what."

The Bumpers sat in thoughtful silence. Finally, Paul snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Those book! The ones Em is so crazy over. The ones that she spends so much time with on that fan site."

Maria grinned at her twin. "Spot on, Paul!" When her other three brothers continued to look puzzled, she sighed. "You know…_Two brothers, traveling the back roads of America in their muscle car, rescuing others from the evil hidden amongst us…"_ Maria counted off on her hands, "Hookman, Route 666, All Hell Breaks Loose…Our little sister was heart broken when they stopped publishing those books. Now she lives for updates to the fan fiction stories she reads on the site. Wouldn't be surprised if she gives a it go herself. Writing a story for the site, that is."

Jason gave a wolfish grin. "Yeah, those two even have the same names. Think little sister is a Sam girl or a Dean girl?"

"They have the same names?" Mike questioned. Maybe the two men were just doing role-playing. Maybe he shouldn't be listening to them, not when his siblings were at risk… Maybe… "Wait a moment. Jase, how do you know the characters' names?"

Uncharacteristically blushing, Jason tried to dodge the question. "Um…lucky guess? Listening to the midget?"

Paul chuckled from behind his younger brother. "I highly doubt that. However, as someone who does listen to Emily, I can tell you she loves both brothers. On the other hand, she hates the slash stuff."

"Slash?" Adam asked.

"As in Sam slash Dean. As in together," Maria explained.

Mike looked appalled. "As in _together _together?" The twins nodded. "Aren't they supposed to be brothers?" Another nod had Mike looking as if he wanted to hurl. "That is just sick and wrong."

"And that," Paul grinned cheerfully, "is why the midget can't stand them."

All further discussion of their younger sister's favorite books was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the cave…

* * *

_**Growl…**_

Sam's blood ran cold when he heard the sound of a wild cat. Slowly turning, the younger Winchester faced the feline who was responsible for the local reign of terror.

Crawling out from behind a rock cropping, a large cat stealthily began approaching Sam. In most cases, Sam would have found the animal absolutely beautiful. But between what he knew and a memory buried deep in his mind…

_Sammy woke from where he had been dozing on Bobby's couch. Looking around, he was puzzled by two things. First, there was no Dean. Dean was always nearby for as long as Sammy could remember. Second, there was a noise he was having trouble placing. Then it hit the little boy. A kitty! Sammy could hear a kitty. That was odd. Uncle Bobby always had a doggy; Sammy couldn't recall him having a kitty. But that was definitely a kitty. And it sounded like it was hurt. Sammy got up off the couch and went to the front door. Opening the door, he saw a cat meowing pitifully on the porch._

"_C'm here, kitty. We'll take care of you. Dean will make you better. My brother Dean can make anything better," Sammy crooned to the feline. _

_Suddenly, the cat transformed from a cute cat to a huge beast. The sparkling golden eyes became cruel and hard. Then the creature attacked, knocking Sammy over and sinking its teeth into his tiny body. The cat made a sound of satisfaction. Sammy's latent psychic abilities made the blood sweet to the supernatural beast. _

_Sammy couldn't remember yelling or even making any sound at all. But suddenly Dean was there, screaming his name and demanding that the monster back away from his little brother. Then a sound, a loud echoing sound, rattled the air…And darkness now claimed the child, sweeping him away in a river of pain._

The memory was all too clear and sharp to be brought up by Bobby's story at the diner. Sam knew that it was a suppressed memory being drawn forth by the sight in front of him. Slowly, Sam reached for his phone, knowing that he needed back-up and fast…

But before Sam could even lay a finger on his device, a roar far louder than the werecat's tore at his ears and the structure shuddered under the impact of an explosion. Knocked into the wall, Sam felt air rush from his lungs and the room shimmered out of existence…

* * *

Dean groaned, his back feeling as if it were on fire and his head apparently holding a marching band complete with all seventy-six slide trombones…

_Damn, I'm hanging around Bobby too much if I can make that reference…_

Struggling to his feet, Dean took a deep breath, only to begin coughing. Dust and bits of finely ground rock – or, as Dean put it, thicker dust – hung heavy in the air, making breathing difficult. It also didn't help with his vision.

Of course, neither had going head first into a rock wall.

Dizzy and off-balance, Dean felt his way towards where they had entered tunnel

Or, at least, where the entrance had been.

Blinking at the grit in his eyes, Dean looked in disbelief at the rock wall that blocked the way he had come from. Shocked, he reached out a hand to touch it, hoping it was a mirage.

It wasn't. Winchester luck held true. They were the living adage of "If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all."

Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes. "Well," he breathed out before coughing again. "This sucks."

* * *

Jean and Bobby were driving up the back service road to the Mystery Hills Caves when the road beneath them shook. Fighting to keep her SUV on the road, Jean ignored the hunters loud cursing and focused on the task at hand. After a minute, she had succeeded but still pulled over and turned off the engine.

"What the hell are ya stopping for?" Bobby growled at her.

"I need to call that in," Jean said coolly as she popped open her cell. "And I'm not one of those idiots who thinks she can drive and talk on a cell at the same time."

"But…" Bobby was cut off when Jean raised her hand.

"Chet?" Jean spoke calmly. "Just had a major shake up here. About three to five minutes out from the caves. Nope. Get on the wire. Park Services and the U.S. Geological Center. Numbers are on the Rolodex in my office. Yeah, you can use it. I have my private ones on my Blackberry. No, I don't want it left out but feel free to write any numbers down, but for now find out why the hell the earth is shaking! We do have the occasional earthquake in this region but it doesn't feel right." Tossing her phone into a cup holder, she leaned her head against the wheel. "What, does he want to replace Dutton for being our resident dumb ass?"

Raising her head back up, Jean sighed and restarted the engine. "Sorry. Chet is a good deputy, just green. C'mon…Somehow I have a feeling that whatever just happened, the Winchesters are smack in the middle of it."

Bobby really would like to argue with Jean, but somehow he just couldn't.

* * *

The Bumper family watched in absolute shock and horror as the front of the cave where they had been resting collapsed in the wake of the explosion that had rocked the cavern. Some smaller rocks fell from the ceiling and the walls. Adam put an arm around Maria and dragged her to the ground, while Mike and Paul covered their injured brother, Jason. As the dust settled, Mike blinked and coughed.

"Guys, you all alright?" he choked out.

"As far as I can see," Maria muttered.

"You can see?" Paul grumbled.

Adam felt around for his back pack, pulling out a battery operated lantern. Setting it on the ground in front of him, he fumbled with the settings in order to bathe the cavern in a soft light. Looking around, he sighed before meeting Mike's worried gaze.

"This could be a problem," Mike breathed out the air began to clear around them.

"Well," Jason mused as he tried to nudge Paul off of his back, "there are the Hardy Boys rejects…"

"Who are even further into the collapsed cave then we are?" Maria wryly pointed out.

Jason groaned. "The midget is never gonna let us live this down, is she?"

There really wasn't anything more to say at that point.

* * *

Jean and Bobby pulled up to the area in front of the caves. No one was really supposed to park there, but there were some advantages to being law enforcement…

The pair knew the Winchester Brothers were already there, having seen the Impala parked in the lot located just below the caves. Jean had sighed at the sight, as the car was in a clearly marked "Park Service Vehicles" spot. She would have to put on her best "Lecturing Sheriff" mode in order to remind them that they were not there in a recognized legal status.

Bobby was already out of the vehicle by the time Jean ran around the front to join him. "Um, Jean…were those caves always that badly blocked?"

Two of the caves had copious amounts of debris in front of them. One was one that had never been open to the public to begin with. But Cave Five was always a popular one, with its Native American Cave Art. It wasn't completely blocked, but it would definitely be a problem.

"Nope," the sheriff breathed out. "And that cave," she pointed to the cave between the other two, "was never completely sealed. Bobby," Jean groaned, "what are the odds that the Winchesters are in _that_ cave?"

Staring in shocked silence, they began to move forward, unable to think of anything to say…

It's not like there really was anything more to say at that point.

* * *

Sam groaned in pain and then began to cough as dust entered his mouth. Wiping at his face was useless but he did it anywhere, hoping for the situation to get better.

It didn't. But feeling around, he was able to find his flashlight. By some miracle, it still worked. Turning on the device, Sam looked around where he was now…trapped. The tunnel where he had entered was now completely blocked. Aiming the powerful beam in the opposite direction, Sam was relieved to see that there was little damage to that part of the passageway. Forcing himself to his feet, Sam stumbled towards the open area, praying that the burrow opened on the other side or at least met up with another – hopefully not blocked – tunnel.

In his stunned state, Sam didn't notice two things. One – that his phone lay on the ground near where he had fallen. And two – that the rocks opposite where he had been when he had regained consciousness, moved ever so slightly, showing the tiniest hint of gleaming black fur…

* * *

Sarah Tracy sat down at her desk in the small office she shared with her sister-in-law, Emily. Even though Sarah was a Physician's Assistant and Emily a practicing doctor, Emily felt that the fact that they jointly handled the running of the clinic entitled them to having their own desks and being the only two occupants of the office.

The stacks of charts and other daily paperwork called balefully to Sarah, but she ignored it. She had, unfortunately, erased the number that Dean had called her from. But Sarah had found Sam's e-mail and cell linked when he had hooked up the vid-phone device through his computer. So at least she had that. And the brothers would be together…

And she really wanted to check in with Dean. Sarah wasn't sure what was wrong. But she was sure something was…

Sarah picked up her phone and called Sam's number. As it eventually went to voice mail, Sarah thought of leaving a message but changed her mind.

There were some things that just couldn't be left on a voice mail.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked around the cave…Wait! He could look around. There – on the ground. His flashlight. _Yes!_ Dean picked it up, grinning for a second. And wait – did he feel a slight breeze? _Oh, yeah, baby!_ Stumbling over some debris on the ground, Dean gingerly made his way further into the cavern. If there was a breeze, there was a way out.

He just had to find it.

* * *

**_A/N - OK, a bit more drama and trauma. That is the good news. The bad news is both my grammar queen beta (LMB) and myself are heading out on vacation. (No, I did not plan it like that.) SO barring some truly strange turn of events...I'll see you guys in just over a week. Take care and have fun. Please review so that when I can get to the computer, I will have something to look forward to. And Jean, I promise I will try and talk to you...Because I know how much you teachers love being back at work...CC_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer - Not mine. This chapter, by the way, was pretty much done before I went on vacation. I am back. So is the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Sheriff Landman and Bobby Singer stood outside the caves, their eyes wide in dismay. Bobby took a long _sniff_ before becoming thoughtful. He was about to say something, when Jean's radio crackled. "Sheriff? Sheriff Landman?"

Jean ran over to her vehicle and grabbed the microphone through the open window. "Landman here. Watcha got, Chet?"

"I tried to call you on your cell, Sheriff," the deputy began to explain before his boss cut him off.

"Chet, I told you we were headed to Mystery Hills. You know the coverage can be spotty up here."

"Well, Sheriff, I did talk to the squints. The geek squad said that there were no earthquakes in the area. So not sure what caused the shaking…"The deputy was cut off by Bobby's quiet comment.

"An explosion."

The older hunter wasn't even looking at the Sheriff but he had definitely caught her attention.

Jean looked at Bobby with eyes wide open, but said nothing as the man sniffed the air and nodded. Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the door frame and clutched at the mike. "Chet, call the rangers. And since this is a state park, we may have to let the State Police know as well. We'll try to keep the Feds out of it for now. We don't want things more screwed up then they already are."

When Jean had finished giving instructions and walked back over to Bobby, he gave her a sideways glance. "You know the boys are probably trapped in there," he softly said.

"Yep."

"You know Dutton probably caused the explosion," Bobby continued.

"Yep."

"Can you say anything but "yep" today?" Bobby asked in frustration.

Jean sighed. "Yep, but I am trying to watch my language. Charlie, ya know. And with the way things have been going lately, there are probably some tourists in there as well. So we have to save the brothers, any civilians, cover up the fact that one of my deputies is a demon – I don't care if anyone finds that he is responsible for the explosion, it just gives me a reason to fire his ass – and…Can you think of anything else?"

"Werecat," Bobby said quietly. "You forgot the werecat."

"Oh, yeah. Also, we have to hope that the boys got the werecat _before _the explosion or Sam, Dean and possibly some civilians are trapped in those caves with a supernatural being bent on ripping their hearts and/or throats out." Walking back towards her vehicle, Jean opened the back and began to pull out supplies. Pulling on her gloves, the sheriff tossed her hat in the back and threw a pair of work gloves to Bobby. "Did I get everything?"

Pulling on his gloves, the older hunter followed Jean as she began to examine the collapsed entrances to the caves.

* * *

Jason Bumper watched as his siblings divided up and checked what had oncebeen the openings to the cave. Maria and Paul were examining the tunnels that the two strangers had gone down while Mike and Adam hadbegun to try and move some of the rocks from the main entrance. When one small rock removed by Adam caused a cascade effect, it brought a reaction from all of his family. Mike grabbed his brother and pulled him back from any danger, while the twins had turned around and were poised to move in any way needed. In the meantime, Jason had jumped up and began to move towards Adam…

Only to trip over his own backpack. His foot caught in the strap that had been lying loose since he had dropped the pack to call to the "kitty". Set off balance, Jason fell forward, his left leg slamming into the rock "bench" that Adam and Maria had rested on earlier. The youngest Bumper son cried out in agony as he a sense of agonizing hurt, a massive crunch and was sure he heard a "snap", the pain making him drop to the hard floor beneath him.

"Jase!" Adam cried out, his voice echoing Jason's scream of painas he rushed to his brother's side.

"Ow! Ow!!!! Oh, that…that…what idiot left that pack in the middle of the cave?" Jason howled in agony as he tried to clutch at his leg.

"That, Jellyfish, would be you," Maria wryly said as she watched her other three brothers rushed over to check on Jason.

Mike dropped down beside Jason's legs, shrugging off his large backpack and reaching out to still his brother's movements, pushing the younger man's hands out of the way. As Adam and Paul helped to prop up the youngest hiker into a sitting position, Mike began to feel the exposed skin visible of Jason's shorts clad legs and winced at the large bluish-red lump that had formed at the point where the shin had collided with the stone bench. Undoing the laces on the left walking boot, he carefully eased it off and glanced towards his younger sibling.

"Jase, wiggle your toes for me."

Over on the other side of the small cavern, Maria rolled her eyes and scoffed. Mike was forever babying them. There had been this one time during her first year at university when Adam had accidentally opened a cupboard in her face, the wooden door slamming into her nose with such a force that it had started to bleed. Mike - who had been away at the time and had been trying to conduct an examination over the phone line - had insisted that it was broken. Using methods of persuasion that only Mike possessed, he had made her go to the hospital. After a five hour wait in A&E, Maria was finally seen by a specialist and informed that, although her nose was severely bruised, there wasn't so much as a hairline fracture to the bone. It had taken her days to forgive her eldest brother.

A pained groan made her jump, startling her from her thoughts. She glanced across the cavern to where Mike was now probing Jason's lower leg with his thumbs, a serious expression on his face as he held the limb still with one hand on his sibling's ankle. Seeing the worry in his eyes, the smile faded from Maria's lips.

"It's broken," he said quietly, looking at his younger brother steadily. "In two places, I might add. You've got a clean fracture on your upper tibia, just below your knee, and a closed oblique fracture near the bottom of your fibula. I need you to keep still until I've got your leg splinted, okay? Move around too much and the bone'll end up perforating something."

Maria jogged over the rubble-strewn floor and up to Jason's side, dropping down beside her brother. As she always did when things got tough, she tried to think of an upside to their current situation. Glancing across at Jason's backpack, she felt another slow smile spread across her face as she remembered an incident that had occurred four months earlier, back in their London home. Her younger sister, Emily, had sprained her ankle tripping over Jason's gym bag which - as Emily had angrily proclaimed to her older siblings - should never have been left outside her room in the first place. Jason had teased her mercilessly about it for days afterwards.

And now he had done almost exactly same thing. Ah, this was poetic justice to the extreme.

She couldn't wait until she could tell Em.

But in the meanwhile, Jason was here, he was hurt and she did love the idiot. As Adam grabbed the other half of his former walking stick, Maria squatted by her youngest brother, smiling in sympathy as shepulled off her bandanna, she grabbed her canteen and moistened the material to wipe away the sweat that had gathered on Jason's brow. Annoying as he was, Maria did love her little brother. No matter how many times she had wanted to strangle him on this trip, in the end, Maria did love the brat. Settling into what Jason and Emily called her "Mama Maria" mode, she did her best to aid her other brothers in caring for their injured sibling. Exchanging a concerned glance with her twin, Maria knew Jason had to be in a great deal of pain when he made no comment on her mothering of him.

Looking around the dimly lit cave and the three blocked exits – without a fourth one in sight – Maria sighed and prayed that God would see them through this and bring them back to their family.

* * *

Dean Winchester continued to feel his way along the wall of the cave, the rough texture reassuring him as the slight breeze grew ever stronger. His flashlight granted him some measure of security but too many thoughts ran through his head to give him any sense of peace. He worried about the family that he had so briefly met back in the main cave. He was concerned if the werecat was still somewhere in the caves and if it could get to him before he even knew it was there. That thought made him double check to make sure that his gun – complete with silver bullets – was still in his jacket pocket. Dean was also worried that the breeze was only coming from a hole too small from him to escape from. But most of all, Dean was scared to death when he was unable to reach his little brother.

His cell phone had been something else that Dean had been amazed that he had found in his other pocket. Considering the explosion, the elder Winchester had been surprised that he had kept the contents of his pockets, suffered few injuries, having only lost consciousness briefly (he thought) and was able to find his flashlight so readily. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean remembered his mother's voice saying, "Angels will watch over you…"

"Well, Mom," he muttered, "angels have been suspiciously absent from my life until this last year. And trust me, I think I was better off. Cas is OK, but most of those angels are assholes."

But if there were angels, Dean hoped that they were watching over his baby brother right now…

* * *

Sam stumbled a few more feet, the pain in his head and left shoulder practically unbearable…

Slumping against the wall, Sam eventually was resting with his long legs splayed out in front of him. His thoughts were muddled…Reaching up with his right hand, Sam felt the warm, sticky blood on his head…The left side of his head. Why hadn't he used his left hand?

Sam tried to raise his left hand but the limb was reluctant to move. Feeling his left shoulder with his other hand, Sam realized that his shoulder was dislocated. With a sinking feeling, the younger Winchester realized that he had somehow lost his flashlight and had been stumbling on in the darkness. At this point, Sam knew that he was cut off from his brother, if not from the whole world.

Knowing that if his brother or that family in the cave – the Lumpys?Sam's thought were rather muddled at the moment. Well, if they were safe, they were hopefully also not trapped. Because they were the only hope he had of getting out of there.

* * *

Keifer Dutton looked down at his chest, somewhat surprised to see blood and bruising, even some burns, through the material of his shirt. He had not given himself enough time to get away. But he had been so anxious to trap the Winchester Brothers that common sense had flown out of his mind.

The demon within him whispered that it would keep Dutton strong. That he would be able to kill the Winchesters…if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Alan woke suddenly, his heart in his throat. He had not felt this panicky since the Hood. Looking around, he saw his father-in-law race in. Kyrano, usually so calm, was obviously upset.

"My boy, are you alright?" Kyrano sat on the edge of the bed and ran a gentle hand over Alan's sweaty blonde locks.

"I…um…I…I don't know…" Alan's voice traveled off. His father-in-law, more of a second father to him, pulled the younger man into a deep hug. "There was that man from the cave again. I felt his…anger. It was like being hit with a thousand knives. But it was also so cold. Kyrano, I haven't felt like this since…since…"

"My brother?" At the sad tone to Kyrano's voice, Alan gripped his arms and looked him in the face.

"Kyrano, you are nothing like the Hood. You would never hurt anyone if you could help it." At the small smile on his wife's father, Alan smiled back.

"Alan, you should tell your father about these dreams," Kyrano counseled his son-in-law.

Shaking his head, Alan declined. "I can't. Dad hates anything like this. I can't tell him."

"Your father loves you. Besides, he has seen the way you boys seem to know when you need each other. He will understand."

Alan shook his head once more before accepting another hug.

Both men were unaware of Jeff Tracy, leaning on the wall outside the door, a part of his mind in denial…a part of his heart breaking.

* * *

Dean continued to feel along the wall, nearly crowing with delight when he felt a gap before he could even see it. Slipping through what could barely be classified as an opening in the wall, Dean flashed the flashlight along the cavern walls. Dropping his jaw – and almost his flashlight – the hunter looked at amazement at the site before him.

Decorating the walls was artwork. Not the fancy kind from some kind of museum, but primitive art. Dean suspected Native American work based on past experience with haunted locales around the country. He almost sighed, considering the logic of people to fail to respect sacred places of other cultures. Hell, if they would only respect _burial _places, think of how much the work of hunters could be cut down. Have a hundred acres to build on? Let's put the development smack on top of an ancient burial ground. Some people were too stupid to live…

But unfortunately, they not only lived, they bred. And the Winchesters pulled their asses from the fire whenever they could.

"Sammy," he breathed, "you gotta see this."

Shaking himself, Dean put the thought out of his head, following the fresh air and sighing in relief when he realized that the light wasn't only coming from his flashlight…

* * *

Bobby looked around the clearing as Jean talked to the ranger – he thought the sheriff had said the man's name was Little – and knew that someone from the Kansas State Police was due to arrive shortly. But he feared it was hopeless. The hunter had heard Ranger Little say that only if the civil engineering expert coming with the state police could figure out another way in, the area would be to unstable for traditional rescue methods. It could take days to get to the boys.

Oh, and some family named Bumper. According to the rangers, a family by that name – five young adult, four men and one woman – had been hiking in the area and had marked their intention to go into the caves. No one had seen any sign of them since Jean and the ranger had spoken to them the night before. There was an excellent chance they were trapped in the caves, a map of the caves with notes – one issued by the ranger station, and stamped with the registration number matching the hikers, had been found outside the entrance to one of the collapsed caverns.

"Bobby!" Jean suddenly yelled.

Bobby turned to look at the sheriff, but before he could complete his rotation to where Jean had been, his eye caught sight of movement near a cave that had only partially collapsed.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted, in relief. Running over to the younger man, he put an arm around Dean's shoulders. "Dean, lean on me." Bobby looked to where the other hunter had emerged from. "Where's Sam?"

His voice low, Dean leaned a bit more into the old family friend. "We separated. We were in different tunnels. So he didn't make it out? What about the Bumpers?"

Ranger Little had joined Jean, Bobby and Dean by this time. "So the Bumpers were in there as well? And who else?"

"My brother, Sam. Sam is still in there?" Dean pointed to the cave where they had entered, shocked to see how badly the front of that one had collapsed.

"Wait…" the ranger drawled. "There is no way you could be in cave four and come out in cave five. Some of the caves have passages between them, but not those two."

"Well, they do now," Dean snapped. He was sore, tired and frightened for his brother. Now was not a time for the man to question him.

"Maybe we can rescue the othersthrough there," Jean started, only for Dean to shake his head.

"I don't think so. You can look, but I think everything was cut off."

"Come on, Dean," Bobby said soothingly, leading Dean over to the sheriff's SUV. "Medics should be here soon, along with the staties. They can look you over as the pros try and figure out a way to get everyone out of there."

The fact that Dean didn't argue worried Bobby. And the hopeless, scared look on his face broke his surrogate father's heart. Dean had gone to Hell once for his baby brother. If he lost Sam now, Dean may as well be back in the Pit. Bobby could only pray he wouldn't lose both of his boys today.

* * *

**_A/N - OK, Dean is out and so is Alan's secret? How will his dad react? How will they get to Sam and the Bumpers? How will IR be pulled in and why? How many questions can I ask?_**

**_OK, that's it. Thanks to LMB for her beta skills and her cheerfully accepted work on the scene with the Bumpers. I am not medically trained, where as LMB has a tad more knowledge (much of it gained the hard way, snicker) and her insight into certain characters in invaluable to this tale. PLEASE review. I barely got any last time and I am become very dishearted if I am not encouraged. HINT HINT. - CC_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer – OK, am I still saying this? DO NOT OWN.**_

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jeff Tracy stood on the balcony from his office, looking at the bright, blue ocean. Where he had built the villa he now called home had once been a Naval Observatory. While serving in the military, Jeff had been part of a team that had been assigned to remove any military equipment from the observatory. It had been this very view that Jeff had remembered for years. It had been this view that had made him want to purchase the island, even as he had formulated the idea of International Rescue. The hangers had already been there, part of the instillation. Mind you, Jeff had to expand them for the Thunderbirds, but early versions of the Mole and Thunderizer had allowed for that.

But Jeff had known that wherever he based International Rescue, it would also have to be home to his sons and, in time, his sons' families. He had wanted a place that would also be somewhere his family would be safe, somewhere they could relax between any rescues. Tracy Island had always been perfect for that. And one of the reasons he had built his office on this particular corner was the view of the ocean from this point.

That and the fact the team could access the Thunderbirds from behind their portraits.

The view from his office really did soothe Jeff, most of the time. Today, however, there was no peace to be found.

"Dad?" John's voice seemed overly loud as it shook Jeff from hisdark thoughts.

The second Tracy son put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad? Are you alright? You seem pretty out there."

"You boys all know I love you, right? That I would never hurt you?"

John seemed surprised by his father's questions. "Of course, Dad."

"Even Alan?" Jeff asked without turning.

Grabbing a chair, John sat down. He hadn't heard that sadness in his father's voice in years. "Dad, you and Alan have a great relationship. You have ever since…" John's voice trailed off, reluctant to remind his father of the event that haunted the man as much today as it had when it first occurred.

"Since the Hood," Jeff supplied. "John, what that man did…Not just when he trapped us on Five or invaded our home, but the way he went after Alan…The powers he used against your brother scared me. I was helpless to protect my baby."

A father now himself, John could appreciate even more now how terrifying everything with the Hood had been for Jeff. But even back then, especially after watching the security footage from both the Island and the Bank of London, it had frightened the brothers to knowhow close they had come to losing Alan forever. All four of the older Tracy sons had helped Jeff raise their youngest brother after Lucy's death. They each felt a personal stake in his well-being and were still protective of Alan.

This would annoy the now grown, married, college-graduate no end…

"Dad, you haven't brought this up in ages," John remarked. "Is there a point?"

Jeff gave a small smile. John was always the son who Jeff could talk to. He was also the son who would tell Jeff exactly what he was thinking and demand answers from his father.

"John, did Alan…well, I know he will tell you things he usually won't tell others. Did he mention anything about a dream that was bothering him?"

Cocking his head to the side, John watched his father carefully before sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, Dad, Alan mentioned he had a dream the other night. Something about a cave and some creepy guy."

Jeff sat next to his son on the couch, sighing as he leaned back against the cushions. "I overheard Alan talking to Kyrano. He…" The father trailed off, not sure of how to phrase it.

John placed a hand on his father's arm. "Dad, Alan had always been more sensitive. And he…well, it's almost spooky how he always knows when one of us is in trouble. Remember when Gordon had his accident?"

Both men were silent for a moment, recalling how Alan had called his father, so upset he was making himself sick. Jeff was not far from Alan's boarding school and had decided to pick up his youngest for a few days, swinging by Gordon's WASPs base so that he could prove to Alan that Gordon was fine.

Instead, Alan had become practically catatonic when he saw his brother almost killed. But the younger boy had rallied, being a focal point for Gordon's recovery, refusing to believe that his brother would die or, later, that Gordon would never walk again. When Gordon later won a gold medal at the Olympics, the special smile he shared with his family became especially bright when he saw his younger brother, crediting Alan's faith in him with his amazing recovery.

"Dad," John said to his father with some concern, "you don't have a problem with this, do you?"

"No." Jeff response was firm and sure. "I have been edgy about people with special abilities ever since the Hood. But Tin-Tin…John, if it wasn't for her gifts, Alan would have died in the Bank of London. I can't forget that. For every person like the Hood, I am sure there are many more like Tin-Tin. And, maybe, Alan."

Jeff gave a small smile when John placed an arm around his father's shoulders. His second born smiled back and quietly said, "Well, we always knew Alan was special. Maybe this is just another example."

Outside of Jeff's office, Kyrano stood, frozen in place, a coffee service set tightly gripped in his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he cleared his throat and entered the room. His serene expression gave nothing away but his eyes gave a slight twinkle with the joy that "his" boy's fears would not come true. Mr. Tracy would still love his son unconditionally as he always had. In the end, that would be the most important thing of all.

* * *

Dean sat, numb, as a paramedic checked him over. Bobby crouched down next to Dean as the paramedic confirmed that the younger hunter was basically uninjured and walked away.

"Hey, Dean," Bobby began in what he hoped was an encouraging voice.

"Don't," Dean said, never raising his head. "Don't you say its all fine and dandy. I left my brother and now look what's happened."

"Dean Winchester, I don't know where the hell you got the idea that you can control the world, but ya can't," Bobby responded bluntly. "How many times have you and Sam separated while on a case and nothing bad happened?"

"Actually, Bobby, I think the odds run fifty-fifty," Dean answered wryly. Sighing, he leaned back against the frame of the Sheriff's SUV. "He's my little brother and has been my responsibility since I was four. But you know what? I stopped having some of my doubts a long time ago. Did I ever tell you about a run-in we had with a Jinn? We had one of those so-called real lives in the fantasy world. Mom was alive, Dad had died of non-demonic causes, Sam was in law school and engaged to Jessica, I was a mechanic and sleeping with the same woman every night…"

Seeing Bobby raise an eyebrow, Dean gave a shaky grin. "Yeah, I know. I should have known it was a fantasy as soon as that strange fact came up. But I…I wasn't close to Sammy there. We were brothers and yet – we weren't. Does that make sense?"

To Bobby, it made perfect sense.

Running a hand through his hair, Dean stood suddenly. "Dammit! What is the problem over there?" A furious look on his face, the older Winchester brother stalked over to where Jean was arguing with Ranger Little and some man from the state.

With Bobby hot on his trail, Dean interrupted. "OK, I have been a good little boy, let the medic look me over and waited while you twiddled your thumbs. Now, what the hell are we supposed to do to save my brother?"

Jean looked in annoyance at the ranger. "We have an added problem…"

"Problems," the man from the state emergency management team corrected, only to step back when Jean and Dean both turned furious stares to him.

"Yeah," Jean added. "Make that problems. Let's see – we got the fact that the walls crumbled so perfectly and to such a degree that it would take digging a day or more to even hope to get to the victims. But since it seems that the explosion was partially caused by some industrial waste that _someone" -_the ranger wilted under her glare- "knew was in one of the sealed caves and the remaining waste has now been exposed to air, that this waste will become unstable and become a gas form in…" She looked at her watch, "In about twenty hours. So the state is not willing to _compromise additional __personnel for nothing."_

"Nothing?" Dean growled. "Nothing?" The outraged young man grabbed the "statie". "My kid brother isn't nothing! That family in there isn't nothing! We need to get to them and standing around bitching ain't gonna help. And you sure aren't running for the hills while you leave them to die."

The man pulled back and glared at Dean. "Mr. Winchester, I understand and sympathize. But the air in those tunnels will be compromised when the chemicals become a gas form. The explosion speeded up the process and what should have taken fifty years or more, will happen within one day. We don't have the equipment or training to get to the people who are trapped within the allotted time."

Ranger Little had begun to back off only for Bobby to grab him by the collar. "Oh, no, you ain't going anywhere buddy boy. I am sure the authorities would just _love _to know why the head ranger for a state park covered up industrial waste being on their grounds and just why he never reported it."

The ranger was sweating bullets. "You don't understand. I wasn't the one who took the bribes to cover it up. But if I had reported it, the park could have been closed for a year or more. Do you know how few full-time ranger positions are available? I made sure no one went in there! I have a family; I had to look out for them."

As one of Jean's deputies lead the man away with the help of one of the state policemen, Jean shook her head. "Yeah, you'll be doing that real well now, won't you?" she grumbled softly.

* * *

Sam had tried to get to his feet, only to lose the contents of his stomach. _Concussion, _he grumbled in his head. _Definitely a concussion. I really have to cut this out. Well, on the bright side, no one has tried to strangle me. That has to be an improvement._

Trying to get his bearing, Sam sat for a bit longer, his thoughts wandering. In moments like this, Sam wondered if all the bad things that happened to him were some kind of heavenly retribution for the demonic blood that flowed through his veins. But the idea of God being vengeful or cruel was so counter to how Pastor Jim had taught him to view the Creator all those years while growing up. _Sammy, God is our father and he loves us. He wants what is best for us and if we listen to his guidance, He will always keep us safe._

Sam never got over the irony that Jim's words about God were pretty close to Dean's about John Winchester.

Sighing, Sam managed to get to his feet after another attempt. A combination of sheer determination and nothing being left on his stomach helped in his efforts. Sam kept one hand on the rock wall, using it as a combination of balance and guidance to move forward. He had to have faith in the one constant in his life – Dean. If he kept going, Dean would find him. Only death would stop his brother from finding him.

And that concept was one Sam just could not deal with at the moment, if ever again.

* * *

Billy Landman looked out the window of his clinic. His nurse was in the outer office, canceling the few appointment that had been scheduled and making arrangements so that if there were any emergencies, the clinic in the next town over would be aware of the situation. The deputy who had informed Billy of the emergency was crossing the street, only to be stopped by a returning Millie. His mother-in-law, holding her only grandchild closely, had briefly spoken to the man only to suddenly race towards the clinic.

"Billy! Billy Landman!" Millie rushed into his office, having already handed Charlie over to Frannie. "What did Mitch mean? What happened up at the caves? Are the Winchester boys alright?"

Putting another piece of equipment into his bag, the doctor sighed. "Millie, there is apparently a group of hikers trapped after some kind of cave-in. And Sam is as well. Dean was trapped, but got out with minor injuries. I am heading up there in fifteen minutes to run a triage."

"And who is going to feed the rescuers?" Billy looked confused but Millie continued. "In the same amount of time you need to gather supplies, I will do the same. I'm heading up there with you. Now, no arguing with me, William Jeremiah Landman. I run a meal cart for the rescue workers in this area every time there is any kind of emergency and have done so for years. Tornadoes, fires, you name it, I have made sure the people saving lives are doing so with food in their bellies and hot coffee that doesn't taste like mud." With a firm nod, Millie turned on her heels and whirled out of the room.

Billy moved to the door but his mother-in-law was already gone. Sighing, he knelt down by the playpen they kept by Frannie's desk. "Charlie?" headdressed his tiny son. "I hope you know what you are getting into. Your mama and grandma are forces of nature that sane men do their best to just stay out of the way. But you know what? I wouldn't have them any other way, would you?"

Smiling at the coo that the father took for his son's agreement, Billy stood up and went to finish packing his gear. It wouldn't do to not be ready when Millie came back.

* * *

Jean Landman was becoming increasingly irate. As if to make a bad situation worse, the British Consulate had been in touch when emergency contact information had been requested on the Bumpers. Now she had the State Department and, even though they were being kept back, Jean knew there was an ever increasing media presence in the area just to make things a bit more interesting.

She wandered over to where Bobby and Dean sat on the tailgate of her SUV. "Boys, I wish I had some good news. But everyone who has been contacted keeps saying the same thing. That there is nothing anyone can do. That they don't have the time with the technology available to get to the victims. I…I just don't know what to do. We need…God, we need a miracle."

Dean suddenly stood, cursing a blue streak. At Jean and Bobby's confused looks, he gave a small smile. "I know what to do. I know how to get a miracle. Get that idiot from the state over here."

At Jean's signal, the Head of the State Emergency Management Office approached. "Sheriff?" the man questioned.

"Whatever he says, do it. Don't argue with me, mister or I swear I will not be at rest until you are picking trash up on the highway."

Dean assumed the unusual – for him, at least – role of peacemaker. "You need to make a call."

"Mr. Winchester, we have consulted everyone we could but…"

"What about the Thunderbirds?" The man looked at him in surprise. "They pull off miracles. They have technology beyond anything any other rescuers on Earth have. If anyone can get my brother and that family out of there, it will be International Rescue."

One of the other men from the EMO had approached and practically sneered at Dean. "What makes you think this is important enough for the Thunderbirds to come here?"

"For one thing, a rescue like this is right up their alley," Dean answered. "Second, last year, my brother and I saved the life of a young man. Turned out, his father was the Commander of International Rescue. Said that he owed us. Told me, if I ever needed help, I had a marker I could call in. Get on that radio, call for the Thunderbirds. I'm calling in my marker."

* * *

_A/N ----OK. Updated. Doing my best, but real life bites. I don't know if any of you remember, but last year, my dad was diagnosed with cancer. Had surgery and radiation, but it is now back. Only this time, the doctor feels he can't handle the radiation so we have to hope the surgery will be enough. Before anyone ask, chemo was never an option for him, his body couldn't handle that. So, prayers are needed, and much appreciated._

_Thanks to LMB for her beta work (she always make the good better and the great awesome - just like she is) and sammygirl1963 for being my public leaning post. You guys are awesome. Oh, and Vonnie? I still go back and read your last review, it is my picker-upper. - CC_


	28. Chapter 28

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer – Not mine. But on Tuesday, I will own Season 4 on DVD. Yeah!

Chapter Twenty Eight

Sam Winchester blinked, surprised to realize that he had lost consciousness for a time. Feeling around, he hoped to find his flashlight or phone. Every time he moved, Sam had to force his stomach back down his throat. Between the pain in his head and the agony of his shoulder, Sam wasn't sure if he could go on…

_What a weak, pitiful excuse for a human being. _Sam looked up and saw the angel Uriel. _You are an abomination and should be erased from all existence. _

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. He wanted to deny the angel's words but his guilt and self-doubt tore at the younger Winchester.

Sam looked down at the ground, waiting for the angel to claim his life. Maybe if Dean didn't have to protect Sam all the time, from evil – and himself – then maybe the world had a chance…

_Samuel? _

The voice called his name again. _Samuel? _He looked up to see not Uriel but a young woman with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. _Samuel? Uriel is not here. He never was. In fact, he is not going to be around you or Dean ever again. I promise. _

"Do I know you?" Sam whispered weakly.

The vision smiled. _Samuel, your mother used to promise that angels were watching over her boys and she was right. You must understand, angels cannot __interfere__ with the greatest gift the Father gave His human children – free will. We cannot save you from your own follies. The choice your __mother __made, all those years ago, has affected __your entire life. But I promise you – I have been trying to temper the affects of that choice. _

"What, like the good fairies in Sleeping Beauty?" Sam muttered.

A laugh that sounded like bells ringing in the wind echoed in the cavern. _Trust me, Samuel – I am a little more, shall we say, kick butt, than some oversized butterfly. Now, come a bit closer. Your flashlight is over here._

Crawling towards the vision in front of him, Sam's hand reached out and grasped a cylinder shaped object. He sighed in relief. His flashlight. "So, you gonna hang out here for a while? Dean might show up. You angels seem to like him better."

Smiling, Sam felt her hand sweep over his face, but it was more like feathers brushing over his skin. _God loves all His children, Samuel. And never forget the story Jim used to read to you about the shepherd and his lost lamb. Have faith and you will be led home. _The angel looked up and smiled. _Dean needs some help in finding you. But there are those who will be coming to help him. Do not despair,__ Samuel. _

"Wait," Sam muttered as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position opposite where he had been earlier. "Who are you?"

Sam thought she wasn't going to answer for a moment before he heard a voice whisper in his ear. _You can call me Gabby…Now rest, Samuel. Help is coming soon._

Then Sam was alone once more…

* * *

Alan was curious when his father paged him to the office. It had nothing to do with the Thunderbirds, he was sure, as his brothers had not moved and were all gathered out on the patio with their families. For the last few years, they had made a habit of gathering at this time before dinner so as to discuss the events of the day and pull the family close. Alan was equally sure it had nothing to do with Tracy Enterprises as he was no longer working for the Boston office as he had donewhile attending college and he was not due to begin his work under the corporate headquarters R&D until next month, since his father had felt that, between his new marriage and graduating with honors for dual degrees in Engineering and English, he needed a break. The first degree was for work with both family businesses and the second was in regards to his writing career.

_And, _Alan chuckled to himself, _Dad never tries to interfere in my sci-fi stories. _

Well, not since Alan had threatened to name a Martian warlord Jefferson.

Coming up on the office doorway, Alan rested against it and watched his father as he leaned back in his desk chair, a stylus tapping on his chin, a data pad seemingly forgotten in front of him. The youngest Tracy son smiled, recalling his wife and sisters-in-law teasing him when he would assume a similar position when he was lost in thought. Alan might most physically resemble Lucy Tracy but out of all their children, Jeff had – with Scott's and his mother's help – raised Alan since he was three as a single parent. This had, for better or worse, made Alan a great deal like his father in many ways.

_Which is one reason we use to argue so much, _Alan recalled with a fond chuckle.

His son's soft laughter drew Jeff's attention to the doorway. Smiling at his youngest, Jeff motioned Alan into the room. When the younger man sat on the couch instead of one of the chairs near the desk, the Tracy patriarch's smile grew, especially when Alan patted the cushion next to him. Rising from his chair, Jeff joined his son on the sofa.

"Alan…" Jeff's voice trailed off as he wondered how to approach the topic. Drawing on his will, he softly sighed and decided to plunge straight ahead. "Alan, I overheard you talking to Kyrano earlier."

It broke Jeff's heart to see how quickly his baby boy closed himself off, as if he were bracing himself for rejection or condemnation. "Allie, I am sorry. I'm sorry my anger towards the Hood made you think I could ever reject you or be angry at you for something that is a natural part of you. John and I were talking about it and he pointed out that you have often been able to tell when a family member was at risk. Now, I am not about to claim I understand what is going on with you, but know this – I love you. You are my son, my baby, the last gift that Lucy gave me. I always have known that each of my boys was special…"

"It's not as bad as the Hood, Dad," Alan interrupted. "It's more like, I don't know, just bad feelings and sometimes some weird dreams. I can't explain it."

"And you don't have to, Alan," Jeff assured his son, pulling him closer as he put an arm around Alan. "But if you are concerned because of any odd feelings or dreams, I want you tocome to me. I won't claim to understand how this could happen. But you are my son and I never want any of you boys to feel as if you can't come to me about anything. Got it?"

The Tracys smiled at each other, and Jeff pulled his son into a full hug, both men relieved that they could overcome fears and doubts, secure in the knowledge that love really could conquer any problems that they would face, and they would face them together...

* * *

Mitchell Russo glared at the younger man talking with the sheriff from Bailey. As head of the Kansas State Office of Emergency Management, his word was supposed to be law in cases like this. But it appeared that neither the sheriff nor any of the other emergency workers were listening to Russo at the moment. Instead, Dean Winchester had their attention as he helped with maps and the gathering of all possible information.

Nearby, a deputy from Bailey was trying various radio frequencies, working to raise International Rescue. The knowledge that the Thunderbirds would come at the request of the disheveled younger man had given hope to the others gathered at the site while only to further serve the ire of Russo. _Dean Winchester, _he growled in his head. The boy didn't look much like John but he did have the look of Mary Campbell.

Mary Campbell. The prettiest girl to ever come to Russo's hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. She had only been there a short time when John Winchester returned from the Marines. Mary had taken one look at the young veteran and it seemed as if the rest of the male population of Lawrence had vanished from sight. After the scandal that followed her parents' deaths – some whispered it had been a murder/suicide while others claimed that the Campbells had been in Witness Protection and the mob had caught up with them – Mitchell had wondered if the blonde would leave town. Instead, she and John had moved into his grandmother's old house, marrying shortly afterwards. Mary had worked for a time as a cashier while John held down a job as a mechanic. When their son was born, Mary had become a stay-at-home mother.

Russo had left town, unwilling to live with the daily vision of domestic bliss.

He had been working in California when word came to him of the tragedy that had befallen the Winchesters. By the time Russo had found an excuse to return to Lawrence, John Winchester had vanished into the wind, taking his two young sons with him. Mitchell Russo had no idea what had happened since then, but when he heard the younger man's name, he knew instantly whose son this was. Dean. Mary's mother had been Deanna. And he had referred to his brother as "Sammy". Mary's father's name was Samuel Campbell. They would have been named for their maternal grandparents as John had held no great love for his own. John's mother had abandoned him as a small boy and his father was a violent drunk. If not for his grandparents, who doted on their only child's son, it was doubtful he would have grown up at all.

Part of Russo wanted to ask where John was. But then he had seen the ring on Mary's oldest boy. It was the wedding ring Mary had given John. The man would have only given that up over his dead body.

So…He guessed that meant John Winchester was dead as well.

Once Mitchell Russo had gotten over that, he wondered if it made any sense to hold onto his unresolved anger. After all, John had never even known that Mitchell was in love with Mary. God knows, Mary never seemed to know he was even alive once she met John. And their sons – one of whom was still trapped in the caves, his very life at risk – didn't even know that he had once been acquainted with their parents. He had no reason to resent them at all.

Yeah, right.

Dean looked up from the map he was helping to draw to the radio operator. "Hey, um…"

"Ken," Jean said helpfully.

"Yeah, Ken. Try just one channel. As I understand it, the Thunderbirds monitor most channels, but you have to stay on one for them to pick it up."

The kid – Dean swore he shouldn't be legal to head into bar fights to break up any – nodded and picked one, renewing his calls for help. Sighing, the elder Winchester brother looked over at the guy from the state and shook his head. "Any idea what his major malfunction is? The man seems to hate my guts."

Bobby allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah, Dean. Most people get to know you before they dislike you." At Dean's glare, Bobby nudged him. "Can't help it. There are times you are too much like your Daddy."

Suddenly, behind them, the radio was giving the long-awaited response. A woman's voice could be heard: "This is International Rescue. What is your emergency?"

* * *

Sarah had practically had to force the others in the family to allow her to take her shift monitoring for International Rescue. The back-up system was being used since Brains was still up on Thunderbird Five and that bird was currently off-line while the communications system was being updated.

_Updated, _Sarah snorted. Updates take a few hours. Brains had thrown himself into the project and was virtually rebuilding the system. Jeff had offered to transfer Professor Hackenbacker to the States so that man could be closer to the his only son, Fermat. But Brains had declined. His life was here on Tracy Island. And Fermat was building his own life in California. Thinking of her toddler, Michael, and the baby she currently carried in her womb, Sarah wondered if she could handle it if – and probably when – one of her children chose a life away from Tracy Island.

Fingering one of the family pictures on a nearby credenza, Sarah smiled. She could recall when Alan went off to college. All of the family, especially Jeff and Scott, had taken it hard. It had been different than when the "baby" had returned to his boarding school. Then, they had been sure he would come home. But when he went off to Harvard, there had been some concern about Alan making a life of his own away from the Island.

Chuckling, Sarah knew that had been ridiculous. Alan had been happy having time as "Alan" and not as "Jeff Tracy's son" or "Name the Tracy's Brother". But the youngest son needed his family as much as they needed him. She had never doubted he would make his home here on the Island as well.

"_Calling International Rescue. We are calling for International Rescue," _the communications system blared out with a cry for help, and Sarah sat down at the console.

"This is International Rescue. What is your emergency?" Sarah calmly gave the standard response, logging onto the computer to enter all data as it was given. The more information they had going into a rescue, the more successful they tended to be.

"_Hot damn! Hey Sheriff! It actually worked! I got them."_

Sarah rolled her eyes. As long as the Tracys had been the Thunderbirds, how many times had people responded like that? John was fond of saying that if he had a dollar for every time someone said something like "_This actually works_", he would be richer than his father.

Another voice came on. _"This is Sheriff Landman, from Bailey, Kansas. There was a collapse of some caves in a state park on the outskirts of town. We have six people trapped. State Emergency Management says that they can't get to them in time. Between the chance of oxygen running out and some chemicals that were illegally stored in one of the caves…well, we just don't have the technology or training to save those folks."_

"How did the Mystery Hills Caves collapse?" Sarah blurted out, shocked.

In the dead silence, the young woman had hoped she did not have the connection open and Jeannie hadn't heard her. That hope was dashed when the law officer responded. _"How did you know the name of the caves?"_

Damn, pregnancy kills brain cells. Sarah believed Kate was right about that one. Thinking on her feet – kinda – she calmly answered, "I have been entering the data as you have given it. There is only one state park that connects to Bailey, Kansas and it only has one set of caves. Or am I mistaken?"

"_Nah, you got it right, Red."_

Sarah broke into a smile. Dean!

"Dean! Leave you to be in the middle of trouble. Um, nothing you did, right?"

A soft chuckle could be heard and gave some relief on both sides of the communication. _"Nope, Red. Can't pin this one on me. An idiot blew up some chemicals that had been illegally stored in one of the closed off caves. That caused the collapse. The complication is that some other chemicals that were stored there are, well, something happened to their state and now they are gonna turn into a cloud of poison gas. To make things worse, I got out but there are a family hiking through here who got caught. Four men, one woman. Ages ranging from early twenties to maybe thirty-something. We don't know if they are hurt or even alive."_

"Dean," Sarah asked gently, "the sheriff said there were six people trapped. Who is the sixth?" She had to ask, but Sarah was afraid she knew.

A haggard breath could be heard before Dean answered. _"Red, Sam is in there. My baby brother. Red, I helped you guys last year. The commander's son is alive and you said, he said, that you guys owed me. I'm calling you on that. Please…Save my baby brother. Save Sam for me."_

Sarah had seen how much Dean had loved his younger brother. Just like the Tracys with Alan, she doubted the man could go on without Sam.

"Dean, I am texting you a link. Have them send us everything they have – info on the chemicals, schematics, photos. We'll be there soon, I promise." On the other end, she could hear her friend's sigh of relief.

Cutting off the communication, Sarah slammed her hand onto the alert button. _Thunderbirds are go!_

* * *

As Dean sagged with relief, leaning against Bobby in a rare moment of weakness, Jean frowned. It was going to bug her now…But she could swear she knew that voice. Jean had a true gift for never forgetting a face but voices also came easy for her. It was a useful skill in law enforcement.

Well, she would worry about that later. Billy had called ahead, needing clearance to get past the barriers they had set up to keep the media and others who salivated at the scent of blood back as far as possible. Her husband had warned her though…Miss Millie was coming. The good news was that they would have decent food and coffee until the situation was resolved. The bad news?

Sigh. She loved her Mama, but the woman firmly believed that the whole world needed mothering. Then Jean looked at Dean. His fear, his frustration and forced bravado were rotating in their struggle for dominance on the hunter's face. Maybe some people needed mothering more than others…

* * *

The Tracys – even the ones who weren't in International Rescue – piled into Command and Control. Sarah explained the basics of the rescue, not mentioning the location or the Winchesters' involvement yet. Her statement leading into that did, however, shock everyone.

"As Alan is primary back-up for Thunderbird One, I think he needs to head in to set up the Field Command."

Scott looked both offended and surprised. "Sarah, that is MY 'bird. Alan can fly her if I am physically unable or not here. I am both here and capable of flying my own 'bird."

Sarah stared at Scott for a moment before turning to Jeff. "The rescue is in Bailey. Jeannie Bates in on site."

"Jeannie Bates?" Kate said, trying to recall where she heard the name before.

"Jeannie Landman," John said helpfully.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, that could be a problem. Alan will have changed enough so that it would be hard for most people in Bailey to recognize him. Gordon would be questionable but with the Olympics and all…"

"Which," Gordon answered cheerfully, "lets me sit back and not have to deal with major bull…loney?" He grinned at his father's frown. The daughters-in-law just smirked. The sons still knew to watch their language around their father.

Turning from his forth son, Jeff nodded. "It's a good call, Sarah. Alan, take One and start the set-up. Boys, load the Thunderizer and the Mole into Two. Sarah, send all the info to Two once it is sent by…Hey, who did you say was sending the information? Is it Jeannie?"

Shaking her head solemnly. "No. It will be Dean. Sam is among those trapped in the cave-in. We owe the Winchesters so much, Dad. We need to do this one."

All of the Tracys nodded. They knew it was because of the Winchesters that they still had Alan, that they still had their family. It was time to make sure Dean didn't lose the only family he had left. This would be one of their most important rescues for that reason. But they also knew that the chances of others discovering their secret had never been greater. For this reason, cave-ins and chemicals aside, this could be one of the most dangerous rescues they had ever been on.

Scott clasped Alan on the shoulder and nudged him to his portrait. The youngest Thunderbird had always followed their lead, but due to the rescue's locale, he would have to take the lead. When his portrait closed, Scott looked at his wife and father for a moment before heading to his own portrait. The kid would do fine.

After all, like Jeff had said more than once about Alan, when the others feared he could not meet a challenge:

"He's a Tracy."

* * *

_A/N - As I said, i will update as often as I can. My Dad had surgery and I can't visit him at the moment. I have a cold and the last thing he needs at the moment is to be exposed to germs. So thanks for your kind words and I hope you will show patinece with me. I refuse to give up on the story. So don't give up on me...CC_


	29. Chapter 29

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer – if I owned Supernatural and/or Thunderbirds, would I be home on a holiday weekend? I think not.**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

Bobby was worried sick. Sam was trapped in those caves, who knew how close to the werecat…Hell, who knew if Sam was even alive…

_No! _Bobby thought furiously, _I can't even think like that. After all that boy has been through, it can't end like this._

Looking at Dean as he sat on a rock at the edge of the clearing, Bobby felt a cold grip on his heart. He hadn't seen the older Winchester brother this emotionally devastated since Cold Oak. Bobby prayed that this would be a different situation. _Neither of us can go through that again._

Dean stood with a small sigh, walking to the edge of the clearing, oblivious to the older hunter's concerns. Well, maybe not entirely. He knew Bobby was worried. For both him and Sam. But he couldn't deal with that now.

_Please, God. Sam is a good kid, really. He's just scared. And I was always there between him and the darkness. When I went away to…Heck, ya know where I went to. You're the one who wanted me out of Hell. Can't you see that this is just another version of Hell for me?_

"Sam is alive, Dean."

Dean almost sighed. "Hey, Cas. Don't supposed you could just wave a wand and make everything OK?"

Castiel shook his head. "That is not our Father's will. But help is coming."

"The Thunderbirds." Castiel nodded and Dean continued. "You told me that we had to save Alan to save his family and keep giving the world hope. Well, we did."

"And the world, even with all the disasters that have been happening as the result of Lilith breaking the seals, still has hope. Many in the world have grown cynical, lacking faith in our Father, refusing to believe in Him. But the Tracys give hope, with the belief that someone will be there to guide God's children through the darkness. And they will share that light with you, Dean." Castiel smiled, and then placed a hand on his charge's arm. "And now you have prayed once more. You are indeed proof of miracles, Dean Winchester."

"Gee, thanks Cas," Dean muttered in frustration, before looking around and seeing he was alone once more. Glancing over his shoulder, Dean rolled his eyes. "Man, I hope no one saw me. If I know Castiel, I was the only one to see his feathered self."

Jean had wandered over to where Dean was standing. "So…You saved a Thunderbird? Cool."

"That all you've got to say, Sheriff?" Dean muttered.

Putting an arm on his shoulder, she gave a light squeeze. "Well, it was either that or ask why you were talking to yourself?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean sighed. "Damn. I hate it when he does that."

"Who does what?"

Sighing once more, he looked askance at Jean before asking, "Do you believe in angels?"

With a small smile, Jean nodded.

"Why?" Dean questioned. "I mean, you saw your father murdered by a demon. Where were the angels when that happened?"

"I believe in balance," Jean said softly. "Ying and yang, angels and demons, Heaven and Hell, God and Satan - it's all about balance, isn't it? And I guess it was for a reason, wasn't it? What kind of person would I have been if that hadn't happened? And what kind of person would you be if your family hadn't been touched by evil?"

Thinking of the Djinn again, Dean sighed. "Oh, I know. And to answer your question – or should I say questions – yeah, the kid is a Thunderbird and I was talking to an angel." Looking at Jean, he smirked at the surprised look on her face. "So…you think I'm nuts?"

Shaking her head, Jean surprised Dean when she chuckled. "Dude, you fight vampires, were-whatevers and demons…Angels? That is the sanest thing in your world."

Sharing a brief bit of humor with the law officer, Dean allowed himself to be led over to the area the Red Cross had set up with Miss Millie's help. A hearty beef sandwich and a cup of coffee later – that woman really could get anyone to eat – and Dean was trying to relax. The Thunderbirds were coming and together they would get his kid brother out of the caves.

* * *

Alan Tracy grinned as he flew Thunderbird One towards Kansas. Because of the speed of the ship, he would reach hot zone almost thirty minutes before the heavy tanker that was Thunderbird Two. Even with the severity of the situation, Alan felt his heart soar. He loved all of the 'birds and wasn't quite as loyal to Three as his brothers were to theirs. Then again, he had only been Three's primary since June.

But One also had a special memory for him. It was Thunderbird One that he flew to London in order to stop the Hood all those years ago. Grimacing at the thought of Scott's reaction when he saw the footage of Alan less than three-point landing, the youngest Thunderbird knew he had improved but still wished his oldest brother was up on Five – the main time he would be flying One. He was confident that Scott would want to inspect his 'bird when the family caught up with him.

Alan could only hope that Kate would keep the Hell Hound at bay.

At the thought of a Hell Hound, he recalled the reaction of the Winchester Brothers to that particular supernatural creature. It had come up when Dean was trying to convince Alan that he really didn't need the latest trauma and drama in his life – the ghost of the Hood trying to kill him.

"_Do you think I deserve this, Dean?"_

_Moving closer, Dean shook his head. "No, kid, I can't say you do. OK, so you are a bit too straight and narrow for my comfort, and most people who seem good on the outside are usually some of the biggest sinners you would ever meet. But they have most of the world snowed so if there is ever justice, it's not on this Earth. You? Far as I can tell about you, kid, is that you walk the walk and talk the talk. You really do believe in that Golden Rule stuff, don't ya?"_

_Alan smiled slightly. "My father raised us to believe that we truly are our brothers' keepers. If we don't try to make the world a better place, it will only get worse. But if we can help a hundred people, maybe ten will be inspired to help someone else in turn."_

_Typically cynical, Dean shook his head. "So you help a hundred. And only ten more get helped after that. What's that get you?"_

_Smiling wider, Alan was more relaxed as he responded. "A hundred and ten people whose lives are better because someone cared enough to help."_

_Cocking his head, Dean gave the twenty-one year old an appraising look before surprising Alan with a smile of approval. He looked like he wanted to say something when Sam burst into the kitchen._

"_Dean! Alan! Bobby found something. Seems that particular idol was part of a private collection. It was "obtained" a few months back by someone representing an anonymous buyer. Seems it was one of Bela's last capers before the Hellhounds got her." Dean looked intrigued while Alan looked appalled._

"_Hellhounds?" he whispered faintly. "Like the ones that seek out and punish people? They are real, too?"_

_Both brothers paled, with Dean's hands subconsciously moving over his stomach and chest, as if feeling for scars that weren't there. "Yeah," Dean muttered. "They are real."_

Alan had never forgotten Dean's – or Sam's – reaction to the mention of the demonic dogs. He also could recall through his drug induced memories in the hospital, the nightmares Dean had suffered. Knowing the bond the brothers had, one not all that unlike Alan had with his own siblings, made Alan wonder. But if…no, no one came back from Hell.

Did they?

Pulling himself from his wandering thoughts, Alan checked his readings. Thunderbird Two was about thirty to forty minutes behind him and he was within five minutes of landing in Kansas. Alan had been rather young when they had left Bailey, the painful loss of his mother, followed a few years later by his paternal grandfather, firmed Jeff's decision to move from his home state. Jeff had already re-established Tracy Industries – now renamed Tracy Enterprises – in Manhattan. While the Tracy father had debated living in New York while he tried to establish International Rescue's home base, they instead moved directly to the Island after a kidnapping attempt on his youngest son.

Alan considered that memory, recalling that it had reinforced Jeff's determination to keep Alan's picture from the press and made the entire family more protective than ever. Of course, as time went on, Alan had resented the human shield that the other Tracys built around him. Looking back, the younger son could understand how desperate his family was to shelter him from the rest of the world.

_When I was a little kid__,__ my family knew everything. But by the time I was thirteen__, __they didn't have a clue. I always find it amazing how much smarter my family got the older I became._

Checking his readings once more, Alan could see that he was approaching Bailey. He felt the combination of fear and anticipation that was always present before a rescue. But there was an added emotion, an added sense of commitment. Alan knew how much he owed the Winchesters, and how important family was. The greatest thing he could do for Dean Winchester was to make sure the older man didn't lose the only remaining family he had.

* * *

Maria Bumper leaned back against her twin, taking comfort in his quiet support. She knew he was afraid, that all of her brothers were afraid. As more time passed and there was no sign of rescue, the chance that anyone was coming for them in time was decreasing.

"Do you think they are alive?" Paul asked softly.

Unsure who he was talking about, Maria looked at him blankly but Adam had stood up from where he had been sitting next to Jason and shrugged. "The Yanks? We need to hope that they were either successful in getting out or that someone knew they were coming here. Because we were not due to call home for another day. And if no one else is coming up here, no one may know the caves have collapsed."

Mike was checking Jason's shoulder wound when Adam stated his opinion and in his distraction, the eldest Bumper missed the slight twinge his youngest brother gave. If he had noticed, the physician would have become concerned at the look Jason gave in the direction of his injured leg. There was a slight sensation, almost a "buzzing" feeling. Sighing, Jason closed his eyes and relaxed again. He would be alright. The odd sensation was probably all in his mind.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and flicked on his flashlight again. He was keeping it off for the most part in order to conserve the batteries. Sweeping it around the cavern, Sam sighed. There was really no way to get out from where he was. The way he came was collapsed and the tunnel ended in a dead end.

_Dead end, _he thought wryly. He really prayed it wouldn't be a dead end for him. Prayed. Did God really listen to the prayers of the damned? That was what the angels seemed to believe him to be.

As Sam drifted back off to sleep, he missed the sound of a few pebble moving back in the cave from where he had come. But he also missed Gabby reappearing by his side.

The angel gently ran a hand over the younger Winchester's chocolate locks. _Samuel, _she breathed softly, _God hears all prayers. I promise. And I will stand by you and Dean today. _Looking back down the darkened cavern, she gestured sharply and another rock fell. Instantly, the beast that had begun to awaken and stir was stilled once more.

_I still got it._

* * *

Most of the authorized personnel – and probably a few who were not – gathered in awe at the sight of the blue rocket landing. Jean, Dean, Bobby and Russo approached as Alan, his head concealed by his helmet, descended from the 'bird. Alan nodded a greeting to the two hunters before dismissing Russo and turning to the sheriff.

"Sheriff Landman?" At Jean's nod, Alan continued. "I'll be setting up our mobile command here. Our intelligence noted that the best place to land Two – that'sour heavy tanker – will be two hundred meters in that direction." Alan pointed to the parking area where the media had nested.

"That won't be happening, young man," Russo said pompously. "My name is Mitchell Russo and I represent the government. I authorized the media to park there as well as approved personnel."

"_I'm from the government," _Alan grumbled, "has got to be the scariest phrase on Earth. You listen, and you listen well, Mr. Russo – if you could do this job, we wouldn't be here. Luckily, someone recognized that you needed skill and technology that you just don't have. We do. My team has reviewed the data and the only way this will end in anything but a tragedy is for you to do what you do best – sit down and deal with the paperwork. I know your type, sir, and with all due respect, you want this done quietly and with as little bad press as you can get. So unless you want to be known as the man who sacrificed lives to prove he was a big man, you will march over there and tell those folks to move. Because that is where Two will be landing and a few scrunched news vans can only improve the world in my view."

Glaring at Alan – then at the others when they tried not to grin – Russo stomped off towards the clearing to follow orders.

Shaking his head, Alan turned back to Dean. Reaching out a hand, he was pulled slightly off balance when Dean yanked him in for a "man-hug".

"Good to see ya, Kid," Dean said huskily before releasing Alan.

"Good to see you again, Dean – and you, as well, Bobby. I just wish the circumstances were better."

"So do we, ummm…." Bobby trailed off, looking at everyone, not sure if he should call Alan by name. Luckily, Alan recognized his dilemma.

"For the time being, you can call me Op – that's short for Operative – Five. I'll let you know the others on an as-needed basis."

"Why are you Op Five?" Jean asked, curious.

Even with his face blurred by his visor, Alan's humor shone through. "Because I was the fifth to join. Also coming today will be the Commander, Ops One through Six and Op Eight."

"Why not Seven?" Dean asked as he began to help Alan unload the monitoring equipment.

"She – I believe you better know her as "Red", though how you get away with that is beyond me – is manning the base," Alan explained.

"I thought she was, you know, up there," Dean wondered as he pointed upwards before setting a box Alan handed him on the table Bobby and Jean had pulled over.

"Nope. Five – Thunderbird Five, not Op Five, obviously – was off-line when you called. It's back up now, but Op Seven was doing the monitoring on base when you reached us."

"I'm surprised," Dean said, "seeing that she is one of your field medics that she isn't coming."

Alan paused and then directed his next statement to Jean. "Sheriff Landman, when you were expecting your son, did you perform any hazardous duties or did you predominantly stay on desk-duty?"

Jean looked confused but answered. "Well, it is normal in my job field that if a woman is expecting – or a person of either gender has an injury that can make them a liability in the field – that they do office duty. So yes, while I was expecting Charlie, I mainly rode a desk."

Bobby smiled. "So, um, _Red _is in the family way, is she?"

Dean's face lit up for the first time since all this had begun. "Is she? Wow, that is awesome. When is she due?"

"Around the Holidays," Alan answered vaguely. He was sure it would be reported when Jeff Tracy's latest grandchild was born and while it was unlikely anyone would connect it, the least said the better they would be.

They now worked in companionable silence, a void soon filled by the sound of the powerful engines of Thunderbird Two. A sense of excitement from onlookers was matched only by the feeling of relief from those gathered around Thunderbird One. The rest of the team was here and it was time to get things started.

* * *

**_A/N - So, Alan is set up, the Thunderbirds are almost there, and Dean at least had something to smile about. Oh, and Alan's random thought about his family? That was one my high school advisor had on her wall, only it was parents, not family. I changed it to family, because lets face it - it took the whole Tracy Family to raise their baby. _**

**_So...everyone back to school? My daughter started middle school (6-8) last week and I am torn between being very proud of how she is handling the changes and being sad that my baby is in Middle School!!!_**

**_And thank you for the prayers in regards to my dad. His surgery went well and he is recovering nicely. The rest is a wait and see. So keep those prayers coming._**

**_Laters! - CC_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. If they were there was no way Dean would have broken Sam's heart like that in 5.1...Oh, and I don't own Thunderbirds either._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Alan approached the table that the hunters and Jean had gathered around, marking the points that they needed to approach. "OK, Two will be here in a few minutes. I've reviewed the data with the commander, and he agreed on how we will approach this, tentatively. Subject to change with what he sees once he is on the ground_**.**_ Op Two will be heading into Cave Three, with one other op – the Commander wants Four, but he is fussing. Op One will have him straightened out by the time they get here. Ops Three and Six will head in here," Alan pointed to one point, "as that is the best spot to reach the family…The Lumpers?"

"Bumpers," Jean said absently, watching Alan's gloved fingers move across the map.

"OK. Op Three is our other field medic, so he should be there. We are all qualified medics, Dean, as you should remember," Alan cut off Dean before his friend could protest.

At Bobby's confused look, Dean shrugged. "A-…The kid stitched up Sammy after a ghost clocked him with some tools."

Alan grinned under his helmet, continuing to review. "Now, based on your information, we want to find Sam either heading in this way," he pointed to one spot, "or through here. Ideally, we would have two operatives approach from different points. But since we are concerned about, well, other things than cave-ins, we don't want anyone heading in alone."

Russo, standing on the edge of the group, looked confused. _What else was there to be worried about?_

"So," Alan went on, "Another operative, Op Eight, will be taking over command and control. And Op One and the Commander are both going in to search."

Dean spoke up, his jaw tense with anxiety, "I'll be heading in as well. And I don't want to hear any arguments." He glared at Alan, Jean and Bobby in one sweeping glance.

Bobby nodded in response. "Well, I sure as Hell ain't staying out here. If you're going in, so am I."

Jean sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't suppose it would do me one dang bit of good to argue about civilians being involved in this operation?"

"No."

"Nope"

"I doubt it."

Dean, Bobby and Alan all answered at the same time. Trying not to laugh, Alan spoke once more. "I told the Commander you would demand to be involved. He agreed under the following situation: Bobby will team up with the Commander and Dean will be with Op One and me."

Bobby nodded, agreeable if a bit confused. "Well, I'm fine with that. But why does there need to be three on the second team?'

Alan looked at Dean and nudged him. "Op Two suggested it. Figures I can stop Op One and Dean from killing each other."

Jean frowned. "Why the heck would Dean and your operative want to kill each other?"

"Dean explained why he was sure we would come and help, I understand it?" Jean nodded and Alan went on. "I was living away from the base, finishing up my education. I have been a part-time operative since…well, since before I could legally do almost _anything. _You know who the Hood was, right?"

Jean nodded again and Dean picked up the story. "So the guy went after the kid when he seriously was a kid. I mean, he was like, under sixteen. Then he gets busted, goes directly to jail, doesn't collect two hundred bucks. Then he dies in jail. Only his psycho bride decides to keep him tied to this reality and he comes after A-…the kid."

Shrugging, Jean stated with some confusion, "Sounds simple. So what is the major malfunction between you and the Thunderbird?"

"Oh, I didn't mind helping to save the kid from a violent spirit. What I didn't like was how he asked."

When Dean didn't continue, his face hard, Alan explained. "Um, you see, Op One and Six both kind of view me as a little brother. They tend to be a tad protective. And their method of, um, _hiring _the Winchesters was not something the Commander approved of."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah. Kidnapping Sam wasn't the smartest thing in the world for them to do. But it did work."

"They kidnapped Sam?" Jean whispered, in shock.

"Fed him well," Bobby shrugged. At Dean's raised eyebrow, the older man chuckled. "Sam told me about it. An egg white omelet with feta and spinach for breakfast, followed by shrimp Caesar salad? And I believe you had steak and apple pie at lunch?"

"That was good pie," Dean muttered.

Alan shook his head, trying not to laugh. He knew what Bobby was trying to do. His father and brothers employed similar tactics at time, trying to distract him when he was worried. Heck, he had done it himself on occasion. Toss out random ideas and hope that the person was confused enough to forget what had worried them in the first place.

Before Alan or anyone could continue the downward spiraling, a noise overhead caused them to all look skyward. Beneath his three-quarter visor, Alan gave a small smile.

"Let's get this party started," he stated and walked back towards the remote command post to wait for his family.

* * *

Zachariah looked in disgust at the unconscious form of Sam Winchester. _Abomination, _he snarled silently. Here was a clear example of why this failed experiment called humanity didn't deserve the blessings that had been bestowed upon them. God was a fool.

_Do you have the courage to say that to our Father?_

Whirling around, Zachariah was startled by the sight of Gabby. Her hair flowed as if caught in a non-existent breeze. The other angel knew it was the power of the higher being that caused the movement around her form.

Looking at Zachariah much the same as he had glared at Sam, she gave a humorless smile. _I have sat at the right hand of God. I have looked upon his face and wondered in his glory. I will not say anything…yet. But I was there when the Morning Son broke the Father's heart. I was the one who led the battles and swung a fiery sword of truth. And I will __**never **__allow your ilk to cause __such heartbreak again. _

Zachariah backed away slightly from her righteous anger.

_Be warned Zachariah. You may think you can win. But you can not win against the Father. And I will be there, sword in hand. _Gabby's eyes burned with anger. _As Lucifer fell, so will any who walk his path. And should he be raised, we will fight beside the Father's mortal children and you do not want to be on the wrong side of the battle._

Glaring at Gabby, Zachariah took a quick step towards her only to move back even more quickly. _Don't make me angry, Zachariah, _Gabby said softly. _You really wouldn't like me when I am angry. Just ask…Oh. You can't ask them, can you? _

Fleeing the implied wrath of the senior angel, Zachariah vanished as swiftly as he arrived. Kneeling by a fallen Sam, Gabby gently brushed his hair from his face before carding her fingers through his chocolate locks.

_I'm still here, Samuel. And Dean is coming soon. Keep faith, little lamb. Keep faith._

* * *

Mike Bumper tried to ignore the urge to look at his watch again. For one thing, it would be useless to think about how much time had or had not passed as they were pretty much stuck until help arrived.

The fact that his watch got busted in the cave-in also made it a useless endeavor.

Instead, Mike rechecked Jason's bandages and splint, adjusting the splint slightly to make sure that it was keeping the broken bones in his brother's leg secure while not cutting off the circulation – a delicate balance. Not secure enough and the grinding bones could rip through veins or cause permanent, even crippling, damage to the athletic young man's leg. Too tight, and the loss of blood loss could make the limb useless and it would have to be amputated.

Looking up from Jason's unusually still form, Mike caught Adam's eyes from where the next oldest Bumper sat with their baby brother's head on his lap. Brushing the younger man's hair from his face, Adam worried his lower lip. The silence of their usually active sibling was worrying both men.

Maria and Paul sat against the stone wall, her head resting on her twin's shoulder and his leaned against the cold stone. The silence in the cavern was telling. When they became worried or anxious, the family tended to become quieter. In an ironic phrase, the cavern was as quiet as a tomb.

Jason peeked at his siblings through slitted eyes, not wanting any of them to know that he was alert. If they knew he was awake, the questions would begin again and frankly, Jason was not sure exactly how he felt. Sore, achy, tired…embarrassed. Em was never gonna let him hear the end of this. The others though Em was still mad at him for the incident where she sprained her ankle after he left his gym bag on the floor outside of her room. But then there was the car incident…

It had all been innocent enough in the young athlete's mind. His buddy, Max, had been having car problems. So Jason had loaned his car to Max. The downside to that was that it left Jason without a vehicle. It made sense to Jason to borrow Emily's car. Yes, Em had classes that day but her boyfriend's mum always gave her and her daughter a ride to college on Monday's. It was on her way and Em was a big one for pushing carpooling. Emily wouldn't be using the vehicle so Jason did.

Maybe he really should have asked her first.

Jason suspected a carton of Thorton's vanilla fudge wouldn't be saving him from the wrath of the midget. He almost sighed. There were few things he could use to bribe the brat. Dang chocolate allergy.

An increased throbbing sensation in Jason's injured limb pulled him from his wandering thoughts. Wincing, he calmed himself before his siblings could notice his distress. The area surrounding what Mike had referred to as _"closed oblique fracture of the lower fibula" _had gone from a mild buzzing sensation to a painful throbbing. But it wasn't like Mike could do anything about it, right?

* * *

The gathered rescuers, media and residents of the Bailey were gathered in awe at the sight of the legends that were International Rescue began to leave the monumental vehicle. Usually, this would guarantee a snarky comment from Gordon. But even he was silent as he approached remote command where the youngest Tracy son was waiting for the rest of his team.

"Scott," Jeff said quietly. When the field commander turned to him, Jeff patted his shoulder. "I know your inclination will be to take charge. It's mine as well. But let Alan or Tin-Tin do the talking. They have the least chance of being recognized."

"Seriously, Dad, what do you think the chances of us getting out of here with our identities still hidden?" John asked softly from behind.

"With Jeannie here, we have a fifty-fifty shot," Scott responded quietly.

"If Millie is here, we don't have a snowball's chance in Hades," Jeff grumbled.

His sons chuckled and his daughters-in-law looked confused as they followed Jeff to where Alan was waiting.

* * *

"Ready, kid?" Dean asked softly as Alan watched his family draw closer.

"Always," Alan gave a small smile before placing a hand on Dean's arm. "You remember what I told you my father once said?"

"About not being able to save everyone? That no matter how brave you are or how hard you try, even if it is someone you love, someone you would die for…That you can't save everyone?" Alan nodded and Dean continued. "I won't lose Sam. I can't. I went to Hell rather than let my baby brother die. That kid was placed in my arms when I was four. Sammy was only six months. I have placed myself between the evil in the world and Sam for his whole life. But then…Then I left him. And I don't know if I can save him now. But I will be damned if I stop trying. Because the day I lose my baby brother is a day I just can't face."

Dean raised his face and looked Alan in the eyes. The younger man had raised his visor and his face was filled with compassion. "I know what you mean." When Dean seemed about to argue, Alan continued. "The day the Hood attacked my family, he nearly killed my father and all of my brothers. I had, and to some degree, do still measure my whole life by being a son and a brother. They were my whole world. If I had lost them…" Alan's voice trailed away, before he took in a deep breath, as if it were the only way he could continue.

"It was like my nightmares coming to life. I still have that nightmare. And Tin and I want to start a family. What if some other lunatic comes after our family again? The Hood is dead but what if someone else wants revenge for a failed rescue? We really can't save everyone. Especially not the people who suffer from terminal cases of stupidity. I swear, half our rescues would be unnecessary if people used some common sense."

As Alan lowered his visor when the Thunderbirds approached from one way and Sheriff Landman from another, he smiled when he heard Dean mutter, "Another thing our jobs have in common."

* * *

Jean watched as the Thunderbirds approached the field command their operative had set up, their three-quarter visors firmly in place. Even so, she was able to quickly identify certain characteristics about the group. Given a guess, Jean would list most, if not all of them, as Anglo-Saxon, with the exception being the two women. The taller of the two women operatives had a slightly darker tone to her skin, indicating some kind of ethnic heritage of maybe Mediterranean or Middle Eastern. Not full, her jaw line was wrong for that, but there was something there. The other woman was smaller in nature and seemed more reserved. Her coloring was slightly…exotic? Maybe Asiatic? Her jaw line matched that ethnicity as well.

There was also something else…The way that the first operative approached the newcomers. It was as an equal but at the same time in a very respectful manner. The taller woman and two of the men stood more to the front while the others gathered behind the trio.

Then there was Dean's reaction to the Thunderbirds. To the one man – the Commander? – Dean was respectful but the phrase "if looks could kill" was clearly directed at the other two. _That would be Operatives One and Six, the ones who kidnapped Sam in order to obtain the Winchesters' services. Still a bit hostile, I think? Huh, understate much? Definitely a good thing for the younger guy to go with Dean and him._

So caught up in her musings, Jean almost missed when the one man approached her. "Sheriff Landman?" Jean nodded and the man continued. "My team has been coordinating while enroute. I understand Op Five has reviewed the needed information with you. Time is of the essence. Ops Two and Four will head into Cave Three in order to control and contain the industrial waste. Ops Three and Six will be bringing the Mole to get to the trapped family. Based on intelligence, they should be fairly easy to get to through Cave Two. Mr. Singer…"

"Bobby," the older hunter insisted.

Jeff gave a small smile and continued. "Bobby and I will be going in through Cave Five. Yes, I am aware it is closed off but I have a device that should allow for creating a passage way between caves Five and Four. Op One will be manning the Thunderizer – it will create a hole in the back of the caves. The new entrance should also create an entrance into Four. Based on the infrared data we have been able to get into the accident zone, it would be wisest to make the dual approach. The faster we can get the victims out, the better we would all be."

"You like covering all your bases, don't you?" Jean asked dryly.

Nodding, Jeff responded coolly, "The more information we have going into a rescue, the fewer bodies are carried out of the rescue."

Having used the same logic herself, both in the military and as a law enforcement officer, Jean nodded. Leaning closer, she spoke softly to the Commander.

"Listen, I understand you offering to take Bobby and Dean in, but I think…"

Jeff cut her off. "Sheriff, with all due respect, I understand there is at least one supernatural creature in those caves. Now, we could clearly locate where the Bumper Family is and there are no abnormalities nearby. However, in the approximate area where we believe Sam Winchester may be, there are some abnormalities. So we may have one of your deputies, who may just be possessed by a demon, and a werecat in our approach to rescuing Sam. We need Bobby and Dean as much as they have the need to try and help save their loved one. The Thunderbirds know how to save lives. How to fight the supernatural? No. So the hunters will come with the rescuers and maybe we can all come out of this alive."

Jean worried her lower lip before pulling her hat off and running her hand through her hair. Tucking a few stray strands back into her braid, the sheriff nodded as she settled her cap back onto her head. "OK. I get that. I agree that is reasonable. But my responsibility is to this town and all of its residents - permanent and transient. Bring the Bumpers out, but make sure you bring the Winchesters out as well."

"Or face your wrath?" Jeff asked wryly.

"Nope," Jean answered cheerfully. "You have to face my Mama's."

The Thunderbird Commander nodded and turned away to get ready for the rescue but as he walked away the sheriff heard him softly say something to his team that raised her eyebrows.

"And that would be scarier than any demon."

* * *

**_A/N - Hey, like I said, slow but sure, right?_**

**_I wanted to get this out today as tomorrow...well, Tom and I had hoped to go out for our Anniversary, but our daughter's middle school Open House in Thursday. Friday Tom has to work late so it is looking like Saturday..._**

**_Oh, and one of my fave authors, Spense, wrote a great take on 5.1 - The Great Divide. If you haven't read it, give it a shot._**

**_Glad that people are still enjoying this and thanks for the support I have been getting. It really does mean the world to a writer to get feedback and words of encouragement. Take care. - CC_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer - No. Do not own. Do you honestly think that season five would be going the way it has if I owned it? How the heck is this gonna work out? Nope. As far as I am concerned, for the purpose of the story, season five did not, will not and never would happen.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Dean Winchester stood in the parking area, pulling items from the trunk of his car. Bobby was by his side, checking his weapons.

"OK, Bobby," Dean said, "got your silver stock?"

"Enough for Wall Street," Bobby cracked.

Checking his flask to make sure there was enough holy water – they still didn't know where Deputy Dumbass was – Dean kept his head low and his voice soft as he asked, "Do you think Sammy is even alive?"

Setting his weapons back into the trunk, Bobby removed the items from Dean's hands and pulled the younger man into a tight hug. "Yes. That boy knows that we're comin' for him. Hell, as long as Sam knows that _you _are coming for him, he'll fight to live. Ain't no dumbass demonized deputy or an overgrown alley cat gonna stop that boy."

Stepping back, Bobby leaned his head against Dean's. "Kid, you're on the radar of angels. You used to deny God and his angels. Ya can't do that no more. So put some of that newfoundknowledge to use. Have a bit of faith. We're gonna be eating some of Miss Millie's pie with Sam tonight."

Smiling weakly, Dean nodded. The hunters picked up their weapons, closed the trunk and headed up to where the Thunderbirds had gathered.

* * *

Kate and Virgil had climbed onto the Mole and begun their approach. Alan had given Tin-Tin some final instructions – and a whispered phrase of love – before heading over to where Scott and Dean waited for him. Bobby and Jeff were heading in through Cave Five with a device that onlookerswere clueless to its purpose. And John led Gordon into Cave Three in an effort to contain the chemical spill.

Jean looked on in fascination as the members of International Rescue broke off into teams, the group moving like a well-oiled piece of machinery, efficient and organized. Turning to the operative who had been left to man the mobile command post, the sheriff spoke up. "Must be business as usual for you, hmm?"

Tin-Tin smiled under her visor. "No, Sheriff. Not really. I mean, I have been around the Thunderbirds for years but I have never seen this as "usual". Quite the opposite. I prefer to operate behind the scenes. Operative Five, however, loves going on rescues. I fear he is something of an adrenaline junkie."

Smiling in sympathy, Jean patted her shoulder. "Not an easy thing to be in love with someone like that, is it?" At the slight jump under her hand, Jean chuckled. "Kid, if you continue to head out on rescues, you need to develop thicker skin."

From behind her visor, Tin-Tin watched the law enforcement officer walk away, checking in with the doctor on site who had a triage area ready for emergency. In truth, the young wife was worried about all of the Tracys; Jeff was a second father and, with the exception of Alan, the others were siblings to her. Alan, the love of her life, was just as she had described – an adrenaline junkie. But it seemed to be a Tracy trait…She had quickly accepted that she hadn't just married Alan…she had married International Rescue. Putting her thoughts aside, Tin-Tin established communications with Thunderbird Five, checking on the environment for any data that may need to be relayed.

* * *

Alan had climbed aboard the Thunderizer, lining up his target and maneuvering the heavy equipment into proper setting. Not even turning to his oldest brother, Alan asked, "Final scan, Scotty?"

Scott nodded. "All clear, Sprout. Nothing there but rock. Give it a seven setting, it should cut through the wall and reach a back tunnel."

"Sprout?" Dean blurted out. "What kind of freakin' name is Sprout?"

"What kind of nickname is Bitch?" Alan retorted. Seeing his brother about to say something, Alan raised a hand. "Hey, don't blame me. It's what Dean calls Sam. That and Sammy. And Sasquatch."

Shaking his head, Scott chuckled. "Man, and I thought it was bad when we call you Allie."

"Not bad. Just annoying," Alan muttered. "Especially when you do it around outsiders."

"Yeah, give the kid a break," Dean defended his friend.

Scott shrugged. "Hey, it's hard to remember you are an adult at times. I mean, I used to change your diapers."

Dean looked over at the oldest Tracy son, deeply surprised at how much he wanted to agree with him. Looking at the way Scott watched the area, constantly vigilant to any threats; he knew that he acted the same way with Sammy. He knew he was just as protective and, much as Scott had, would do whatever it took to keep the baby he had raised safe. Dean could understand and relate to that desperation to do whatever it took to protect the child he had watched grow and become a young man. He understood fully what had motivated the eldest Tracy son to act as he had last year, kidnapping Sam to gain the Winchesters' cooperation in order to save Alan's life.

But he still would love to knock Scott Tracy on his ass.

* * *

Russo looked on in annoyance as the members of International Rescue got into position to "save the day" in their usual grandstanding method. Checking out the Mole as it prepared to drill into the rock surface, the bureaucrat nodded.

"Fine, once they get in, they can back out and the real rescuers can go in for the Bumpers."

Tin-Tin raised her head as Jean and Billy looked at him in annoyance. Before either Landman could lambast the man, Tin-Tin corrected him.

"First off, Sir, these are the real rescuers. You won't find any better anywhere. Secondly, once the Mole has gone in, Ops Three and Six will need to treat any injuries and load them onboard, then come back the way the came in. They will back out only part way and get Ops Two and Four. Once they have backed out completely, the tunnel will collapse behind them. Two and Four need to come back with the Mole because the angle required to reach the people trapped in Cave Four will block off Cave Three, which is why that team went in first."

Shaking his head, Russo sneered, "You are making this more difficult than it appears."

"If it was easy, you wouldn't need the Thunderbirds," the young woman quietly responded.

Russo stalked off when the Landmans began to chuckle. Under her visor, the Tracy bride merely smiled. _That idiot didn't know how lucky he was. Scott would have ripped his head off. Figuratively only, of course._

_Probably._

* * *

Bobby watched Jeff Tracy as the Thunderbird Commander/ billionaire/ ex-astronaut set up a mysterious piece of equipment.

"Do I even wanna know what that is? Or if you know whatcha doin'?" Bobby asked, leaning against the cold stone walls of Cave Five. They were in the cavern that Dean had come through.

"Well," Jeff mused quietly, "infrared scanning showed that if we disintegrate the wall that was created when this tunnel was formed in the explosion, it would cause the next closest tunnel to collapse. Since we can't be certain of Sam Winchester's exact location, heading around the back way seems better, don't you think?"

Nodding, Bobby shot back, saying, "OK, I know you're an engineer and the Thunderbirds have got a good track record. So I'll follow you on that. But what is that thing?" Bobby pointed to the device that Jeff had just finished calibrating as the man stood up and dusted himself off.

"Did you see the piece of heavy equipment Dean, Scott and Alan were standing next to?" Bobby nodded again and Jeff continued. "That is the Thunderizer. It is a powerful laser cutter mounted on a tracked vehicle. This," Jeff gestured to the small device, "is a portable version of that. In theory."

"What do ya mean, in theory?" Bobby asked suspiciously. "How many times have you used this in the field?"

"Counting now?" Jeff queried then continued when Bobby nodded once more. "Once." Ignoring Bobby's sputtering, Jeff stepped back, calling out "Firing now!" as he pressed a small device in his hand…

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the milk run," Gordon grumbled as he followed John, carrying the chemicals that the scientist had determined should make the chemical waste inert and safe to transport.

"This is not a milk run," John retorted, setting his testing equipment down as he prepared to begin. "This is vital. The emergency management people estimated this stuff would either blow or create a chemical cloud, killing everyone and everything in a five mile radius within a few minutes if the second one occurs."

"Um, joking, right?" Gordon responded, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, like I'm the clown fish of the Tracy family. Twisted humor is your specialty, Gordo."

"Wo-kay," the red-head drawled. "Let's clean up some waste. And please remember, I have a pregnant wife at home."

"Don't worry, Gordon, your kid will always have his maternal grandpa as a role model."

"First," Gordon responded, "how do you know my baby will be a boy? Julie and I could have a little girl as well. And secondly, Parker is awesome, but not sure if I want him to be my kid's chief male role model."

"No worries, Fish-face. Julie would kill me if you didn't make it back. And you have the wrong hair color to have a daughter. You know the rules. Only blonde Tracys can make little girls," John joked.

Gordon seemed to consider that. John's daughter, Elizabeth, was the first Tracy daughter born in almost two hundred years. Of course, John and Alan were the first known blonde Tracy sons. Then again, Gordon was the first red-headed Tracy son, his paternal grandmother having been auburn haired as well.

"So, if brown haired Tracy sons – which has been almost all until our generation – make boys, and blonde haired Tracy sons can make girls, what will I have?" Gordon grinned as John seemed to consider that.

John chuckled as he picked up a test tube. "Maybe twins." He gave a full body shudder as Gordon looked thoughtful. That would be just what they needed.

Not.

* * *

Virgil sat next to Kate, watching the monitor carefully as the former government agent confidently maneuvered the drilling machine into position.

"Are we all clear?" Kate asked, glancing briefly at her middle brother-in-law turning back to the controls.

"All clear into the main cavern. Brains says that he is reading body masses in the left center of the cavern and there is another mass against the west wall, about ten feet from the center. That gives the Mole a good thirty feet into a one-hundredfoot cavern before we would endanger anyone."

Kate nodded. The Mole was forty feet in length. But at less than twenty, they could be in the cavern and have doors open to get out and get the victims in. Technically, you could say that they could go in completely, but it was best to leave as much space as possible, especially if any of the people were injured.

Seeing Kate take a deep breath, Virgil put a comforting hand on his big sister (well, in his eyes) shoulder. "Never gets any easier, does it?"

Grinning, Kate shrugged. "Nope. But at least if I bring this back dinged, no one will gripe at me."

"So does that mean you want another try at Thunderbird One?"

Kate's grin changed to a glare. "No thanks. I want to stay married. No divorce for me and killing Scott for his going ballistic if I scratch his precious bird isn't considered justifiable in court. Unless," she grinned again, "I can get Sarah to testify in my defense."

Remembering the argument he and Sarah had gone through that nearly ended their engagement when she had caused a ding on the big green behemoth on a training mission, the artist Tracy groaned in agreement. Virgil's wife had refused to fly Two ever since. Kate could, and did, fly all the birds except One while Sarah preferred the Mole, the Thunderizer and Four. Scott intimidated Virgil's wife too much for One and she got space sick in Three – the reason why Jeff limited her to one two week rotation a year on Five.

Shaking his head in amusement, Virgil pointed forward. "Once more unto the breach?"

Kate chuckled. She could never imagine Scott quoting the Bard heading into a rescue. But, she grinned, Scott did have his good points. Not that she would mention them to Virgil…

The brothers really did hate to acknowledge their siblings' sex lives.

As Virgil wondered at the devilish grin on Kate's visage, he braced himself as the giant drill began to power into the rock face…

* * *

Sam slowly stirred, awareness coming to him in a painful wave. "Oh, God…"

_Well, he's not here at this exact moment. Will I do?_

Blinking, Sam stared into the darkness. He began to fumble for his flashlight when he realized there was a soft glowing light nearby. Turning his head, he winced at the movement before focusing on the sight before him.

"Um, Gabby, right?" The angel – as Sam had correctly guessed earlier – nodded with a small smile. "Why are you here? I thought God had tossed me away a long time ago."

_Oh, Samuel, _Gabby sighed softly, _The Father never throws away his children. It is man who treats his fellow beings as trash sometimes. God loves all his children. And yes, Sam, you are still one of his children. Remember the lost lamb the Shepard would look for…or the prodigal son. These are more than tales from a book found in motel rooms. This is the Word. Just remember, when you need Him most, He will be there. When you are afraid, He will comfort you. When you are hurt, He will heal you. And no matter how badly you screw up, He will love you. Think of God as you have Dean – without the porn._

Looking askance at the celestial being – did angels joke? – Sam whispered, "So I'll screw up and destroy God too, huh?"

Smiling, Gabby moved closer to Sam. _Now you listen here, Samuel. If Lucifer, ten thousand years of humanity and the internet haven't destroyed God, I don't think you can either. As for Dean…I promise – in time he will find his way home as will you._

"Home? I don't have a home. Not since I was six months old." Sam grimaced, as his eyes drifted shut again.

Sam could feel more than see the angel smile once more. _Of course you do, Samuel. Your home is the same as Dean's always has been. With each other._

* * *

Trying to lie as still as possible, Jason Bumper let out a small groan that had his family huddling closer to him.

"Jase?" Maria asked softly. "You alright?"

"I don't know if you noticed, 'Ria, but his leg is rather busted," Adam drawled sarcastically.

Paul glared in defense of his twin, while Mike shooed Pauland Maria back. Deciding to wait for the moment, Maria pulled at her "birthday buddy" until they were once more against the wall.

"Mike will tell us what to do. I think it's more important to keep Jason calm and if we huddle, the kid will freak out," she explained to her brother.

Nodding, Paul agreed, but remained poised for action, ready in case his older brother needed them.

Seeing the twins back against the wall, the eldest Bumper focused on the youngest one present. "OK, Jase, what's hurting?"

"Not so much hurting," Jason groaned again. "My lower leg. At the break. Started as a kinda buzzing feeling, now it's a real intense throb. I want to move it so badly."

"Not a good idea," Mike muttered, examining his brother's injury more closely. Sighing, he sat back on his haunches before smiling at Jason. "It's nothing_**, **_mate. We just need to get that set. Just keep as still as possible, you don't want to grind anything that's not meant to, alright?"

Adam looked at his older brother as the physician rose. Although not medically trained himself, he suspected he might know what the problem was, recalling a friend's skiing accident years ago…And Adam knew how frustrated Mike would be. Looking back to Jason, the barrister lightly smacked his youngest brother's shoulder.

"You know the midget isn't ever going to let up on this," he joked.

"I can hear the speeches about karma now," Jason groaned.

Turning towards the nearby cave wall where his other siblings sat together, Mike nodded, silently conveying a message to the twins. If help didn't arrive soon, things could rapidly go south for Jason…

_Please, God, _Mike prayed, _we need help and soon. He can be a royal pain, but he is my baby brother. And our family's heart would break without him._

* * *

**_A/N - Jason and Sam are both in rough shape but everything should be OK soon, right?_**

**_Snicker. Not if I have anything to say about it._**

**_The story is progressing but I waited for my lovely co-beta, Little Miss Bump. She really does make the story so much better. Of course, her partner in crime, the ever cheerful Sammygirl1963 is awesome for tossing ideas off of and getting early feedback on. And she is even in the same time zone! But thanks to both ladies._**

**_And thank you for the reviews and best wishes. Tom and I did finally get to celebrate our anniversary on Saturday. When you have a kid, flexibility is a good trait._**

**_And Tom likes that about me too...*grins*_**

**_Until later...CC_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Nope. Nada. But who wanted to kick Zacky's angel ass this week? But...Hmm. Anyone else wanted to join in Cas' "private party"? But at least Sam and Dean are back together. But I would love to see what made Sam break and accept Lucifer...Now there have been some great missing scenes written for ep 5.4 but may I recommend "They All Eventually Break" by lilballerette10. I can see that make Sam finally give up - and give in._**

**_And now...On with the show._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

John Tracy felt as though someone was watching him. It was, to say the least, a creepy feeling. Maybe it was the result of spending so much time on Thunderbird Five, but…

"Gordon," he said softly. "Please do me a favor." When his younger brother looked at him curiously, the blonde continued to speak in a low voice. "Do a quick sweep of the area. And Gordo?" Gordon paused in his movement, looking back at John.

"Grab a gun from the box." John gestured at one of the supply boxes they had brought in with them.

His green eyes wide, the fourth Tracy son nodded and pulled out a small handgun, slipping it into his jacket pocket. In a hostile situation, John always felt more comfortable if he were with Scott or Gordon, with their military training.

Resuming his focus on the containers in front of him, John continued to work on the formula he had determined would be needed to neutralize the chemicals. Drawing all of his will into the work in front of him, the astronomer assured himself that Gordon was fine and this was OK, nothing bad was going to happen.

Now if the bile in his stomach would only settle back down, John just might believe his own words.

In the back of the cavern, Gordon swung his powerful flashlight in his left hand while keeping his right hand inches from the gun in his pocket. Suddenly, the sound of smaller rocks, really little more than pebbles, caught his attention and he whirled to where the noise came from, as every hair on his neck raised and his heart lodged in his throat…

* * *

Dean sat on the back of the Thunderizer, clutching his weapon anxiously. Scott looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The oldest Tracy son seemed as if he wanted to ask the hunter something but the noise from the laser as it ate at the rock wall in front of them prevented it. Not that the drill itself was noisy, but the flying bits of rock striking the surfaces around them was a tad distracting. That and the need to duck the said pieces of rock.

When the rapidly moving laser beams finally drew to a halt, Dean stared in awe. They had cleanly cut through at least fifteen feet of solid stone. "Shit…You guys…That kind of power…"

Scott took a moment's pity on the other man. "Luckily for the world, our father taught us the Spiderman Way of Life."

His expression disbelieving, Dean let out a weak chuckle. "Spiderman?"

Alan, who had overheard his brother's comment as he joined the pair, smiled at Dean. "With great power comes great responsibility. My father had the money, know-how and resources to create International Rescue. He expects us all to use the tools we have available to protect innocent people and save everyone we can. The Hood…" The younger man's blue eyes filled with sadness as he recalled the day that still haunted the family.

Seeing Alan's discomfort, Scott picked up the tale. "Alan told you how the Hood trapped Dad and the rest of us up on Thunderbird Five. Did he also tell you how that monster and his goons tracked down Alan and his friends - they were literally still children, whether they liked the title or not_**. **_Then that…_excuse_ for a man stole Thunderbird Two and the Mole, planning to rob the ten largest banks in the world? It's because of monsters like that…well, that is why International Rescue is a secret organization. With our communications, we can hack into any data base, listen in on any conversation. All the Thunderbirds have stealth technology, better than any or all militaries. Thunderbird One could out pace any fighter plane. Thunderbird Two could move troops or weapons faster than any ship or cargo plane. Three? That could be used with Five to force the governments of the world to meet any demand, by targeting them from the heavens. Even Four could attack everything from military vessels to cargo ships. With the Mole and the Thunderizer, there would be no vault, no supposedly secure area that could not be penetrated."

"But you would be safe on your Island, right?" Dean argued.

Alan raised his chin, forcing Dean to look him in the eye. "So you would condemn us…my father, my brothers, me, our wives, our children…to virtual imprisonment? Yes, it would be on a tropical island, with everything we needed – but free will. And what about our friends? Kate's family lives in Southern California. My best friend Fermat lives there now as well. We still have friends back here in Kansas. And all of the people who work for Tracy Enterprises, a lot of them have become our friends over the years as well. Devil's Island was a tropical isle as well, but in the end it was still Hell on Earth. Is that what you would condemn us to?"

Dean growled, "Kid, you have no idea what Hell is like."

"But you do, right?" Dean looked at Alan, expecting some kind of condemnation, and instead seeing compassion. "Scotty, Kate's intelligence spoke of rumors that Dean had been hurt, maybe even killed at one point?" Scott gave a brief nod as his younger brother continued. "Dean, I saw how you reacted when I asked if Hellhounds were real. I heard some of your nightmares in the hospital in Boston. You died, didn't you? You sold your soul to save Sam and then died by the Hellhounds. You went to Hell. The marks on your arms, I saw them for the briefest moment in the hospital, when you were being checked over. I thought it was the meds, but I didn't imagine it, did I? Handprints on your arms…were they from being pulled into or out of Hell?"

"Out of," Dean said softly. "By an angel. I'm supposed to have a purpose, a cause. But I don't know if I am strong enough."

"I think," Scott answered quietly, "that I have never met a stronger person…at least not one who didn't have the name Tracy."

With a small nod, Scott moved ahead of the pair, swinging his lantern ahead of him.

Looking back at Alan with disbelieving eyes, Dean was surprised at the smile on the younger man's face. "Coming from Scott, that's high praise indeed." Sighing, Alan picked up a bag and raised his own flashlight.

"OK, Dean, let's go save Sam. Then you can go back to your mission from God." At Dean's raised eyebrow, Alan let out a small laugh. "Man, I thought you were the Winchester Brothers…Instead, you're the Blues Brothers."

For the first time since this particular nightmare had begun, Dean found himself releasing a genuine snort of laughter.

* * *

Mike Bumper leaned forward, re-examining Jason's injuries with an intensity that may have concerned others. But his siblings knew the doctor's "mother-hen" routine from years of experience. It no longer phased them in the least.

However, Adam recognized Mike's tension as being beyond the norm. He tried to get his older brother's attention, but failed until Mike looked right at him. A small shake of Mike's head was Adam's biggest clue that something could be seriously wrong. Usually, the eldest Bumper wouldn't hesitate to tell a sick or injured family member exactly what was wrong and all the reasons why they needed to listen to "doctor's orders". So for Mike to be remaining silent, it logically stood that the physician was more concerned with Jason's reaction to whatever had Mike so worried.

Maria Bumper moved slightly, raising her head and looking around.

"Ria?" Paul asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Paul, the rocks are…" Maria's voice trailed off as the entire family began to notice a slight vibration that began to increase. As the entire cave began to shudder, Mike called out to his siblings.

"Alright, everyone here and gather round. Adam, keep Jason's upper body still. Paul, you and Ria grab your rolls and try and keep Jase's leg movement to a minimum."

The twins grabbed the sleeping rolls they had been sitting on and assumed their position on either side of Jason's injured leg. Adam, in turn, firmed up his grip on his brother's shoulders and leaned his body so that he was shielding Jason's head and upper body. Once he was sure his siblings were in position, Mike placed hands on the opposite side of Jason's body, smiling comfortingly at his youngest brother, before leaning over Jason's torso.

Huddled in the center of the cave, gathered around their fallen brother, each member of the Bumper family began to pray. They noticed, somewhere in the back of their minds, that it was not like when the cave hadcollapsed in the first place. That time, it had beena deafening explosion, followed by about thirty seconds of violent shaking and falling rocks. In this case, the vibrating had been lasting for almost a minute so far and while some small rocks – really little more than pebbles – began to move across the floor or trickle down the walls, it was not the threat that the cave-in had been.

Raising her head slightly, Maria's eyes went wide as she saw a hole in the wall opposite her. As she focused on that spot, the hole began to grow, widened in ever increasing increments as a giant drill forced its way into the cave that had become their prison.

By the time the drill was fully into the cave, a portion of some kind of ship was also wedged into the opening. As the drill went still and silent, the entire Bumper family was staring in shock as a door slid open and two people, dressed in "space suits" with matching helmets stepped out. Any confusion or anxiety quickly faded as the Bumpers all spotted the familiar patches on the duo in front of them: the outstretched hands of International Rescue. The four older siblings sighed in relief. But Jason's reaction was typical Jason:

"The Thunderbirds? Seriously, the Thunderbirds are rescuing us? Oh, man…This is so worth it! Em is gonna have a cow when she finds out we got to meet the Thunderbirds and she didn't." Glancing up at his siblings, who had each dissolved into varying degrees of laughter, Jason gave a small shrug.

_Seriously, Emily is gonna be sooo jealous. It's almost worth a broken leg. _

* * *

Picking their way cautiously through tunnels that had not seen humans in decades – if not centuries – Dean, Scott and Alan were becoming concerned and frustrated. Finally, Scott raised a hand to signal that they were stopping. Raising his wrist communicator to his face, the eldest Tracy son called out to their father.

"Op One to Commander. Are you reading me, Sir?"

Jeff's voice could be heard by all of them – even if only Scott saw his face – as the older man responded.

"Commander to Op One, what is your situation?"

"Commander…Sir, is it still just you and Mr. Singer?"

"Unfortunately," Bobby muttered from beside Jeff. As the Thunderbird Commander turned his face from his watch to cast what his sons fondly called "the look", Bobby backpedaled, realizing how it must have sounded to Jeff Tracy.

"I just mean we ain't found hide nor hair of Sam, that's all," Bobby explained.

Alan chuckled, nudging Dean. "I love it when someone else is on the receiving end."

Dean rolled his eyes, coming to recognize that the youngest Tracy had a slightly warped sense of humor. But it did raise a small smile from him, which was what Alan had been aiming for.

"No supernatural creatures, but Bobby is correct – no sign of Sam Winchester yet either. What about on your end?"

Alan activated his watch as well at this point. "No sign of Sam here either, Sir…Um, hold on a minute…" Alan's gaze was caught by something in a small cavern that they had almost passed by. Examining it from the entrance, he began to speak once more.

"Sir, I am going to bring in Mobile Command as well." Pressing a button on the side of his "watch", Alan called out, "Op Five to Mobile Command. Come in, Mobile Command."

"Mobile Command here," Tin-Tin's melodic voice echoed in the caverns. "Do you need further assistance Op Five?"

"Not at the moment. Is Sheriff Landman nearby?"

…

Outside at the Mobile Command, Jean looked up at Alan's question. Although confused, she went to stand next to Tin-Tin. "This is Sheriff Landman. Is there anything I can help you boys with?"

"Ma'am, we just came across a small cave. I just want to make sure we are headed in the direction we had planned. The cave…well, it's not noted on the map but it does look as if someone has been here much more recently than most of the area."

Jean looked at the map to figure out where Op Five's team – let's see, that was Ops One, Five and Dean – could be from their entrance point. Suddenly, awareness struck her.

"Kid, are you seeing some old guns, some wooden boxes and the like?"

…

In the cave, Jean's words brought a touch of amusement to the tense situation.

Rolling his eyes at the "kid" and doing his best to ignore the way Dean and Scott were both trying to hold in their laughter, Alan answered. "Yes, Ma'am. There are a couple of old lanterns but oddly enough there is also a D cell battery."

"A lone hiker got lost last year. Went back into portions of the caves that were never cleared. But he took some stuff he found and a few blurry pictures on his cell phone. It was enough to make people realize that he found a Rebel Cave," Jean explained.

"A Rebel Cave?" Dean asked, utterly confused.

…

Back at Mobile Command, Jean was about to answer when, to her surprise, the Operative whose voice she recognized as Op One responded instead.

"During the Civil War, there was a lot of guerrilla action by Confederate Forces, especially in Kansas and Missouri. As you could have half a town supporting the North and half the South, storing weapons and other supplies in buildings was sometimes a lousy idea. According to local legend, these caves were one of the supply hidey holes," Scott answered smoothly.

Looking suspicious at how quickly the Thunderbird answered, Jean continued. "Yeah, that's right. Most of the stuff was supposed to be cleared out for more than a hundred years. When this was discovered, the Park Services sealed up the entrance to that branch of the caves. A team from the University of Kansas was supposed to come out to look it over, but with budget cuts they weren'tsure when they would get to it. We agreed to help the rangers keep it locked up. The barrier was replaced with a more secure door and chained. That barrier should still be in place."

Scott and Dean moved into the smaller cave, looking in fascination at the remnants of a doomed cause. Stepping back slightly – it really wasn't a very big space – Alan waited for the "elders" to join him and return to the search for Sam. Shaking his head - the two older brothers of two different families really did have a lot in common - Alan raised his watch back to his face and spoke softly

"Maybe after the rescue is over, we should let these two little boys back down here to play."

The chuckles from the other search team and the command post indicated that they had heard. Luckily for Alan, the lack of "big brother" glares meant that Scott and Dean hadn't.

"You know," Dean mused as he gave a final glance around the small historical treasure-trove, "that blocked door could prevent us from meeting up from Sam from this end."

Scott glowered at the other man, realizing he could be right and the use of the full-sized Thunderizer might have been an exercise in futility. Distracted by his annoyance, Scott didn't notice a handful of "shot" that would have been used in an old rifle.

When the oldest Tracy son's foot connected with the pellets, he promptly began to flail his arms in an attempt to regain his footing. Instead, Scott knocked into Dean, causing the other man to fall backwards into some of the boxes before falling to the floor. At the same time, Scott lost his grip on his battery-operated lantern. The light flew from his hand, smashing against the rock wall, causing the bulb to explode. In normal circumstances, this would have only resulted in Scott needing a new light source.

Normal circumstances did not include unstable Civil War era gun powder.

The explosion that followed once more shook the caves, causing rocks to fall everywhere. Alan was thrown back from the cavern where his brother and Dean had been. Raising his head, Alan pulled off his now cracked helmet and shook his head in attempt to regain his bearings. His cerulean eyes went wide as he saw the slew of rocks that had sealed the cavern shut.

"Scott!" he screamed in near-panic. "Dean! Answer me, dammit!" In the silence, the youngest Tracy son was sure he could hear the thundering of his own heart. Raising his wrist communicator to his face, Alan tried to raise someone – _anyone – _only to groan in frustration. A flash of memory struck him as he recalled how his arm – along with the rest of his upper body – had forcefully hit the rock wall behind him. His communicator was now useless.

Tears of frustration and fear burned the younger man's eyes. "Scotty!"

The one voice that had always comforted him, the voice that symbolized security and protection to Alan, failed to answer him…

* * *

_**A/N - Well, that wasn't too dramatic a finish, was it? In the meanwhile...I am off to pick apples with my family. I should get back to the story soon enough. (As I hide from the rotten fruit being flung at me...)**_

**_Thanks as always to sammygirl1963 and Little Miss Bump. You gals are both awesome! You guys are ALL awesome. Which is why I know you will be understanding with the fact that I have once more taken a seasonal retail position (makes the holidays a bit less stressful to use more cash and less plastic) and may not write this as fast as I would like. And as for posting, I may not be back until at least next Sunday. See, I have Friday off from one job, but am working the other, Saturday is my birthday (no, I will not say which one) and while my daughter and husband have Monday off for Columbus Day, I have to work it. (But I do have a comp day because I will be there.) So...we shall see._**

**_Take care and behave yourself everyone. - CC_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Sigh. I really wanted it for my birthday. But I didn't get it. And now...Well, other birthday wishes coming true. The boys are rebuilding their relationship. And on Psych...anybody here watch that? Shawn gets kidnapped this week. *Squeal!* But sammygirl1963 is diving into Little Tracy stories as a gift for me, Little Miss Bump not only gave me the last chapter she apparently has some diabolical plot up her sleeve - I love those - and I have an IOU from Skag Trendy._**

**_And all my parents gave me was an i-Tunes gift card. Which was cool. I can download new Supernatural Episodes to my laptop._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER –

Kate Tracy looked at the family huddled around the young man on the ground. She gave a small smile at the protective stance they all had. _Ah, protective families…they are far more universal than the evening news would ever let us believe. _Kate, as both the product of and having joined such a family, could recognize the combination of fierce love and unwavering defensiveness in the group before them. Humor, she decided, was needed at this point.

"Humans," Kate joked, "we come in peace."

Maria broke the silence from the Bumpers, chuckling. The brothers – as well as Virgil – looked between the two women, shaking their heads. Both Thunderbirds moved closer, kneeling beside Jason as the twins stood up. Mike backed up slightly, refusing to completely give up his brother's care to strangers.

Kate looked around at the rest of the family as Virgil began his examination of Jason. "Is everyone else alright? Any other injuries?"

"A few bumps and bruises," Adam said softly. "But Jason here is the one who got the worst of it."

"Jason, huh?" Kate brushed back his hair. "I always liked that name."

"Old boyfriend?" Jason asked jokingly.

Smiling, Kate had begun to examine the injury to Jason's shoulder and as her smile turned to a frown, she answered absently, "No, my son. He gets himself into all kinds of trouble as well."

"Must be something in the name," Maria teased, her sense of relief allowing her humor to rise to the surface once more.

A natural flirt, Jason made an effort even while in pain. "So, would you be breaking my heart and telling me next that you're married?"

Forcing a smile back on her face, Kate nodded. "Sorry, pal…but yep. And he has a hell of a temper."

Virgil snorted, drawing his sister-in-law's attention. Sensing the raised eyebrow he knew was on her face, the medic muttered as he continued his examination of Jason's leg, "At least Op One never…"

"Don't you even say it!" Kate snapped, knowing her brother-in-law was about to refer to her having shot two people. In her defense, one of those times she had been an FBI agent. And in both cases, shooting the people she did had saved herself and other people. Sucking in a breath, Kate motioned to the shoulder injury she had been examining.

Virgil leaned forward, frowning as he looked at Jason's shoulder. Looking over at Mike, he asked, "How did that happen? It looks like an animal attack."

"Jason had a bit of a run-in with a cat," Paul said.

"Um…not a house cat, I presume?" Kate asked, looking around for any sign of the supernatural creature Dean Winchester had warned them about.

"We didn't see it," Mike said. "Well, Jason and Adam did." He motioned to Adam, who was maintaining his vigilant stance by Jason's head.

"Adam smacked it but good," Jason chuckled, his pain making the amused sound grating.

"Really?" Virgil asked absently, focused once more on Jason's leg injuries.

"See the sticks we used on Jase's leg?" Mike answered softly. Virgil nodded and the physician continued. "That was a solid oak walking stick."

Kate shook her head in amusement as she caught Virgil's eye briefly. "You sure their last name is Bumper?"

Virgil flashed a grin at his sister-in-law, both Thunderbirds so used to their own protective family that they only found humor in a similar clan.

The moment of humor vanished quickly as Virgil motioned for Kate to stand up. "We need to get some supplies from the Mole."

Mike nodded to Adam, then stood up and followed the two members of International Rescue as they made their way back to their vehicle. Grabbing Virgil by the arm, he urgently spoke.

"I was right, wasn't I? He's bleeding internally at the lower break."

Kate looked puzzle for a moment before her eyes widened. "Ah, let me guess…the family doctor, literally."

Mike blushed slightly before turning his focus onto Virgil. "I don't have the proper equipment or supplies. I couldn't even give him anything stronger than Tylenol."

"Well, Dr. Bumper," Virgil shrugged. "For someone with limited resources, you have done a bang-up job. If you hadn't done what you have done so far, there would be an excellent chance we would have had one less person to rescue. But in order to get your brother out of here and to a hospital so that he can be treated, we need to take some steps to assure he makes it to a hospital alive."

Biting his lip, Mike looked over at his siblings, trying to hide his worry. He hated it when he was right about things like this…

Kate watched both medics, confused. "What is it? We have tons of equipment, whatever you two need. Why not treat the injury and then transfer Jason?"

"Kate," Virgil said urgently, not noticing Mike's eyes widen at his use of her name. "He is bleeding into his leg at the lower break. It needs to be drained. If we drain it here, it could send him into arrest if his blood pressure drops too fast. Well, actually, it is the lowered pressure on the tissue causing it to go from a slow bleed to a gusher. We need to keep him still and quiet."

"Huh," Kate said as she looked over Jason. "Why do I think that is easier said then done? Oh, well…that's what the good drugs are for."

Sighing, Virgil watched as his sister-in-law entered the Mole, pulling out an air cast, and digging through the meds. Glancing back at Mike, he asked, "Your brother have any allergies to morphine?"

When Mike denied any drug allergies at all for Jason, Kate popped her head out again and cheerfully inquired, "Does he start singing any good drinking songs? Because I'd love a new one to teach the others. Op Two's wife won the day with her singing of "The Scotsman"."

"One, you can't sing. Well, not as well as some others but better than…Op Four."

"A room full of rocking chairs and a litter of cats sound better than Op Four," Kate said wryly.

Any response the two medics could have made was cut off when a loud explosion once more shook the cave…

* * *

**_MOMENTS EARLIER_**

Gordon Tracy cautiously explored Cave Three at the request of his brother, John. Casting a look over his shoulder, the team's aquanaut could see John finishing adding the chemical compound to the industrial waste that had been recklessly left behind by an uncaring corporate power.

They had seen the markings, faint though they were, of "Fleet Footwear" on the containers that the waste had been stored in. John had taken note but tabled that knowledge for later. But as Gordon did his recon work, the name played through his mind…

_That was it! _Gordon thought, almost snapping his fingers – clutching the firearm his brother had insisted that he bring with him making that impossible – as the name of the company came back to him. Gordon had been a little boy, only about two, maybe three, when they moved back to Bailey. While Jeff had been busy transforming the factory that had been shoe manufacturers into the first plant to build the technology that would become the basis of Tracy Industries, his four young sons had played in the echoing bays that had once been the shipping area for the failed business. The signs were later painted over and the few straggling bits of rubbish left by Fleet Footwear had been thrown away years earlier, but the name stuck in the back of Gordon's consciousness.

Gordon could recall over the years hearing not only his parents but other residents of Bailey complain about the selfishness of the owners of the shoe factory. Bailey had been, for most part, a "company town", with most of the residents either working directly or indirectly for the factory. When the plant had abruptly shut down amid scandal and chaos…there was a time when folks had wondered if Bailey would survive.

Well, the mystery of where the last of the toxic waste the company was accused of dumping was now solved. Sadly, those responsible had never really been punished and they were now beyond any Earthly judgment.

A few pebbles trickling down a wall near Gordon drew his attention. Following their pattern, Gordon looked to the spot where they should have come from. In the bright light from his flashlight, the red-headed Tracy son thought he might have seen some movement but if anyone was there…

_Wait a sec, _he thought briefly. There was an opening at the top – large enough for someone to crawl through. Rolling over a large rock, Gordon stood on it precariously as he tried to look through the break.

_Damn it, _Gordon grumbled to himself. Although he still had the athletic physique that had made him an Olympic champion, the additional height he could have used now had never been bestowed upon the fourth Tracy son as it had his brothers. He could still recall with annoyance the day that Alan had overtaken him.

The kid had been fourteen.

Looking around for something taller to stand on, Gordon frowned when he saw something shine in the flashlight's beam. Reaching out, Gordon plucked the item up and read the words still visible through the grime and scratch marks: BAILEY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, BAILEY, KANSAS.

A cold feeling of dread swept over Gordon when he suddenly felt the presence of something dark and sinister. Slowly raising his head, Gordon tried once more to see through the opening in the stone when a sudden loud explosion rocked the cavern and tossed Gordon from his precarious perch to the unforgiving floor below…

* * *

"_Maybe after the rescue is over, we should let these two little boys back down here to play."_

Bobby Singer and Jeff Tracy had allowed themselves a small smile at Alan's joking words. Both men had independently thought that the two older brothers actually had a great deal in common. In either case, a child had been forced to take on the role of primary caretaker of younger siblings, virtually giving up any hope of a normal, carefree childhood. In both cases, the older brother had defined much of their lives by that role and still looked out for their charges. So when either Scott or Dean did relax, it was refreshing to see.

Jeff was about to bring Scott back to rescue mode with a gentle admonishment when a sudden loud explosion snatched the words from his very throat. Knocked to the ground for a moment by the force of the blast, the Thunderbird Commander realized to his horror that the noise seemed even more ominous by the fact that the sound did not come just from within the cave.

It had also come through Jeff's wrist communicator.

Breathing deeply, the former astronaut forced himself to be calm as he raised his watch to his face. Speaking evenly, Jeff denied his anxiety as he tried to raise his sons. "Thunderbird Commander to Op One, come in Op One."

Nothing.

"Operative One, can you read me?"

"Thunderbird Commander to Op Five, come in Op Five."

Again, only silence. _Time for a new tactic._

"Thunderbird Commander to Mobile Command, can you read me?"

Tin-Tin's soft voice could be clearly heard through Jeff's communicator. _"That is affirmative, Commander. We heard the explosion…"_

"_What the Hell happened in there?"_

Jeff Tracy resisted – barely – the urge to roll his eyes much as his sons would have. _Nice to see Jean is cut from the same cloth as her mother. _Before Jeff could answer, Bobby leaned forward and spoke up.

"Jean, we're ok, but the boys aren't answering. I ain't about to try Dean's cell up here but the Commander here can't raise his boys either."

Tin-Tin answered again. _"Commander, I have feedback from the other two teams. But not from Operatives One or Five." _Jeff felt slightly nauseous at that but forced himself to keep calm as his daughter-in-law continued.

"_Thunderbird Five checked the area and they cannot reach Ops One or Five on the communicator. However, sensors indicate three life signs in their last known location."_

"So," Jeff theorized, "they are alive but their communicators are damaged. They may even be trapped as well, perhaps even unconscious." Shaking his head, he spoke once more to Tin-Tin.

"Mobile Command, we are going to continue our search for Sam Winchester. If you hear from Ops One or Five…" Jeff trailed off as Bobby glared before the commander continued. "Or Dean Winchester, report to me. In the meanwhile, have the other two teams try to find out what happened once their situations are resolved."

Ending the communication, Jeff motioned to Bobby as the Thunderbird Commander moved forward. Both men forced down their fears for the boys they loved as they continued on their mission.

Neither man noticed were rocks had been shifted, creating an opening far too small for any human to slip through. But a pair of golden eyes glittered with unholy glee at the sight of the two men as they moved past the opening…

* * *

"Scotty! Dean! Please!"

Alan's pleas had reached a sense of desperation. He couldn't even go back the way they had come for assistance as the explosion had blocked the tunnel behind him.

"Allie?"

Almost fainting with relief, Alan leaned in closer to the rocks cutting him off from his brother and friend.

"Scott? Are you and Dean OK?"

"A bit banged up," Scott answered. "Can you reach anyone? My communicator is toast."

"Mine too," Alan responded grimly. "Remind me to discuss this with Brains." Calmer now that he knew the others were alive, he reported back to his field commander.

"OK, I can't possibly get to you guys without help, I can't go back the way we came either. I'm gonna keep moving forward. As soon as I can, I'll be back. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, OK?"

Dean would have chuckled at that but he had become increasingly concerned by the way Scott Tracy was holding himself. Once he was sure Alan had moved on, he moved forward, aiming his powerful flashlight towards the oldest Tracy son.

"You OK?"

Scott reached out an arm as he raised his face. Dean sucked in a breath when he saw the reddened skin around Scott's eyes. But more ominous was the other man's next words.

"Not really. The explosion caused a flash burn. I'm hoping it's temporary but at the moment I'm blind."

* * *

**_A/N - Jean and LMB both said I am evil for this chapter..._**

**_Wait until you read the next one._**

**_In the meanwhile, life goes on. As the holiday season is approaching (do you know how hard it is to find a cat costume for my daughter that is age appropriate? My 12 year old is NOT going as "Sassy Kitty"), sometimes we need to think beyond ourselves. In town near me, a horrible tragedy occurred. Four young men - the oldest, I believe, is only 19 - broke into a home while the father was away, brutally murdered the mom and almost killed the eleven year old daughter. She is still in a Boston Hospital and may not be released until sometime in November. There is a web site that has been created - we are better than this (all one word) dot com. Please light a candle, this has truly become a global effort with messages coming in from all over the world, in an effort to show that this is beyond our comprehension but never beyond our compassion. _**

**_So, no request for reviews, no smart aleck comments. But I have never met more compassionate or understanding people than those I have met on fan fiction. Please, light a candle to share this family's grief. - CC_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Not mine. Not the Winchesters (sigh). Not the Tracys (double sigh). Oh, and the poem/story "Footprints in the Sand" - which is claimed by multiple sources unlike SOME people who resent us playing in their sandboxes...Although there was that great bit in "Monster at the End of this Book"...Anyhoo...I don't own that either. Wow. There are almost as many t-shirts and collectibles with that as the Winchesters. _**

**_But they are cuter._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

The cave wall that he had been resting against rocked violently, the noise, movement and the falling rocks forcing Sam Winchester to consciousness. "Shit!" Sam muttered as he tried to protect himself with his good arm from the luckily small rocks that were bouncing around the cavern.

It only resulted in his right arm getting bruised. _Well, thank God I didn't break this one as well, _Sam grumbled to himself.

_I'll pass along your thanks._

Sam forced his eyes open wider to see Gabby sitting nearby. "You do that." Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Any idea what that was?"

_Yes._

"Are you going to tell me?"

_No._

His eyes opening once more as he looked on in annoyance, Sam muttered, "I don't know why you are hanging around. I think it's been made clear – Heaven doesn't want me and Hell really is afraid I will take over."

_Hell is afraid. You are too strong. Well, as long as you have Dean you will be. As for Heaven, I pray you do not judge God by some of the middle management idiots you have sadly had to deal with._

"You don't like them?"

_Nope, _Gabby said cheerfully. _And most of them don't like me. I stand up for humanity too much in their opinion. _

"Not a good career move there, Gabby," Sam muttered.

_I think I have effectively hit the glass ceiling, _Gabby responded. _The only way I can go any further is to replace God and if I took over his job, well…First I would have gotten rid of some of those…What does Robert call them? Ijits? Secondly, I don't want all the hassle. I lack the patience for fools._

Sam chuckled. His eyes drifted shut and he felt a gentle hand brush over his hair, fingers carding through his chocolate locks.

"Dean used to do that when I couldn't sleep. And he would tell me a story."

Sam wasn't sure he had even said that aloud, but Gabby began one anyways.

_One night a young man named Sam had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene Sam noticed two sets of footprints in the sand. One belonging to him and the other to the Lord._

_When the most recent scene of Sam's life flashed before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. Sam also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times of his life._

_This really bothered him and Sam questioned the Lord about it. God, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me._

_The Lord replied, my precious, precious child, I Love you and I would never leave you! During your times of trial and suffering when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you._

Sam smiled, softly saying, "God and Dean really do have in common, don't they?"

_Yes, Samuel, they do. Like I said – Dean just comes with porn. But God comes with a cooler ride._

Yawning, Sam began to drift off and said, "Cooler than a '67 Impala?"

_Please, God can ride a thunderbolt._

"Point," Sam whispered as he fell back asleep.

Watching Sam sleep, Gabby smiled. _But yes, the Impala is neat as well. Although I always liked the '59 Thunderbird better._

* * *

Dean Winchester leaned back, the glow from the industrial strength flashlight Alan had given him earlier lighting up the small cavern. From his reclining position, he could check out his first aid efforts on the oldest Tracy son.

For his part, Scott was also leaning back, his eyes now covered with bandages. Scott raised his hand, patting the soft cotton.

"You did a good job," Scott conceded. "You'd make a half decent field medic."

Dean sighed. "Unfortunately, I learned how to do that kind of stuff the hard way. I was eight when I had to treat a burn on my little brother's hand. I couldn't ask an adult for help because my dad was away on a hunt and if I asked for help, they would find an eight year old was caring for a toddler. By the time I was ten, I was stitching up my father when he had been hurt going up against a wendigo."

"That…" Scott paused. "That would suck."

Chuckling, Dean nodded before he realized Scott couldn't see his head movement. "Yeah. It could. Sometimes it did. But it was my family. And there was nothing I wouldn't do for my family."

Scott smiled. "I can relate. I…I can't remember when I wasn't a big brother. My first memory is my dad bending down and showing me John. He told me I was the big brother now and I had to watch out for Johnny. By the time Gordon came along, no one had to tell me that, I knew my job."

Sadness washed over his face, as Scott continued his recollections. "Then Mom died. I came out of my grief when I saw the way Dad buried himself in his. My little brothers needed me. Especially Alan. He was only three. Practically a baby still. But I have never regretted it. I know how much I define myself by being the oldest brother. I think sometimes it's why I married Kate. She feels the same way about family. I'd broken up with more than one girl because they couldn't understand the priority that I placed on taking care of my family."

Dean murmured an acknowledgement. "Yeah, I can see having a little kid in tow would be a turn-off for the teenage girls of Bailey." Cocking his head, he asked curiously. "Sarah would have been okay with it."

Smiling again, Scott agreed. "Yeah, but Sarah? First off, she is several years younger than me. Secondly, Sarah was more like a little sister to me just as she was always a big sister to Alan. And finally? Sarah has always loved Virgil. It was just a matter of time before they would have hooked up. I firmly believe it would have happened years before it did, if not for the fire." Frowning, he cocked his head before continuing.

"So, Holly was haunting her house, huh? Was she still the Wicked Witch of the Mid-West?"

Grinning, Dean nodded again. "Yep. Bitch tried to kill Sam. Burned the remnants, and she's gone." His grin turned to a frown as he shrugged. "I still can't believe she and Sarah were sisters. I mean, Sam and I are real different. You and your brothers are all different. But that bitch was _different._"

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "I think something was just broken in Holly."

"Broken?" Dean snarked. "No, she was evil. I know that most of the world wants to believe there are all these psychological reasons for people like Holly Woodbury. But I have seen things over the years. And like I have said – Demons I get, people are just twisted."

Any response Scott could have made was halted by the next thing the men heard.

"Twisted? A billionaire risking his own family's life for strangers is twisted. And a mechanic from Kansas raising his sons to walk among the darkness is twisted. You're the twisted ones, not the rest of us." A voice echoed from the other side of the rock wall causing both Dean and Scott to stiffen, recognizing the voice.

"Dutton?" Dean questioned.

"Hey, Winchester. You and my old buddy Scott having fun in there? You know, Scotty, I was so close to your brothers. Gordon and John, you know. Geek boy was immersed in his science-y stuff, as always. And Gordy…I was so close. I could have reached out and touched someone. Yank that gun away and break his neck. Yeah, I am sharing space with a special friend. He has made me powerful. I bet I could even best you, with his help. All he wanted was help in nailing the Winchesters. And he would help me kill my cousin and his family. Then I would get everything. All the money, all the power…I bet I would even get Jean's job. That bitch doesn't deserve it."

Dean looked confused before he snapped out. "Damn it, Jean and Bobby were right. You are riding double with a demon."

Dutton chuckled coldly. "And everyone says Sam is the smart one. Nailed it in one, Winchester. Now, while you and Scott are stuck in there, I am going to follow little baby Tracy's oh-so-obvious path. I bet anything he will lead me straight to Sam Winchester. Of course, I will kill both of them. And the best part?" The possessed deputy leaned close to the rock slide and whispered loudly. "There isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Pounding his gloved hands on the rocks, Scott screamed. "Dammit Keifer, get your ass back here. Leave them alone!"

Cold laughter faded as the man/demon walked away, leaving the two older brothers – trapped, helpless and terrified for the babies they had helped raise. It tore Scott and Dean that there was no way to protect their siblings as they always had.

They could kill Dutton for that alone.

* * *

"Gordy?" John's voice called out after the latest explosion rocked the caves.

Shaking his head, the redheaded Tracy sat up, wincing at the bumps and bruises that were now scattered over his body. "Yeah, Johnny. I'm OK."

Approaching Gordon, John knelt by his brother. "Sure you are. How is your back? Did you hit it when you fell?"

"Nah," Gordon responded cheekily. "I landed on my backside, not my back. My pride is the biggest casualty. How about you? You were playing with toxic waste and chemicals."

"Luckily," John sighed as he helped Gordon to stand up, "I had just finished placing the waste in the secured containers I brought. And they were already neutralized by the compound I had previously added. So, we just have to wait until Virg and Kate come back for us."

"Should we call in?" Gordon asked. "Let them know we are OK?"

John looked pensive, trying to decide when the choice was taken out of his hands.

"_Mobile command to Operative Two. Mobile command to Operative Four. Can you hear me?" _

Grinning at Tin-Tin's voice, John raised his watch to his face and responded. "Operatives Two and Four checking in. Everything is set here. The toxic waste has been neutralized. So…What the heck just happened?"

To anyone else, Tin-Tin's voice would have sounded completely cool and professional. But the brothers had watched her grow up; she was as much their younger sibling as Alan. His marrying the Malaysian girl had only legalized the relationship. Both John and Gordon could hear the slight tremor in her voice and it worried them.

"_The team with Ops One and Five…We can't reach them. Thunderbird Five has confirmed life signs from their location, but they can't be raised. It's too unstable to send anyone else in there. The Commander…He will organize searches if they don't…He said to take care of finding the victims first. Op Six called in. They are fine and will be coming for you as soon as they stabilize one of the victims."_

"He's going to be fine," John said softly. "He will be. honey…The kid is too tough. He's had to been in his life."

Tin-Tin tried to speak, pausing before she could continue. _"I know. Call in if you encounter any problems. Mobile Command out."_

Gordon had been silent during the entire transmission but now he spoke up. "I'm worried about Scott. Heck, I'm even worried about Dean Winchester. But I swear, at times it seems as if our kid brother has a target on his back." Sucking in a deep breath, Gordon looked up at John. "Do you think Allie is safe? That he's OK?"

John put a comforting arm around his younger brother. "Alan is with Scott. And you know Scotty will do whatever it takes to protect the Sprout. Now, plant your keister. We have some time to kill."

* * *

Alan wandered through the cavern tunnels, unsure if he was doing the right thing. The blast had blocked him from his brother and Dean, and the aged timber that lined the area where they had entered was now a shattered mess, mixing with falling rocks that barred him from leaving the caves to get help.

Suddenly, Alan stopped in his tracks. A grin began to spread across his face. "So…This would be the door that blocks this tunnel from the rest? I don't know which blast did the damage but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Pushing aside the remnants of the oversized barrier, Alan continued into the tunnels, sure that he would soon find…well, _someone._

_Hopefully, _he thought, _the someone I find will be just that – and not a __**something. **__Because that would be bad._

* * *

Bobby watched the Tracy father as they continued to move through the cave, a hand-held scanner desperately searching for any sign of life.

"They'll be OK."

Jeff turned to Bobby, and then turned back to his work, not saying anything. The hunter took that as a sign to continue.

"You raised those boys right. Made sure they had the training they need to stay alive. They'll be OK."

Sighing, Jeff lowered the scanner, the slight quiver to his lantern's light signaling how shaken he was. "How can I keep asking my boys to do this? What kind of father am I to risk my own children?"

"I used to ask how John could do that to Dean and Sam, raise them the way he did. I love those two. Had a hand in their raising. But I can see how John believed he was doing his best by those two. They're alive. And in our world, training can be the difference between being a hunter and being hamburger helper for a monster." Bobby scanned the area with his high-powered flashlight before continuing.

"There were things John did wrong. Mistakes he should have learned from. He never did. Cost him years with Sammy. And as good a man as he was, I think you are a bit smarter. You learned from your mistakes. You put your family on an even keel with the next rescue. Johnny never did that. The idjit put others, put the next hunt, and put his obsession with finding the demon that killed his wife, ahead of his boys."

Seeing Jeff still wasn't convinced, Bobby asked one vital question.

"Do any of your sons regret your life?"

Seeing the smile that ghosted on what Bobby could see of the ex-astronaut's face, the hunter relaxed in the companionable silence…

A silence that was abruptly shattered by a menacing low growl, causing the men to slowly turn towards the sound, freezing at the sight of a pair of glowing yellow eyes…

* * *

**_A/N - Ah, another weekend, another chapter. _**

**_I was delighted and impressed by how many people either mentioned in their reviews or PM'd me that they were heading to the web site I mentioned in my last chapter. The girl - Jaimie - is still in the hospital, but was well enough to briefly leave the hospital for her mother's memorial service. You know, the creeps aparently even stole the kid's i-Pod. Two new ones were donated and the family had the second one donated to be raffled off in order to raise funds for charity. It is a heartbreaking story yet at the same time we are being allowed to see the best of the majority of humanity._**

**_As always, thanks to sammygirl1963 for being my sounding board (here's hoping your neffie keeps doing better) and Little Miss Bump for her excellent betaing skills. And Vonnie - here is Sam once more. Happy? Oh, and for everyone who said I was cruel to blind Scott, for your information - IT WAS THE ONLY THING JEAN ASKED FOR AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! I had to do it. _**

**_Thanks again - CC._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - Do not own. But maybe for Halloween...My husband asked if Supernatural had a Halloween episode coming up._**

**_He doesn't get it. EVERY Supernatural is a Halloween episode. Even their Christmas special (snicker - I loved that one) was a Halloween episode._**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Jeff Tracy froze at the sound of the low growl that seemed to echo against the walls of the cave, bouncing to and fro among the stone surfaces until he felt as if he were drowning in the noise. The billionaire ex-astronaut had done many things in his life, seen things that were beyond the comprehension of most of his fellow men…

But _this _was completely and utterly freaky. There was no other way to explain it. The creature – Jeff was loath to call it a cat – was striking in many ways, almost exotically beautiful. Its fur was ebony black, glistening in the artificial light so that it looked almost purple among the highlights. The beast's eyes were golden, glittering in the lanterns' beams, catching the light in a possessive manner. In truth, the creature truly would be beautiful…

If not for the bits of blood and flesh trapped between the werecat's teeth.

Over the years, Jeff had performed many hazardous or risky tasks. He had been to the moon (twice), started a billion-dollar business empire from scratch, founded a rescue organization that had saved countless people and raised five sons.

The last one had often been the one that he thought might kill him.

But now, face to face with a creature that rational thought said should not exist, Jeff wondered if he would lose his life to this…this…_thing._ He could almost hear the Hood laughing…

_**Boom!**_

Jeff was drawn from his stupor over the confrontation with the supernatural being by the loud echoing sound that came from his left. Blinking in consternation, Jeff slowly turned to one side. Bobby lowered his sidearm and shrugged.

"Can't save 'em, can't do anything but kill a were-creature with a silver bullet to the heart. The boys found that out. San Francisco a few years ago. Pretty girl, real shame. But that guy…he was better looking as a cat."

At Bobby's words, Jeff looked back at where the cat had been, only to see a man sprawled on the cavern floor. The rescuer fell back into his instincts and hustled over to the fallen…man?

The dead man was beyond any help. Bobby Singer's shot had been true, piercing his heart. Jeff had no way of knowing who he was, if he was from Bailey, it was long after the Tracys had left the area. And the man had no ID on him.

Hell, he had no clothes.

"Let's leave him here, we'll come back for him later," Bobby said. "After we get the living out of these caves, we'll get the body and I'll make sure Sheriff Landman has him cremated. The boys and I will add some salt beforehand just to play it safe."

"Salt?" Jeff asked as they once more began to move forward, leaving the former threat lying on the ground.

"Salt and fire – two of the best weapons to a hunter."

"And the guns?" Jeff puzzled.

"Oddly, we don't use guns that much. Never cared for them anyways

Jeff smiled slightly as they continued their search. He was in the habit of using the Thunderbirds rescues as stories for his grandchildren. But he was fairly sure Kate would strangle him if herelayed this to Jason and DJ. Heck, Sarah and Emily would object as well. And they had ready access to some very sharp medical devices…

* * *

Scott Tracy scrabbled desperately at the rocks that were holding him prisoner, stopping him from getting to his baby brother. Tears leaked out from underneath the bandages covering his face.

The oldest Tracy sonscreamed with an already husky voice, "Dutton! Kiefer Dutton, I swear to God, if you hurt my brother, I'll rip your head off!!"

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around him and a voice was in his ear.

"Tracy!" Dean hissed, before sucking in a breath and speaking again. "Scott. Listen to me. You can't get out, and Dutton is already after them. But Sam knows how to fight a demon. He could do an exorcism in Latin before he had hair…well, you know where."

"You don't get it," Scott whispered as he fell back to the hard ground. "He's my baby brother, he's my responsibility."

"I get it," Dean groused. "Wasn't that the whole reason for you grabbing Sam last year in order to get our help? I raised Sam. Mom was dead and Dad was gone more than he was there. I had no other brothers, no grandma…Just a series of cheap hotels and ramshackle houses. Schools where we had to lie and change several times a year. No stability, no back-up, no resources. There were times when I went hungry so Sammy could eat because Dad either hadn't left enough money or was gone longer than he had planned. But I knew my purpose – protect Sammy, take care of Sammy. And I did it. I would do _anything _to protect my kid brother, so don't tell me I don't get it."

"You really went to Hell for him?" Scott asked softly.

Dean nodded before recalling again that Scott couldn't see the movement. "Yeah. I was in Hell for four months before Heaven decided they needed me up here. And FYI – four months up here is equal to forty years in Hell."

"God," Scott whispered.

Tears in his own eyes, Dean leaned back against the wall before he spoke again. "I recently found out that Sam took a page from my own book. When money was tight, he would get food for me and swear that he had already eaten. He shouldn't have. But he felt…"

"Obligated?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Sam thinks he needs to protect me. He…_we _lost the rhythm of being brothers. And I don't know how to fix what is wrong."

"Love him. Believe in him," Scott said quietly. Feeling Dean's eyes on him, Scott continued. "After the Hood incident, after the kidnapping, after Alan had MRSA…I kept trying to rebalance our relationship. Guilt kept blocking things until I would see that all Alan needed was to know that I loved him, that I believed in him and that I was there for him."

Dean smiled. "I can do that."

Fear was present, but the two older brothers tried to have faith that they had taught their baby brothers the skills they would need to survive.

* * *

Kate was doing her best to keep focus on the patient in front of her. In accordance to what Mike Bumper had said, Jason did not become giddy or loopy after Virgil had injected him with morphine. Instead, the young man was quiet and thoughtful.

"So," Jason asked softly, "what's a pretty lady like you doing in a job like this?"

Smiling, Kate brushed back hair from Jason's face, much as she would have with Alan – or even her own Jason. "Well, years ago, in the course of my original career, I met the Thunderbirds. The commander's son was being threatened and, well, I helped save the kid. The team's field commander – Op One – was there. He was brave and honorable and one of the most amazing individuals I had ever met. I called him my prince charming. My father called him the jerk who dared to steal his princess from him."

"A real daddy's girl?" Jason queried.

"Yep. Still am. Much to my husband's annoyance. But even when my father discovered what my husband had drawn me into, after his initial annoyance…well, I think that was when he really and truly accepted my marriage. But I am still his little girl. I guess I will be as long as he lives." Accepting a needle from Virgil, Kate started an IV to try and help rehydrate her patient. "It's not an unusual story, I am sure."

"Emily isn't like that," Jason said thoughtfully.

Kate almost dropped the IV bag, her thoughts of her family having been heightened after the explosion and learning that her husband and Alan – her baby brother in all but blood – were out of contact and possibly in grave danger.

"Emily?" she asked, trying to eliminate any tremor from her voice.

"My little sister. _Our _little sister," Jason corrected. "The midget is the only one younger than me. She's the baby of the family. Oh, she is definitely our little one, from the parents down to me. As much as I tease the brat, I love her. But she has already met her future spouse. Oliver. Good kid, as much as I want to dislike him. He loves her to pieces and he'll be good to her. We know his family from church. Emily even attends college with his sister. Man, is she going to give me the worst time about this."

Adam chuckled. "Consider it payback, little brother. All the times you teased her when her tendencies for self-injury came to fruition…"

Now it was Maria who laughed. "Adam, why don't you just say it bluntly?" Looking at Kate, she grinned. "Em's a klutz. Graceful as a will-o-wisp when she is dancing. But can injure herself walking from her bedroom to the upstairs bath. Especially when _someone _leaves his gym bag right outside her door."

"I know an Emily," Kate smiled. "She married someone very close to me. Our Em is tiny, graceful – all the time, sings beautifully, and is the most gentle, most compassionate person I have ever known." Biting her lower lip, Kate fiddled with hanging the IV bag onto the stretcher they were about to lift Jason onto.

"She almost died last year. I almost lost the closest thing I have to a sister. Em keeps me calm and sane. Op One and I both tend to be fiery personalities. She…well…" Kate cast a quick look at Virgil. "We really try not to give personal info out. I hope you can refrain from discussing what I've let slip."

"Get me out of here alive," Jason said quietly, "and I will carry everything you said to the grave." At Mike's start, his youngest brother met his gaze dead-on. "It feels wrong. My leg. I may not have gone as far in the education system as the rest of the family, but I know how the body – especially my own body – is supposed to feel. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know something is really wrong. I don't want to die. And I need both of my legs to do my job. The family may tease me a bit about being a trainer, but I love it. And to be a success at it, I need to look the part. People have to have faith in me." Turning back to Kate, he watched her intensely and continued. "So look me straight in the eye and tell me you are going to get us out of here."

Leaning in towards Jason, Kate made sure she was close to him, so close that only he would see her, and lifted her visor. Staring at him with her large chocolate colored eyes, Kate smiled. "We are going to get you out of here, and do everything we can so you can go on with your life. Now, my Jason drives me crazy but I would do everything I could to keep him safe. And since your mother can not be here, well, I guess it is my duty to protect you in the name of mothers everywhere."

Lowering her visor, Kate stood back up and motioned to the twins and Adam to help her carry the supplies, including the family's, back to the Mole. Once they had everything secure, they could lift Jason onto the stretcher and get out of there.

Watching his family follow the female Thunderbird back to their vehicle, Mike smiled. "Must be something in the name…" he mused.

Virgil looked at the physician, puzzled. "What name? Jason?"

"Katie," Mike corrected. When Virgil started, Mike chuckled. "You slipped as well. You called her Kate. My wife's name is Katie. She's a born mother. In fact, she is due to deliver our first soon. Heaven help the fool who tried to hurt anyone Katie considers family. Your Kate seems like that."

"Yeah," Virgil muttered, "but I bet your Katie never shot anyone that threatened your family."

"No," Mike said softly, seeing the others returning. "Gun laws in England are so much stronger, you know. Katie would find something else. I think your Kate would just be more direct."

Virgil smiled as he got into position to lift Jason onto the stretcher. _Yep, it must be something in the name._

* * *

Tin-Tin Tracy disconnected with Thunderbird Five after having the space station check – for the fifth time in eight minutes – that there were still life signs in the cave. Sighing, the new bride leaned against the table. She would have spoken with Five longer but Brains currently had the unfortunate task of telling Sarah exactly what was happening back on Tracy Island.

"So what's the status?" Tin-Tin started at the sound of Jean's voice as the sheriff approached her from behind.

Turning slightly, the young woman forced herself to be polite yet authoritative. (Alan called it channeling Op One.)

"Thunderbird Five has done another scan. Three teams are approximately where they should be and are responding to recalls. But the Mole team…Well, two life sign readings are still in the original location after the explosion."

"What about the third life sign?" Jean asked, worrying her lower lip.

"Not there. Now, it may not mean anything bad. As we explained earlier, the sensors on Thunderbird Five picked up three clear life signs in the area where the explosion occurred. But now there are only two. And, due to the minerals that line the caves, which become denser the deeper you go into the caves, the harder it is to get a clear reading on life forms. So we have readings on our teams, but…well, we will have to see."

Russo had come up from where he had been talking to reporters and caught the end of Tin-Tin's words. "Now, see here," the officious man blustered. "If you people are so incompetent -"

The usually calm Tin-Tin whirled around and committed a serious invasion of Mitchell Russo's personal space. "Listen and listen good, Mr. Russo…That is my family in there. The Commander is a second father to me. Most of the team members are like brothers to me. Op Six is the big sister I never had. And Op Five…" The younger woman stopped here, sucking in a shaking breath before continuing.

"I love him. He is my best friend and the love of my life. Maybe we lost one of the life signs because one of them was able to move and went looking for help. Or maybe…God, I have no idea but we could have simply lost one of them. This is something that should have never happened and now the people I love are at risk. So you sit there, shut up and don't do anything to piss me off, got it?"

The bureaucrat stepped back as soon as he felt it was safe to do so and almost tripped over Jean. Pulling himself together quickly, Russo looked at Jean and sneered at her. "And what do you plan on doing about this woman, Sheriff? She just threatened me."

"Russo," Jean drawled, "that wasn't a threat. Me telling you to sit your ass down and keep quiet or I'll shoot you…Now that could be considered a threat except for one thing: I wouldn't be making a threat; I would be making a promise."

Grumbling, Russo sat back down on one a bench someone had set up nearby. When Millie approached him, she silently pressed a cup of coffee and turned to leave when he spoke to her.

"I can't believe that Sheriff honestly thinks she is right. I mean, really. What sort of upbringing would she have to have to act like such a bitch?"

Stiffening, Millie turned back and before anyone could stop her, she snatched the coffee cup back and poured the hot liquid over the man's head. Leaning in close to Russo as he cursed violently, Millie hissed, "I would watch what you say about my only pup when I am in hearing range, mister! Because Jeannie shows a lot more restraint that I would!"

Millie stalked off, seemingly ignoring the laughter from those gathered around the caves. Smiling, Jean turned to Tin-Tin.

"As Dean likes to say, there must be something in the water to make the women of Bailey."

Thinking of Sarah Tracy, usually so quiet and polite, but fiery and stubborn when needed, Tin-Tin smiled. Dean Winchester might just have a point.

* * *

Sam Winchester tried once more to get himself up, keeping his eyes closed against the inevitable nausea. But even as he began to rise, Sam could feel a gentle but firm hand pushing him back towards the ground.

"Gabby," he groaned. "I have to go, really."

"Well, not sure who Gabby is, but I was hoping I would do."

Sam's eyes popped open in amazement, turning to the sound of the laughter filled voice.

Alan Tracy's cobalt blue eyes twinkled in amusement as he looked down at his friend. Kneeling by the injured hunter, he had pushed his visor back and his relief was palatable. "So, Sam, what have you done to yourself this time?"

Chuckling, Sam closed his eyes, overwhelmed that help was finally here. Blindly reaching out his uninjured arm, he grasped Alan's shoulder.

"You're real, right?"

Smiling, Alan pulled up his first aid bag. "Yeah, Sam. I'm real. Um…No werecat around, right?"

Sighing, Sam shook his head. "I haven't seen it since the first explosion. I'm assuming it got cut off from me. Dean and some family were in the caves as well."

"We know." Alan paused, trying to consider how much to tell Sam, before deciding an edited version might be best for the moment. "Dean got out on his own. He was OK and came in with us later. Kate and Virgil are with the Bumper family, while Johnny and Gordo are neutralizing the chemical waste that caused the explosion. Dad and Bobby were approaching from a different route. To tell youthe truth, I may not have been able to get to you from this direction if not for the second explosion. I think that is what damaged a safety wall. I left Dean and Scott back in that direction. But the second explosion blocked the way we came in, so you and I are going to have to see if we can find another way out of here."

Sam nodded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong, but his injuries were causing his thought processes to be somewhat muddled. Then it hit him…

"Scott and Dean – neither one of them would let you go all this way alone, not if they could help it. What happened to them, Alan? My brother…yours…What happened to them?"

Before Alan could decide what to tell him, a cold, harsh voice cut him off.

"Big brothers are trapped, I'm afraid. No Scott or Dean to the rescue."

Alan turned, trying to protect his injured friend from the incoming threat. A man who seemed vaguely familiar to him approached…Then it hit Alan as the man's eyes turned coal black. It was the monster in the cave from his dream. And yet…He seemed even more familiar than that.

"Dutton," Sam spat harshly. "Fight this. You can fight the demon."

"Fight him?" Demon Dutton laughed. "Why would I do that? I welcomed him in. He wanted the Winchesters dead, I really didn't care why. And he will make sure I get everything I deserve. Hurting Scott Tracy is a bonus."

"You lay one finger on Scott…" Alan started only for Dutton to break in again.

"Now Allie, I didn't go near the big brothers. I just destroyed them." His face cold and cruel, Dutton took a menacing step forward.

"I told them I was going to kill their baby brothers. It would hurt them more than tearing the flesh from their bones. It will break their hearts." Dutton chuckled at the joke only he got. "Now, I guess its payback time boys…Time to die."

* * *

**_A/N - OK, we are working towards a climax. Killed a werecat and um, oh yeah. DD is still there. Hmm. He could be a problem. Let's see what twist we can work out for that one. _**

**_Gave some therapy time for the older brothers and a dramatic moment for Jason Bumper. Sniff. He has depth! (Because if he didn't, he would be Flat Jason. Sigh. The kindergarten teachers got that one, right? Flat Stanley?)_**

**_On the other update front, the eleven-year-old girl who was hurt when her mother was murdered in a nearby town has recovered enough to come home, even if she has not recovered sufficiently to return to school. However, she is insisting on keeping up with her schoolwork. She says it is what her mother would have wanted. Very brave little girl. Please keep her and her father in your prayers. - CC_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer - Don't own. Wish I did. But wasn't last week's ep AWESOME! And next week's looks even better – yeah! Trickster Time, baby!

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Kate Tracy secured the blanket covering Jason around the young man's shoulders. Smiling at him before moving away, she pretended not to hear when he spoke to his older brothers, Mike and Adam.

"Why do I fell like I've just been tucked in by my mother?"

Virgil snorted, trying not to laugh while he both made sure that the IVs and monitoring devices were secure and that the three Bumpers with him would be protected when they beganto move back through the caverns. "Don't worry," the medic spoke, trying to make sure his sister-in-law couldn't hear him. "She does that to everyone."

"Watch it, dude, or I am so telling the boss!" Kate called back from where she was making sure the Bumper Twins were belted onto their bench before slipping into the driver's seat.

Seeing Virgil frown, Adam shrugged. "Is she seriously going to say something to your commander?"

When Virgil continued to frown, Mike chuckled. "Nope. I think she would rat him out to his wife, right?"

Nodding, Virgil sighed. "And worse…my other half is preggers at the moment. The usually calmest, sweetest woman in the world becomes possessed by a harpy when her hormones run rampant."

"And that one is definitely being reported to the female population of the base!" Kate hollered even as she put the Mole into gear and began to back out of the cavern.

Adam leaned forward as Mike looked on in sympathy and Jason frowned in confusion. "You know, I'm a lawyer. I would be happy to plead your case."

Now laughing, Mike shook his head. "No, Adam. The best lawyer in the world couldn't get him off from marital court."

Jason looked even more confused before deciding to just get some rest. As he drifted off, his last thought would have brought out even more laughter.

"_The cave-in and the crazed feline from Hell were bad. But I am beginning to think that wives are the scariest creatures known to man. A beautiful bird is a joy to behold but when she becomes a wife…_

_I'm staying a bachelor._

* * *

Scott Tracy leaned against the pack he had carried into the caves earlier. Biting his lower lip so hard that a single drop of blood appeared, the oldest Tracy son had to force his breathing to calm down. The level of his panic was incredibly high. He had not felt this anxious and angry since the time he and most of his family had been trapped on Thunderbird Five. Then, like now, the fear was less for himself and more for his youngest brother. A monster was once more stalking Alan, and Scott could do nothing to protect the baby he had helped raise.

"You can't get over the feeling either, can you?" Dean Winchester's voice broke in on Scott's frantic thoughts.

Shaking his head slightly, Scott turned his face towards the other man. "What feeling is that?"

"The helpless, angry feeling when the kid you helped raise is in danger and there is nothing you can do about it?" Dean explained, sighing deeply. "I swear, at times I have thought Sam was born with a tattoo of a target. From the time Dad brought him into the family business, the bad guys figured out fast that the way to get to us was Sammy. Of course, there was that one time with the shtriga…" Dean's voice faded away, lost in a memory that still haunted him.

"A shtriga?" Scott asked, relieved to embrace any distraction from their current dilemma.

"Um, a kinda witch. And sorta a vampire, but instead of sucking blood, it drains the life force from children. Doctors think it is some kind of unexplained virus. The one we stopped, um, three years ago, I think? Well, we think he was the same one Dad was tracking back when we were kids. I was around ten and Sam was six. I wasn't supposed to leave Sammy unsupervised but…well, I did. I snuck out to play some video games. I came back and…"

Dean sighed deeply once more. "It came after Sammy. Would have got him if Dad hadn't tracked it back to where we were staying. It took stopping it almost twenty years later to get over that guilt. Kinda. Well, maybe some of it. Truth is, Sammy as been the center of my universe since he was born. I taught him to walk, talk, potty training, taking him to school…forced myself to let him go when he was accepted to Stanford."

Scott smiled slightly. "Sounds like me and Alan."

"Well," Dean mused as he leaned back, trying – and failing – to find a comfortable spot among the Civil War debris. "I bet you never sold your soul in order to save your brother's life, spent a year trying to beat the deal, only to be ripped apart by hellhounds, suffer in Hell and brought back by an angel who yanked you from the pit for some cause that no one is willing to explain."

"No…" Scott mused. "Never had to. And frankly, Kate is probably scarier than Hellhounds."

Dean looked over at the injured Thunderbird and laughed lightly. If one-tenth of what he had heard about Katherine Tracy was true…She was scarier than most of the evil the Winchesters had fought for almost three decades.

* * *

Jeff and Bobby had run into another blocked entrance. "I've seen the maps for these caves. Most of these tunnels had at least _some _access. I don't know which explosion caused the most damage. A lot of it may be a combo of the two."

"Well," Bobby asked, "why not use that thingamajiggy? The portable blaster?"

Looking down at the case holding a small version of the Thunderizer, Jeff grinned. "Alan and Fermat's testing showed it could only be used twice on average blockades and once on a major one without being recharged. The device to recharge it is back at base. I really don't want to use it unless I have to."

"Wait. _Alan_ came up with that?"

"Alan and Fermat Hackenbacker. I think you met him when he and Tin-Tin went to Boston to pick up Alan and Sarah back in December? Fermat had an idea for a miniature Thunderizer but had trouble with a containment unit that wouldn't blow with use. Alan used his engineering skills and some creativity that has served him well as a sci-fi author to create the container." Jeff's pride in his son's accomplishment was obvious and made Bobby grin.

"Yeah," Bobby grinned. "But could he build a sawed-off shotgun before he was fourteen?" At Jeff's raised eyebrow, the hunter shrugged. "Your kids do their thing, mine do theirs."

Jeff gave a small smile as they continued to move forward, anxious to find their boys and get out of the caves before anything else could go wrong.

* * *

Gordon Tracy leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew that Virgil and Kate would be there soon. And he wanted a chance to ask John something…

"What if something goes wrong?"

John looked up from his hand-held data pad, where he had been listing the way he had neutralized the chemicals so that in a hopefully not future situation, they wouldn't need the help of International Rescue to get rid of the toxic waste. "Gordo, the chemicals are neutralized, the Bumpers are rescued, and we need to hope the rest of the team is OK. Until we get out of here, there is no purpose in worrying about something we can't do anything about."

"No…I mean," Gordon sighed deeply before continuing. "I mean when Julie has the baby. Julie is built a lot like Emily. She is small, not like Kate or Sarah or even Tin-Tin. What if something goes wrong?"

John set down his data-pad and put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders. "Gordon, Julie may be small, but she has higher endurance, or did you forget those two Olympic Gold medals for swimming she has?" When Gordon still didn't look convinced, John decided to reveal something his wife had found out recently.

"Listen, Emmy never knew this until recently, but her paternal grandmother – who she strongly resembles – died in childbirth with what should have been Emily's aunt. Emily had Elizabeth examined for what turned out to be a cardiovascular weakness." At Gordon's worried expression, John was quick to comfort him.

"No, Elizabeth is fine. But Emily was able to get her mother's and both grandmothers' medical records. That wouldn't have been possible before her mother's death, but now she knows. Her mother knew there was a chance of Emily needing special care if she got pregnant and never told her. If Emily had gotten that care when she was carrying Elizabeth, she might not have almost died having Keith." John's usually gentle blue eyes were hard and cold, refusing to forgive a dead woman whose silence could have cost him the love of his life.

When the stone walls and floor began to shake gently, John stood and gathered his supplies. Gordon mimicked his elder brother's movements and they both hugged the wall behind them as the Mole forced its way back through the tunnel it had made earlier.

Barely had the Mole stopped when the door slid open. Both Tracys were glad that they had lowered their visors when an unfamiliar face peered out.

"Hello," Maria Bumper cheerfully greeted the rescuers. "Your friends want to know if you would care for a ride or do you want to wait for the next bus?"

Gordon grinned under his visor. He liked this woman. As he stepped forward, John nudged him and whispered, "Married man now, Gordy. Married man now."

Gordon laughed silently. He loved Julie completely and deeply and while he admired this woman's humor, endurance and – he could admit it – her rather attractive face and form, what the red-headed Tracy son would have liked best would have been if he had a still single brother to introduce her to.

She would have fit right in with the Tracy wives.

* * *

Sam Winchester forced himself to stand, wincing at the pain in his shoulder and head. He stretched out his good arm and pushed Alan back so that the younger man was partially hidden behind him. When Alan stumbled slightly, he reached out, trying to balance himself on Sam's left shoulder.

Big mistake.

When Sam howled in pain, Alan stepped back further, alarmed at the cry from his friend. "Sam? What is it?"

Before Sam could reply, the demonic deputy sneered at the young hunter. "Aw, does little Sammy Winchester have a boo-boo? But nothing like the boo-boo I'm gonna give you."

"You are taking this way too personal, dude," Alan grumbled behind Sam.

"No, not really," Demon Dutton said calmly. "Scott Tracy did everything he could to ruin Keifer Dutton's life and Dean Winchester killed my brother." At the startled look on Sam's face, the demon shook his head. "Really, Sammy, and I thought you were the smart one. You've met demonic families before. I know you remember Meg. After all, the Winchesters killed her brother. Then you killed her father. And you wonder why the demons pick on the two wittle Winchester boys. Maybe it's because you're both just a couple of filthy murderers."

"Shut up!" Alan yelled. "They are nothing like you. I am so sick of monsters like you hurting innocent people and then blaming those who are brave enough to stand up and do the right thing. You hear me in there, Keifer? What did Scott do to you? Refuse to let you be the town bully and get away with things? Stand up to people? He is a good person and so are the Winchesters. You are a coward and as much of a monster as that demonic body buddy you have there."

Sam reached back and patted Alan's arm, when the young rescuer nudged at the hunter. Briefly glancing at the floor, Sam was shocked to see a devil's trap etched into the stone surface. He wasn't sure how his young friend had recognized the symbol or even how it came to be there, but Sam was a firm believer in improvising.

Alan continued to taunt Dutton from behind Sam – as the younger Winchester was not about to move – as they both hoped that the demonic deputy would step into the trap, thus allowing an exorcism to begin…

_One more step, _Sam whispered in his head. _Just one more…_

Dutton's angry demeanor suddenly shifted and his facial expression changed into one of sick humor. "Aw, that was good_**,**_ Sammy. So close. Yeah, what do you think of that artwork there? Nice little devil's trap. You almost got me. _But you didn't!_" Dutton growled as he clenched his fist and threw it upwards.

Alan cried out in worry while Sam simply yelled in pain as he felt an invisible hand clutch his throat and throw him away from Alan. As consciousness faded from Sam once more, only one thought was on his mind.

_I knew someone couldn't resist trying to choke me._

* * *

**_A/N - OK, more trauma and drama, plus some good bonding time all around. But what will happen next with the babies? Who can save them?_**

**_I know, but I ain't telling._**

**_And Jaimie (the little girl whose mom was killed) started back to school this week. She is in a wheelchair but is getting back to her routine. So thanks for the prayers and positive thoughts. All the love being sent to this family is surely helping with the healing process._**

**_Laters! - CC_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - OK, seriously. If I owned Thunderbirds or Supernatural (especially SN cause that has some great products), would I work two jobs? No. I would not. So save the money it would cost you to sue my sorry ass in court and - after the judge makes you pay me for pain and suffering, cause I am indictive enough to ensure that happens - just make a donation to your local food bank, they need it more._**

**_Sorry. Rambling. On with the story..._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Keifer Dutton smiled at the unconscious body of Sam Winchester. "Sam, Sammy, Sam-Sam…You were never and could never be the same caliber hunter as your father and brother. Why couldn't you accept that? All you ever were or ever could be is an albatross around their necks. You are weak and helpless…Dean will be so much better without you."

Suddenly the demon whirled around from where he had been stalking towards the fallen hunter. Raising his hand, Demon Dutton gestured towards Alan. The youngest Tracy son had been slowly approaching the possessed man from behind, but now found himself being flung across the cavern.

Laughing coldly, Dutton focused his attention on Alan. "Aw, did poor wittle Allie Tracy fall down and go boom? Does you have an owie? I'm sure big brother Scotty will come and kiss the boo-boo better…Oh, that's right. He's trapped in that cave and without you to tell everyone where he is, he'll probably die there."

Alan rolled his eyes, wincing at how much that hurt his now pounding head. "Dude, you were an idiot when I lived in Bailey and you're still an ass. Thunderbird Five will be able to track the body heat signatures at that part of the cave. This area is a bit more iffy, but I have no doubt that people will be able to find them."

Dutton paused before shrugging. His black orbs glowed with an unholy fire as he approached Alan. "You're probably right. If my theories are right, your father was already working on International Rescue before he left Bailey. It's been running since you were…what? Eleven? Twelve? You'd have grown up surrounded by the Thunderbirds. But you will still be dead before any of them get here. How will they handle that? Not well, I'm guessing. You were what kept your family going when Mommy Dearest bought it. So now…How about we break those Tracy hearts? That will happen right after I break your neck."

Since he was a baby, Alan's eyes had always been the windows to his soul and revealed everything he was thinking or feeling. The blue eyes blazed with fury. "Listen, Dumbass, nobody - and I mean NOBODY - hurts my family. I'd tell you to ask the Hood, but that super-freak is dead. Twice!"

Struggling to his feet, Alan winced in pain. The padded suit had prevented any broken bones but he was willing to bet his trust fund that the bruising that would be revealed later would be truly spectacular. Sucking in his breath, Alan threw his body towards Dutton…

* * *

Kate Tracy locked down the Mole and began to prepare to follow her brothers-in-law and the Bumper Family out of the vehicle. She didn't feel the rush she once had during rescues and there certainly was no sense of relief at this time. Kate knew that Scott and Alan were still somewhere in the caves, maybe trapped or hurt, possibly…

No. She refused to even consider the possibility. But hadn't she done so already? If she had to be honest, the reason why Kate had become more involved in Tracy Enterprises while pulling away from rescues had been her fear of leaving her sons without both parents. The business world may have been cutthroat, but she was fairly sure of returning home after a board meeting.

_Although, _Kate wryly thought, _if Paul McKenzie opens his mouth again at the next meeting, I may not come home due to the pending criminal charges I would be facing._

Kate's sardonic thoughts were interrupted by Virgil's raised voice. That in itself was enough to raise her concern. The first thought that popped into her mind was that something had gone south with Jason Bumper. It had shaken Kate more than she wanted to admit to be treating someone with her son's name. She wasn't sure about DJ but Kate saw the gleam in her firstborn's eyes any time the family discussed missions or the few times Scott or Jeff would bring the boys down to the hangers. There was no doubt in Kate's mind that if International Rescue still existed in twenty years, her son would be a second generation Thunderbird.

As Kate raced out of the Mole, her ire was raised at the sight of the bureaucrat from earlier blocking Virgil and Mike Bumper as they tried to move the gurney over towards the triage area that the town's doctor had set up earlier.

"And I am telling you," Russo exclaimed rudely, "we have paramedics on stand-by, they will take this patient now."

"And I am telling you," Virgil uncharacteristically snarled, "that we are going to look over the vic, me – a qualified field rescuer and medic - and two – not one, but two – doctors are going to make sure he is stable enough for transport by your vehicles. If he isn't, I will load him and at least one doctor onto Two and we'll take him to the hospital. We have a full medical bay on Two and if it is needed, it would improve the chances of him walking out of the hospital some day soon."

Russo began to push at Virgil when he suddenly felt his collar tightening around his neck. As the man struggled to breath, he was twisted so that he was facing an irate Tracy Wife.

In a dangerously calm voice, Kate stated, "Listen you over-blown windbag with delusions of grandeur. You will not touch, threaten or interfere in any way, shape or form with my team while we are doing our jobs. Op Three knows what he is doing, Dr. Bumper knows his brother and Dr. Landman was military doctor in a combat zone. You, on the other hand, are a middle management, life-long paper-pusher, who thinks that a crisis situation is your chance to shine. Screw with my team or endanger this young man and I promise you…"

Kate leaned in close, making Russo gulp at the tight snarl visible under the Thunderbird's visor. "I promise, you will be lucky if the worst thing that happens is you end up with a dead-end job in…What's the worst place you can go?"

Russo's mind began to fill with dead-end jobs. The world loved the Thunderbirds and he was sure that this particular rescuer was vindictive enough to destroy his career. Stepping back, he grumbled as he went back to the seat that held his laptop. There were reports that needed filing. As Russo passed a smirking Jean and Millie, he glared at the women. "Some women never learn their place," he grumbled.

Jean stepped forward, ready to kick the idiot's ass, when her mother grabbed her arm. "Bertha Jean," Millie hissed. "Do not give that fool the satisfaction of causing a scene. Trust me, if it is needed, the Thunderbird Commander will handle him when this is over."

Millie returned to her natural task – fussing, making sure the rescuers and rescued alike had cool beverages and, in the case of the Bumpers, some food – while her daughter looked at her in confusion. _Mama, _Jean thought, _what do you know that I don't?_

* * *

Scott had begun to fiddle with the bandages covering his eyes, when he heard Dean quietly say, "Don't touch those. The longer your eyes remain covered, the better it will be." Pausing, Dean sighed before continuing. "At least, I think so."

Matching Dean in the depth of his sigh, Scott nodded. "Probably. Or at least, it would be best to keep them covered until Virgil can take a look see. I wish Emily were here. She rarely goes on rescues, but I'd feel better. Not that Virgil and Sarah aren't fantastic field medics. But for now, we just have Virg."

Anxious for a change of subject to distract him from his worry over Sam, Dean asked, "So…Red is really preggers, huh? She must be excited. Does she know what she's having yet?"

Scott shook his head. "No. But if family history runs true, it will be another boy. Elizabeth – that's John's and Emily's daughter – was the first Tracy daughter born into the family in two centuries. Alan jokes that it takes a blonde Tracy to make daughters and I guess we'll have to wait and see what he and Tin have."

"John and his wife not want more kids?" Dean asked.

A clenched jaw and tightened posture told Dean that this was not something the oldest Tracy really wanted to talk about, so he was surprised when Scott answered.

"Oh, they would have loved more. Emily…well, it was when you and Sam were helping Alan back in Boston that Keith was born. Em almost died. John was furious to find out recently that there was a genetic heart problem of some kind. Her grandmother died giving birth and Em could have. The sad part is that if Emily had been aware of the possibility of the problem, she could have received care while carrying Elizabeth and her life would have never been at risk. But her first pregnancy increased the condition so that the second almost killed her. Her mother knew but never told Em. It was only when her mother died that the information was given to her. Seems the bitch had Emily tested for the condition and found out when her daughter was just a little kid. It was in some records that had Emily's name on it, so a lawyer forwarded it to her."

Leaning back, Scott visibly relaxed and a bit of a smile crossed his lips. "Man, was John pissed when he found out. He never liked his mother-in-law, mainly for how she treated her daughter. And the whole family was disgusted at the way she tried to use her tenuous connection to our family after she found out just who Emily had married. Not that it ever worked, but still…" Scott let out a small chuckle. "But Johnny proved he can have a hell of a temper if provoked. It was a good thing Susan Haas – that was Em's mother's name – was already dead. Or I think John could have been a viable suspect in her murder."

Dean blinked at that revelation. "Wait – she was murdered? Do they – I mean, none of the Tracys, well..."

Now Scott laughed outright. "No. None of us killed her. We preferred the more subtle approach. The Tracys simply let it be known she was _persona non grata_ to us. That carries a lot of weight in society. She was a member of high society but she never achieved the _grande_ _dame_ status she craved. We made sure of that."

"Hit 'em where it hurts, is that your logic?" Dean's sardonic query gave Scott pause before he nodded.

"Yes, I guess so. In the end, the one who blinks is the loser, right? Well, before some jerk that she pissed off killed her, the Tracys had her blinking so fast, it looked like she was having some kind of fit."

Dean shook his head. "Man, I am never playing poker with a Tracy."

"Good call," Scott responded. "And you may want to avoid playing pool with most of us as well."

With a small laugh, Dean relaxed a bit more. The Tracys really were a fascinating family. Maybe – maybe having friends in the right places could be a good thing.

* * *

Dutton let out a cruel laugh, smirking when Alan stumbled past him, landing next to Sam's unconscious body.

"Aw, little Allie. Trying to play at being a hero and failing miserably. What was that for? You never even came close to me. See?" He held his hands out. "Missed me completely."

Alan shook himself, before grinning at Dutton. "Like I told another bad guy once – I wasn't aiming at you."

When Dutton growled and went to move towards Alan, he found himself unable to approach the pair on the ground. Looking down, the demon deputy realized Alan's lunge toward him had forced him into the devil's trap on the ground.

Snarling, Dutton spat at the rescuer. "So? Sam Winchester is still unconscious. I'll break free before he is aware enough to be able to do an exorcism. And the Tracys may all have Ivy League degrees, but I doubt you can do an exorcism in Latin."

Tilting his head, Alan gave a Gordon-worthy smile. "In Latin? Nope. But I am very good at improvising."

Sam had begun to regain consciousness, carefully following the conversation. His pounding head made it hard but he was trying desperately to begin an exorcism when Alan began to speak. Sam wasn't sure what language it was, he suspected some kind of Oriental tongue, but the younger man was speaking clearly and concisely.

The possessed law man was shaking and cursing, unable to free himself or escape from the words that were tearing him from his vessel. With a howl, the demon was driven from Dutton body. The deputy fell in a heap on the stone floor, dead before he hit the ground.

Struggling to raise himself, Sam felt Alan put his arms around his upper body, sighing when he was guided to rest against the pack Alan had carried in with him. "OK…what was that?" Sam asked as Alan began to examine his wounds.

"That? What that? Oh," Alan exclaimed. "The exorcism?"

Grimacing as Alan began to manipulate his dislocated shoulder, Sam said in dismay, "That wasn't Latin. How could it be an – OUCH! - exorcism?"

Alan frowned as Sam cried out when he reset the shoulder. Sighing, he pulled out a pen light and began to check over his friend's head injury. "Sam, that is terribly shortsighted of you. Many of the world's religions have common points. Among them are a creator or God figure, often a form of angels and usually some kind of demon. Many of the demons can possess people. So many of these religions has a version of an exorcism. That was the Buddhist version in Malaysian."

When Sam looked at Alan in confusion, the younger man smiled as he cleaned off the head wound. "My father-in-law. He and Tin-Tin taught me how to speak the language years ago. And Kyrano, who learned how to do that from his uncle – a Buddhist priest – decided that it would be a good idea for me to know how to do one. He said he had a bad feeling that if I remained friends with you, I might need it."

Sam chuckled lightly even as Alan began to apply dressing to Sam's wound. "Kid, you always keep an ace up your sleeve, don't you? Remind me to never play cards with you."

Alan just smiled. He wondered if he could meet up with the Winchesters in order to play some pool. He was even better at that.

* * *

**_A/N - How was that for a twist? Bet you never saw that coming..._**

**_Oh, and I majored in Communications so I really never took any comparitive religions courses. But it made sense to me. _**

**_Does Miss Millie know? Probably. Not much seems to get past her. Will Jean figure it out? Maybe. OK, the major threats are dealt with. Minor ones, like Russo and rockslides may still exist. _**

**_I was sick part of this week, so not much was worked on and I have a KILLER schedule for next week. But I will do my best._**

**_No new news on Jaimie, but you know what? I think that is a good thing. It means the kid's life is getting back to normal._**

**_Well, as normal as it will get for her for a long time to come._**

**_Laters! - CC_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer – No. No time to own. Obviously. Since it has been – what? Ten days since I last posted? Sooooo tired. But I have now posted. So, if anyone wants to sue…BRING IT ON, DUDE! I WILL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE TEN KINDS OF AN IDJIT! I WILL BRING YOU DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!!!**_

_**Ooops. Sorry. I went away. I came back. Miss me?**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Dean leaned back against the wall again. The tightness in his chest was overwhelmingbut the hunter refused to give into the depression that was flooding his mind. Looking over at Scott Tracy, Dean cocked his head and decided that while they had few mutual conversation topics, he was sure of one that could distract them both.

"So…Alan graduated from Harvard this past spring?"

Scott smiled and, if his eyes had been uncovered, they would have been sparkling with pride and love for his baby brother. There were not a lot of people he could talk about his family with – well, except his family. Security was always such an issue that it was great to be able to relax and discuss Alan.

"Yes. Top of his class, with dual degrees in English Lit and Mechanical Engineering. You should have seen Dad, I thought he was gonna burst he was so proud of the kid."

Nodding, Dean smiled. He could recall times when John Winchester would sneak off to check out Sam at Stanford. If they could have been spared the demonic influence that shattered Sam's dreams and their family, Dean would have bet anything that Papa Winchester would havehidden in the back, watching his baby boy graduate with honors – or even when Sam would have received his law degree.

"Alan sent Sam some pictures from his wedding as well. Gotta say – small family wedding was not how I pictured the son of one of the richest men in the world getting hitched," Dean snarked.

Chuckling, Scott shook his head. "You should have been at my wedding. Two officiates, all four of my brothers, matching attendants for Kate, her cousins' kids as flower girl and ring bearer. And Virgil's was at Angel's Chapel in Boston, with all the pomp you can imagine. Dad even got to give away Sarah. She even wore Mom's wedding dress." Smiling, he shrugged. "Of course, Emily unintentionally usurped the day by going into labor. Whichis why, Sarah and Virg are Elizabeth's godparents."

Playing with his wedding ring, Scott sighed. "Then, on the other end of the spectrum, John and Gordon eloped. John was married at the American Consulate in Auckland. Gordy took Julie to Vegas where they were married by an Elvis impersonator. Her father was _not _impressed but since Julie is pregnant, Parker decided not to say anything. Well, except for taking a swing at Gordon for getting his only daughter in the family way."

Dean nodded. "OK, I can see Alan going for middle of the road. Like how he writes sci-fi but also works for your dad. It lets him be a part of the family but also he gets to be himself."

Pleased, Scott smiled again. "Wow. A non-Tracy who gets it. Cool."

Chuckling, Dean asked something that had puzzled him since he had met Alan. "So…why did he decide not to compete in the Olympics? I mean, your brother Gordon was on the Olympic Swim Team. So why did Alan turn down a spot on the Olympic Track Team?" At the combination of confusion and shock on the oldest Tracy son's face, Dean softly commented, "You didn't know he was even offered the spot, did you? He didn't tell you."

Scott sighed. "No. No, we didn't know. Even if Alan had turned down the spot, Dad would have still been bragging that Al had been offered it in the first place."

"Alan told Sam that he didn't need to prove anything by being on the team and that he had enough on his plate."

Shrugging, Scott chewed on his lip. "I'll need to talk to Alan. But…No, I need to talk to Alan."

Nodding, Dean concurred. "Yeah. But go easy on the kid. I'm sure he had his reasons. And maybe he was right. Maybe he felt he didn't need to prove anything. 'Cause that kid could still run like nobody's business."

Smirking, Scott leaned back his head. "A benefit of being the youngest. He had to learn to outrun outraged older brothers. Just call us Alan's personal trainers."

* * *

Sam sat patiently as Alan bandaged his head and slipped a sling over his shoulder to secure his injured limb. The hunter had been surprised to find out he also had a possible fractured wrist. He could only surmise that the pain from his shoulder had masked the other injury.

Looking up from where Alan was wrapping his wrist, Sam's eyes lit up at the sight of Gabby.

"Hi there!" Sam smiled at the angel. Between the mild pain killer, the drop in adrenaline and the head injury he now felt comfortable acknowledging, Sam was beginning to feel a bit loopy.

Alan turned, curious to see who had joined him. His blue eyes went wide at the sight of the celestial being. Sam was mildly surprised that Alan could clearly see the angel. But the words that spilled from the younger man's lips shocked Sam to his core.

"You? You're real? I always…I mean, you're real!"

* * *

Kate Tracy watched in concern as Mike Bumper led his younger brother to Thunderbird Two, Virgil and Gordon following closely behind. Gordon would actually be flying the 'Bird while Virgil was helping to keep an eye on Jason Bumper. Sending a small prayer Heavenward, the Tracy wife gave a slight jump when a hand came down on her shoulder.

John Tracy gave his sister-in-law a comforting pat on her shoulder. "You did good in there, Kate. Virg said you calmed everyone down." Smiling, he gestured his chin in the direction his brothers had disappeared off in. "Bet it made you jump a bit when you heard the name Jason."

At Kate's small nod, John sighed. "You should have seen the Commander at an early rescue. There was a little boy named Alan. It sure didn't help when we couldn't save him."

The thoughtful look on Kate's face was quickly erased by an annoyed visage.

_Russo!_

"Listen, Sheriff, we have the Bumpers out. I see no reason why state resources should be further used at this time," the bureaucrat sneered at her.

Jean Landman was having trouble keeping her temper. Her mother had no such issues.

Millie smacked Mitchell Russo across the chest with a soup ladle. "Listen to me, you pompous windbag – the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, not to mention the other members of International Rescue, are still in those caves. So go fill out some more forms and let these kids do their job. Or do we have to let the media down there know that you want to abandon three civilians and the Thunderbirds in order to keep things in budget? "

Looking with distaste at the smear now decorating his pale blue oxford shirt, Russo looked like he was about to say something when Tin-Tin grabbed him by the arm and push/pulled him back towards his seat.

"That is our _family _in there and nobody is going anywhere until we get them out, got it?"

Russo bristled at being lectured by a woman young enough to be his daughter and was about to snap back at her when he felt as if he were being pushed into the chair. And even though he couldn't see the face of the Thunderbird, the bureaucrat suspected that he would lose control of his bladder if he could see her eyes.

Tin-Tin's eyes glowed gold, her tenuous control on her emotions bringing her hereditary powers to the surface. A hand on her arm brought the young woman back to reality.

Maria Bumper had moved away from her brothers to stand next to the Thunderbird. "Don't worry. None of us are leaving." Smiling at Tin-Tin, Maria was please when Adam and Paul joined her, as well as the other two Thunderbirds behind the first.

Adam nodded. "You helped save our family; now we'll help save yours."

"Well said, my dears; well said indeed."

Everyone present whipped their heads towards the owner of the cultured voice that had joined the conversation. The Bumpers smiled, while the Tracys tried not to let their mouths drop open. Millie and Russo both looked curious – even if Millie tried not to smile when she saw her daughter elbow Billy. (The doctor really shouldn't have let his jaw drop at the vision in pink that now stood there.)

Smiling at the Bumpers – even as she discretely nodded towards the Tracys – the elegant woman stepped closer. "When I heard you were in trouble, my dears, I rushed to the States immediately." Turning to the others, she gave a small nod and spoke. "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service."

Paul stepped forward, relief taking hold. "Aunty Penny, you have the best timing."

Penelope desperately wished for two things at the moment – three if you included a happy ending for this dread day. But before that, the aristocrat desperately wished for the Tracys to be without their visors and a digital camera. Because from the imitation Kate was currently doing of a flounder, the gobsmacked expression she currently wore would have been something she could have kept for her amusement for years to come.

* * *

Sam was currently also doing a fairly good imitation of a fish, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as his head twisted back and forth between Gabby and Alan. He only stopped when the repetitive motion made him dizzy. Leaning against Alan, Sam muttered, "OK, a logical, intelligent response would be appreciated at the moment."

Suddenly, Gabby was in front of the two young men. Smiling, she reached out her hands and brushed the bangs out of both of their eyes. At the two pairs of eyes – hazel orbs filled with as much confusion as the bright blue ones – Gabby tilted her head.

_Alan, do you recall when Samuel and Dean were explaining monsters to you and Dean said that at least angels are real?_

Nodding, Alan smiled slightly. "Yeah. I guess I always believed that if there is evil there must be good. So I never doubted there were angels." Looking at Sam briefly, the younger man softly said, "But…You were there. _You. _When Mom died. When my brothers and I were trapped."

_You needed me. And your family needed you. And the world needed your family. So I made sure you would still be there. _

"Um, hate to change the subject," Sam interjected. "But when did you put the devil's trap down there? And why didn't you put it on the ceiling?"

_Sam, I can not interact with the corporeal world on that level. That devil's trap has been there for decades. It was drawn years ago by a young boy who lived nearby. _When Sam looked over at Alan, Gabby shook her head. _No. Alan was not yet born when it was done by a young boy lost in the caves. He was nervous and worried, afraid he could not get out. So he doodled that on the floor to match a painting he had seen in another cave. _

Alan and Sam looked as if they both had a million more questions to ask, when suddenly Gabby stood back. Smiling once more, she raised a hand at both of them.

_Never lose faith, my sons. You are precious, loved and needed more than you can ever know. And always remember, Samuel…Those with faith in the Father will never walk alone._

A bright light filled the cave, blinding Sam and Alan for a moment, while the accompanying warmth seemed to reach their very it was the voices they heard next that brought joy to their hearts.

"Alan!"

"Sam!"

Jeff Tracy and Bobby Singer burst into the cavern, relief filling them both. Their boys were exhausted, bedraggled and bruised, but they were alive. Equally important, the demon-suit lay on the floor of the cave, no longer a threat.

As he hugged his son close to his chest, Jeff gave the still body of Keifer Dutton a cold glare. "I always knew Keifer would come to a bad end." Putting his hands on Alan's face, Jeff softly asked, "Are you OK?"

Nodding, Alan smiled at his father. "Yeah, Dad, I'm alright. No extra work for the medics." Stiffening, he recalled the rest of his party. "But Dad…Scott and Dean are trapped in that cave we found. Something exploded and there was a cave-in. We gotta go get them out."

Assuring his youngest son that is exactly what they would do; Jeff made to follow him to where the other rescuers were trapped. Instructing Bobby to have the others head to the Thunderizer after the hunter brought Sam back through the caves. While they recognized Sam needed to receive additional medical care, they also knew that the older brothers needed help as well.

But both Alan and Sam would have laughed out loud if they knew the thought running through the fathers' heads:

_Here's hoping they haven't killed each other yet. _

_**A/N – So…Here we are. Gabby has been looking out for BOTH families. **_

_**Trying to pull this all together. (I really want it done by Christmas.) So, here is another and I would love to know what you think.**_

_**Small bit of info. A friend of mine who lives in Jaimie's hometown says she seems to being doing well. Maybe just a bit frustrated at how everyone is walking on eggshells around her. So maybe the new prayers for her should asking God to give the kid some patience to deal with others.**_

_**Huh. Wouldn't mind a few of those for myself. My daughter turns 13 on the 17th (Tuesday). I will now be raising a teenager.**_

_**I think fighting demons would be easier. **_

_**Laters - CC**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Calling in a Marker**

**By Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer – Well, before the Yanks stuff yourself with turkey (or whatever floats your gravy boat), here is a new chapter. A tad late, a bit rusty, but here. Hope you enjoy. Consider it a nice, gluten free dessert. Like the one I made. Nice marble cake with chocolate frosting. AND MY FREAKIN' FAMILY BETTER APPRECIATE IT. As it is, I will be late and they better save me some of the good stuff.**_

_**Oh, yeah. And I don't own Supernatural or the Thunderbirds.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jean Landman continued to watch the members of International Rescue as they paced and organized, anxious to take the next step. The sheriff couldn't shake the feeling that she should know them, especially the ones called Op Two and Op Six. She wished she could have spent more time with Ops Three and Four before they took off with the wounded hiker. Maybe if she got them all together, she could –

_Damn, _Jean muttered to herself, as she was pulled from her thoughts. _Russo is being an ass again._

"And I'm telling you," Russo snarled at Kate – who was being held back by Tin-Tin – "If you glory hounds don't let the people who can assume control do so, there will be consequences. But," he sneered, "just what do you expect from people who let women do the work while the men forget to be men?"

It was debatable who would have taken the first swing at the man – Kate, Maria, Tin-Tin, Millie, Penelope or Jean – when John decided to step in between. Always the peacemaker of the Tracy boys, the gentle man decided to intervene before someone – probably Kate, although Millie or even Penny were in the running – creamed the man.

"Mr. Russo," John calmly spoke. "Our team is called in when normal rescue methods cannot be used. You agreed to call for International Rescue and we came. We neutralized chemicals, saved the Bumper family and now a second cave-in, caused by something else left on government land, something that should have been cleared out, has trapped some of our people and one civilian volunteer. We are asking for your patience and cooperation in this matter. Can I ask what problem that would cause you, to simply wait? Most of the people you have are on stand-by, and they were never required. If you like, we can even go through the personnel listing and cut loose most of the state and county people. The biggest thing International Rescue needs at the moment is for the perimeter to be maintained and people kept out of the rescue zone."

"Listen," Russo barked, "I know my job. So why don't you just hide behind those bitches' skirts…Oh, that's right. They don't wear skirts. They're just as good as a men. Uptight, annoying bitches, that's what…"

Russo's words were cut off by John's fist in his mouth. From were he lay sprawled on the ground, the bureaucrat glared up at John, who shook out his hand. Kate reached out for her brother-in-law's gloved hand.

"Looks OK, but we may want to wrap it," Kate mused as she softly turned his hand between her own.

"What about me!" Russo called out. "He hit me." Reaching up, he wiped blood away from his split lip. "And I'm bleeding."

Kate looked over her shoulder and gave a feral grin. "I'm sorry, but we have limited resources and have to apply them in a timely and cost-effective method. Try submitting your request again in the next fiscal quarter."

Billy Landman would have helped the man…But he would have to stop laughing first.

* * *

Alan Tracy led his father back through the caves, gingerly stepping over the remnants of the barricade that had been erected to block the cave that was now holding his brother and friend prisoner.

"So…Sam took care of the demon?" Jeff asked in the silence.

Shaking his head, Alan tossed a small grin over his shoulder at his father. "Nope."

Jeff looked puzzled and Alan was glad that his parent had pushed back his visor. The look on the older man's face was priceless and it was only gonna get better. Alan bit his lip, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to wait until the debriefing?"

Alan chuckled. "Well, let's just say my father-in-law has more than a few tricks up his sleeve. After my last "holiday" with the Winchesters, Kyrano went out of his way to discover defensive techniques with the supernatural. Take a look – a _real good, hard look _– around the compound after we get back. Kyrano also learned a Buddhist exorcism and taught it to me." He paused and frowned before continuing on his way – and with his words.

"I suppose I could have done it in English. But doing it in Malaysian just sounded so cool."

Jeff joined his son in his amusement, buoyed by Alan's optimism. His youngest was always the best barometer for the well-being of his siblings. If Alan was cracking jokes and leading him back to Scott at a rapid, steady – but definitely not rushed – pace, then Jeff was not as worried as usual.

_But seriously: what smart ass whim of fate decided to trap Scott and Dean Winchester in a confined space with potentially deadly weapons?_

* * *

Scott leaned back and sighed, clenching his fists against the strong urge to tear off the soft cloth covering his eyes.

"Don't," a quiet voice admonished him.

"Damn it, Winchester," Scott snapped. "You don't know how I feel. Logically, I know that in the cases of flash burns of this nature, recovery rate is almost always total. But - I have a team to lead. I do work for Tracy Enterprises. I have a wife and I have..."

Dean waited for Scott to begin speaking again after the other man's voice had trailed off. It took a minute but soon the Thunderbird was continuing his conversation. "I have two little boys that I want to watch grow up. You don't have kids; you can't get it."

His lips tight, the older Winchester son glared at the first born Tracy son. "No, I never had a chance to fall in love, marry and hold babies of my own. I watched my mother burn on the ceiling of my baby brother's nursery and witnessed my father fall apart only to make the glue he used to pull himself back together as obsessive revenge against anything supernatural. I was the one who made sure Sammy was clean, fed and protected until he was eighteen."

Sighing, Dean was aware he had Scott's attention but wasn't sure he cared. "Then I had to stand by as my family was torn apart. Sam got accepted to Stanford – full ride. Most parents would be thrilled. My dad freaked. He never admitted it, but he was scared of Sam being out of reach where we couldn't protect him. They got in a huge argument and it was years before we were all together again. After we were finally reunited, the demon that killed my mother caused an accident, one that I should have died in."

Dean bit his lip, trying to stop the memories from overwhelming him. "Dad died. Not in the accident. Dad knew. Dad knew that the only chance Sam and I had was together. If I don't have my baby brother, I'm lost. That Sam was as much my baby as he had ever been the son of John and Mary Winchester. I always thought Sam would be alright without me. But that I wasn't strong enough to live without my brother."

"Sam was murdered," Dean softly said. "I could only watch as the bastard he had shown _mercy _to stabbed him in the back. I held him as his lifeblood poured onto the muddy street. I…I watched as the light faded from my baby brother's eyes. I held him as he grew cold. For three days, I sat by his still body. Washed him, stitched him up. Bobby tried to get me to leave the ghost town Sammy had died in. Give Sam a proper hunter's send off – cremate on a pyre. But I stayed. After Bobby left, I made a deal with a crossroads demon. Bring Sam back and they could have me. They gave me one year."

Scott was listening breathlessly to each word, as Dean forced himself to continue. "A year later, I left Sam behind. Ripped to shred by hellhounds and then tortured in Hell for decades of time. Now I am back and I can see how it has devastated my little brother. The kid is broken and I don't know how to put him back together. So," he snarled, "don't you dare say I can never understand how a parent would feel. I sacrificed, I died, I was tortured for years to protect Sam. That is what a parent would do. Whether it was giving Sam the last bit of food or going to Hell, there is _nothing _I wouldn't do for my baby brother."

Scott sat in thoughtful silence as Dean tried to bring emotions and his breathing back under control. Finally, Scott spoke.

"OK, sorry. You are right. I know how big a part helping my dad raise Alan was for me. But I always had help. Dad, my other brothers, Grandma, Kyrano, Onaha, even Parker and Lady Penelope. I can't imagine doing it on my own. But the kid still managed to be the center of our world."

"Yeah, that would be why the angels wanted us to save him."

If Scott's eyes had been uncovered, they would have resembled saucers. "Excuse me?" he managed to squeak out.

"An angel came to me in a dream and told me that Alan was needed because your family was needed because the world needed hope. That to save Alan would help save the world. Castiel – that's the angel's name – said Alan was like a hope-in-the-box."

"An angel came to you in a dream to save my brother to save my family to save the world?" Scott warily asked. "That's um, well, it's…"

"Unbelievable?" Dean snarked. "Dude, you are OK with a ghost stalking your brother, a former school mate being a demon and, even if we haven't discussed it much, a werecat prowling the caves we are currently in, but you got issues with angels?" Shaking his head, Dean began to chuckle. "There are angels. Some of them are real bastards. Some are usually pretty cool. And some…Well, there was this one called Anna. Man, she was – she was, hot."

Scott's eyes once more would have been saucers if they were uncovered. If he wasn't mistaken, Dean was implying that he and an angel had, um…

As Scott struggled for words, the men were startled – if delighted – to hear voices on the other side.

"Scott! Dean!" Both men smiled in delight when Alan called out to them through the rocks. "I'm back! Dad's with me. Dean, Sam is OK, Bobby took him out. And we'll be getting you out soon." A minute passed as Scott mentally pictured his father meticulously examining the debris holding them prisoner. He could almost imagine the look on Jeff's face as they heard Alan loudly sigh. "OK, not right away but soon. Honest."

_I hope._

* * *

John Tracy played with his wedding ring through the thick material of his hazard gloves, wincing when he grazed his knuckles. He could have sworn that the only people with heads that hard were related to him, but it appeared Mitchell Russo could have even given Scott a run for his money.

_Speaking of hard-headed idiots, _he grumbled to himself as Russo's voice once more raised in volume and could be clearly heard by the Thunderbirds over at Mobile Command and Control from where he sat, being treated by Billy Landman.

"Sheriff, I want that man arrested for assault! He struck an official representative of the state of Kansas."

Jean glared at the blustering idiot. "Mr. Russo, with all due respect, I can't arrest that man. First off, I need a warrant. I'm sure you respect the need for all paperwork to be in order."

"And why can't you call in for a warrant? Cell phone coverage may be spotty up here but you do have a radio in your vehicle," the man snarled.

"Yessir, that I do. But what I don't have is a suspect."

"What do you mean?!" Russo screamed, his face almost as red as his nose. "The man who assaulted me is standing right there!" He tried to point at John but Billy's hand firmly pressed him back into his seat as the physician continued to treat the man.

"Sir, all of the members of International Rescue have a no name, no ID policy. You tell me how you can testify against him in court when you can't pick him out from a neutral line-up?" Jean calmly told him.

Billy's mutter of "_yeah, and you deserved it anyways" _didn't help the matter at that moment. Jean quickly spoke again to try and maintain control.

"I mean, seriously, it's not like you are trained to look at someone and then be able to pick…out…certain features…" The sheriff's faltering voice finally trailed off all together as she stared hard at the Thunderbird who had punched the bureaucrat in the face. She never heard Russo begin his ranting again before she marched over to Mobile Command and grabbed John by the arm, pulling him aside.

Keeping her voice a low hiss, Jean made sure the Bumpers, their aunt and anyone else was outside hearing distance when she next spoke.

"John Glenn Tracy, what in the name of Heaven and Hell are you doing here! Don't even try to deny it, boyo. Does your daddy know what you are up to?"

Millie walked up to her daughter and pulled her offspring back slightly. Whispering herself, the matron patted her daughter's arm. "Bertha Jean, who do you think the Thunderbird Commander is?" At Jean's wide eyes, Millie smiled gently at the son of her old friend. "Johnny, how are you? Saw pictures of your wife and babies. They sure are pretty. You bring them back to Bailey sometime, you hear?"

When Millie turned to walk away, she was stopped by John's hand on her shoulder. Covering it with her own, Millie swung back around and gave another smile. "Before you ask, your daddy spent a lot of those evenings he didn't go home at the diner. He missed your Mama so much and he knew I would understand with the way I lost my Charlie. So I would bully him into eating and in between bites Jeff would tell me his dream of a rescue team that would have the means and abilities to pull off rescues where normal search and rescue could not. One that would be there for the whole world, not knowing any borders and not caring. Simply being there when needed."

"After the first rescue by the Thunderbirds, I wondered. Especially when I remembered how much your daddy had loved that old T-Bird of his. But he never offered and I never asked. Yet today, when I saw you all walk in here, I knew. Jefferson had done it. He'd found a way to honor your Mama and spare as many other families the pain you had suffered as he could."

Leaning close, the tiny woman gave the astronomer a peck on his jaw line – the small amount of his face visible. "You did good, Johnny-boy. And you make sure Jefferson knows that I am proud of him as well." Standing tall once more, she muttered, "And if he doesn't start remembering to keep in touch with old friends, I'll tell you boys all about the time I stole his and Becky Lee Robinson's clothes when they were skinning dipping in your Granddaddy's south pasture."

As Millie strolled away, John looked over at Jean, his mouth opening and closing several times but nothing coming out. Finally, the sheriff took pity on her old friend's kid brother and chuckled.

"Don't try to understand Mama. I've known her all my life and she is a mystery. She always knew when I was happy, sad or raising hell."

"Your mother confounding people again?"

Smiling at the sound of her husband's voice, Jean put an arm out and leaned into his strength. This had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet.

"Yeah, and no, I am not gonna tell you what is going on, Billy. Live with it."

The doctor sighed. "I usually do, don't I?" Looking up, he noticed Kate had made her way over to the group, ready to defend her brother-in-law if need be.

Jean had seen the woman join them as well and her small smile became a grin, as she placed the voice of the Thunderbird as Scott's wife, Kate. "Heya! It's all good. I'll leave it to, um, Op Two to explain everything."

As the two moved away, Kate looked in wonderment at John. Her brother-in-law just smiled and shook his head. "Katie, just chill. Yes, they know. No, they will never say a word. The Bailey women are amazing."

Now it was Kate's turn to look confused. "You mean the women of Bailey, right?"

Shaking his head again, John clarified. "No, the Bailey women. Millie was born Emily Rose Bailey, and her daughter – well, and now her grandson – are the last descendants of "Black Jack" Bailey, the town's founder." Then John grinned. "But you are right; the women in this town tend to be amazing. Sarah Jane is a perfect example of that."

Kate grinned back, her own grandfather's words his own grandmother had told him as a boy now echoing through the years. _Whatever you give a woman, she will make greater. If you give her sperm, she will give you a baby. If you give her a house, she will create a home. If you give her food, she will make a meal. If you give her a smile, she will share her heart. She multiplies and enlarges whatever is given her. So if you give her any crap, be ready to receive a ton of shit._

She still missed that old man.

The Tracys' musings were disrupted by the excited sounds from the Bumpers when they saw Bobby Singer making his way out of the caves, a battered and exhausted Sam Winchester wearily stumbling along beside the older man. Adam and Paul Bumper rushed forward to take the heavy burden from Bobby, who reluctantly let them.

Billy Landman began to examine the wounded hunter while Bobby filled the Tracys in on what he knew of the situation and the instructions that Jeff had passed on. With a nod from Tin-Tin to indicate that she would continue to man the Command, Kate and John, with the Bumpers help, gathered up what they would need for the last rescue of the day.

Looking over her shoulder, Kate tried not to chuckle, as Maria and Lady P both assumed positions to help - Maria with Sam and Lady P at Command and Control – while Paul and Adam had fallen into step with Bobby as they made their way to the back of the caves. "Do you think," she whispered to John, "that it would do any good to tell them to stay put?"

John chuckled, allowing his humor to push back his worry for his only elder brother. "Let's see – the Bumpers are kin to Lady P and Bobby Singer is as good as family to the Winchesters. I think sheer stubbornness would have to be bred in the bone."

Kate gave a small grin, her worry for her husband tucked into a workable compartment for the moment. Yeah. Like she didn't know anything about stubborn families.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N OK, well, there is a bit more. You know, Russo was not supposed to be this big a character. I had this character in my Tracy Family Series, who was supposed to be a one-shot annoyance and he ended up becoming a major threat.

_**But not for a few years. **_

_**Maybe I can bring Russo back another time. OOOH. Maybe he can fall vic to a cross roads demon? Seems like the type. **_

_**I am trying to tie this up, and really want this done by Christmas. But with my full time job, my seasonal retail job and other holiday obligations…sigh.**_

_**In a similar vein, if I usually review YOUR stories, then know that I have a lot of stories put aside to review when I can. I hope to catch up some day.**_

_**So, until then, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in America, don't get trampled if you are INSANE enough to go to the stores on Black Friday. Or at least review this chapter before you get trampled.**_

_**And to any one OUTSIDE the U.S. – Huh, so you do realize most of us have a four day weekend? NAH-NAH!**_

_**Hey you always say I am evil. Laters! CC**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer - Nope. Do not own. If I did, I would not be working a part time job only to come home to the furnace - only two years old - acting up, now would I?

**Chapter 40**

Kate Tracy was not an engineer. She was excellent with computers, a shark in the boardroom and had been one of the best agents the FBI ever had. But she didn't need a background in engineering to see how long it would have taken to clear out the rockslide that now blocked the entrance Alan and Scott had made just a short time ago. Under normal circumstances, this would have taken more time than the trapped men had.

Luckily for all concerned, normal was anything but when International Rescue was around.

As the two members of the team reviewed - based on both the scans they had done as well as ones being sent by Thunderbird Five – the best angle to approach, it seemed as if their annoyance of the moment was not through with them yet.

"Now see here," Russo nasally called out.

Kate snickered. She was trained to give basic medical assistance and was not as skilled as Virgil or Sarah, but she was fairly sure John had broken the man's nose from the way his voice sounded.

John, usually the most patient of men – and with his siblings, this was a biological requirement – had just about had it with the annoying bureaucrat.

"And what is it now, Mr. Russo?" John snapped.

Straightening up to try and make himself look more impressive, Russo glared at the Thunderbirds.

"Now, you tell me why I should let you cause more mayhem by drilling into this surface? Haven't you risked enough lives by your showboating?"

Kate shrugged. "Russo, based on earlier scans, the rock that is currently blocking this entrance was from a rock cluster that was approximately seventy feet above. Its existence was one of the reasons we used the Thunderizer vs. the Mole. The only reason it collapsed was because of the secondary explosion caused by your bosses' failure to clean up a mess."

Trying not to snicker – and noticing the Bumper brothers and Bobby had no such problem – John ignored the officious twerp and addressed Kate.

"OK, all scans show we are good to go. Let's get rid of the roadblock and start what I hope will be the last phase of this rescue."

As Kate climbed into the driver's seat of the heavy machinery, Russo stuck his nose in once more.

"Not that I am trying to tell you how to do your job," Russo began, ignoring the eye-roll that came from everyone present. "But shouldn't _you _be operating this?"

John shook his head when the man indicated him. "Nope. The Thunderizer has gone several upgrades since the last time we used her and I haven't been certified to use it again. Operative Six, however, is not only cleared on the upgraded vehicle, she is the one who designed most of the software improvements. So I would advise you to stand back and keep your misogynistic beliefs to yourself."

Adam loudly informed Bobby and Paul, "That means he is a miserable chauvinistic pig, as our Emily would phrase it."

Kate tried – and failed – not to smirk at the appreciative chuckles coming from the men.

_I seriously like these guys._

* * *

Alan watched his father carefully examine the rocks that held his brother and friend prisoner.

"Dad," he asked softly, "this is going to end well, right? I mean, it should be fairly easy."

Jeff looked over at his youngest son. "Well, Alan, we can use your device – which, by the way, worked perfectly – to reduce the amount of debris. But between the charge being low and the space too small for Scott and Dean to get back sufficiently in order to be in a safe zone, it wouldn't be safe to use to completely cut through the rock."

"So, there is a problem with the Mini-Thunderizer?" Alan questioned, upset that his and Fermat's work wasn't good enough.

Smiling slightly, Jeff shook his head. "No. Alan, we couldn't use the Thunderizer here, either. The amounts of energy the devices emit need the extra space." Seeing Alan was still looking frustrated and uncertain, Jeff decided distraction was the route he needed to take.

"Mini-Thunderizer? Nah, we need a better name than that."

Alan grinned. "Well, Tin came up with one." At his father's curious look, Alan's smile grew even wider. "What do you think of the Thunderbolt?"

"A small, yet powerful device, emitting beams of energy that can cause mountains to become molehills?" Jeff gave a small chuckle. "I like it. Tin-Tin can be very creative."

When Alan blushed and ducked his head, Jeff rolled his eyes, much in the same annoying manner his sons would.

_I have said it before, I will say it again. I __**NEVER **__want to know when my sons are __**BUSY.**_

* * *

Scott Tracy edged as far back as he could in the small cavern. It had really only been a literal "hole in the wall", not really classified as a cave. So it wasn't too far that he could move, but the Thunderbirds' Field Commander knew that in order to give his family the greater choice in rescuing them, every inch could count.

Dean opened his eyes when he saw Scott move as far back as he could. Mimicking the other man's movement, the older Winchester was almost side by side with Scott by the time he was done.

_OK, if we are gonna be this close, I need to talk._

"So, two kids, right?"

Scott recognized nervous chatter when he heard it. Knowing his father and brother were just outside and ready to race to the rescue was comforting. But he was nervous about his injury. What if it wasn't as minor as it seemed? How would his family deal with it? How would _he _deal with it? How would his life be impacted? Would Katie give him hell for it?

Well, that would be a given. His wife was good at that. Mind you, he loved her fiercely, but Katie had a temper that matched his, decibel for decibel. Yet Scott knew he would never respect a woman who would refuse to go toe to toe with him.

Sighing silently, Scott decided to start talking. _Anything _to escape the dark thoughts pulling at his mind.

"Yeah, two boys. Jason Alan and Donald Jefferson."

Dean snorted. "Jason is a cool name - and Alan…for your brother?"

"And Kate's late grandfather. He died a few months before we met. And Alan was not only the reason Kate and I met, he was with her for Jason's birth. Kid had the broken fingers to prove it."

Laughing out loud, Dean shook his head at that image before continuing his original thought. "But seriously – Donald Jefferson? Who the hell names their kids Donald or Jefferson?"

"My grandparents and Kate's." Scott may not have been able to see Dean's confused look, but he knew it was there. "Our fathers – Don Eppes and Jeff Tracy. And, no, they do not like to be called Donald or Jefferson. Then again, my younger son prefers to be called DJ. If you call him anything else, he will give you hell about it."

"How old is he?"

"Almost five." As Dean chuckled, Scott sighed. "Yeah, I know. He has Kate's looks and temperament. I'm screwed."

Changing the subject again, Dean sighed now. "I gotta ask this. How can you guys do this? You endanger your family. Alan said it was just what you did, that you felt like you had to."

Leaning his head back, Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I know how your mother died, Dean. I know that is why your father began hunting the supernatural and why he dragged his sons into the same life. But in the same vein, you have to understand how our life changed forever when our mother died."

"I guess it began with Alan's birth. He wasn't what you call a planned pregnancy. But he was never unwanted or unloved. When Al was born, there were a few complications. Alan inhaled some of the amniotic fluid as he was delivered. Ended up in the NICU for the first few days of his life. First time I saw my baby brother was in a plastic box. There were all these monitors and he looked so tiny and frail. But I can remember how happy my parents were. And Alan looked like this tiny, perfect, baby doll."

"When he came home – well, Dad's business was booming, so he was travelling a lot. Mom had four kids under the age of ten, including a newborn. So I helped out best that I could. Well, we all did. So Alan was raised by all of us. But it was my hands he held when he took his first steps. My name was his first word. And I was the one who sat by his hospital bed after the avalanche. He didn't speak, you know. For almost three months. Alan didn't speak, hardly cried and was so abnormally still. When he started to come out of it, he dragged the rest of us with him. When Alan began to run and play, raise his voice, _live _again, we all started to."

Scott smiled. "Can you hear Alan out there?" He gestured towards the sealed entryway, where they could hear Alan's muted voice, even if they couldn't hear the words. "He won't give up. It's not in him. He's a Tracy. And he has been the center of the universe for our family since he was a baby. Alan can grow up all he likes. He can graduate from college, or fly a rocket ship. I don't care if he is married. I won't care when he has kids. Heck, he can have grandkids. But he will always be my baby."

Now it was Dean's turn to smile. Yeah, he knew just what Scott was saying.

* * *

With careful work, Kate cleared the entrance to the rear of Mystery Hills Caves once more. Climbing down from the Thunderizer, she accepted a pack from John and began to move towards the refurbed entrance. Hearing a noise behind her, Kate's eyebrow went up at the sight of Bobby Singer following them with Adam and Paul Bumper following him. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Are you guys sure? Your families are out. You don't have to do this." Seeing the annoyed look on Bobby's face, Kate back peddled. "OK, well, the Bumpers are safe."

"Ma'am, with all due respect," Adam said quietly, "our youngest brother is enroute to a hospital where he may or may not still lose his leg. Frankly, we would appreciate any distraction that can be mustered up at the moment. And you did help get us out of a sticky situation."

"In other words," Paul added, "our parents raised us to help others. We cannot disappoint them."

John and Kate looked at each other, shrugged and then entered the caves, perfectly aware the others would follow. They were almost ten feet ahead of Bobby, making the Tracys close to twenty feet ahead of the Bumpers. So they couldn't hear the conversation that had Bobby chuckling.

"Mum and Dad?" Adam whispered.

"Are you gonna 'fess that we are more worried about Emily razzing us for not wanting to go back in. You know the Midget – Fear nothing." Paul grumbled softly.

"She grew up with Jason doing his best to put her in Bedlam before her eighteenth birthday. Seeing that she has made it, the kid has to have nerves of steel." Shrugging, Adam continued as the brothers once more entered the caves. "Then again, maybe Em just has a lot of patience. Waiting for her chance. Jase is going to be off his feet for more than a bit. And Em has holidays coming up. I am sure she will be more than happy to play nurse for Jason."

Paul's answer had Bobby laugh out loud.

"Poor Jason. As if he hadn't had enough pain already."

* * *

**_A/N - Yeah, this one was a bit short. But the next chapter has already been sent to the beta. So I hope you enjoy._**

**_Well, Thanksgiving is done. For those NOT in America, last Thursday is done. The insanity of the start of the holiday shopping season proves to me one thing. People are crazy. Oh, but I did manage to snag a camera for my daughter for Christmas. ~do happy dance~ Here is the funny part - I did it on my 15 minute break from my retail job._**

_**Well, that is it, take care. - CC**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or the Thunderbirds. Wish I did. Could have someone do my Christmas shopping for me or at least I would use a car serice or cab. Driving around in bad weather (first severe snow storm, at least 7 or 8 inches) was today. I take a day off each December to take my mom to do her shopping and finish up my own. Days like this, I miss my pickup truck. A Chevy Colbalt just don't cut it in this weather. But, obviously, I survived._**

**_Either that, or this web site is haunted. Wooooooooooo!_**

* * *

**Chapter Forty One**

Kate and Virgil Tracy were relieved that they were as far ahead as they were when they reached the accident site. It gave them the chance to give Alan a new helmet before the Bumpers arrived.

Just because the hunters knew the Tracy secret, there was no reason to spread it around.

Hearing the rest of the rescuers coming around the corner, Kate spoke quickly before they could arrive. "Have you been able to talk to them at all?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes. They sound tired and frustrated but otherwise alright."

"Yes," Virgil muttered, "but would Scott admit being hurt if he was?"

By now, the others had arrived so none of the Tracys spoke any further. But as anxious as they were to free their captive family member, what they could find worried them even more. Because it was virtually the Tracy motto to deny everything when it came to physical weakness.

* * *

Sam Winchester tried to sit up, only to find firm but gentle hands forcing him back onto the cot he was currently lying on.

"Now, Sam," Billy Landman chastised, "you need to lay back and let me examine you."

"No," Sam shook his head, almost vomiting at the pain in his skull from the motion. "No, what I have to do is go get Dean. He's trapped. A–theThunderbird told me. Dean is trapped in a cave with another member of International Rescue. I have to help my brother."

Jean leaned down, her jaw clenched in determination. "Sam, you listen here. The – The Thunderbirds will get Dean out. They don't know how to give up."

Both Sam and Billy looked at Jean in confusion but then Sam gave a small smile and a slight nod of understanding. He wasn't sure how the sheriff had discovered the Tracys' secret but he was confident that the secret was safe. The younger Winchester could recall the way Jean had spoken to Kate on the vid-phone and the manner in which she had spoken of the Tracys in that and any other conversation in which the family was mentioned. There had been so much fondness for the boys she had grown up with.

The sheriff knew Sam was equally aware of the Thunderbirds' secret. She remembered what Dean had said, that the Winchesters had saved the Commander's son – the one that had been identified as Op Five. Huh. If John was Op Two, they probably went in birth order. Which made Op Five to be Alan Tracy. And Jean would bet her badge that the young woman working the Command post was the youngest Tracy son's bride, Tin-Tin.

Jean wasn't the least bit surprised that the Tracys were International Rescue. OK, yes, at first she was royally freaked out by the idea. But the family she had known growing up with in Bailey was people who saw a problem and then solved it. And they would always turn a difficulty into a possibility.

Mrs. Tracy would have loved what her boys had done.

The sheriff was pulled from her musings when Sam once more began to fuss while Billy tended to his injuries. Leaning closer, Jean murmured to the younger man.

"Billy can't sedate you because of the head injury, Sam. However, I can and will cuff you – with your good arm, of course – to the cot unless you behave."

Sam instantly stilled, looking up at Jean with wide eyes. Seeing the certainty burning in her gaze, Sam relaxed and allowed Billy to begin to treat him. Following Jean with his eyes as she moved back towards where the Command post was set up, Sam bit back a slight chuckle while allowing a smile to shine through.

_Dean's right. The women in this town are awesome._

* * *

Alan, Virgil and Jeff had viewed and reviewed the debris standing between them and Scott. Together they made the determination that three small power bursts from the Thunderbolt in assigned locations would began a slow cascade of the rocks**,** causing an almost melting effect.

Kate stood back, letting the engineers do their work. She just wanted to get her hands on Scott, to either kiss him senseless or strangle him for making her worry so much.

Frankly, she just couldn't decide yet.

"Are you sure they know what they are doing?" Adam whispered to Bobby. The young Englishman wasn't sure what it was about the gruff American he liked, but something about Mr. Singer screamed that a person could trust him with their very life.

"Well," Bobby drawled softly. "I never had to be rescued by them. But they have a damn good track record. And A–Op Five thinks of Dean as a friend and thinks of Op One as a big brother. And he ain't about to let anything happen to those two if he can help it." That said, Bobby moved closer to the Thunderbirds, ready to help if needed.

Paul nudged his brother as he watched the team prepare their device. "Seriously," he whispered to Adam. "What do you think our Emily is going to say about this?"

Adam grinned, holding out his hands as if they were two sides of a scale. "Dancing for the Queen – Meeting the Thunderbirds. Dancing for the Queen – Meeting the Thunderbirds. Dancing for the Queen – Meeting the Thunderbirds." As his right hand dropped below his waist and the left drifted above his shoulder, Adam chuckled.

"The midget is going to be sooooo jealous."

* * *

Dean looked over at Scott Tracy, the light from the flashlight beginning to grow dim. The strain of their time in the darkness had preyed at both of them. "Hey," Dean said softly. "Your family is here. You'll be OK."

Scott was tired, sore and scared. And frankly, he just didn't have it in him at the moment to project the façade of confidence that he wasn't currently feeling. So he simply nodded, not sure if Dean could still see him.

From the outside, the pair heard Jeff Tracy's voice.

"_This is the Commander. We need both of you as far from the entrance as you can manage. And is there anything you can cover or protect yourselves with?"_

Dean shone the fading light around the small cave. Spotting something, he called back.

"Yeah, there are some old blankets in one of the boxes. Pretty threadbare but pulled together they should help."

"_Good. If you can, also get behind the boxes."_

Hearing Jeff's voice had a noticeable calming effect on Scott. Dean noted the reaction even as he pulled out the blankets and positioned the one crate that was still solid in front of the nook he and Scott were in. The irony of the oldest Tracy son's response to his father's voice – much like his own to John Winchester's always had been – didn't bypass the hunter. He smiled slightly as Alan Tracy's comment to him echoed through the months since Boston –

"_You and Scott really are more alike than you will ever admit. In fact, that stubbornness is just one more thing you two have in common."_

But there was no way in Hell Dean was going to ever tell Alan he was right.

"OK, Commander," Alan said, "we are ready now."

"Excellent," Jeff responded, carefully observing as his youngest set the controls on the Thunderbolt. "Fire when ready," he commanded softly.

A feeling rushed through the cave, almost as if each person present was being targeted by the small device. But they were relieved they were not as they witnessed small portions of the rockslide vanish as if they had never existed.

Adam Bumper was about to ask what good the three holes would do when the sound of gently falling rocks began to reverberate through the cave. It was like watching a gentle waterfall as the stones began to move. Finally, only a few remained at the base of what had once been an intimidating obstacle.

Alan smiled at his father and middle brother but Kate flew past all of them, rushing into the smaller cavern and reaching her husband before any of them could move. Raising their lanterns higher, the Tracys froze at the sight of Kate kneeling beside Scott, a gentle hand brushing at the bandages covering his eyes.

Dean felt he was intruding as he stood up and edged his way towards the front of the cavern. Seeing Kate Tracy by her husband's side, the love and worry coming through in her every movement – it was such an intimate scene that the hunter almost felt like a peeping Tom, witnessing such tenderness from the usually hard-edged woman.

"Oh, Flyboy. What did you do to yourself?" she teasingly asked him, as tears gathered in her eyes and clogged her throat.

"Hey, Fed. I, um…I found out what happens when you burst a hot bulb over mid-nineteenth century armaments. It isn't something I would recommend to friends." Reaching out a hand that was quickly grasped by his wife, Scott pushed it until his fingers were tracing her jaw line. "Just a flash burn, babe. They'll be sore and it may take a few weeks to get my vision back to normal, but I promise – I will watch each of the gray hairs me and the boys cause emerge in your beautiful hair."

Dean froze, barely realizing Alan and Bobby were pulling him from the cavern so that Virgil could enter. He was too entranced with the tear he saw fall from below Kate's visor, watching as it trembled on her jaw before falling onto her husband's fingers. Any lingering resentment he was clinging to with the eldest Tracy son and his wife disappeared at that moment. Dean could clearly see now that they were just too much like himself. Their family was everything to them and their actions had only been a case of desperate times, desperate measures.

But a piece of him couldn't stop the fissure of envy that snaked through him at that moment as well. For as much as Dean loved his little brother and had firmly embraced the life he led, part of him wished for what Scott Tracy had at that moment – a good woman who loved him beyond all measure and would cry for him; someone to grow old with and raise a family.

Pushing that thought aside, Dean wrapped an arm around Alan and grinned over at Bobby. "Sammy OK?" he asked, worrying when he didn't see his kid brother.

"We already got him out," Alan explained. "The, um, other problems," he said, gesturing slightly with his head at the Bumpers, "are also taken care of."

"Who got the werecat?" Dean whispered to Bobby, careful not to alarm the civilians.

"I did," the older hunter said. "We'll have to take care of the body, but Jean already has a story ready about a deranged man who killed the hikers, thinking he was a werewolf." Shrugging, he looked at the man he loved like a son. "Most folks never heard of werecats."

"And Deputy Dumbass?"

Alan snickered at the nicknamed for Kiefer Dutton. "You mean the demonic deputy? Exorcised. And he was already hurt in the initial explosion, so his body couldn't handle being demon-free. He's dead as well."

"So who took him out, Bobby? You or Sam?" Dean asked.

Jeff came out then, making sure the Bumpers were far enough away as well as that Virgil and Kate were leading Scott out. "Neither. Alan did." At Dean's amazed expression (Bobby knew about it from Sam), Alan chuckled.

"Yeah, Sam didn't realize that you could do an exorcism in Malaysian. Really kinda narrow minded there. Like I told your brother – demons are almost universal in religions. So are ways to banish them. And my father-in-law was taking no chances if I insisted on continuing an acquaintance with the Brothers Winchester."

Dean began to laugh, feeling as if there was something to finally be happy about. Putting an arm around Bobby, he let his surrogate father lead him from the caves that had caused so much grief. "C'mon, Bobby, let's go and check on Sam. Was it a head injury or choking?"

Bobby grinned. "Both. How'd you know?"

"Puh-lease," Dean drawled. "This is Samuel Campbell Winchester, target extraordinaire. Head injuries and choking traumas are his specialty. Anything else he tosses in is a bonus."

Once the Thunderbirds and the hunters had all made their way out, the Bumper brothers looked at each other in amazement. Bruised, disheveled, and exhausted, yet everyone was finding something to laugh about. It really was truly amazing.

"So," Paul drawled, sounding at odds with his clipped British accent, "How do you think we can top this for the next family vacation?"

Adam chuckled as they followed the others out into the Kansas sunshine. "Frankly, Paul, I think this is one that is going down in the annals of the Bumper Family Vacation as legendary - Hiking, cave-ins, strange creatures and the Thunderbirds. This will not be topped."

* * *

_**A/N - So, I am now relaxing on the couch, near the Christmas Tree (yes, a Christmas Tree, not a Holiday Tree - tick off the ACLU and tell them that. I did that when I mailed them a Christmas card and wished them God's Blessing in the season of love and peace. Hey - you knew I was evil.) OK - where was I? Oh, yeah, sitting here, as dinner is cooking and sipping a cup of tea. And I will go back to work tomorrow and have people say that I "enjoyed" a day off. Sigh. I worked harder today than I would if I worked BOTH jobs.**_

**_So...Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. The ride is almost over. - CC_**


	42. Chapter 42

**Calling in a Marker**

**by Criminally Charmed**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - Well, believe it or not, this is the 42nd entry for this tale. It is my longest story to date and "yeah!" most reviewed. So thanks for following the ride. So, for the last time in this story, I do not own either Thunderbirds or Supernatural, except, perhaps, in some twisted fantasies. (Jean, stop that snickering now!!!)_**

**Epilogue**

Scott Tracy raised a hand to knock on the door, raising his collar against the cool air as he waited for an answer. Well, to him, evening temps in the fifties were cold. He was not looking forward to spending the next few days in New York City during December. But he had to admit he was anticipating the trip itself. Four days with all four of his brothers and their family, plus his father. Alan, Tin-Tin and Jeff Tracy were already in Manhattan, staying at the family's penthouse apartment on the top of Tracy Towers.

"_I wonder where Katie made reservations for the rest of us?" _Scott wondered before the door opened.

It was as if thinking his wife's name had drawn her forward. Looking at her bright brown eyes and silky black hair falling loose around her shoulders, Scott couldn't help but smile. The two weeks he had spent with his eyes covered after the accident in Kansas had made him grateful for all the beauty in the world. But the most beautiful sight to the oldest Tracy son would always be the woman in front of him now.

"Scott," Kate breathed out, reaching out for her husband to pull him in close. Most of the world knew Katherine Eppes Tracy as a tough ex-FBI agent and an equally hard-hitting business woman. But she was also a loving wife, daughter and sister to both her younger brothers by marriage and older brothers by birth. In addition, Kate positively adored the two little boys they had brought into the world together.

Letting Kate pull him into the house, Scott shrugged off his coat as Professor Charles Eppes – Uncle Charlie to Kate and her brothers – came out of the kitchen. "Scott!" he greeted his only niece's husband with a smile. "You're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Scott whispered to his wife.

Kate smiled as they came to stand in a doorway. Don Eppes, recently retired director of the FBI stood behind his oldest grandson, Kate and Scott's son, Jason, to help the six-year-old light the menorah. "It's Zot Hanukkah, the eighth night. Tonight, all eight candles are lit to symbolize the miracle of Hanukkah. It is a time for reflection. My family may not be as devout as others of the faith, but it still has deep meaning for us. Not as a day of penance but you still think reflectively about your life's path-and what changes you might want to enact."

"Can I think about how I never want to stop seeing how beautiful my wife is or how lucky I am to have my family?" Scott whispered, as he kissed his wife.

Jason had finished lighting the menorah, and was carefully saying the prayer in Yiddish, occasionally helped by his grandfather.

"Jas' Hebrew classes are going well, don't you think?" Kate softly said, proud of how well her son was learning the aspects of her family's faith and heritage.

Scott nodded. Religion was never a big deal to his own family. And while not dominated by the tenets of their own faith, the Eppes did find strength and comfort in their spirituality.

DJ looked up from where he was standing between one of his uncles and his brother to see his father had joined them. "Daddy!" he called out happily. Running towards Scott, he was immediately scooped up into his father's arms.

"Daddy, I wanted you here and here you are. Grampy, I wanted to change that Daddy wasn't here and now he is. It worked!"

The adults all chuckled at the three-year-old's logic, while Jason rolled his eyes as he looked over at his second cousins, Nick and Eleanor, embracing the fact that the two kids, both slightly older than him, had also studied enough that they were fairly sure that _wasn't _how it worked.

"Sorry I'm late," Scott explained. "Last minute family business, you know."

Don and Charlie looked at each other meaningfully, as Jason and DJ nodded in understanding. They had seen their mother glued to the news earlier, watching as the Thunderbirds had rescued people from a cruise ship after a late season storm of the coast of Florida. Many flights heading east from the Eastern seaboard of the United States were already cancelling, as the next twenty four or forty eight hours would be difficult travelling across the Atlantic. Scott – as the field commander of International Rescue – had given the advisory to bring any small craft in from open waters. If people did what they were supposed to, he and his family could actually have a relaxing holiday for once.

Having known about the Tracys role in IR since shortly after Kate had married Scott, Don nodded, smiling at his son-in-law. "Well, you are here now. And thank you for sharing in our celebration. The few others Katie has made since you two married, I'm glad to see you here for once. Too bad the four of you are leaving first thing in the morning."

"I told you, Daddy," Kate grumbled as she took DJ from Scott so her spouse could properly greet Jason. "As it is, we will miss Alan getting his award."

"Nominated for a Hugo Award for his first Sci-Fi novel," Charlie nodded. "Larry was extremely impressed."

"An astrophysicist," Scott joked of Uncle Charlie's best friend, "is impressed with Alan's writing. I'm awed."

"I'll show you awe," Kate muttered.

Scott smiled at Kate before leaning over to kiss her next to her ear. His smile turned into a full blown grin when she giggled. She had always been sensitive at that spot…

Don frowned before his younger brother nudged him. "She's still my daughter, Charlie," he muttered.

Charlie just laughed. "Don, Katie has two children with Scott. I think she may have slept with him once or twice. Well, actually, at least twice."

"You survived Eighth Night, _Chuck,_" Don growled. "Discuss my daughter's sex life one more time you may not see Christmas."

Robin and Amita Eppes shook their heads, smiling at their husbands of more than thirty years. Their spouses really hadn't changed much over the years, but that was why they loved them. It was Kate's mother, Robin, who decided to change the subject.

"So, Scott, I heard about the award for your father. Man of the Year. Very impressive, I have to say."

Scott smiled at his mother-in-law. "Yes, we are all real proud of Dad. The ceremony takes place the day after Christmas, which is why Dad decided to have us spend Christmas in New York. Hey, Katie – did you make the reservations?"

Kate frowned at her husband before shrugging. "Duh, yeah." She smiled when her two sons giggled at her response to their father before continuing.

"We will be at the St. Regis. It's about a block from Tracy Towers so we can go back and forth easily enough. But I snagged the Presidential Suite, which is huge, and even includes a dining room. I also convinced the management that we needed the suites on both sides and the access doors will be left open so it will be as if we were staying all together."

Don frowned. "Katie, I worked security detail with VIPs who have stayed in hotels like the St. Regis. They never do things like that."

"Dad," Kate grinned, "the impossible often just takes a tad more effort. You should know by now – I rarely lose an argument."

Scott and Don rolled their eyes and looked at each other in shared sympathy. _Yeah, they knew that._

As the children began to play together and the adults began to talk, Kate looked over her family and smiled. _Oh, Grandpa – you would have loved this._

A sudden warmth and the scent of her grandfather's cologne wrapped around Kate for a moment, giving her a sense of peace. The Winchesters had thought Kate was too practical and business like to believe in things like the supernatural except when it was shoved in her face. But she believed in angels…so the rest was easy.

* * *

Millie held her grandson in her arms, cooing at the little boy as he watched the lights of the Christmas tree causing his eyes to widen in wonder and delight.

_Oh, my darling, _she thought of her late husband, _you would have adored him._

A sudden warmth like someone wrapping their arms around her made Millie smile. She had more than demons to cause her to believe in the supernatural.

Carrying Charlie over to the Christmas cards hanging from a string like a cardboard garland, she fingered a lovely pink card. "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. It was nice of her to send a card. Of course, her brother's family sent one as well. And I loved seeing that picture of the whole family. I'm sure Jeff was pleased to hear they saved that boy's leg. Why, I could tell you such wonderful stories of the Tracys." Millie sighed, as she picked up one from the Tracys, a picture of the entire family - from Jeff to the youngest, Tommy, born just the day before the picture was taken - includedwith the card.

"Oh, Lucy, you would have loved what your boys are up to these days."

"Mama," Jean called out from the kitchen. "You made an awful lot for dinner. And I looked in the fridge. You bought a ham big enough to feed us for a week."

Millie's continued silence drew Jean from the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hand. Setting it on the coffee table, she looked curiously at her mother. "Mama? What's up? You've been acting like the cat the swallowed the canary all day."

Billy came down the stairs, speaking on the phone as he moved to the lower level of the house. "No, Uncle Paul. We're fine. Yes, we got your gift for the baby. No, don't worry. We're just glad you are enjoying your cruise. You deserve it. Don't worry - we are taking care of the house sale. Just so long as you come back for holidays in the future. Yes, the retirement community in Texas will be great for you."

Laughing slightly, Billy smiled. "Just behave yourself, Uncle Paul. We just want you to have some fun. Merry Christmas to you, too." Hanging up the phone, he reached over and plucked his son from Millie's arms.

"Heya, Charlie. Uncle Paul is having fun. It's what he needed. Said that he hopes that you like your present. And he promises to be here for you next year. And that he definitely won't miss your birthday."

Paul Dutton had gone through major depression after the death of his only son. And the discovery that his late wife had knowingly played a major part in such a tragedy almost broke the man. It had taken some time, but Paul had listened to his nephew and put his house up for sale. An old friend of the man had a retired to South Texas a few years ago and Paul had already put a down payment on a small house in a senior community there. But the approaching holidays were devastating to Paul with the death of his estranged son. It had been Millie's suggestion that the man take a trip over the holidays.

"So_**,**_ how's South America this time of year?" Jean joked.

"Well, Uncle Paul says Rio was amazing. They'll be out to sea when it's Christmas Eve and he said he is looking forwarded to Midnight Services under the stars."

"He always did like Midnight Service," Millie said, looking out the window. "I remember last year…My, has it really been a year? So much has changed, hasn't it?"

"Well," Jean mused as she sat on the couch, "it was nice to see Sarah Woodbury again."

"Sarah Tracy," Billy corrected as he and Charlie sat down next to her.

"It was nice of the Winchesters to be there when she came back to Woodbury House," Millie said absently as she continued to stare out the window.

"Still feels funny to talk so casually about ghosts," Jean murmured as she took a sip from her mug.

"Or werewhatevers, or demons…" Billy joked as he bounced Charlie on his knees.

"Had to be hard for that girl," Millie said gently. "But Dean was there for her. So was Virgil."

Jean stared at the Christmas tree, remembering the sight of Sarah Tracy tearfully meeting with the ghosts of her dead parents. When the couple had faded away, finally at peace when their surviving child let them know that she had long ago forgiven them, the young woman had broken down in her husband's arms. Jean had put an arm around Dean, leading him out of the house to give the couple a moment. His words, as they stood on the porch, echoed back to her.

"_I admire the Tracys, really I do. They change the world, make it a better place. It seems as if God rewards them for it. They have family, success and..." His voice trailed off as he stared into the distance. "I admire them but I'm also jealous as hell." Looking back at the house, Dean sighed. _

"_I'm gonna go get Sam. We have to hit the road. Tell Billy I'll make sure Sam takes it easy for a bit and there won't be a repeat with the eating. I'll make sure of it."_

"_Dean," Jean called out as the older Winchester brother headed down the stairs towards his car. When Dean turned, she smiled. "Mama did tell you she expects you back sometime. Don't you disappoint her."_

"_As if I had the nerve to," Dean joked before climbing into the Impala and driving off._

Jean knew that the Winchesters had sent several letters and that Millie had been surprised with a floral delivery on her birthday. But there had been no sign of the brothers since then.

Looking away from the tree, Jean asked her mother, "Expecting a delivery, Mama?"

Any response Millie might have given was stalled by the sound of a powerful engine pulling up in front of the house. Millie broke into a smile as she ran to open the door.

Jean and Billy looked at each other in confusion before standing up and joining Millie where she was standing out on the porch. The couple smiled when Millie began to move down the stairs and greet the men emerging from the classic car now in their driveway.

"Hey, Millie," Dean murmured as he was quickly enveloped in a hug. Just as quickly, the older woman pulled Sam into an embrace as well.

"Bobby will be along soon," Sam softly said over Millie's shoulder, smiling over at the Landmans.

Seeing how happy her mother was, Jean came to a quick decision even as Billy stepped back into the house to get a blanket off the sofa for Charlie.

"You're staying here, of course," Jean said.

When the brothers looked to disagree with her, Millie shot a glare at them and they swallowed their words. Handing Charlie to Millie, Billy and Jean went to help the brothers with their bags.

"Nice to see you boys again," Jean murmured. "You're looking better than ya did this summer."

"Feeling better," Dean smiled at her. "Decided your mom was right and we needed a Christmas break as well."

"Yeah, the Mexican Riviera was nice, but I bet Millie's cooking is better," Sam smiled.

Having heard about the Christmas vacation the Tracys had arranged for the brothers and Bobby the year before, the Landmans smiled. Before they had reached the porch, Bobby had pulled up and a similar scene was played out. The group then headed into the house, joking and smiling all the way.

Entering the warm house, the hunters smiled and Sam immediately went over to Charlie, picking him up from his playpen. "Hey, kiddo -You been a good boy? Is Santa bringing you…" his voice trailed off as he saw his name on a couple of presents under the tree with his name on them. Looking, he saw a few with Dean's and even one with Bobby's. Turning to Millie, his eyes wide with confusion, the woman answered his unspoken question.

"Knew you boys would come. Bobby said he would work on you and I wasn't about to quit until I had all my angels around me for Christmas."

The hunters were all humbled by how quickly this family had accepted them into their lives and their hearts. While they were searching for something to say, a new voice entered the conversation.

"Sam."

Every head turned to see smiling baby Charlie beaming up at the adults. Charlie had managed "Gammy" (first, much to Jean's chagrin), "Mama" and "Dada", but the look on Sam's face was priceless.

"Now that's a present you can't send back," Billy joked.

Watching his brother carry Charlie over to the tree, as Sam let the baby take lead and point out decorations, with Sam looking suitably amazed, Dean smiled. "Who would want to?"

Dean recalled watching A Christmas Carol with his brother in several ratty homes – usually motel rooms – over numerous childhood holidays, and his smile grew even larger. The words said by one character as the story echoed once more in his mind – _God bless us, everyone._

There was no doubt in Dean's mind as he embraced the moment–one that most people take for granted, but had never really existed for the Winchesters - that they had been blessed. Even the last two Christmases, spent as a separate day, once just him and Sam in a crappy hotel room, then last year in a deluxe resort, Dean knew that this was where they needed to be. Here they could be a family, here they could know peace…

At least for now.

* * *

**_A/N - So ends this tale...I highly doubt there will be a sequel. I liked where it ended. I do have a two Tracy stories coming up soon, a ELAC multi-chapter and I have this one SN story that is trickling through my mind and just won't let go. But the Tracy stories will be coming up first as they are both Christmas presents for my awesome co-betas, Sammygirl1963 and Little Miss Bump. Thanks loads, ladies. You made it fun. - CC_**

**_oh, ps - yes I know Hanukkah started on the 11th and my story sets Eighth Night around the 23rd, not the 18th. Call it creative license. I have my reasons._**


End file.
